


Purrrfect for you

by Bronte, Fairia, SaijSpellhart, Saoirse_Ilysi, Yamina20



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Identity Reveal, Multi, One Shot, Romance, Smut, fluff month, probably some agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 102,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronte/pseuds/Bronte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairia/pseuds/Fairia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaijSpellhart/pseuds/SaijSpellhart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Ilysi/pseuds/Saoirse_Ilysi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamina20/pseuds/Yamina20
Summary: Teaming up for the second annual Fluff Month challenge, five friends are bringing you action, romance, angst, probably (definitely) some smut, and a whole. Lot of. FLUFF.





	1. Roommates (Fairia) (Kim/Alix/Max)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! A quick word before you charge ahead!
> 
> First, this fic has _multiple authors_. We've all teamed up to tackle the Fluff Month, which is hosted on Tumblr, here: https://miraculousfluffmonth.tumblr.com/ So different days have different authors, covering different relationships, topics, and universes. (Some you might recognize - so keep an eye out!) Also, 31 chapters is an _estimate._ There will definitely be a few people doing multiple takes on a prompt, so some prompts might have two or three different drabbles attached. If you're looking for a particular one, look at the chapter index, where the prompt/author/pairing is listed.

“What the heck are you _doing?”_

Several faces in various colors turned towards Kim and Max as they stood in the door to the apartment. 

“Girl’s night.” Alya answered promptly. “Didn’t you get the text? Are the pizzas for us?”

“What text?” Kim asked.

“In _our_ apartment?” Max echoed. 

“Of course.” Rose grinned up at them from behind some kind of green face mask. “We had to christen your new abode!”

Kim leaned over, raising his hand to hide his mouth. “Don’t you normally do that by having sex in every room?” He whispered.

“We can hear you.” Alix offered from her upside-down position on the couch.

“That’s what I thought.” Nino faux-whispered back. 

“So...are we safe to sit on the couch?” Adrien wondered aloud.

“Don’t worry Sunshine, you won’t get pregnant.” Alix grinned sharply.

“What a relief.” Adrien replied dryly. “Can we actually, say, _come in,_ or should we take guy’s night somewhere where the couch cushions aren’t contaminated?”

“Where the heck else would we go?” Nino asked.

“Your apartment?” Kim shrugged.

“Those couch cushions are _definitely_ contaminated.” Alya added helpfully.

“At least I won’t get pregnant.” Kim shrugged. “And not like I’m gonna take off my pants or anything.”

“That you know of.” Alix grinned sharply. 

“I’m not sure I want to contemplate what kind of situation would compel Kim to start removing clothing in Nino and Alya’s apartment.” Max muttered, before shaking his head and striding towards the kitchen. “Regardless, this is my home too, and I would like to eat here.”

“But- girl’s night!” Rose protested, frowning as the rest of the boys filed in, Adrien trailing Max to add to the food pile.

“Alix barely qualifies.” Kim tossed out, ignoring the tongue she stuck out as he plopped down next to her.

“I’ve got the necessary parts.” She huffed. “And I do girl’s night, which, by definition, is for _girls._ No dicks allowed.”

“Sorry Tiny Tits, we’re invading.” Kim shrugged. “What kind of crap do you have smeared on your face, anyway?”

“We’re invading, but we did bring pizza.” Adrien added helpfully, sitting down next to Marinette. “Ohh, honey-oatmeal?”

“With a bit of sea salt for exfoliation.” Marinette nodded, leaning over to take a bite of the pizza he held up. “Want one?”

“Sure.” Adrien agreed easily. “Nino, you in?”

“Oatmeal isn’t my thing.” Nino piped up, rooting through the cupboards for a plate. “Babe, you want a slice?”

“Got any pepperoni?” Alya asked, nodding when he gave her a thumb up. “And I’ve got the charcoal one you like.”

“I’m down.” Nino agreed, piling slices onto a plate. “Max?”

“I haven’t done...face masks before.” Max frowned dubiously as he chewed a bite. “What is their purpose?”

“Oh!” Juleka spoke up for the first time. “The do a lot of different things. You can exfoliate, moisturise, clear pores, hydrate-”

“They make your skin feel nice.” Alix cut her off, ignoring the other girl’s scandalized look. “But if you guys join in, you gotta go full throttle.”

“What, exactly, is ‘full throttle?’” Max asked, eyes narrowing speculatively. 

“Depends.” Marinette shrugged. “It’s not like we’re going to do makeup or anything, but we _do_ have the stuff to do mani-pedis.”

“That’s a shame,” Adrien sighed, “I look really good with smokey eyes.”

“It’s unfair.” Juleka agreed as Rose and Alya nodded solemnly. 

“You,” Kim shook his head, “are they gayest straight guy I have _ever_ met.”

“Nah, that’s just model behavior.” Nino said around a mouthful of cheese. “Dude knows more about makeup than anyone except Juleka.”

Adrien shrugged. “You’re the most masculine bisexual I’ve ever met. It all evens out.”

“So are you in?” Alya asked. “Or as we saying thanks for the pizza and kicking you out?”

“This is _our_ apartment - you can’t kick us out.” Kim refuted. “Like, literally. Max and Alix and I live here - not you.”

Alya frowned, eyes narrowing as she opened her mouth to refute that statement.

“So, wait.” Max spoke up, heading her off. “What do you expect us to do? Do we have to do mini-pedis and all of that as well? And watch whatever movie you’ve picked out? How does this work, exactly?”

“Mani-pedis. It’s short for ‘manicure and pedicure.’ And I mean, I guess we’d just do as much as you’re comfortable with.” Marinette mused as Alix grinned sharply at Kim. “I know Adrien and Nino will let us do pretty much anything-”

“Really?” Kim interrupted, looking at the two men sitting next to their respective girlfriends for confirmation.

“Sure.” Nino shrugged. “I look better afterwards, and Alya’s got some bomb-ass glow in the dark nail polish for when I’m working the club.”

“I’ve got you covered.” Alya winked at Nino. 

“Compromise:” Max said, lifting a finger, “we’ll do face masks, but no nail polish unless we want to, and you let us play video games instead of watching rom-coms.”

“Deal.” Alix said as she rolled off the sofa, narrowly missing Rose and Juleka. “I need to wash this off my face. Come on, Kim.”

“What? Why-?” Kim blinked but didn’t struggle as Alix grasped his wrist and hauled him up.

“You gotta pick a mask - they’re all in the bathroom. Max, you coming?” Alix threw over her shoulder as she dragged Kim down the hallway and into the small bathroom. “Unless you want to change into your pajamas first or something.”

“The bathroom is crowded enough with two,” Max mused as he stood in the doorway surveying the crowded counter, “I believe I shall change first.”

“Cool. Hey, grab some pants for Nino and Adrien, okay?” Alix asked absently, wetting a washcloth under the spigot. “Kim, what kind do you want?”

“Um, I don’t know?” Kim shifted uneasily as he frowned at the various goops and torn pouches. “What the hell even are they?”

Alix’s lips quirked as she leaned in towards him, still scrubbing at her face as she lowered her voice conspiratorially. “Honestly? I don’t even know - I just put on whichever one Rose or Juleka tell me I need.”

“You have no idea what you’re putting on your face?” Kim’s nose wrinkled. 

“I know it’s nothing dangerous.” Alix waved him off. “And I like spending time with the girls. It reminds me that I’m not _actually_ a boy.”

Kim’s brow furrowed as he frowned. “Why-”

“But, um, yeah.” Alix interrupted, pointing to various ones. “I know the green one has avocado in it. I know it moisturizes, and...something, something acne. The blue one has some kind of clay and sea salt, it exfoliates dead skin and stuff. Marinette has on honey-oatmeal.”

“What does that one do?” Kim asked, bemused, brow still furrowed as he watched the smaller girl.

“No idea.” Alix shrugged. “I mean, I think it sounds like breakfast.”

Kim sniggered.

“Truthfully...what color do you like? That’s how I choose if someone isn’t around to tell me.” Alix grinned up at him.

“Rock on, rock on,” Kim hummed, turning to eyeball the offerings. “Um, you know, avocado works for me. Who wants guacamole, anyway?”

“I know, right?” Alix rolled her eyes as she grabbed another washcloth. 

Twenty minutes later Alix was back on the couch, happily squashed between her two best friends as she destroyed them at Mario Kart. Max, the giant nerd that he was, had actually dragged Juleka into the bathroom to explain the various face masks to him to he could make an informed decision, so he still had a few minutes left before he could wash his honey-oatmeal mask off.

“I can’t believe I’m wearing breakfast on my face.” He mumbled, head tilted back with his arms slung across the back of the couch comfortably. 

“At least you smell pretty good - _ha!_ Suck on _that,_ Agreste!” Alix cheered as she sent Adrien’s character careening off the screen. Nino was on the other side of Kim with Alya at his feet, so it was too cramped to easily rise, but Alix wriggled happily in her seat, fist-pumping her victory.

“Quit squirming, you’re ruining my pedicure!” Nino complained half-heartedly as her motions jostled Kim. “Kim, tell your girlfriend to quit it.”

“Not my girlfriend.” Kim grunted, intent on his phone. “Alix, quit it. You’re ruining his pedicure.”

“Why is he even up here?” Alix grumbled, leaning back in her seat and passing Nino the controller for his turn.

“It’s easier to get at his toes this way.” Alya replied. “Mari, tell your boyfriend to stop crying - Alix beats him like, every time.”

“She kind of does.” Marinette told Adrien, who had fallen backwards in a dramatic heap.

“My ego can’t take this kind of abuse.” Adrien whined, pouting at the ceiling. 

“Says the man with red nail polish and a floral headband.” Juleka snickered.

“Hey, it’s _Ladybug_ nail polish, thank you very much.” Adrien huffed. “And I had to keep my bangs off my face _somehow.”_

“Speaking of, your mask is about done.” Marinette added. “Rose, how much longer does Max have?”

“Oh! He’s done!” Rose said, peering at her phone. “Adrien, want to go take him to wash it off?”

“Sure.” Adrien shrugged, passing the controller to Juleka.

“Don’t forget to moisturise!” Rose added as the two boys headed off.

“Of course! What do I look like, a heathen?” Adrien laughed cheerfully, grabbing Max’s arm as he squinted at the other man suspiciously. 

Kim slid Alix a sidelong glance. “Moisturiser, huh?”

Nino laughed even as Alix’s face heated. “Alix is a heathen!” He sang.

“Seriously, how long have we been doing this now?” Alya asked, amused, as she leaned back to admire her handiwork. 

“Shuddup, or I won’t share my popcorn.” She grumbled. 

“You know, how am I supposed to look my best for Bianca if you’re forgetting the moisturiser?” Kim folded his arms behind his head. “Like, do you just not want me to get laid?”

“I don’t want to _listen_ to you get laid.” Alix grumbled. “And isn’t this your first date?”

“Hazards of having a roommate, I guess.” Kim shrugged. “And, yeah, I’m not really expecting anything like that, but _if I was…”_

“You guys are the worst.” Alya grumbled. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kim huffed as Max and Adrien wandered back in. Max sat back down on the sofa, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl on Kim’s lap as he handed Alix a tube of moisturiser. 

“So, not to rain on the parade here,” Max said, “but did anybody think about sleeping arrangements?”

“Is this a sleepover?” Adrien, who had resumed his place on the floor, tilted his head back curiously. 

“I’m in my pajamas. Alix had me get pajama pants for you and Nino as well. So, I assumed so.” Max shrugged.

“It isn’t usually. I just had you get the pajamas because everyone else is in comfy clothes.” Alix shrugged, squirting a bit more lotion onto her fingers and grabbing Kim’s face. “But I don’t care if you guys don’t.”

“I don’t care.” Kim mumbled, face squished in Alix’s grip as she rubbed lotion onto his face. 

“Heck yeah!” Nino cheered. “Return of the Secret Sleepover Society!”

“Dude, we’re all adults.” Adrien laughed. “Secret from who, exactly?”

“Whatever, I will _so_ sneak into Alya’s room.” Nino grinned.

“We share a room Nino.” Alya replied tolerantly. “We could always invade Marinette’s parents house, just for old time’s sake.”

“They would certainly be surprised!” Marinette laughed. 

“Think we could get Chat Noir to sneak us into your old room?” Alya grinned, waggling her eyebrows. 

“Chat Noir helped you into Marinette’s old room?” Rose sat up to peer at the other girl curiously. 

“Even better - Chat Noir caught Marinette and I sneaking into _Alya’s_ room!” Nino laughed. “He called us idiots.”

“You were.” Adrien added. “Seriously, how the heck did you even fit on that ledge?”

“Shit, you got a superhero to help you break into the Ladyblogger’s room?” Kim’s eyebrows were hovering around his hairline. “And, wasn’t Alya’s house, like, three stories up?”

“Chat was an old friend of mine.” Marinette shrugged. “He knew Alya and I were friends.”

“Yes, it was three stories up and _yes,_ I did it, because I was a _ninja_.” Nino added.

“Babe, you were never a ninja. I heard you breaking in every time.” Alya said fondly.

“Shh, let him have this.” Marinette shushed her friend, giggling. 

“Did Ladybug ever show up?” Alix asked curiously. Even Max was distracted, watching the others intently.

“Oh, once in a while.” Marinette smiled. “She wasn’t as frequent as Chat, though.”

“Mari and Chat, sitting in a tree~” Nino sang, “K-I-S-S-I-N-G.”

_“Seriously?”_ Kim gaped. “You were macking on _Chat_ freaking _Noir?”_

Marinette sniggered. “I’m a woman of many mysteries.”

“I’ll say.” Alix shook her head. “Shit, Marinette.”

“It wasn’t really something we advertised, because it could make me a target.” Marinette said apologetically, “and it didn’t last that long - though we are still friends, and I know he swings by the bakery from time to time.”

“Yeah, he’s kind of macking on Ladybug now.” Nino nodded. 

“I still say they’re not as hot as Rena and Carapace.” Alya hummed. “Those two are _so sexy.”_

“Okay, but we’re getting off track.” Max shook his head. “Are you guys sleeping here? And how would that work?”

“Well, we do have three beds.” Kim pointed out reasonably. 

“And one of those beds is mine.” Max replied. “Another is yours. The third belongs to Alix.”

“I don’t mind sharing, if everyone wants to stay.” Alix shrugged. 

“Alya and I can take the couch - it folds out, right?” Nino asked, admiring his toes. 

“Yeah, we’ve got some spare blankets.” Alix hummed.

“Mari and I can take one bed.” Adrien shrugged. “Rose and Jules can have the other - are you three going to be able to fit on one bed?” 

Alix blinked. She _had_ been thinking she could sleep with Juleka and Rose, or crash on the floor, but-

Kim shrugged. “I’ve got a queen size. A little small for three people, but Alix is, like, half a person anyway.”

“Would you be alright with that Max?” Alix asked the other man lowly.

“I don’t see why not - but you get the middle. Kim kicks.” Max replied.

“Great.” Adrien said. “Now that that’s decided, pass a controller.”

“You back for more pain, Agreste?” Alix laughed. 

“Hell no.” Adrien snorted. “Hand Max the remote - at least then I’ll have a _chance_ of winning.”

 

By the time everyone made their way to their beds, it was so late it was early. Rose and Juleka had gone down first, with Kim carrying a sleeping Rose into Max’s room, easily lifting the grown woman with a grin and a laugh. Alya had turned in not long afterwards, taking Alix’s bed and citing a long day at work as well as an afternoon shift the next day. Nino and Max had gone down not long after. Marinette, used to late night design binges, had lasted the longest, but sometime around two, she and Adrien had pulled out the couch, thanking a sleepy Alix for the armful of blankets and pillows she’d passed over. She’d waved them off with a sleepily before retiring to crawl over Max and into the space between him and Kim.

“Hey, Alix?” Kim whispered as she settled in. Apparently he wasn’t as asleep as she’d thought. Alix rolled to face him, tugging their shared blanket up a bit higher as she did so.

“Yeah?” She whispered back.

“What did you mean earlier, about remembering you were a girl?”

Alix blinked in surprise. “What?” She said, louder than she’d intended, and Kim shushed her as Max stirred at her back.

“Earlier.” He said, once Max had settled down. “You said you do these girl’s nights so you don’t forget you’re a girl.”

“Oh.” Alix shifted, glad her friend couldn’t see the heat crawling up her neck in the dark. “Um, well, everyone treats me like a boy. I’m one of the guys - I have _always_ been one of the guys. And that’s not a bad thing! I like having you and Max as my friends, and doing things like skating and hiking and stuff. But it’s like you don’t ever see me as anything else.”

“I know you’re a girl.” Kim huffed. 

“Kim,” Alix whispered wryly, “two weeks ago you accidently walked in on me getting out of the shower and screamed about a girl being in the house.”

“Ah. Well.” Kim coughed awkwardly, “In my defense, it was six in the morning. Also, I got a whole eyeful of how _not a guy_ you actually are.”

“Yeah, it was embarrassing all around.” Alix agreed. “But not like you’ve never seen me in a swimsuit. Or in a dress. Those aren’t typical guy clothes.”

“True, but it’s kind of hard to remember I found your panties in the dryer when you’re burping your ABCs.” Kim refuted.

“You’re just mad I got further than you did.” Alix snorted.

“That’s beside the point.” Kim rolled his eyes. “The point is, none of the other ladies do that kind of stuff with us.”

“Yeah, I know.” Alix sighed. “And...most days, it doesn’t bother me. Mostly it’s when you’re like, blasted and hitting on girls that it gets uncomfortable, you know? You’re flirting, and they’re looking at _me_ like I have some kind of say over what you do. Or I get these pitying looks like ‘can’t you keep your boyfriend in line?’ and then I have to explain you’re _not_ and I don’t even know why I want to explain anything - I don’t owe anyone an explanation. But I have the world looking at me like a girl, and my friends treating me like a guy, and it gets confusing.”

“I...can see that.” Kim admitted lowly. “I guess I’ve just never questioned it, you know? You’re not a _girl_ or a _guy_ , you’re _Alix._ My partner in crime for sixteen years running.”

“Literally.” Alix sniggered. 

“Hell yeah. Ironman for the _win.”_ Kim grinned back. 

“New Zealand, here we come.” Alix nodded. “But, um, yeah. I’m so used to being ‘one of the guys’ that I kind of...forget that I can be a girl, too.”

“So you do girl nights.” Kim hummed. 

“So I do girl nights.” Alix affirmed.

“Well,” Kim yawned, “tonight was actually pretty cool, and my face feels like a baby’s rear end, so if you need someone to help you smear mashed fruit on your face, I’m down.”

Alix laughed. “My hero.”

“Damn right I am.” Kim muttered. “Now go to sleep Mighty Mouse - we’ve got to rescue some of that fruit for breakfast.”

“I kind of want oatmeal.” Alix agreed. “I’ve been smelling it all night. Max _still_ smells like it.”

“With honey.” Kim mumbled. 

“With honey.” Alix agreed softly, eyelids drifting closed as she listened to Kim’s breathing even out. Max’s arm sliding across her waist was the last thing she remembered as she drifted to sleep.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Author's Notes:  
Kim, Alix and Max - I love these nerds, even though they're damn hard to write, because they're not overt the same way the traditional love square is. However, they're probably going to be the focus for my portion of the Fluff Month prompts, because I feel like they just don't get enough love.

Also, this is my second run with Fluff Month - I participated solo last year (and it was an absolute bear). Nino made reference to the Secret Sleepover (Society), which was actually one of _last year's_ prompts that I had a lot of fun with and wanted to revisit. If you're curious about their Secret Sleepovers (and Nino's days as a ninja), check out chapters 13, 17, and 21. 

Next up is Saijspellhart, covering the prompt _safe_.


	2. Safe (SaijSpellhart) (Marinette/Chat Noir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solid M rating for this oneshot. Contains dry humping. 
> 
> Takes place after the events of OaT. 
> 
> Things you need to know about this AU:  
> -This is a no powers/no Miraculous AU.  
> -All characters are human.  
> -Adrien is a cat burglar whose alias is Chat Noir.  
> -Marinette is a museum curator.  
> -Plagg is Adrien's former partner, and his normal person name is Felix.  
> -Nino is an agent for Interpol.

 

"God dammit!" When Marinette's cell went straight to voicemail, Adrien ripped the cell from his ear and began furiously tapping in her home phone number.

His relief upon hearing the call ring through quickly evaporated into panic when the call continued to ring without any answer. "C'mon love. Please pick up. _Please_!" He was about to hang up and call again when the line clicked and a small voice blared into the speaker.

"Hello?" It was the voice of a little girl, her mouth pressed right up against the speaker. So that he could hear each time her lips brushed over it and the harsh whoosh of each tiny breath.

"Isabelle?" he tried, "Where is Mama?"

"Mama is aseep. She worked lots today," Isabelle replied a little too brightly for a child who should've been in bed.

"I need you to wake her up. Can you do that?" Adrien asked as clearly and patiently as he could. Trying not to let his panic bleed into his voice and frighten the little girl on the other end.

"Why?"

His teeth made a painful creak when he gritted them together. She had _his_ suspicious and inquisitive nature, that was for absolute sure. "Please, Little Bell, I'm on my way home right now, and I need you to wake up Mama, and tell her we are playing the hiding game."

"The hiding game!" Her squeal of delight nearly ruptured his eardrum, and Adrien pulled the cell away from his ear to wince.

"Yes, the hiding game!" he replied, lacing his tone with as much urgency and enthusiasm as he could. "But you need to wake Mama and hide with her _right now_ , and don't come out until I come find you."

"Ok!" The cordless phone slammed down on the cradle, ending the call before Adrien could so much a say another word.

Part of him sent praise to the gods that Marinette insisted on keeping an absolutely useless relic of a house phone in her apartment; simply for the nostalgia, and because her parents bought her the phone.

Once the call was ended he turned his attention back to the keypad of an electronic lock, his brows stitched into a scowl behind his mask. He spared another look around the darkened offices he was trapped in, looking for another way out. The windows were useless unless he broke them, which would undoubtedly set off alarms, and aside from the elevator, (which required a now-useless key card) there didn't seem to be another exit.

Adrien glared at the numeric pad for the emergency stairwell again and gnawed at his lower lip. He dialed another number, one he knew by heart, and hoped his old partner was willing to help him out of this jam.

He should have been more careful sneaking into the place. But he had not expected them to change the coding on the key cards at midnight.

The call picked up relatively quickly considering the time of night, and the grumpy male voice that answered sounded more concerned than peeved.

"Hey, Plagg," he hummed in tone much lighter than was appropriate for his current predicament. "You think you could hack the security system on a building for me? I'm afraid Interpol's intelligence system fell through."

There was a snickering on the other end of the line.

"Please be quick, I'm worried about Marinette and Isabelle."

The laughing died out immediately, and Adrien's heart crashed violently against his ribs when Plagg growled, "what's happened to Isabelle?"

"Nothing. But there's a mole in our latest operation and everything's gone to hell. I've already alerted Interpol, and they are out looking for the mole as we speak. But right now I'm trapped in here."

Plagg made a grunt of acknowledgement, and began asking Adrien for information about the building he was trapped inside. Plagg's fingers, clicking away at a keyboard, could be heard on the other end of the line; and if the situation wasn't so dire, Adrien would have sighed at the warm memories of old times that scorched the inside of his chest like a swill of hot cocoa.

0000

The wheels of a black Jaguar F-Type made a maddening shriek against the pavement outside Marinette's apartment building. The car came to an abrupt halt somewhere between two parking spaces and encroaching on the territory of a third. Adrien couldn't bring himself to care even if anyone had been awake that late to raise a fuss.

He barreled out the side of the vehicle, still adorned in the cat burglar get-up, although a ghost of its former self before his incarceration. He punched in the code for entrance to the building, and took the stairs two at a time, practically tumbling forward and dragging himself up the steps using his hands as well.

His mindless panic to reach his family had him fumbling with the lock, his hands quaking so badly the key wouldn't fit the first try. As soon as the lock gave he was through the door in an instant, shutting it almost carelessly behind him before readying his fists and peering into the living area.

"Marinette?" his call echoed through the silence of the apartment. She wouldn't answer, he knew, and neither would Isabelle when he called her name soon after. The point was not to draw them out, but to alert them that it was him searching for them. That he was near in case they were in danger or hiding.

Knowing Marinette, if she'd been drinking and couldn't feel his presence, she would clobber him with a lamp, or worse _a rock_ , in defense of her life and that of her child.

He searched the most conventional hiding spots first, not for them, but for any hostile intruders. When he was absolutely sure the apartment was clear he made his way to the bedroom and crouched by Marinette's expansive workstation.

Adrien sank to his knees before the desk. He ripped his mask off and tossed it carelessly aside, then shoved a swivel chair to the side, and rasped their names. His claws dug at a false back under the desk, digging the panel of wood out to reveal the only reasons he had left to live.

There she was, folded into the cramped space, black hair spilling messily over her shoulders, dressed in a camisole and a pair of his boxer briefs. She was curled protectively around a little blonde girl that stared out at him with eyes the same color as the ones he saw in the mirror each and every morning.

The weight of a freight train lifted from his chest, relief, like oxygen, traveled through his veins. His shuddering inhale reminding him that for the past few minutes he'd hardly even breathed.

"Chat?" Her voice—albeit laced with fear—was like the first drops of a summer storm pelting a scorched earth. Marinette didn't have the room to lift her face from the child's shoulder, but managed to turn her head enough stare at him from their hiding spot.

"Papa!"

Adrien's heart sucker-punched his lungs.

Isabelle scrambled from her mother's embrace. Small flailing limbs undoubtedly kicking Marinette painfully as she crawled out of the hiding space beneath the desk and into Adrien's waiting arms.

"You found us!" Her pleased exclamation unadulterated by the severity of the situation, and the potential danger they could have faced.

"Yes," Adrien rasped, throat cracking from raw emotion. "You hid very well. This is a _great_ spot." He settled Isabelle against his hip, cradled tight by his right arm, and retreated back a step allowing Marinette the room to unfold herself from the hiding space. She accepted his offered hand, slender fingers clasping tightly in his grip as he pulled her out and into his lap.

His left arm crushed Marinette tightly to his chest, his fingers threaded her inky black hair only to grasp it as he possessively embraced her and Isabelle. Two arms never felt so insufficient than it did just then, and he was pressing his face to the tops of their heads, breathing in their scent to ground him. One more assurance that they were safe, and here.

"You're safe," he whispered, rubbing his cheek against Marinette's forehead. He stopped to place a chaste kiss, before repeating the action with Isabelle. "You're both safe."

"Adrien..." Marinette started, but her voice trailed off with questions unasked. She wanted to know what happened, but it wasn't a discussion for Isabelle's ears.

"In a bit," he ducked his head to whisper against her ear. "I promise."

Isabelle's tiny and slightly sticky palm pressed into the side of his face, nearly catching him in the eye and demanding his attention. "Did we win?"

Adrien lifted his head only for her to shift her grip to his nose, causing his response to come out nasally. "Yes, you girls totally won. You're a master hider."

"Better den you?"

Adrien's smile grew impossibly wider. "Even better than me."

Marinette made a noise akin to a scoff, but didn't say anything.

Isabelle looked between them both and stated, "Mom, I'm bedder den Papa."

Adrien started when the front door opened and slammed shut, and Marinette tensed against him. Seconds later a familiar voice sounded through the apartment, and the couple sighed in relief.

"Isabelle? Marinette?" There was a pause and then, "...Adrien? Are you guys alright?"

"Félis!" Isabelle shrieked, worming out of Adrien's embrace with the skill of a weasel and galloping out the bedroom and down the hall. Her squeal of delight could be heard from the entryway.

The sudden absence of the little blonde girl and her unbridled joy at Plagg's arrival made Adrien's stomach sink, twisting into the acrid stirrings of jealousy.

But before it could settle there a heated palm cupped the side of his face, drawing him out of his hurt. He turned and met the blue eyes that had long ago taken his heart captive, and even now sent it hammering a vicious tempo against his ribs.

"Give her time, kitty. She loves you too."

He released a sigh, and tried to smile but she undoubtedly saw right through it. "But Plagg, he..."

"Holds a special place in her heart," she finished for him, then continued on. "And he always will, but you aren't meant to replace it, you're supposed to grow your own. That _will_ happen." Her hands moved, brushing the hair from his ear so her thumb could tease the gold earring there. He unconsciously pressed into her touch, taking unparalleled serenity from it. "But you have to give it time, Chaton."

He tipped his head to kiss the inside of her wrist, meeting her eyes with wordless acceptance.

They could hear Isabelle chattering excitedly to Félix in the front room, his deeper nasally voice sometimes heard between her interspersed exclamations.

"Will you tell me what happened now?"

Adrien shifted his sitting position, until Marinette was straddled more comfortably in his lap. His hands moving to cup her back side, as her arms came to rest on his shoulders, her fingers lacing behind his neck. He met her forehead with his own and began recalling the events of the night, and how they led him to worry for their safety.

After filling her in he concluded by saying, "I couldn't be certain if you and Isabelle would become a target, but I wanted you to be safe should things have turned for the worst."

Marinette expelled a hard breath but didn't open her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Chérie. I didn't want to frighten you."

"I know." She buried her face against his neck, and her arms hugged him tightly. "Thank you for telling me."

"I love you," he whispered feverishly, almost as if he would lose her should he fail to say it. He returned the tight embrace, and murmured the words over and over again.

His string of declarations were cut short when Marinette tore away and kissed him. Her lips molding so desperately perfect against his own sent a shock through his system that had the muscles in his back tensing and his toes curling.

She could do that. Light a fire in every nerve of his body and leave him begging for more.

Adrien recovered, cupping her ass again and hauled her closer. He returned the kiss with helpless enthusiasm, channeling the previous high of fear into a burning desperate need. He devoured her mouth. Stroking lips, followed by insistent tongue and teeth that grazed a little too harshly.

They were _her_ teeth, actually. And they were leaving bruises on his lips that he'd be appreciatively licking _later_.

A quiet moan escaped him, muffled against her mouth, when she shifted her hips on his lap. His cock no longer twitching in his pants, but straining painfully at the material instead.

Marinette pressed down on him again. _Harder_. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to whimper or purr.

His claws were kneading her backside, and if they dug in painfully she gave no tell.

 _A year and half._ A year and a half he'd been back, after more than two years away from her. And she still managed to wreck him. Although work with Interpol still kept him busy, and sometimes away for weeks. He made certain to spend any time off he got with Marinette and Isabelle.

Her fingers were clawing at his blonde hair and the shirt at his back. Adrien struggled to breath, and rasped her name between their barely parted lips.

He savored every minute he got with her. To the point that Plagg mocked them relentlessly for acting like young lovers.

He loved her. _God, how he still loved her._ And if they'd been alone he would have eagerly shown her.

He thought about the underwear she was wearing, the pair that his claws were mostly probably perforating. They were an old green pair of Gabriel brand boxer briefs, a brand that neither of them purchased anymore, and Adrien hadn't acquired any new clothing articles from since before his incarceration.

"What is your obsession with my underwear?" He asked in a breathless but throaty timbre. His fingers slipped below the tired elastic, to caress the sensitive spot at the top of her ass. "Specifically this pair," he added, pressing kisses along the edge of her mouth and down to her chin.

"You've noticed?" She sounded equally affected to his ears.

"How could I not? You play such obvious favorites with my undergarments. This pair even makes its home in your lingerie drawer." He snapped the weak elastic, before sliding his hands away from her backside and down her thighs.

Marinette shivered under his touch and stole another kiss from him before murmuring, "this is the pair you left at my apartment ages ago, when you got shot. I know I gave them back after our first night together, but then you moved in with me and I had to confiscate them for safe keeping."

"Any particular reason?" he purred out, trying too hard to fight a devilish grin that the corners of his mouth hurt.

"They're incredibly comfortable."

He slipped one hand between them to the inside of the briefs where he knew there was a hole worn in them from where her thighs brushed together. She made the cutest sound and jumped in his lap when his claws tickled the exposed sensitive skin. "Clearly," he hummed in response claiming her mouth again and letting his hands slide up her body, inching the camisole up along the way.

The sharp clearing of a throat alerted them to Felix's arrival. He stood in the doorway, holding it mostly closed. "If you guys need to be alone, I can take Isa for a bit."

Adrien ripped his mouth away, head jerking to the side to glare at Félix over his shoulder. Even Marinette seemed to have forgotten their lack of privacy, jerking up as her previously grabby hands slipped away to brace against his shoulders. Both their cheeks flushing red with embarrassment.

"They's kissing!" Isabelle's excited shriek came from the hall, where she was peering through the space between Felix's leg and the door.

"Yes they are," said Félix, and he made a face down at the little girl. "It's yucky."

"Is not!" she stated defiantly. "It's _cute_!"

Felix shot them a look, and asked again in a low tone. "You guys need some time alone?"

"No, no. Just give us a minute." Marinette straightened up from Adrien's lap smoothing her bunched camisole in the process.

Adrien fell back against the floor in a frustrated heap. He heaved a sigh and looked up at his former partner with a whimsical expression. "Yah, one minute—or five minutes," he stole a glance at his pants. "Then we'll all raid the freezer for ice cream. I still need to call Agent Lahiffe anyway."

And excited squeal alerted them that, if anything, Isabelle had overheard the words, "ice cream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular drabble takes place in the same universe as my Once a Thief Always a Thief fic. If you haven’t read it before, but would like to, here is a link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907219/chapters/26902992
> 
> Next up is me again covering the prompt: Summer Love
> 
> So tune in tomorrow for something uhhh.... hot?


	3. Summer Love (SaijSpellhart) (Marinette/Chat Noir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dedicated to Perditaalottachocolate. Because I loved her drawing of LB painting Chat’s claws, and it helped inspire this oneshot.

It was a late afternoon, mid-summer day and Marinette could safely say that Chat was an unexpected surprise when she climbed out on her balcony to water the plants.

The sweltering temperatures that week had made it uncomfortable even in shorts and a tank top, which is what she was wearing today. But there was Chat Noir, clad head to toe in his usual black leather catsuit, draped over her lounge chair, and looking like a sad roasted fish that someone left out.

His skin looked flushed, breathing slightly labored, and his usually fluffy blonde hair stuck to the edges of his face, matted with sweat. She wasn't sure how long he'd been up on her balcony, or what had driven him out to brave the sweltering heat just to visit her. Nor could she figure out why he hadn't simply dropped into her air conditioned room, just as he would normally do any other time he snuck by to visit—as he put it—his "favorite civilian."

"When did you get here?" She stepped next to him, her body blocking out the sunlight while she held the watering can.

"Ten minutes ago?" He wheezed out. "I don't remember, I felt dizzy upon landing and had to lay down for a moment." His tongue lolled out of his mouth dramatically as he continued to pant like a dog. "Too hot, I don't have the motivation to get up."

She felt a mix of pity and exasperation toward his predicament. "If you're dizzy in this heat, then you're probably dehydrated and should come inside for a drink."

"It's too late for me, Princess," he moaned pathetically from the lounger. "You'd have to carry me."

Had she been Ladybug she might've picked him up and tossed him like a rag doll into her bedroom. But he didn't know she was Ladybug, and without the spots she didn't have the supernatural strength. Maybe if they'd been fourteen, and Chat had still been the skinny little beanpole, should could have picked him up; but Chat wasn't fourteen now and he definitely wasn't a beanpole anymore.

He was more like a professional gymnast, and at a towering 5'11" she could safely say his growth spurts had been kind to him. At least, he towered over her. Turned out her mom's genes had a significant influence on her growth spurts, and she was doomed to a meager 5'2" for the foreseeable future.

"Not a chance, kitty. You'll have to crawl your ass into the bedroom under your own power."

Chat made a pathetic moan and puddled even more into the lounger. "I guess I'll just die then."

Marinette rolled her eyes and tipped the watering can over his head.

The unholy noise Chat Noir released carried over the rooftops, and he scampered off her lounger so fast he was nothing but a void blur. She caught sight of him again near the railing of her balcony crouched beneath a hanging planter of red Zinnias. Eyes wide as saucers, horrified, he stared out at her through drenched locks of blonde hair. Looking so miserable that even his faux cat ears drooped.

"Oops," Marinette giggled, looking impish rather than apologetic, "I spilled the water. Guess I gotta fetch some more." His eyes followed her all the way to the trap door. She paused and held it open, shooting him an expectant look.

Like the indignant feline he was Chat slunk across the balcony to the waiting trap door, shot her and icy glare, then slithered through the opening. Marinette couldn't help but roll her eyes in amusement, and quickly followed him inside.

She found him standing awkwardly in the center of her room—little rivulets of water dripping off his hair, running down his suit, and puddling on the floor—and realized he was attempting not to touch anything because he was soaking wet. Her heart swelled at his thoughtfulness, as he could have just as easily rolled around on her bed out of spite and gotten her blankets all wet.

Sensing that something was amiss with him, she stowed the watering can away in the bathroom for later, and grabbed a towel on her way back. When she tossed the towel, It was clear something was indeed wrong. Normally Chat would have snatched something like that our of the air; rather than remain motionless in the middle of the room while the towel fluttered over his head and settled on his wet hair.

"Chat?"

He remained motionless under the towel.

Marinette padded across the room where she stopped before him and lifted the towel only to join him beneath it. "Kitty, what's wrong?"

"I'm all wet."

Marinette cupped the sides of his face, brushing wet hair away. "And nothing else?"

Chat's chartreuse eyes flickered to meet hers, held for a second, then flickered down again. "Can I hang with you this evening?"

She felt her heart knot itself. "Of course you can," she whispered and gave him a reassuring smile. Reaching to scratch behind one of his real ears she added, "Dry off and we can play some video games, or paint some nails."

"Can we paint some nails?" he asked, looking up, and she caught a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

Marinette ruffled the towel around his faux cat ears and giggled. "Yeah, just let me water the plants before I forget."

...

Marinette returned from the watering the plants on her balcony to find Chat toweling his hair off. He was silent, staring thoughtfully at the small collection of magazine clippings she still had pinned to the wall by her computer. They were various pictures of Adrien modeling Gabriel brand clothing, but nothing compared to the embarrassing amount she'd had when she was fourteen.

Chat used to tease her about her crush on Adrien, but over the years he wore himself out and no longer mentioned it.

"All set!" Marinette chirped over—at his shoulder. "I'm gonna grab a drink from downstairs, want me to grab you a bottle of water?"

"Yes please." He turned away from the magazine clippings, and tossed the towel over the back of the chair. "I'm still dying of heat stroke."

"You poor kitten," she teased, poking the bell at his neck before tracing a teasing finger down the front of his suit. She swallowed and had to repress a shudder when her fingers connected with his abs and she pulled her hand away. "...trapped in all this hot leather."

Chat made an exhausted face at the mention of leather, "you wouldn't mind if I stripped off the top of the suit, would you?"

"You can do that?" She was curious now. While they both knew the suit could come unzipped, she wasn't sure how far it could come off.

He nodded.

"If it'll help you cool off," Marinette stepped away, heading for the trap door that lead to the rest of her home. "I don't mind at all."

...

She was _so_ wrong. Never in a million years had she thought she'd need to eat those words around Chat Noir. _Chat-_ freaking- _Noir!_ He was her partner, she wasn't supposed to be ogling him like he was a piece of prime rib, and she was a poor starved hyena.

Years of playing shirtless Sephiroth on Final Fantasy Dissidia failed to prepare her for the masculine display of art seated cross-legged on her chaise longe.

The whole top of his catsuit was stripped down and tied at his waist, and only the cat ears, mask, and gloves remained intact. The catsuit never left much to the imagination, but there was something to be said about seeing those muscles in the flesh... _literally._ Chugging that bottle of water she fetched for Chat was starting to sound like a preferable option than giving it to him.

It took more effort than she'd like to admit to force herself to stop staring at him and cross the distance between the trap door and the chaise. He didn't appear to notice anything amiss, smiling up at her as if he hadn't been moping oddly ten minutes prior. When she hesitated to take a seat, he patted the cushion in front of him. Chat was more preoccupied with the box of nail polish in his lap, picking through the colors and mouthing out the labels to himself.

" _So..."_ she took a seat across from him, "have you decided what color I'm gonna paint your pecks?"

Chat froze, his hand pausing in the motion of picking up another bottle.

"Nails!" she amended. "What color for your nails—claws, your claws!"

He resumed, moving to pick up a different color. "I was thinking _bruised..."_

Marinette suppressed a choking noise.

"-orchid," he finished smirking devilishly at her. "Or _purr_ haps _blush_ red?"

She didn't have to meet his eyes to know he was staring at the fierce crimson color that burned her cheeks. "I don't even have a blush red."

"Oops, my bad." Using both hands he selected two bottles of polish. "How about crimson with onyx polka spots?" This time when he glanced up he meet her eyes, his narrowed cat pupils pinned her with a look that she couldn't quite read. "Just like Ladybug," he purred in a lower timbre.

Marinette could've sworn then and there that he knew, and was pulling some bullshittery. Her heart was pounding so fiercely it could have been the beat for Through the Fire and Flames.

"Still got a thing for Ladybug, Chaton?" She forced her eyes away from his face, fumbled over his naked torso for a moment before fixing them on his gloved hands. She handed him the bottle of water she'd been holding onto since she sat down.

"Can't I just be a fan?" Chat accepted the bottle, popped it open and chugged about half before setting it aside.

She snorted, grabbed his hand and shook the red bottle of polish. "Mhmm~ secretly you're one of _those_ fans."

Chat regarded her with a playfully perplexed expression, then bent his head a sneered, "are you implying I have a waifu pillow?"

"No one said that," she dodged, and adjusted his hand to a better angle.

"Hmmm." He gave her a tight-lipped smile, and watched her begin applying the red polish to his claws.

"Bet it's a step up from your dolls though."

Chat opened his mouth to protest but shut it and huffed out his nose, his faux cat ears actually folded back for emphasis. When Marinette started giggling he narrowed his eyes and looked her over thoughtfully.

He started off with subtle roll of a shoulder, it was enough to cause her giggles to taper off awkwardly. When she switched to paint his other hand, he made a show to stretch and flex his newly released arm.

"You're such a show pony," Marinette muttered, realizing he was playing up the amount of muscle flexing that was necessary, which was probably none at all. And yet she felt her cheeks heating up, and her focus on his claws tightening significantly.

"The best in show," he breathed proudly.

She finished applying the first layer of red polish and dropped his hand. "You conceited cat."

"Two seconds ago you called me a pony." Chat stood up from the chaise to stretch while the nail polish dried.

"You've been demoted for vanity," Marinette snipped, standing up to restore blood flow to her legs.

"What a shame," chat shot her an appropriately disappointed pout, "now you can't ride me."

It was possible Marinette had had a comeback prepared; but as her words spilled out a series of embarrassed and indignant sputtering, it was clear the time for a comeback had passed her by. Finally regaining control, she jabbed a finger back to the chaise, "sit your ass down so I can paint the dots!"

"They aren't dry yet," he said, holding his claws away protectively.

"I don't care," she growled out. "Sit."

Chat did as he was told, blowing on his nails a bit more before giving them over to her.

Marinette sat back down in front of him, keeping her glower fixed on his right hand, and began applying small black polka spots to the layer of red. For awhile they sat in silence. Chat watched as she remained deadly focused on the task.

She couldn't find anything to say to him, and she really didn't want to hear him speak again. He was a stupid cat, that made stupid flirts, and she told herself it shouldn't fluster her, and yet it clearly did.

When something cold touched her wrist, she about leapt in fright. Her eyes fixed on Chat's tail and realized it was the metal-capped tip that had brushed her skin. She'd been so focused on her task, and Chat's embarrassing words, that his tail had moved to rest between them and she hadn't even noticed.

Marinette spared a glance a Chat, and saw his eyes were closed, elbow propped against his knee, and chin propped on the palm of that free hand.

So she continued to apply the polka spots, and tried to ignore his invasive tail.

And yet, ten minutes later, while she was painting the spots on his other hand, she wasn't at all surprised that Chat's tail had migrated to completely coil itself around her wrist. In the past year of their friendship, this strangely intimate gesture had become an increasingly more common occurrence. She opted not to say anything, because every time she did, Chat would get flustered and swear it wasn't him.

On the second to last claw, she adjusted her grip on his hand and felt his tail gently tighten around her wrist.

Marinette blinked, and stole a glance at Chat who appeared to have dozed off against the palm of his other hand. She spared another look at his tail, then trailed her fingers experimentally down his wrist.

This elicited a hum from him, and the grip of his tail tightened in unison.

She dared to continue, applying just a bit more pressure and was surprised when a rumble started up from his chest. It was his gorgeous purr that he usually saved for more vulnerable moments, like when she stroked his hair.

The electrifying urge to press her hand against his bare chest and feel those vibrations skin to skin prickled her like needles.

Before she could stop herself, she'd set the bottle of polish aside and reached out.

His skin was hot against her palm, reminding her of the scorching summer heat up on the balcony. The short gold chest hairs tickled as she splayed her fingers over his heart. His purring felt incredible, rumbling through her fingertips, into her palm and up her arm. It would have been a calming sensation if her body hadn't gotten treacherously caught up in excitement. Instead her heart resumed the suffocating beat from earlier, so much that she could feel the pulse in her ears.

She followed the vibrations over his collarbone to the dip at the base of his throat, the source of the rumbling. It was pleasantly electrifying, a thrum that had her unconsciously leaning closer, her fingers inching farther. Chat's skin was soft, almost delicate like a woman's. He swallowed when her thumb caressed his Adam's apple and suddenly the alluring purr ceased.

A spell lifted.

She glanced away from his neck, and he was staring at her. Piercing chartreuse pinned her with curiosity and... _raw desire?_ Chat lifted his head from his hand never breaking eye contact.

Her curiosity and daring crumbled away like sand under an ocean wave, and Marinette felt herself retreating along with it.

Only to feel Chat's tail tighten around her wrist, and coax her back with subtle tugging. The apology sitting ready on her tongue died with the look in his eyes, and the silent word on his lips.

Chat reached a gloved hand out, and she shuddered when his fingertips ghosted over her cheek. His touch was careful, hesitant; it traced the line of her jaw before threading the hair just behind her ear.

The scent of fresh polish stung her nose, but it never registered.

One last reminder that she was still breathing when Chat tilted his head and leaned in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up even more tomorrow when my good friend Yamina tackles the prompt Can’t Transform. So stay tuned.
> 
> [edited] sorry about the confusion witht he next writer and prompt. Saij made a mistake.


	4. Can't Transform (Yamina20) (Ladrien)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is taking place in the normal realm of the Miraculous universe, the characters just happen to be aged up.

The weather outside had decided to storm tonight, with thunder and lightning, which caused Adrien to worry for his Lady. He knew the patrol route which she normally took would bring her by his mansion, but he didn’t want her in this foul weather, not with him now being laid up with a broken leg. It left him hobbling around to different parts of his room with a cumbersome boot decorated by his classmate’s signatures, unable to transform and be there for her. Preferably, as the voice of reason saying that patrolling would be a bad idea that night.

He knew she’d come by because he’d seen her do it while he was at home studying, or when she thought he was mindlessly watching television before going to bed. He’d make out her red and black spotted form from the low lights of the street lamps outside, she’d sit or stand and watch from the shadows for a few minutes, sometimes longer before moving on. After witnessing it for a few weeks, he decided to give her a signal, a reason for her to drop by.

He’d secretly commissioned his classmate, Marinette to make him a Ladybug themed blanket, one that featured the heroine’s autograph. The young designer had outdone herself by creating one that was large, fuzzy, and warm. The money he’d given her to get the materials was worth what he got and more from his blushing, sweet, and stammering friend. It’d taken a few weeks but the wait was worth it, it was something that he treasured almost as much as the lucky charm she’d given him.

He’d tried it out the night he got it, putting it up five minutes prior to her usual time. Almost as soon as he was done, Adrien had heard the gentle thump of Ladybug’s feet against the frame of his window sill. Using the remote, he’d opened the window and she had come in, in all her glory. He had to pinch himself to be sure it hadn’t been a dream when she left.

They’d discussed the blanket and when to use it months ago. Currently he felt that now, was as good a time as any to do so. The foul weather, unable to do much because of his bum leg, and feeling bored were awful combinations for healing. Adrien also made sure to stock up on water, canned soda, and a few snacks, with movies in easy reach. He even had brought towels from his personal bathroom for her to dry off with once she came in. All that needed doing now was…

“I know what you want me to do Adrien and I’m telling you now, it _ain’t_ happening,” groused the grumpy cat kwami. “You already had me go to your ‘secret girlfriend’ three weeks ago letting her know that you’d be outta commission; all the way out to the friggin’ Eiffel!”

“Come on Plagg,” the young model wheedled, “I can’t get up there like this to hang the blanket myself.”

“So? We’re on vacation. When on a vacation, it’s normal to sit around and do NOTHING! You act like that’s a crime.”

“Do you not realize how bad the weather is? She might actually come down with a cold or get struck by lightning because she’s out there patrolling. If I was there-”

“She would’ve done it anyway with you tagging along like the lovesick fool that you are,” the black cat pointed out.

“Or I would’ve been able to convince her not to, but we’ll never know, now will we?”

The dark god peeked over his shoulder at his wielder, standing by the window and blanket carefully folded on the chair, holding himself up on his crutches. Seeing the lonely look in those emerald eyes that reminded him of a kitten’s caused the dark god to pull on his face and groan.

“Grrrr. FINE!” he snapped. “But I better be getting something good for this, I ain’t doing this outta the goodness of my heart!”

“I know,” Adrien grinned. “I wouldn’t dream of it. Which is why I got my hands a very special cheese, it’s in the bookcase inside a tin by my copies of Le Miserables and Le Comte de Monte-Cristo.”

“Is it a Vieux-Boulonge?” the black cat brightened.

“No… too expensive and there is no WAY Natalie or my Dad would let me get away with spending that much on one piece of cheese.”

Poor Plagg, his whiskers and antenna visibly drooped.

“Buuuuuut I did get you a Winnimere,” the teen added for dramatic effect.

The dark god flew into that blanket faster than when he was being pulled into the ring and started fighting the material to hang it up on the hooks. Adrien smiled as he hobbled over on his crutches to the couch, hearing mumbled swearing while he made his way to the far end. Once he sat down and set his crutches next the arm of the couch, he saw that the blanket was being straightened out on the hooks, as if the kwami had never struggled with it seconds ago.

“Amazing how fast you move when you’re motivated,” he mumbled as he watched his friend zip off to the bookcase for his hard earned prize.

“Is that a complaint I hear,” snarked the small black cat, his eyes bright in the darkness.

“Nope, a compliment,” the young man stated, quickly turning around to face the currently muted television.

Lightning decided to light the cloudy night sky at that exact moment, causing the two beings in that room to jump. The light outside brought everything into momentary morbid relief, with the rain coming down in harder sheets against the window panes. Calming his racing heart, Adrien put his feet up on the coffee table with the pillow for his casted foot. The wind outside howled, while the teen quickly checked his phone for the time.

When he glanced up, he saw her, across the street standing on the roof. She looked around; Adrien whipped his head towards the bookcases. When he saw that Plagg was out of sight, along with the tin, he turned around to see her swinging on her yo-yo to the signaled window. Quickly, he picked up the remote to the windows and pressed the button to allow her entry. Somehow, she was able to slow her decent to a gentle thump on the pile of towels on the floor. When her red grapple zipped back into her hand, he pressed the other button to quickly close and darken the windows.

After wrapping the weapon around her waist, she picked up the second fluffy towel on the floor, using it dry off the water droplets that clung to her suit. The rain had plastered her hair and ribbons to her face, neck and the top part of the suit, sparkling off her like diamonds. Making Adrien swallow as he watched the water that hadn’t been caught by the towel, fall and caress down the magical outfit defining her honed, lithe body. He mentally slapped himself and turned his head away, his face furiously blushing.

“Bon Soir, mon beau,” she greeted.

“Bon Soir, ma Coccinelle.”

“I can’t believe that the weather decided to turn out like this, especially when it had been a nice sunny day this morning,” she brought up gently by way of starting conversation.

“Yeah… crazy weather for this time of year,” he strangled out his reply.

“You’d almost think that Stormy Weather was back with how hard that rain is coming down,” she chuckled.

He turned around to look at her and saw that her hair was a bit ruffled from her trying to dry it still in the twin tails. The towel was then wrapped around her neck and she was making her way over to where he was sitting, he tried to will away the blush that was making itself known. His heart fluttered at the sight of her as always, her hips swaying in a way that he found quite sexy, without her knowing just how much of an effect she had on him. Adrien tried to hide his arousal which wasn’t a good idea with a leg that was broken.

It decided at that moment to remind him why it had been propped to begin with; his sharp intake brought her up short of her destination. Instantly, she froze not making a move, not wanting to make the situation worse by sitting down or her help somehow causing him more pain.

“It’s okay Ladybug, it wasn’t you,” he assured the heroine through a grimace.

“Do you need anything?” she asked worry evident in her voice and body language. “Is there something I can get or do for you that will help?”

“Not really,” he breathed out. “I brought everything over, so we should both be fine for whatever we may need.”

Gingerly, she sat down on the couch, trying not to jostle him or his injured limb. She then took the towel and tossed it over to where the other still laid on the floor from where she’d landed. She then picked up a couple of water bottles from the floor, handing him one. He smiled and took it from her, glad that she didn’t try opening it for him like he was a vegetable unable to do for himself.

“So… you wanna talk about it?”

“It’s been all over the news, I don’t see how you haven’t heard about it,” he hedged.

“Yes, that’s true. But I think it’s different when it comes from the person it happened to. I also think you may want to vent a little. Something tells me you haven’t been able to do that or if you have not much,” she pointed out.

“True,” he conceded after a moment.

He pulled out the pill container the doctor prescribed and took something that would help with his headache as well as with the pain, and then took a swig from his water bottle. The cool water gliding down his throat helped to ground him more so he could tell the story, which he’d been somewhat reluctant to talk about. But since this was his girlfriend, he felt he owed her and honestly did want to tell her the true story rather than whatever the news and his father had decided to fabricate. Adrien put the bottle down on the side table, and then looked at his long time crush and hero to tell her what she wanted to know.

“Forget about what the news has said and about the statements that my father made on television as well as the tabloids. Okay?”

She nodded, looking at him like she always did when trying to get all the facts on a case.

“For a while, my father has been having me work with other models to showcase his brand, which I don’t mind. I like working with others. Some of these other models come from other modeling agencies or upcoming brands that my father and Natalie make sure are thoroughly screened and background checked. Just so they don’t have anything that could blemish the brand name.”

“But isn’t that part of the normal process for getting a job,” Ladybug queried.

“Yes, but my father is very-,” he paused trying to find the right word, “eccentric and takes things a step further. He likes to be sure that things will go smoothly. I think its part of his personality and his process as a designer,” Adrien explained.

“Hm,” she hummed and nodded like she was taking something of note. “Sorry for interrupting, please continue.”

“Well, problems began to crop up recently at the shoots whenever I was modeling with the others a few weeks prior to the accident. Things would go missing so we couldn’t shoot, things started falling on us from the ceiling or a light shade on a stand would fall over, or worse…” he said ominously.

“Like what?”

“Some of the clothes that I was told to put on would either go missing or they’d be too damaged to wear. None of the other models had that issue. There were times my book bag or my normal clothes would be damaged or missing only to be found destroyed.”

“This sounds like a really bad case of hazing to me,” she said slowly.

“It was. So I started leaving my book bag in the car, with the door locked, just to make sure my homework or anything else wouldn’t get destroyed. But the worst part was when they started going after the clothes I was supposed to be wearing, my father became furious. Don’t get me wrong, I was also mad and upset that these things were happening to the clothes he’d made for me to wear, something he’d obviously worked hard on and was satisfied enough to have it shown. The thing is, he saw it as not only a personal attack on his company but also against us as a family, so he was…” he paused, trying to come up with the proper term.

“Being over-protective?” Ladybug supplied.

“Pretty much,” Adrien shrugged. Not wanting to alarm her with using words like ‘on a war-path’ or ‘Pere-nator.’

“So what happened that day? I know it’s been about three weeks or so since you broke your leg.”

“It happened pretty fast, to be honest. One minute I’m standing off to the side of the old theater we were shooting at, already in a new garment that Nathalie handed me straight from my Dad’s office. The next, I’m on the ground with everyone surrounding me and I feel as if my leg is on fire with pain.”

“Wow…” she breathed her bright eyes wide with shock.

“Later on, when I’m at the hospital getting my leg examined is when I come out of my shock, slowly remembering what happened. I’d seen a light had gotten loose above the seating in the rafters along the old wood beams that were supposed to be reinforced. A couple of the models were already on the stage, right below that light. The way it was swaying… I just knew it was going to fall on them. I was the closest one to them; my father was off to the side talking with some of the security about all the hazing issues, wanting them to either look into the issue or somehow take care of it. I’m not sure; I think I had called out to the Gorilla to help me out as I ran towards them. I was able to shove the two that were right under that large light when it fell.”

Ladybug sat there, her covered spotted hand over her mouth, eyes widening in horror.

“No wonder your father was so upset,” she whispered.

“Well, that’s not what broke my leg, that light had gone through the floorboards to shatter under the stage. It was one of the other standing lights that were off to the side for the shoot, it had fallen over from the unbalanced floorboards. The doctor told me I was lucky that I’d been hit by the blunt side of the light and not by the broken glass bulb or the shade.”

“I found out later that the models I’d moved out of the way were safe, the others were standing off on the other side; turns out that the ropes that were supposed to hold up the light had been cut by a backstage hand. The police found out he’d been bribed by one of the models that was working with me. After seeing all that happen, he felt horrible and confessed everything. He was understandably upset at my father not picking him more often for some of the other shoots along with buying out his father’s company. So, he felt it was only right to even out the score. He just never wanted to kill me.”

Ladybug’s mouth was hanging open, she then shook herself. She took a deep breath, looking at him with eyes that swam and biting her lip to keep it from quivering. Then she opened her arms, asking him without words for a hug, when he nodded, she moved quickly but carefully, so as not to jostle him with his injured leg too much, while giving him the one thing he’d been craving. His arms wrapped around her lithe yet strong frame covered in the magical suit, he relaxed against her as he hadn’t been able to do in a long time. No Akuma or any other distractions to shorten their embrace.

“I’m so glad you’re alright,” she whispered, sounding as though she were trying not to cry.

“Me too, ma belle,” the model crooned into her dark tresses that were trying to tickle his nose. He breathed in her scent of lavender and strawberries, while holding her to him. Feeling their hearts beat against their ribs, as if they were trying to leave their cages and aligned with each other hammering the same rhythm in comfort.

“You do realize you could’ve been hurt so much worse than this, right?”

“I know. I was extremely lucky and yet unlucky with the whole thing,” he mumbled.

“For now, I’ll try not to say anything about endangering your person,” she said gently, slowly pulling them out of the embrace with great reluctance, if he was judging correctly. She placed her gloved hands gently on his shoulders with gentle grips that shook. “I get the feeling that you’ve been getting enough of that from everyone else.”

Adrien rolled his eyes as he groaned, “You have no idea and I appreciate that you’re cutting me some slack. Though, I think it’s very sweet that you’re worried about me.”

“Why?”

“Well,” he started, taking both hands from his shoulders, holding them in his while bringing them to his lips, his bright green eyes gazing up at her with heat and sincerity. “Do you have any idea how honored I feel that you’re worried about me? That you even think about me at all?”

The Agreste heir wasn’t disappointed by her reaction. She now looked surprised, her cheeks (if he was seeing them in the right light) were reddening under her red and black spotted mask, Ladybug’s bright bluebells widening. Then her lashes lowered and glanced away, a small smile on her lips, causing his to curl upwards in satisfaction. He didn’t know what he loved more: how shy and sweet she looked in that moment, knowing that she felt the same for him as he did for her, or that she was not a dream but warm and real, willing to give him the love and affection that he was wanting to share with her.

“You know that I love you,” she whispered, as if she were afraid to be voicing that small truth. “So, of course I’m going to care about you, of course I’m going to worry about you. Do you really think I wouldn’t?”

“No, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like to hear it.” He said as he kissed the inside of her palm as she moved it to cup his cheek, firmly but gently holding the other over his heart. He breathed her in while he nuzzled her hand, trying to seek more of her attention. He looked up at her like she’d brought him the universe, feeling that she truly had, just by being there and listening to him. Gently, he brought her face down closer to his, their lips coming closer, their eyes slowly closing, their breaths mingling-

KRAAAAACKA-BOOOOOM!

Lightning lit up the room, but the sound of thunder was what caused them to jump for a moment, the movement jostling his pained leg. He hissed out from the throbbing, grabbing at his thigh while she stood back off the couch. Quickly, she flew over to his bed, grabbed his pillows and blanket, and then hopped over the couch to him. He looked back up at her in surprise.

“I thought…” he started.

“As much as I’d like to make out with my secret boyfriend, I’d rather cuddle and make bad jokes at the characters in the movies under blankets during a storm like this.” She said as she helped him get resituated so he was propped against her while his leg was propped by a pillow and the arm of the couch. “Besides, there’s no way we’re going to get very far with your leg like it is, the meds haven’t had enough time to kick in yet.”

Adrien tried and failed not to pout.

“Do you have any idea how pent up I am because of this?”

Ladybug giggled. “Don’t worry, if we give the medicine a bit more time, I might be able to- lend a hand,” she supplied suggestively, while she covered them both in his large comforter.

The model brightened at this, kissed her cheek, and leaned back a little more; relaxing into the heroine’s body as he grabbed the remote for the television nearby. He kept the volume low as they watched a movie both had picked out last time she’d visited, something they hadn’t seen in a long time, “Dofus Book 1: Julith.” It was based on the MMORPG and TV series “Wakfu: The Quest for the Six Eliatrope Dofus,” that they grew up with, one that had a bit of everything. Then again, it could’ve been nostalgia that made them feel that it was one of the better movies out there based on a videogame. She wrapped her arms around him, sometimes playing with his hair while they watched the movie, sometimes he would grab her hand and they’d intertwine their fingers, or trace patterns on each other.

The weather outside never abated, it seemed to grow worse, but they knew it wasn’t Akuma-related, just a bad storm that would eventually blow over in the wee hours of the morning. Neither of them looked forward to her eventual departure, knowing that it would be a while before they’d see each other again. While he could put up the blanket for her to visit, it was better to keep it at random and ONLY when there was no Akuma that day. If he were in danger and felt he had to signal her with no other way of doing so, he would tie a slipknot with a note in the corner for her to find.

The movie was playing the part where a character had left the others to go with his mother, when Adrien felt her nod off, her arms relaxing their hold, her breathing evening out, while her head laid against the couch. Knowing that she wasn’t going to feel very comfortable or sleep through the night well with him on top of her; he gently scooted himself closer to the couch, where he could lay most of his body against the furniture, laying his head against her chest, and hold her in his arms. When the credits rolled through he turned off the television, shrugged the blanket up their bodies to keep them warm and closed his eyes. Content to have this moment with his love, even if it was only temporary, he dreamed of her with her mask off and them together on a picnic in the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time entering into the writer's realm for the fandom, where I'm working with others and so far it's been fun. So, yay! I really hope you guys enjoyed my take on the Ladrien side of things. Normally, I'm writing a Marichat piece so, this was a test to see if I could write more than just one side of the square and to see if I could write some halfway decent drabbles in a certain amount of time. So, I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter and are looking forward to the others that are coming your way.
> 
> Next up is Saoirse_Ilysi with her prompt: Dedication.


	5. Dedication (Saoirse_Ilysi) (Marinette/Adrien)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, things you may need to know about this chapter:  
> -This chapter takes place in a nonmagic universe.  
> -Adrien and Marinette are about 21 years old as Mari is going into her third year of university.  
> -There is smut in this chapter, including Oral and hand work, and intercourse.

Marinette cursed as she crumpled yet another design idea into a ball and threw it at the little garbage can in the corner of her room. Much to her dismay, the ball missed and hit the wall, falling to the floor. An exaggerated growl of frustration left her as she pushed away from her desk.

She’d been trying to come up with the perfect outfit for an upcoming contest Gabriel Agreste had announced to the city a week ago. The contest was to design an outfit that perfectly represented top model, Adrien Agreste. The winner’s design would be featured in the next season’s line and they would also receive an internship at Gabriel Fashions.

And Marinette had nothing. Nada. No ideas.

Winning this contest would be a dream come true and the perfect opportunity. She was going into her third year at Studio Bercot and while they had access to other Fashion firms for her to intern at, this was her shot at starting a career where she wanted it. Marinette was determined to get this right.

She paced her small room before finally flopping face first onto her bed.

“What am I gonna do…” she groaned.

As if to answer her question, her phone started ringing. With an undignified grunt, she fished it from her pants pocket. Without looking at the screen, she swiped her thumb to the right, accepting the call.

“Hello?” Her voice was muffled as she hadn't moved her head at all.

“Hello? Marinette?” It was Adrien’s voice. “Are you there? I can't really hear you.”

Marinette rolled onto her back. “Yeah, I'm here.”

“That’s better. Hey,” he said.

“Hey, what’s up?” As hard as she tried, she couldn’t quite mask the frustration and defeat she was feeling.

“I thought it might be fun to go get some ice cream…” he trailed off, “Are you okay?”

“No… I mean, yeah. I'm fine. I just…” she sighed. “I’ve been having a tough time coming up with something for the contest.”

“Maybe you just need a break.”

“What I need is to get passed whatever it is that’s blocking me.” Marinette sat up in her bed and glared at her desk. She shook her head and sighed again. “I'm sorry, Adrien. I really need to concentrate on this. Maybe next time.”

She said goodbye, and hung up the phone.

\--

Adrien looked at his phone. He’d seen her go through this before. He smiled, knowing just what to do.

\--

Marinette growled, scribbling over her thousandth idea when she heard a knock at the door to her dorm. She tossed the ruined picture in the bin as she passed by it.

When she opened the door, she was greeted by two grocery bags.

“Ice cream delivery,” said a familiar voice. He moved the bags down to his side, revealing to her who it was.

“Adrien, wha-what are you doing here?” she asked as she stepped aside to allow him in. He grinned.

“Well, you weren’t feeling up to going out for ice cream, so I figured I’d bring ice cream to you.” He set the bags on the counter of her kitchenette and started pulling bowls from the cupboards. “I got your favorite.”

She smiled at him, pulled some spoons and an ice cream scoop out, and handed them to him. She couldn't help the urge to kiss him on the cheek, as she got out of his way.

She went and sat on her bed, watching him make the ice cream sundaes. When he finished, he handed her a bowl.

“You know, I thought I’d said I needed to focus on my-” Marinette began as she accepted the sundae, but she was interrupted by a dab of whipped cream landing on her nose. She blinked.

“Shhhh, we don't talk about that,” Adrien whispered with a grin as he pulled his spoon away.

Marinette giggled. She reached up to clean the whipped cream, when Adrien got an idea. He set his bowl aside and gently placed his hand on her’s. There was a bit of a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he leaned over her.

Her eyebrows raised and she started to giggle again, laying back on the bed, with Adrien following. The mischievous look in his eyes grew to reach his smile. She knew what he was up to and he loved her response to it.

He took her sundae and set it beside his, never taking his eyes off hers. He leaned in and ever so gently licked the whipped cream from her nose. A noise of satisfaction from the flavor resonated through him. She snickered, shutting her eyes. Once her nose was adequately cleaned, he moved to kiss her soft lips.

The kiss was tender, gentle and a little teasing, leaving her wanting more as he moved to trail kisses along her jaw. Her breath caught when she felt his teeth nibble  her earlobe. She gripped his sides as he continued his trail of kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

He slipped his hands under her shirt, gently caressing her sides. He moved back up to her lips as Marinette’s hands reached for the buttons on his shirt. Once she had his shirt fully unbuttoned, she pulled away to admire his bare chest.

With a grin, she stripped the shirt from his shoulders and rolled with Adrien, so she was sitting on him. Then she pulled her shirt over her head, tossed it to the side, revealing to Adrien the newest addition to her wardrobe. She watched as his eyes soaked in the site.

She was gorgeous. A look of utter appreciation lit up his face. This new bra had a silky shine to it. It was red with black spots, and it cupped her small breasts wonderfully, lifting them just enough to draw attention to their shape. Where the material met her skin was a strip of black lace with a little black bow decorating the seam where the cup met the double red straps. He hummed his approval.

Marinette grinned as she felt the sight affecting him from underneath her. He reached up to touch the delicate material, caressing her skin along the way. After a moment, he trailed his hand up her chest to cup her neck. He pulled her to him, capturing her mouth with his.

He loved the feel of her, the feel of her skin against his as she pressed her chest against him. His hands travelled down her body to catch the rim of her capris. His curiosity got the better of him. He needed to know if her panties matched this wonderful new bra.

He slipped his hands between them, still kissing this beautiful woman, and moved to undo the clasp. He froze when she caught his hands in hers, a smile playing at her lips.

“Uh, uh, uh,” she said, ever so teasingly against his mouth. She moved his hands so they rested above his head, then began trailing her own kisses over his cheek until she reached his ear. “Don’t move,” she whispered.

Adrien closed his eyes and his heart began to race. He took a deep breath, readying himself for the onslaught of glorious torture she was about to unleash on him.

Marinette smiled, feeling him relax his muscles under her. She knew that was not going to last long. Her hands gently caressed his skin as they made their way down to the waistband of his pants. She undid the button, sliding the pants down his legs.

Not quite true to her command, Adrien kept stock still as she trailed more kisses down his neck, passed his collarbone and down his chest, but helpfully lifted his hips while she pulled his pants off. As she worked her way down his legs, she touched her bare feet to the floor. Upon encountering his shoes, she went to work on the laces and pulled them from his feet first, followed by his socks.

Once that task was done, she crawled back up to her original position, sitting up for him to see her in all her topless glory. It was already almost too much to bare. He wanted to touch her, to run his fingers over her soft, slightly freckled and oh, so beautiful skin.

“Comfortable?” Marinette asked in a low sensual voice. He nearly shivered. The things she did to him without even touching him… he took a deep breath, momentarily closing his eyes. He let out a noise of approval as he exhaled, careful to keep from moving even so much to nod.

She smiled when his eyes opened once again, a look of mischief settling across her features. She started caressing his lower abdomen,dragging her nails ever so slightly across his skin, watching as he melted under her. Then began her journey up his body, resting her palms along his abs, feeling the strength there even as he was all but a puddle on the bed.

She massaged his muscles, working her way up to his chest. He closed his eyes again. If she kept this up, he might just fall asleep. His heart swelled with every caress, every pass of her hands. His breathing evened out as she reached up to his shoulders and dragged her hands back down his chest and around his ribs.

She planted her hands on either side of him and began her assault of kisses along his sternum, up through the hollow of his collar bone, to his chin. She trailed her kisses to his mouth, up the bridge of his nose, ultimately bringing her breasts up to his face.

And he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her, holding her tight and burying his face here. God, he loved her breasts. As much as he tried to keep still, he could feel his previously relaxed muscles tensing. He could feel his blood rush south. He wanted to touch her, to feel her against his face, and the temptation was too great.

He broke. She squeaked as he quite suddenly brought his arms around her and rolled on the bed until he was the one on top. She giggled at him, overjoyed at her easy victory.

“I win,” she teased through her giggles.

A growl left his throat in response to her declaration and he buried his face in her wonderful breasts. He began with kisses. Slow and sensual, his mouth open, allowing him to taste the soft skin. Her giggles died down to soft moans, as he moved to trail kisses down the line of her stomach, his hands moving to massage her breasts.

Her breath caught in her throat, feeling electricity shoot through her body when his tongue momentarily dipped into her belly button. He dipped his fingers under her bra to tease her nipples. Her heart was picking up it's pace with every movement he made. Her hands gripped at his wrists as he made it impossible for her lay still.

Adrien continued his decent, unable to keep a smile from his lips. He loved making her squirm. He loved the little noises she made. When he reached the clasp at her capris, he used his teeth to loose the clasp, then ceased his assault on her breasts to drag his hands down her slight frame. He was delighted to spot red with a little black bow when he pulled her zipper down.

He pulled her pants from her legs and a grin spread easily across his features.

“You like?” Marinette asked.

Instead of answering, Adrien lightly placed his hands on her knees. He gently moved them up her legs, revelling in the feel of her soft skin, until his thumbs were able to press in and massage the sensitive skin of her bikini line.

She was a vision. Her panties did indeed match that wonderful new bra. Where his thumb massaged her skin, black lace made the transition toward the silky red thong with black spots.

He noticed a growing darkness in the material. Looking up at the most beautiful girl in the world, he watched as his massage seemed to drive her into madness. Her hands gripped at the comforter above her, her head turned to the side and breathing irregular.

He slipped his thumbs under the material of her polka spotted panties, pulling her lower lips slightly open, before kneeling. He turned his head to kiss her inner thigh, again and again, slowly working his way closer to the source of her heat.

As he closed the distance, he licked and sucked at her sensitive skin, wrapping his arms around her legs to keep her still. His fingers reached to pull her panties just out of his way. He ran his tongue along the length of her labia, before pushing into her opening.

Her moans picked up in volume as his tongue circled her opening and trailed up allowing him to close his mouth around her clit, suckling and teasing the small round nub. He released one of her legs in favor of satisfying his princess.

He slipped one finger inside her wet opening, testing, before a second finger joined the first. Her hands found his head, gripping his hair as she gasped his name. He curled his fingers inside of her, stroking expertly in rhythm with his tongue, feeling her temperature rise.

Marinette released one of her hands from his head to reach above her and gripped the soft comforter. Her heart raced as she felt the heat in her abdomen grow. Were it not for Adrien holding her, she would not be capable of keeping still enough for him to work his magic.

The heat that she felt only grew, creating pressure right along side it. She felt as if she were going to burst at any moment. Her brows furrowed together, she begged for release, only for her body to continue its ascent into unbearable chaos.

Her muscles tightened and throbbed around his fingers as hot white liquid poured down her leg. Once her muscles relaxed, he removed his fingers and pulled a tissue from her nightstand to clean his hand and mouth.

Once cleaned up, he moved to sit next to her limp body, leaning over her with his arm on her other side. He gently stroked her peaceful face, as he watched her heart beat under her skin in her neck. She leaned into his touch.

“I win,” he teased, his voice low and his words slow.

She opened one eye to look at him. “You never told me not to move. Nevermind _that_ being off limits for that particular game.”

“Oh, right. Damn,” Adrien smiled.

Marionette giggled, knowing full well that he was completely aware of his ‘mistake’. She reached down to pull her soaked panties off, sitting up in the process.

She then guided Adrien to lay down on his back. Once there, she removed his underwear as well, allowing her to see his erection in all its glory. He reached to cup her cheek, guiding her to him.

Closing the distance between them, his lips closed over hers in a slow, sweet kiss. She slipped her tongue between his lips, exploring the contours of his mouth, revelling in his taste, while still tasting a subtle saltiness that was left over from his expert assault on her clit.

Adrien moaned into her mouth, taking over the kiss, as he took his turn to explore her mouth. He couldn't get enough of her. Her taste, her scent, her touch. He reached around her, his fingers making their way to the clasp of her bra. As much as he loved this new bra, it was time to lose it.

She smiled as she felt the undeniable release of the garment. She moved away from his kiss as he pulled the straps down from her shoulders. Once free, she allowed him to take in her naked body, as she moved to settle on top of him.

Marinette took his erection in her hand and rubbed it against her, finding her opening, then lowering her weight comfortably on his pelvis.

At this, they both closed their eyes and breathed contentedly.

She loved the way he filled her up. In this moment, they were one. Connected in the most intimate way two people could be. She opened her eyes as she felt his hands on her breasts. He ran his fingers over her nipples, gently stroking her before catching them between his thumb and forefinger.

She rested her hands on his, her thumbs stroking his knuckles as she began to move, rocking her pelvis against his, starting a rhythm that he could easily match.

As they synchronized their movements, she could feel heat and pressure building up again. She dropped her head back as their pace began to pick up. A moan sounded underneath her, giving her all the confirmation she needed that he was as lost in her as she was in him.

His hands moved to her hips as he couldn't hold their weight anymore. All of his strength was being consumed by this incredible woman, his beautiful girlfriend.

He could feel pressure building up, his release approaching fast. He opened his mouth as the pressure in him made breathing difficult. It took him three tries to make his mouth form words.

“I'm… I'm going- going to-” as much as he tried, he couldn't finished his sentence. Marinette, moved her hands from his, going up his arms in a soothing motion.

“I know. It’s okay,” she said breathlessly.

At the sound of her okay, Adrien felt his nerves catch fire, exploding and rippling through him, simultaneously releasing his built up pressure into her. He gripped her thighs, as she was the only thing anchoring him to this world.

Her breath caught as she felt him fill her completely, mixing his heat with hers. She cried out, feeling her own release surround him.

His grip on her thighs tightened as he felt her squeeze every drop of fluid from him.

Once her muscles relaxed, Marinette lowered herself to lay on him, placing her hands up on the back of his shoulders. In turn, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

They stayed like that for some time, revelling in the feel of each other. Their breathing becoming more steady, their hearts beating as one.

Marinette’s breath caught once more as she felt him exit her, relaxing once again against his chest.

After some time, Marinette lifted her head, and looked at Adrien. Feeling her move, he opened his eyes and met her gaze. His heart couldn't possibly be any fuller, than in this moment, seeing the love in her eyes, feeling her weight on him, holding her slight frame. He smiled.

She returned the smile with one of her own.

“Adrien Agreste,” she said, her tone gentle and full of love. His smile grew as he raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” he said, watching the smile on her face grow.

“Will you marry me?” she asked.

That took him off guard. He laughed as he pulled her up allowing him to kiss her, as she began to giggle as well.

Once they broke the kiss, Adrien moved to sit up, pulling her off of him. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled a couple of tissues from the box. Marinette plucked one of them from his hand as he was cleaning himself up, so she could do the same.

When that was done, Adrien retrieved their forgotten sundaes and handed Marinette hers.

Marinette tossed her tissue in the nearby garbage and accepted the bowl that was handed to her. When she looked in the bowl, she blinked and began to cackle. What was once an ice cream sundae, was now a melted ice cream soup.

Adrien chuckled a bit as he began eating his ice cream sundae soup.

Once they were finished, Marinette took their bowls to the small sink. She turned to look at her lover who was laying back on the bed. Her heart was full. She left the room for a moment to use the bathroom. When she got back, Adrien was asleep.

He was adorable. She moved to cover him with a light blanket, checking her bedside clock.

9:45

She kissed his temple and straightened. Pulling a light robe on, Marinette sat back down at her desk. She took a deep breath, and picked up her pencil.

Much to her surprise, her pencil began to flow, and her block was gone.

It was 11 when she crawled into bed next to her lover, satisfied with what she created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was my first attempt at writing fanfiction, as I normally write my own stuff. Aaaand it was also my first attempt at writing smut.... soooo, please go easy on me. I'm a little nervous... 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this.
> 
> Stay tuned for part 2 tomorrow, for my next prompt, Cooking/Baking.


	6. Cooking/Baking (Saoirse_Ilysi) (Marinette/Adrien)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things you may need to know about this chapter:  
> -This chapter takes place in a nonmagic universe.  
> -Adrien and Marinette are about 21 years old.  
> -There is nudity in this chapter...for, like, the whole thing.  
> -There is no smut in this chapter.
> 
> And this takes place directly after the events of chapter 5 as part 2.

As consciousness krept up on him, Adrien became keenly aware of a comfortable weight on his shoulder, and across his chest. His left hand gently stroked the soft skin of Marinette’s hip, delighted to find that she was still just as naked as he was.

He thought back on the night before. He hadn't quite planned on that. His plan was ice cream and turning on a movie or video games.

But when he saw her with that whipped cream on her nose, the look of surprise on her face, he just couldn't help himself. And it was all over when she rolled on top of him, with or without the new bra.

He pressed his cheek against her blue-black hair. As he inhaled contentedly, he could smell her shampoo. The subtlety of honey mixed with her own scent was something he knew would stick with him his whole life. She was beautiful in every way, even in her scent.

On his chest, he held her delicate hand. His right hand lightly traced lines over her fingers, pausing momentarily on one.

He couldn’t have had a better morning to wake up to. Well, save for one thing.

His train of thought was interrupted when he felt Marinette begin to stretch. After stretching, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him impossibly closer, nuzzling his chest. He returned the hug in kind.

“Good morning, Beautiful,” he said.

She grunted as she buried her face in his chest. He chuckled, settling to just lay there and enjoy her warmth.

After some time had passed, Marinette’s stomach growled. She attempted to ignore the noise and when it growled again, she shushed it.

Adrien chuckled and began to move out from underneath her. Marinette whined, protesting against the movement and tightening her grip on him. He chuckled again.

“You’re hungry,” he said, as he struggled free.

“No…” she whined again, “I'm comfy.”

“I know, but food is a good idea.”

Marinette curled into a ball, before stretching again. She slowly blinked the sleep from her eyes before sitting up.

Food…

Food…?

She focused on Adrien for a moment, letting it register that he was gathering his clothes.

Marinette grinned mischievously as an idea took her. She walked up behind him, reached her arms around and let him watch as she stole what clothes he had gathered.

“What are you doing?” he asked without protest.

She threw his clothes on the bed and reached for her light pink floral apron, and tossed it to him.

“I want you to make me breakfast,” she declared as he easily caught it.

“Really?” he said with a laugh. She knew he was a mess in the kitchen.

“Yes, really,” she grinned.

“Okay, but you asked for it.” He proceeded to put the apron on.

Adrien watched as Marinette lit up at the sight of him wearing her favorite cooking accessory. He grinned and, on impulse, he struck a runway pose, playing as if he were wearing a designer outfit, making sure to show off his backside to her.

In response, she whistled her absolute approval before doubling over onto her side on the bed, cackling like a madwoman.

He then made his way to her kitchenette, trying to think on what to make.

Pancakes.

Pancakes should be easy enough.

Adrien began rummaging his way through her cabinets in search of ingredients. As he began pulling containers to the counter, Marinette decided to leave him to it for a moment, as she needed to use the restroom.

Once she finished washing her hands, she opened her medicine cabinet, taking her daily medication. While she half mentally kicked herself for forgetting to grab a condom last night, she wasn't entirely regretful about it. She wasn't too worried, as she'd been really good about making sure to take her medicine on time each morning.

She took a deep breath and gazed at herself in the mirror, remembering the night before. She watched as her face began to flush. If she kept this up, she'd be ready to go again.

And she’d miss the little show going on in her kitchenette.

Speaking of which…

Marinette left her little bathroom and sauntered, still fully nude, up beside Adrien. There were several ingredients in the bowl to her electric mixer and Adrien had his hand on the lever.

“What’re you makin’,” she asked, leaning closer to the bowl for a better look while placing a hand on his smooth bare ass.

He glanced down at her in all he faux innocence. His gaze lingered long enough to lose his train of thought, in favor of responding to her.

“It’s a surprise,” he teased, as his finger flipped the lever a tad too far.

His teasing backfired.

Nothing more could be said when a plume of of white powder shot out of the bowl and began to settle over them. They both looked at each other in silence for a moment before Marinette started giggling, Adrien joining her shortly after.

“What were you trying to do?” she managed between giggles.

“Umm… Pancakes?” he chuckled. He couldn't keep a straight face, seeing her completely naked and covered in a fairly solid coat of white powder, nearly doubled over in laughter.

Her brow furrowed as she smiled at him, after having a chance to taste the substance.

“You sure?” She licked her lips. “Because that tastes awfully sweet to be pancakes.”

Adrien proceeded to follow suit, tasting his mix up. What he had thought to be flour, in a clear plastic container was actually powdered sugar. He eyed the cupboard that held the deceptively similar substances. He released a dramatic sigh.. His shoulders dropped much more than they needed as Marinette’s giggling turned to cackling, before he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her from the ground.

She squeaked, giggling some more at the sudden movement.

Adrien kissed her sugar covered neck as he lowered her to a sitting position on the white dusted counter.

“You’re making a mess of my kitchen,” she giggled, “and me.”

“It’s your own fault, Princess.” He pulled her closer to him so he was between her knees and the only thing separating them was the thin fabric of the apron he was wearing. “I was going to get you something.”

“And I wanted you to cook me something,” she interjected, wrapping her arms around his neck, “Not cover everything in a layer of sugar.”

“True,” he conceded, “but, you're the one who brought her beautiful naked self in here and distracted me.”

“Hmm…” She looked up at him with feigned innocence. “Why, I don't have a clue what you're talking about.”

Adrien grinned at her before leaning in and licking some of the sugar from her cheek, making her squeal in response.

“Mmm,” he said, licking his lips, “You're tasty.”

Marinette shoved him playfully, laughing.

“Stop it,” she managed. He complied, taking a step back and grinning at her. She looked to the electric mixer and made to get down. Adrien stopped her, guiding her rear further on the counter.

“Uh-uh,” he said, a gleam in his eye, “You, my Bugaboo, get to stay right there. You wanted me to make this.”

She snickered. “At least, let me walk you through making pancakes.”

Adrien tapped his sugar covered chin, pretending to think it over before nodding. At his approval, Marinette turned from her spot on the counter to open a cupboard, pulling out a similar plastic container with white powder in it.

“Here. Use this,” she said passing it to him, “Flour.”

After dumping the contents of the mixing bowl in the garbage, Adrien took the container from Marinette, allowing her to guide him.

It wasn't long before the butter was melted and Adrien was ladling thick golden liquid into the pan.

“Now just wait for air pockets to form on top before flipping it,” she told him.

He set the bowl and ladle aside and went to stand in front of Marinette, positioning himself between her legs once more. She grinned up at him, hooking her hands in the straps of her pink frilly apron and pulling him down to kiss her.

When she finally released him, Adrien drank in the sight of her. Her blue bell eyes made much brighter by the coat of white dust on her skin, save for the smudge on one cheek. Even in this mess, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

And he knew, no other woman could possibly match her beauty. No other woman could make his heart flutter the way only she could. No other woman could ever, not in a million years, fill his heart the way this one did.

This moment, her sitting on a powdered sugar mess that he made, completely naked and covered in just as much sugar. Teaching him how to cook while he, too, was naked but for her favorite apron, and covered in the same white dust. Its was perfect.

He couldn't imagine anything that could make this better. And he didn't want to. This morning was perfect.

And he wanted a million more, just like it.

Only a moment had passed before he kissed her nose.

“Close your eyes,” he whispered.

Marinette squinted at him curiously before complying.

Adrien smiled, kissing her nose again, he whispered, “No peeking.”

Then, he left her. He was so quiet. She couldn't make out what he was up to. In the silence, she was so tempted to peek. What was he doing?

As a thousand theories crossed her mind, she felt him return to her, sliding her closer to him. Before she could ask him if she could open her eyes, he took her left hand in his. Spreading her fingers, he touched his forehead to hers.

She opened her blue bell eyes and met his wheatgrass gaze. His beautiful green eyes held such love for her. She felt- no. She _knew_ she was the luckiest girl in the world. This man standing before her was everything she could have imagined and so much more. If she could, she would stay just like this for all the rest of her days.

Her heart skipped a beat when she felt him slide something on her fourth finger, hearing his soft voice reverberate through her.

“Will you, Marinette Shortcake, marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter and imagining the mess that was made. I'm so glad I claimed this prompt!
> 
> Thank you to SaijSpellhart for editing this chapter and last chapter. And thank you to Yamina20 for editing this chapter as well!
> 
> I, also, must give credit to my husband as he's the one who came up with "Marinette Shortcake" and I loved it!
> 
> Up next is SaijSpellhart with her Prompt, Recovery! Enjoy!


	7. Recovery (SaijSpellhart) (Chloé/Nathaniel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Pokémon AU and the characters are 16.  
> You don’t need to be familiar with Pokémon to enjoy this, but it helps. Most Pokémon related things are explained naturally in the fic.  
> Chloe and Nathaniel are Pokémon trainers.  
> The setting is the Kalos region which is France in the Pokémon world. Lumiose city is Paris.  
> This was inspired by an artwork I was commissioned to draw.

There went the books, and the sketchpad, spilling out across the ground, and his pen probably would’ve been among them if it hadn’t been in his mouth. Unfortunately the force of the blow nearly caused him to choke on it. 

“Woah! Dude, so sorry about that.” Alix brought her skates to a swiveling halt as a maelstrom of loose papers fluttered around her, blanketing the ground in parchment snow. “You alright?”

“I’m fine,” Nathaniel mumbled around the pen still clenched between his teeth. He bent and started snatching the innards of his disemboweled sketchbook from the ground.

“I didn’t mean to mow you over,” said Alix, and she joined him in picking the papers off the ground, awkwardly tromping around on her skates.

“It’s fine,” he insisted, trying to pick the papers up as quickly as possible before Alix noticed the sketches covering most of them. “Where’s Kim and Max today?”

“Oh!” she chirped, her face brightened significantly, “the boys are over there.” She jerked her thumb in the direction of the Versant skatepark.

Nath sat up and cast a look over the top of her back, looking out on the skatepark. He could spot Kim in his favorite red hoodie, Max was with him wobbling about like someone had slipped marbles beneath his shoes.

Max let out a yelp that Nath barely heard from their distance, and when he nearly toppled over Kim was right there, catching his arms and helping steady him. Both boys glided backwards a few feet, Kim laughing while Max sported a nervous smile, and Nathaniel finally realized they were on rollerblades.

“Are you guys finally teaching Max to skate?” He watched Kim attempt to pull Max along, but that only resulted in a tangle of legs, and suddenly both boys disappeared from sight.

“It’s Kim’s idea. Left to his own devices, Max would spend everyday in his workshop. Just him and Rotom.”

As if summoned by the mention of another Pokémon, Nathaniel felt something hard and cold roll into the back of his knees. The only sound that left him was a distressed, “Mmmrrrf!” before his feet were pushed out from under him and he toppled backwards over a hard carapace and onto the ground. All the papers he’d managed to collect now littering the ground around him again.

“Whirly! You stupid bug!”

Nath could hear Alix screech as he stared up at the sky. He turned his head to see a large purple Whirlipede roll up next to him and narrow its eye in amusement.

“I’m so sorry about him.” Alix tromped around papers to extend a hand and help Nathaniel off the ground. “He’s a menace.” This wasn’t the first time Alix’s Whirlipede had knocked his legs out from under him, and he certainly wasn’t the first victim of this Whirlipede’s mischievous antics. He accepted Alix’s help. She was surprisingly capable on the rollerblades; able to haul him off the ground without compromising her own balance.

Alix hastily bent to gather the pieces of his sketchpad, while Nathaniel brushed the dirt off his backside and rubbed his sore butt. He spared her Whirlipede a glower, to which it responded with an amused chirrup.

“Is this Chloé?”

Nathaniel felt all the blood drain from his person. Only to be relocated to his cheeks thirty seconds later.

Alix was standing next to him staring at one of the pages she’d collected. He felt like his body had been frozen in place, and if he were to move it would confirm Alix’s question. Or prompt her to look at all the other pages.

Too late.

Struck with curiosity Alix rifled through the other pages in her hand, with every one her eyebrows cocked higher, and her grin got wider. “So _many_ Chloés.”

That was it. That was all Nath needed. Like a seviper he snatched the papers from Alix’s grip, then bent to finish collecting the rest of the scattered paper from the ground. Suddenly the balmy Kalos day didn’t seem so comfortable, as his skin felt like it was going to burn out of his clothing.

“Does she know you draw her?” Alix was skating circles around him, backwards.

“No,” he muttered, picking the last of his sketchpad off the ground.

“Now’s a good time to tell her.” She teased, suddenly skating away from him.

“Wha-?”

Alix made a gesture, telling Nath he should turn around, then took off in the direction of the Versant skate park to join Kim and Max.”

Nathaniel nearly dropped his things all over again when he turned about and saw the blonde diva herself stalking briskly down the route towards him.

“Ch-Chloé!” his greeting got caught on his nervous tongue. “What are you doing all the way out here?”

Chloé slowed when she neared him, but didn’t stop until she was well within his personal boundaries. Despite the fact that Nathaniel visibly flinched, she thrust her arms up, dragging his attention to the thing she cradled against her chest.

“Meowstic is sick,” she stated as if it were obvious and everyone should already be aware.

Nathaniel swallowed, did his best not to look at her chest, and focused his attention on the pathetic looking cat Pokémon curled in her embrace. Large yellow feline eyes stared up at him, looking absolutely indignant, as if being sick was an affront it could not tolerate.

“What am I supposed to do about it?” He attempted to discreetly stow his mangled sketchbooks back in his shoulder bag. Hoping beyond all hope that she was too concerned about her Pokémon to take any interest in his work.

“She won’t let me take her to a doctor at the Poké-center. So, Adrien told me to take her to you. Since you are better with Pokémon than he is.”

The gears in Nathaniel’s head slowly began to turn, comprehending what exactly Chloé was explaining. He narrowed his eyes on the _female_ Meowstic, and when he met its gaze, realization dawned on him. Chloé’s Meowstic was a male. Only two people in the world knew her Meowstic was male; Adrien being one, and Nathaniel being the other. And only because Adrien had told him.

The outward of appearance of Chloé’s cat Pokémon was completely misleading, as it sported the characteristic white coat, with blue accents that a female of its species would. It had convinced Chloé it was a female, and seemed perfectly content with her continued ignorance. If her Meowstic wanted to identify as a girl, far be it of Nathaniel to out the little kitty in front of its trainer.

He had an inkling suspicion that _that_ was the reason her Meowstic refused to go to a Poké-center. A doctor would most certainly realize the actual gender of the cat, and inform Chloé of its strangeness.

“Hey, little girl,” Nath cooed at the grumpy little kitty. “Can I hold you? See if we can figure out what’s wrong?” He reached out to take the Meowstic from Chloé.

For a moment the cat appeared to hesitate, watching him with suspicion. When Nath only responded with patience, Meowstic finally released it’s hold on Chloe’s chest. He took the cat, cradling it to his own chest as if it were a precious child.

“Do you know what might have made her sick?” he asked, and began looking it over for any obvious signs of illness.

Chloé appeared to think hard about this. “Well, she picked a fight with the Weedle my daddy bought me yesterday. After that she’s been so sluggish. She didn’t even eat last night, or this morning.”

_Weedle_. He suddenly had an inkling suspicion he knew just what was wrong with her Meowstic.

Weedle was a poisonous worm-like Pokémon that would eventually evolve and become a Beedrill. Coming in contact with the spine on its head could inject poison into an unsuspecting victim. In this case, Chloe’s Meowstic.

Cradling the cat in one arm, Nath rifled through his shoulder bag, pulling out a small satchel of berries. He extracted a pink heart-shaped pecha berry, and held it to Meowstic’s nose.

It shunned it immediately.

“Ok,” he growled. “Chloé, you give it to her.” He practically shoved the berry into the blonde girl’s hand, and she glared at his impatience.

“What will this do?” She wrinkled her nose at the pecha berry. “It looks cheap.” But she followed his lead and held it to Meowstic’s nose all the same.

“Pecha berries cure poisoning,” Nathaniel explained. Not at all surprised when the little cat sniffed the berry and opened its mouth to accept it now that it came from Chloé’s hand. “Weedles are poisonous, and Meowstic probably got stung when she fought with your Weedle yesterday.”

“Does this mean I must keep a supply of rotten fruit on hand?” She balked at very idea, whipping out her cell phone. “Surely there must be something more civilized I can get.”

Nath looked down at the recovering Meowstic as if searching it for answers as to why its trainer was so... snobby. But the cat merely eyed him with indifference as if it agreed with Chloé’s prissy behavior.

“It’s significantly more expensive, but they sell poison antidotes at the pharmacies in Lumiose. They function the same as the berries, and you just administer the medicine to your Pokémon as needed.”

Chloé looked thoughtful for a moment before sighing in resignation. “I suppose that will do.”

Suddenly she let out an affronted squawk and latched onto Nathaniel’s shoulder. He had to suppress a shiver brought on by the sudden contact.

Then scolded himself because he shouldn’t feel this delighted about her clinging to him in fright.

His eyes darted down to find what had startled her and landed on a dark little purple ball with lush greens leaves brushing insistently against Chloe’s ankle. It was a Cherrim, specifically his Cherrim. He could tell because even in the sunshine it stayed in it’s overcast form, too shy to show the world it’s lovely appearance. The shy little cherry Pokémon had taken off and hidden when Alix had mowed him down earlier.

Now it was practically caressing Chloé’s ankle, a piece of paper caught firmly in its mouth as it made chirping noises to get her attention.

“What’s this?”

Nath made a choking noise.

She bent and snatched the paper from his Pokémon’s mouth and Nath wanted to curl up and die upon realizing it was a piece of his sketchbook.

“It’s nothing! Nothing at all! Just a paper!”

Chloé didn’t even look up from the page. “This is a drawing of me.”

He felt the skin of his cheeks set ablaze and most likely clash with his copper colored hair. He mouthed the word, “traitor,” at his oblivious cherry Pokémon.

When she finally looked up from the paper there was a conceited smirk on her lips. Those pale pink lips, the same lips he’d spent far to long imagining while drawing her face.

“You’re not bad,” she began, “but I wouldn’t be caught dead wearing that.” She indicated the clothes he’d drawn her wearing in the sketch. Her manicured nail tapped the page and sent his stomach sinking further with every tap.

“I’m uh... sorry?”

She held it out and he wasted no time snatching the page back and cramming it into his shoulder bag to join its brethren. Which he would not be showing her. _Ever_.

“I should really be going now.” He turned on his heel and only made it half a step before Chloé seized his arm.

“Not with my Meowstic you aren’t!”

“Right! Yeah, your cat. Here!” He haphazardly shoved the cat back into her arms, and ignored the wide-eyed look of scorn it shot him.

He was stumbling back ready to dart off again when Chloé said, “Here, take your cherry.” She pushed little Cherrim with the toe of her boot. It stumbled forward and Nath scooped it off the ground before it could lose its balance and roll onto its face.

Chloé crossed her arms under her chest.

He took a step back.

“I don’t suppose I can keep that drawing, can I?” She looked thoughtful... and smug. Very smug.

Nath retreated back another step, “no, and I need to go now. I got things to do and... yeah.” He squeezed Cherrim against his chest and started down Versant road as quickly as possible.

...

A week later found him sitting under a tree, trying and failing to draw the skaters in the skate park, when all he really wanted to do was draw someone else.

“I don’t even like her!” He yelled at his mechanical pencil, shaking the utensil angrily. “She’s snobby and mean!”

Cherrim sat up and made a noise of disagreement.

“Most of the time,” he amended.

The cherry made a, “cherrr,” sound.

“She’s gotten better,” Nath agreed, before viciously erasing his latest sketch. “But she’s still a snob.”

Before he could continue his argument with his Pokémon, movement farther down the route caught his attention.

A feminine looking Meowstic came sauntering down the road. Its head held high, eyeing the shrubby surroundings with disdain and clutching an orange manilla envelope. It took less than a minute for him to recognize it as Chloé’s Pokémon, and he wasn’t even surprised when it sauntered right up to him.

“What are you doing all the way out here?”

Meowstic gave him its usual unimpressed stare and held up the envelope.

A moment of hesitation and he took it, looking between the cat and the envelope suspiciously.

“This isn’t Chloé sending me a bill for taking up her time is it?”

Meowstic made chuffing noise. Then turned and took off back the direction it had come.

Nathaniel waited till the Meowstic had gone to open the envelope and look at its contents. Which turned out for the best because at the first glance he dropped the handful of photos on the grass in front of his Cherrim.

_A dozen photos_. All of them were of Chloé sporting different outfits, ranging from cute, to formal, and even one of her in a nightgown wearing fluffy slippers.

All the photos were taken from a suspiciously low angle and one of them even had a little blue paw with pink toe beans creeping into the corner of the shot.

Upon extracting the last photo from the envelope, Nath made an uncivilized noise and clapped a hand over his mouth. His heart going into a jackhammer frenzy.

The last photo was a selfie of Meowstic looking nonplussed in a hotel room while a half-naked Chloé marched in the background wearing nothing but a towel. And from the cat’s low angle... it teased the bottom of her ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the art of Chloé and Nath as Pokémon trainers if you were interested.  
> http://saijspellhart.tumblr.com/post/176344614031/saijspellhart-pokémon-trainer-chloe-with
> 
> It will also provide a bit of a backstory on why Chloé has a Meowstic, and why Nath has a Cherrim. 
> 
> Tomorrow I get to hand you over to Fairia and her more than capable hands. She’ll be treating you guys to the prompt Late Nights.


	8. Late Nights (Fairia) (Alix/Kim/Max)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim is as thick as a brick. But that's okay, because he's got video games and patient friends.

It was Friday night. Classes were over for the week, Kim was actually _ahead_ on his assignments (thank you, Max!), he’d just gotten paid, and was able to afford to take Celeste out to a nice Italian restaurant. She was everything he wanted in a girlfriend - outspoken, caring, a education major who loved children, and she was a bona fide _bombshell_ to boot. She listened to his stories politely, smiled at him sweetly, and had cute stories about her work to offer in return. Tonight was their third date, and Kim was pretty sure she was going to… well. It should have been a good night to be Kim.

So why wasn’t he happy?

Hypothetically, he should be over the moon. He had a lovely woman on his arm who hit all his buttons, he’d taken her on a nice date, they had taken a romantic walk along the river in the moonlight, and… when she had offered him a quick coffee in her apartment, he’d made up an excuse about an early morning, given her a kiss, and left.

“Damn, Lê Chiến, you’re just never satisfied, are you?” He scolded himself as he plodded home, hands shoved unceremoniously in the pockets of his pressed slacks.

Kim and Max were, unsurprisingly, still awake when he got home. Alix was pulling a bag of popcorn out of the microwave and dumping it into a bowl, and Max was on the sofa, feet propped on the coffee table and a computer in his lap. Max glanced up, eyebrow quirking as Kim toed off his shoes and shut the door behind him.

“Early night, then?” He asked, frowning at Kim’s downcast expression.

“Meh.” Kim shrugged. “Date went fine - I’ll give her a call tomorrow or something.”

“Well, since you’re here, you can help us decide which movie we want to watch - go get out of that monkey suit.” Alix sauntered past him.

Kim’s lips quirked. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

“And don’t forget to hang it up!” Alix called down the hall after him.

“Then what’s got you down, loser?” Alix asked, tossing a piece of popcorn in her mouth as she came out of the kitchen. “Worried that I’m going to kick your ass tomorrow?”

“You wish.” Kim snorted. “I carb-loaded tonight, so I’m gonna have energy to _burn.”_

“Yeah?” Alix grinned sharply. “You’re gonna need it if you think you can out-bike me, Lê Chiến.”

“What’s tomorrow’s goal, anyway?” Max asked.

“Ninety kliks in under four hours.” Kim replied. “And I’ve got work in the morning.”

“Can’t keep you up too late, then.” Max hummed. “Odd - I thought you’d planned on spending the night with… Celia?”

“Celeste.” Kim bent down to pick up his shoes. “And… it didn’t work out.”

He didn’t add that he was the reason it didn’t work out. Max and Alix would think he was sick or something - Kim was not a man known to turn down sex. And once they were convinced he was healthy, the teasing would start. And it would never. _Ever._ Stop.

By the time he emerged from his bedroom, Max had put away his laptop and were spiritedly discussing which game to play.

“Kim! Tell Max he’s insane.” Alix demanded stridently. “Halo is a fuckin’ _classic_ and demands our attention.”

“Max, you’re insane.” Kim parroted amicably, sitting down next to Max and bumping him with his elbow companionably. “And Halo _is_ a classic. But I don’t want to play it for the third week in a row.”

“Hey!” Alix squawked, leaning around Max to swat at Kim ineffectually. “Traitor!”

“I’m not a traitor.” Kim reached into the popcorn bowl in Max’s lap and shoved a handful into his mouth. “You want to binge on your games, do it in your own time.”

“We did indulge you for the past two weeks.” Max pointed out reasonably. “I think you can agree we’ve been magnamious, and agree to play something else tonight.”

“Don’t throw big words at me,” Alix scoffed, “I know damn well you would play WoW all day if you could.”

“You’re not wrong.” Max’s lip quirked up fondly, and Kim blinked at his… _soft_ expression. Could expressions be classified as soft? He wondered. He wasn’t sure - all he knew was in that moment, the space between heartbeats, his friend’s entire demeanor inexplicably _relaxed,_ despite the conversation occuring. “But...my point still stands.”

“Fine.” Despite the bite to the words, Alix’s expression was equally fond, and something in the region of Kim’s heart twisted uncomfortably. “We’ll play something else.”

Alix turned to him, still relaxed and open. “What do you want to play?”

“What?” Kim was staring - he knew he was. He’d seen Alix, and Max, relaxed and comfortable countless times over the years. Hell, they’d _slept_ together, crawling in various beds to snuggle after bad days or whatever, off and on since they were all children. And sleep was, like, the _epitome_ of relaxed, right? So why was this expression, this moment, so different from the thousands of others shared before it?

Then Alix laughed at him, and the snap back to reality was both jarring and welcome. “Where did you go, dude? I asked ‘what game do you want to play?’ Since your night was so sucky and all. And because if we let Max pick, he’ll just go back to his computer and we’ll regress to the days where we communicated with him through paladin chat and hazelnut lattes.”

“It was not that bad.” Max grumbled, pouting.

“It was exactly that bad.” Kim snorted, deliberately ignoring the comment about his night being “sucky.” He wasn’t sure he wanted to talk about it - or even how to explain if he did. “Overwatch.”

“Markov still loves me.” Max grumbled, but he was already reaching pushing off the couch and reaching for the games lined up under the tv.

They stayed up way too late - later than they probably should have, considering that they all had actual Adult things to do the next day. Kim couldn’t bring himself to regret it though, even when his alarm went off a bare five hours after he got to sleep. In the living room. Using a couch cushion as a pillow, with Alix pillowing her head on his stomach and Max on the couch, sprawled out with his laptop sitting open on the floor next to him.

“Oh my god, shut it _up.”_ Alix whined, arm flailing out and slapping him in the face as she groped around for his phone. _“Kimmm.”_

Kim sniggered at the whine in her voice, and Max mumbled sleepily, grumbling in his sleep. Everything was back to normal, he thought gratefully. Whatever else was going on - weird dates and even weirder moment - it wasn’t important. He was right where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow Yamina is up with _Friends to Lovers_ \- enjoy!


	9. Friends to Lovers (Yamina20) (Adrienette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the Miraculous Ladybug universe with all the of the characters slightly aged up, around final year of high school.

“Adrikins!”

Turning with his false, model smile, Adrien waved at his oldest (and currently his most cringe worthy) friend. Who threw herself into his arms like she belonged in them. Secretly, he was glad Plagg chose to stay in his school bag instead this morning.

“H-hey, Chloe,” he mumbled back, turning his head to avoid the smooch coming his way.

“Did you hear?” she asked batting her eyelashes at him, when she realized he wasn’t going to let her kiss him.

“Um… no?”

“There’s a school dance coming up, next month! I need a date and I have the perfect dress and EVERYTHING. Would you go with me?” she asked, batting her over made eyelashes again.

“I… um…” the young man floundered, thinking of ANY one he knew that could get him out of the impending disaster. Then he saw his usual group of friends heading into the entrance and he got an idea.

“Um… I’m really sorry Chlo, but I just can’t,” he started quietly. Waiting until the others got closer before speaking up a little louder.

“I kind of… meant to ask someone else to go with me.”

“WHO?!”  the brat demanded.

“Marinette, actually,” he said looking straight at his lovely friend, right into her surprised bluebell eyes.

 “WWWWHHHHHAAAAAAATTTT!” came the horrified screech.

Everyone in the vicinity winced then turned, looking down at the new spectacle that the mayor’s daughter was making of herself. Realizing her faux pas, Chloe schooled her features, cleared her throat, and looked back at Adrien. Sabrina did damage control by yelling at everyone to keep going about their own business ‘that there were was nothing to see.’ The model put his hand on her shoulder and smiled gently at her.

“I’m sorry, Chloe-”

“Save it, Adrien,” she said as she gently brushed his hand off her shoulder. “While I love and adore you, you obviously have poor taste in women if you’re set on going with _her_. Enjoy your time at the dance with sub-par over there. We’ll catch up later when you’ve woken up from your delusion,” she stated as she walked away with her nose in the air.

As suddenly as she’d come in, she’d stomped away with her tattered dignity swathing around her like a cloak and Sabrina panting after her like a misguided loyal puppy. Adrien heaved a sigh, and then looked back at his school friends. The grins on Nino and Alya’s faces spoke volumes, while Marinette’s blooming cheeks, wide eyes and her slightly parted lips showed her shock. His brows drew in concern over his emerald eyes, his quiet friend worrying him. He made the last few steps over to her side.

“Marinette? Are you okay?” the model asked, worried she might faint if she didn’t start breathing or moving. “Look, if you-”

“C-can we… talk for a moment? In private, please?” she asked nervously.

“Um… sure,” he shrugged.

Adrien quietly followed her, he tried going over in his mind if he’d done anything recently that might upset her. His mind drew a blank, while they made their way to the library. Looking around to make sure no students were loitering about, Marinette turned to face him, determination in her ceruleans.

“Are you serious?”

“What do you mean by ‘serious?’” he asked, confused.

“Were you really going to ask me to the dance?”

“Well, yes. You’re my friend and it’s normal for friends to ask each other to these kinds of events, right? Besides, I know that if I go with you, we’ll both have fun and enjoy ourselves,” he said smiling at the young designer. Then he started fidgeting.

“But um…,” he started nervously with a blush. “I also wanted to ask you to um- go as my girlfriend.”

“R-really?” she whispered, as though she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Y-yeah,” he said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Why? I mean- don’t get me wrong, I would love to go to the dance with you, but I know you’ve only ever seen me as a friend for the last few years we’ve known each other. Why the sudden change of heart?”

“To be honest, it’s not all that sudden,” he explained. “You see, you are my friend, one of the few people I feel close to. At first, I’d only seen you as kind, klutzy, and shy. Then I got to see other sides of you as time went by, how creative and spontaneous you can be, when you’re being brave and trying to help others, especially during Akuma attacks or when someone is being bullied by Chloe.”

“It’s not that amazing or hard to stand up to her,” she mumbled, smirking up at him while he chuckled.

“Over time,” he continued warming up to his subject, “being able to hang out with you outside of school, I got to see and know you better. Coming over for gaming, or baking with you has helped me understand that there’s more to you than what is seen at first glance. Observing you in your element, being around all of us, it’s helped me spot the real you. I’ve really come to like you, Marinette. As more than just a friend and it’s driving me crazy that I haven’t asked you out sooner, so would you please be my girlfriend and my date to the school dance?”

Adrien looked at his secret crush through his lashes, and some of his blonde locks that had fallen over from its usual coif, a blush and nervous smile graced his face. He knew he was clutching the strap of his book bag, to keep from having it run through his hair or neck again. She was the only other girl besides Ladybug who he felt this way about, the irony was how much they looked alike and reminded him of each other.

While he knew Ladybug never really felt the same, he also understood that she still cared about him, which was enough even if it had hurt. In a way, he was glad that Ladybug had pushed him away; it had given him a chance to truly see the class president in a whole new light. She was vivacious, creative, and brave in her own right. A true leader and a truer friend when others needed her, he hadn’t found anyone better than her yet. He honestly thought he never would either, its part of the long and longer list of reasons why he’d fallen for her and could no longer ignore his attraction for her. He had to admit to himself he felt kind of dense for denying his feelings for so long. She may not wear a magical superhero suit, but he knew she was in a league of her own. In a way, he almost felt unworthy of her.

“Adrien,” she started and he shook himself out of his revelry to pay attention.

“Yes, Mari?”

She looked up at him her gentle bluebell eyes gazing up at him like he’d given her the stars, sun and moon. The blush on her face was very rosy bringing out the golden freckles that were across them and her nose that liked to hide them when she wasn’t. Her smile was wide and sweet, while she grabbed at his larger hand that was clutching his book bag, their fingers intertwining.

“I would really like to go to the dance with you and I would love to be your girlfriend,” she said gently.

Praying this was not a dream, he clutched at her hand and finding the warmth from it there, he pulled her closer to him. He smiled down at her as he let go of her hand and brought her into a very tight hug. He knew if he was in his suit now, he’d be purring, at that moment. He had a feeling Plagg was gagging in his bag over all this ‘mushy stuff.’

 

OOO

 

During the dance, Adrien had shown up, decked out in a nice tuxedo that wasn’t as fancy as the others in his wardrobe. There were times when Gabriel would take his son (and best asset) with him, to fancier and less fun parties. But since he was at school and still wanted to look good for Marinette, he made sure to at least wear a tie and corsage in colors similar to her dress. All she had said when he asked was that she would be wearing ‘cool blue,’ and then she’d kissed his cheek, running back to her home after their second date two weeks ago. Where he knew she was gradually getting ready for the party and him.

Plagg had done as the young model expected; complained and teased about ‘all the love crap’ relentlessly. Adrien couldn’t care less, elated that she’d kissed him. He had a hard time restraining himself from using his Miraculous and running over the rooftops to take a visit, possibly catching sight of her dress in the process. His kwami was more than happy to remind him that he had a cell phone to text or even call his new girlfriend. He’d forgone the whole thing so he wouldn’t seem too needy or desperate.

Nino was soon at the turntables bringing the party to life, which brought Adrien out of his reverie. He started looking around for her, she had told him earlier that she would meet him at the dance, and saw Alya’s bright auburn hair along with a group of most of the girls from his class. Knowing how close both girls were to each other, he decided to make his way over. As he headed towards the corner with tables near the back, he could start making out what his best friend’s girlfriend was wearing. It was a lovely orange gown with a low back; it had a sweetheart neckline with a short skirt in the front at about two inches above the knee and lower in the back trailing to her ankles. She was wearing some wedges with Grecian style straps, her hair half up and half down framing her face.

Adrien started doubting that his girlfriend was over there until he caught a flash of blue-black hair from one of the small moving spot-lights that was roving all over the place. Making a beeline in the crowd for their group, he noticed that some of the girls were moving away with their dates onto the dance floor, which helped him see more of her. That’s when he stopped dead in his tracks, only a few feet away from the girls at the edge of the crowd as he drank in the sight of his date.

True cool blue, to bright sky blue, to pure white ombre was the material he’d given to her as Chat Noir two years ago as a thank you gift for helping during an Akuma attack (and secretly hoping she’d stay out of anymore battles) was now draped on her petite frame. As Chat or Adrien he hadn’t seen the material be used for any projects and assumed she’d kept it as a keepsake, apparently not. The neckline of the gown was cut into a square shape with tiny ruffle caplet sleeves at the shoulders, tapering around her waist, and then naturally flowing over her wider hips. The skirt had a peek-a-boo slit that fluttered up mid-thigh showing off one creamy leg and foot clad in a white kitten heel, the hem ending just around her ankle.

When she turned to talk to Alex on her left, he was delightedly surprised to see that she’d taken the back and had strips of the same true blue material creating a lattice weave with it. It reminded him of the glass stained windows at Notre Dame. It still showed her back but had a sense of artistic modesty, with painstaking stitches of flowers sewn in the straps in a metallic sky blue color that he could see winking in the light with her signature also sewn along the back of the neckline. The shape looking like an upside down rounded A on her back.

While she’d worn pig-tails when they’d first met, her hair style had changed over time. Tonight, her mid-shoulder length hair was in a simple low bun at the base of her head, a part of it had been French braided from her forehead leading into the bun but how it was done was hidden by a white gardenia hair ornament. Around her neck she wore a simple silver chain with the red yang symbol, she’d said she had gotten it from a close friend a few years ago for her birthday and wore it as a sign of that friendship, along with the silver and black stud earrings that she never took off.

Picking his jaw off the floor, Adrien mentally shook himself as he moved closer to the girls, who had noticed him drooling. A few of them were giggling; others were quieter with secret smiles, but all of the signs notifying his girlfriend that he was there. He knew he was not only going to get a ribbing from the others in the class, but also more from Plagg, then again who could honestly blame him? Marinette had gone all out and blown all his other fantasies out of the water with this gorgeous number, he knew that he was extremely lucky with her.

“Hey Adrien, how long have you been here at the party? I’m sorry for being late,” she apologized.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said gently, taking her hand in his. “You were fashionably late; on top of that, I think it was worth it. You look stunning tonight,” he then winked at her.

The rosy blush and small smile as she looked up at him were all that he wanted to see on his Princess, both of them completely forgetting they had an audience.

“Jeez, Adrien,” Alex smirked. “Just take her onto the dance floor or get a room.”

The two turned red, while there were some “ooh-la-la’s” from the other girls. They quickly made their way onto the dance floor before they could be razzed anymore by anyone else. The music that Nino was playing was a fun bouncing beat, causing everyone there to jump and get their groove on. After a couple songs he wound it down to a romantic slow dance, which was when he switched out with the hired DJ so he could have a turn on the floor with Alya.

Adrien kept his eyes on Marinette, studying her face, trying to commit this moment of them together like this to his heart. Her blushing cheeks bringing out her freckles, the way her dark eyelashes framed her beautiful eyes, her body close to his bringing him an inner peace hadn’t felt for a long time. Smiling shyly up at him, he gasped when moved her head closer to his ear, clinging to his shoulders.

“I’m so glad you ask me to the dance Adrien, thank you,” she whispered.

“It was my pleasure, Mari,” he said truthfully.

“There’s something… that I’ve wanted to tell you,” she started; he could feel her hands shake from where they’d curled around his neck.

“What would you like to tell me?”

“It’s a little too noisy and crowded, would you mind if we talked somewhere else?” Then as if on cue, the music started blasting and picking up speed.

Not wanting to wait another fifteen minutes or until the next slow dance to find out, he took her by the hand and they both raced out of the packed room. They jogged through the halls, trying each door, finding most locked, and others being used by some of the other students for their own privacy. They finally found one and went inside, locking the door behind them.

Matinette walked over to the desks, the gown flowing behind her making her appear ethereal, and then she sat down on one of them. She started twiddling her fingers nervously; he knew it had to be something big if she was doing all this. But he also knew she tended to over-think things, sometimes coming to either bizarre conclusions or worrying herself over nothing. Realizing he was still standing next to her and waiting for her permission, she patted the spot next to her. When he was seated she turned to face him with a determined look.

“To me, you aren’t just my boyfriend Adrien,” she said, gently touching his hand. “You’re one of my best friends.”

“It’s the same for me Marinette,” he smiled gently.

“This secret I have, NO ONE knows about it; not my parents, not any of my other friends, not even Alya.”

“Wow…”

“I’ve chosen to tell you this secret because I recently figured out that you might have a similar one,” she whispered. Gently, the young designer rubbed her one of the black studs that he noticed she always wore. Adrien’s eyes widened with realization, a chill ran up his spin at the déjà vu he was getting, then shock as he coughed, trying to recover.

“I know it’s sudden, but I wanted to tell you that I love you mon Chaton and that I’m sorry,” she said gently bringing her hand to his face to cup his cheek.

“FINALLY…” the word dragged out by the nasally voice of his kwami, as the creature floated out from his hiding spot in the inner pocket of his jacket. “I’m glad one of you oblivious idiots was able to figure it out. Do you have ANY idea how stuffy it is in that jacket?”

“Plagg!”

Adrien knew he wasn’t the only one who’d yelled that name since his voice wasn’t feminine or squeaky, though he was definitely peeved at his cantankerous cat. He also had to admit that the dark god was right; he was obviously unaware for not seeing the signs sooner. For basically blinding himself to the truth because of his love for his… well, love.

Out from a hidden skirt pocket came a small red and black spotted kwami, similar and yet different from Plagg. Her true blue eyes glaring disapprovingly at her apparent nonchalant opposite then floated over towards Adrien with a kind smile and a twinkle in her eye.

“It’s nice to meet you Adrien. I’m Tikki, Marinette’s kwami,” she smiled sweetly.

“It’s a pleasure,” he whispered, holding his hands out making a cup shape for her to rest in.

“Such a gentleman,” she cooed.

“So,” Marinette started as she looked at the unimpressed floating black cat with acid green eyes. “You’re Plagg and the reason Adrien smells like strong cheese.”

“Hey! I’m also the reason he’s Chat Noir and that ‘strong cheese’ is the only thing that helps me sustain any energy with you two fighting Hawkmoth so much,” he growled.

“I just thought Adrien liked cheese,” she shrugged.

“The kid has no taste or stomach for the good stuff,” the dark god snarked. “On top of that, you smell too much like sweet tooth’s favorite cookies.”

“Um, I live in a bakery, I’m going to smell like cookies and other baked goods, no matter what I do,” she deadpanned.

“It still stands that he can’t stand having le meilleur fromage, Coccincelle,” he mumbled.

“No one eats the unhealthy amounts you scarf down,” mumbled the model.

The girl giggled at their by-play.

“This is something that’s been bugging me for a while and I kinda need to know,” the teen model started trying to and failing at holding back his anger and hurt from all these years.

“What is it, Adrien?” she asked gently.

“What was so wrong with Chat Noir that you couldn’t accept going out with him or even giving him a chance but you’re okay with me? You knew we were the same people, apparently.”

The room was quiet, save for the bass that was playing from the school dance, everyone staring at Marinette. The god of creation floated up and went to smack Plagg on the head, but was gently brought into her holder’s embrace. She decided to sit on her Chosen’s shoulder, while the teen calmed down. The young designer closed her eyes and took a shaky breath before looking at both wielder and guide across from her.

“Oh boy, here we go,” Plagg sighed, his stomach deciding at that moment to growl.

Adrien heaved his own sigh at his kwami. Marinette looked as though she just remembered something and pulled a small clothe wrapped bundle out of her pocket. When she unwrapped it, the dark kwami’s eyes lit up like it was Christmas. In her hand, she held a slice of soft looking cheese, with a strong herbal and slightly nutty fragrance.

“Is that…?” he asked reverently, his mouth salivating.

“I know it’s not Camembert. Tikki told me it was your favorite, but my family hasn’t figured out how to incorporate it into our bread at the bakery yet. But my father did have some of this Reblochon de Savdie in our family kitchen,” she explained, putting the cheese on the desk, her handkerchief acting as plate.

“Please, tell me that’s for me,” he begged, floating closer like a moth to a flame.

Marinette giggled while Adrien rolled his eyes at his kwami’s theatrics.

“Yes, it is.”

Plagg pounced on the cheese once it was on the desk, diving into it like he was swimming in the stuff.

“You’re gonna spoil him,” the model complained.

“Kid, the school cheeses are not the same as the delicacies of fine cheeses such as this one. No, it’s not the same as my wonderful gooey Camembert, but it’s still a fine cheese,” the dark god lectured around a bite before swallowing. “Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate getting any cheese you can get me in a pinch, but I’m NOT gonna turn my nose away to a really good cheese when it’s being offered.”

“Funny,” the boy mused as he put his head on his fist gazing down at his kwami. “You did that when I was asking what Ladybug was hiding during the incident with the Syren, going as far as pulling out one of my dirty gym socks in the laundry hamper and breathing into it like it was a bag-mask.”

“Hey! There’s a REASON that I had to keep my mouth shut about that, besides you now know why she was keeping you in the dark. Plus, you don’t have to deal with the Guardian or Tikki when their angry, it gets ugly,” the kwami visibly shivered, then went back to working on some of the cheese rind.

“You…,” Marinette stared at Adrien accusingly, he saw that her kwami was looking slightly amused. “You tried bribing your kwami… to reveal a secret because I couldn’t share it?”

Rubbing the back of his neck Adrien looked back up at her, feeling ashamed and stupid for outing himself. “I- really don’t have an excuse,” he said. “Honestly, I was tired of being in the dark, at the time I thought it was because you just ‘wouldn’t’ share it with me, not that you ‘couldn’t.’”

Marinette visibly winced but she knew this was coming and let him vent. It was only fair since she was sure he hadn’t been able to do much of that with Plagg or her as Ladybug. She watched as he ticked off each transgression with his fingers.

“First, you suspected my Dad, of all people; for being Hawkmoth but didn’t give me any proof of that, even after he’d been de-akumatized. In comes a new hero to help us out, Rena Rouge and I don’t get an explanation from either of you as to why or how. Not that I didn’t appreciate her help, but again, I was being left out on _another_ secret. Then you run off, disappearing for more help without telling me why or how during another Akuma attack. It’s only later that I find out the help you’ve been getting has been from the Guardian of the Miraculous, coming to me in my civilian life to give me the special potion for Plagg to also transform.”

“On top of that, you as Ladybug pushed me, Chat Noir your friend and partner away. Telling me that we couldn’t be romantic or reveal ourselves and yet here we are,” he continued, getting more personal. “You told me that there was a boy, you never went into detail, but I get the feeling that you really liked him since you never seemed to look at me the way I did you. So I accepted that I would only ever be your friend and moved on, or at least, I thought I had,” he finished, still worked up about the whole thing.

He also felt relieved in a way, to finally have gotten all of that out. Adrien honestly felt terrible for making her feel bad, he really did, but he was tired of not being in the know. Then being told only bits and pieces. Now apparently, things were ok for them to reveal themselves, which he felt should’ve happened a long time ago.

“Feeling a little better, now that it’s all out there?” she asked calmly.

“Kind of,” he nodded.

“I’ll try to explain what I can and what I do know, so bear with me.”

Plagg had finished his cheese and floated back over to his wielder with a small ‘thanks’ and sat on the boy’s blonde head, undoing the usual coiffure making it look more like Chat’s hair. Adrien glared back up at his kwami who was nesting in for a nap, the tiny black cat was bored with the whole situation. Marinette could feel herself wanting to bang her head against the wall for not seeing that her partner in crime fighting was her crush this whole time, with his hair being down like that. But she was done with all that. She’d been dealing with the realization for at least three weeks now.

“Well,” she started, bringing his attention back to her. “To start off, I’d suspected your father in the first place because the book he had been in possession of had previously belonged to someone else, the Guardian of the Miraculous. It’s true I didn’t have much proof, only that I’d gotten it from the trash when Lila had stolen it from you, so she could lie about being a Miraculous user, just to impress you. I had been watching you two in the library when I heard you mention that you’d borrowed the book from your father. So, that’s where that clue was leading me.”

“Wow,” he whispered.

“So, I’m sorry about that,” she continued. “I promise to try not to keep you in the dark about the investigations and to have more proof before jumping the gun like I did.”

“Apology accepted,” he mumbled.

“We needed help when we were dealing with Sapotis and the clue I got from my Lucky Charm was to get help from the Guardian, which was why I was gone so long. I was allowed to pick one Miraculous, find someone I thought was worthy of it, someone that could help in the situation we were in, someone I felt was trustworthy since we were short on time. So I chose that person, I won’t tell who it is because I feel it’s up to her since it’s also her secret to tell. I hope you understand,” she asked. “She doesn’t know who I really am either since I knew that wouldn’t be fair to you since you were my partner first.

Adrien nodded, “I’m assuming you went to the Guardian when we were dealing with Syren?”

“Yes. I had been sworn to keep him a secret from you for the time being. He wasn’t ready to reveal himself to you. At least that’s my guess, which is why he’d asked me to keep quiet. Just like with our Miraculous, we aren’t supposed to reveal ourselves to anyone.”

Again, the model acknowledged what she’d been saying so far, but he was still agitated with her dismissal of his feelings.

“As for pushing you away as Chat Noir,” she took a deep breath continuing and hoping that the truth would help mollify the hurt she’d put him through for all these years. “I only ever did so because of the boy I had feelings for. If we had met under different circumstances, if things had been different, I probably would’ve fallen in love with you, as my partner.”

Shaking his head, he thought he was hearing things.

 _Another guy? She did mention him a while back but I thought I’d misheard her since she’d changed the subject so quickly_ , the model thought.

“You have no idea how much it hurt me that I had to say what I did to you, how much I worried over how you’d react to my answer, so I tried being gentle about it. You have been a true friend and a gentleman that night and I can’t thank you enough. And I still can’t apologize enough for not showing up for our meeting on the roof especially, when you had put in so much work and effort to make it so pretty. The roses and candles everywhere when we dealt with Glaciator; it was truly beautiful and touching. I had already made plans and had been hoping to meet up with my friends but especially with that boy I liked, maybe get la glace with him and them. When he hadn’t shown up, I was very disappointed; feeling like it should only be shared with lovers.”

“So, why’d you accept me when I asked you out instead of going out with this other guy? Why are you revealing yourself to me now, M’Lady? I thought you didn’t love me,” he asked, puzzled and still not placated with her answers thus far.

For a second, there was a look of shock on Marinette’s face as she gazed into his emerald eyes. Tikki face palmed and Plagg glared down at his oblivious chosen. At first, there was a snort, some giggling, and then full on laughter from the young designer. Adrien just sat there getting more and more put out by her reaction to his question the longer it lasted. Catching his eye, she reined it in to chuckles as she tried to calm down to answer him.

“Alright, kitty,” she smirked. “If you answer my question, I’ll tell you.”

“Deal,” he growled.

“Even though all this has happened, do you want to take a break or not date me anymore? I completely understand if you would rather we just stay friends after all this and I won’t hold any hard feelings, though I can’t promise I won’t feel hurt for a while. I want you to think about your answer, so don’t answer right away,” she warned.

The model hummed as he nodded, then he started puzzling out his feelings. While he’d been upset earlier, letting out his pent up feelings had helped him feel better about the whole situation. He couldn’t find it in himself ever regretting asking her out or being with her. She was sweet, she was sassy, she was everything he could ever want and there had been times he’d wondered how he’d ever gotten so lucky. Knowing she was Ladybug now, didn’t feel like a punch in the gut like he expected, but more like the icing on a very delicious cake.

He definitely didn’t like the idea of being a second choice to this other guy she apparently liked first. He started wondering if she had reacted to any other guy similarly to him and for some reason Luka popped in his head. He liked the Juleka’s older brother, he was very chill and creative like Marinette was but the thought of her liking the very zen-like punk was enough to set his teeth on edge. Then he remembered a rumor that he might have a thing for another artist type in their class, which put him at ease…, barely.

“No, I don’t want us to break up and it’d be extremely hard for us to go back to how we were before, as friends. Not that I wouldn’t try if that’s what you wanted, but I know it’s not what I want. I’d us like to continue dating, I really do love you,” he said honestly, but his questions still hadn’t been answered and he was done with the games.

“It kills me not knowing who this guy who might still have M’Lady’s affec-” a finger was placed over his lips silencing his tirade.

“Hush, Chaton,” she chided gently as she brought her finger back. “I’ll give you some helpful hints, and I want you to try to figure it out from there, alright?”

He nodded.

She took a deep breath, “I’ve known him since he started school here, and he’s very hard working, kind, gentlemanly, and silly to the point that his jokes make me laugh; even when he says them at the worst of times. Like me he’s very active and possibly has an even busier schedule than I do.”

“I’m liking this guy even less the more I hear about all his good points,” he grumped.

“He basically has a part-time job working for his father,” she continued, smirking. “Just by being there for the man in the best way he can, showing his support. This guy is loyal to a fault and can’t seem to say one bad thing about possibly the most horrible person in the entire school, even though they’ve been friends since they were little.”

Marinette paused, waiting to see if he would say anything. She saw he was looking at her with wonder, almost disbelief at her words, so she continued, wanting to hammer it home. Tikki was giggling on her shoulder and Plagg just rolled his eyes and flopped over on his side, still on his Chosen’s head evidently nauseated with the whole thing.

“Over time, I’ve collected a ridiculous amount of photos of him from all of his good angles and the different fashions he’s worn. So many in fact, that it’s getting harder to find enough space to hide them in my loft room. I’ve practically carved his face into my memory so I could never forget how perfect he looks to me. But even with his face plastered all over my bedroom walls, even when my best friend pointed out how almost spot on he looked in the copy of Chat Noir’s suit that his father made, EVEN when he sat in front of me the entire time we’ve known each other in school and talked to each other. I still never figured out he was my crime fighting partner until we went swimming three weeks ago on our first date, his hair falling out of its usual perfect coiffure, calling me by his pet name for me when he’s a super hero.”

“Princess,” he breathed, cheeks flushed and eyes swimming with emotion.

“Yes, that name. So…,” she started smiling sweetly at him as she leaned over, then whispered, “do you know who I’m talking about now, Adrien?”

He moved so quickly that Plagg tumbled out of his nest on his head, his hands going for the back of her head, the other going for her arm as he crashed their lips together. Tikki had flown off when she realized the boy’s intent and grabbed her grouchy counterpart by the tail and hiding them both behind the teacher’s desk, giving the two lovebirds privacy. Nothing felt as amazing or miraculous to Adrien as when he kissed the love of his life, holding her in his arms like he’d been longing to do since they first met as Ladybug and Chat Noir. The only thing that could compare was when he realized that he’d made his first real friend that rainy afternoon when he’d given her his umbrella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another part of the love square that I have not delved into and I hope I have succeeded in making it slightly angsty and decently fluffy. I thought going from a prom feel would work since I didn't want to dive too quickly into smut. I have plans for other chapters in here for that. The point was to write fluff, so I hope I did just that. I'm so happy that these Chapters by our group has been so well received by the readers here and we hope that continues to happen throughout the rest of it.
> 
> Next up on the list is Fairia and... SURPRISE! Me again. We decided to do our own takes on the prompt: "I Dare You."


	10. 10.1: "I Dare You" (Yamina20) (LadyNoir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in the Miraculous Ladybug Universe and they are older in this one, like in their twenties older. Also something you might want to know: HEAVY PETTING AND SMUT LANGUAGE UP AHEAD! So if you're not into that kind of thing please skip or wait until tomorrow for a different chapter. You have been WARNED!

There was laughter in the cool evening air as a young woman and young man in superhero costumes flew through the air, parkouring across the quiet Parisian rooftops. Chat Noir doing his best to catch his Ladybug as she dodged, flipped, and twisted to keep away from him. Teasing him with winks and blowing kisses at him that made his heart flutter, his cheeks even more ruddy and his grin wider, causing him to feel breathless in her presence. It was part of the training, at least that’s what it had all started as…

 

OOO

 

“Come on, Chat. Are you sure you’re even trying?” Ladybug taunted from her perch near the chimney pots on the separate roof.

Chat Noir leapt, thinking he’d caught her off guard, she just dodged him, bending like a reed in the wind as his body flew passed her and over towards the empty streets below. He pulled out his baton and extended it, the metal clanging loudly in the quiet neighborhood as he balanced himself on top of the end of it, glaring at her, his tail twitching in irritation. That was the tenth time she had dodged him tonight, not talking about the past few weeks, and he was sick of flinging himself around without so much as even sliding a claw through her raven locks or catching the ribbons in them. Her beautiful bright bluebells glittered up at him through her mask with laughter, her lips spread in a wide grin, showing her pearly whites at his sour expression. She was definitely in a good mood, which never seemed to bode well for him in the end.

“Tell you what, Kitty,” she said lightly.

“No!” he growled. “Don’t you dare start-“

“Oh, but I _do_ dare, mon chaton,” her voice taking on a seductive register that had sent a chill up his spin, one that had nothing to do with the breeze. “I dare you to actually catch me tonight, using every tactic and fancy trick you’ve got. If you do that…”

Chat’s ears pricked forward, curiosity getting the better of him, “What will be my reward?”

“You could get anything that you want,” she stated lightly, then saw the mischievous gleam in his bright green eyes, “within reason.”

“Is a kiss out of the equation?”

“Depends on how long you can keep me in place,” her small lithe body, deceptive of her motives and strength swayed as she taunted him.

“What if I finally have you pinned down, Bug? Bound with your own yo-yo?” he swallowed, knowing he might be getting a little too bold with that question, but the temptation was too hard to resist.

The heroine laughed, her eyes sparkling, “I highly doubt that, kitty. But you’re welcome to try,” she challenged, keeping her eye on him as he leaned forward on his pole to the lower edge of the rooftop. His foot stamped on the edge of the pole, causing it flip up and shrink when he caught it, becoming bo staff sized. He stretched his arms across it like a scarecrow, deceptively lazy himself, head cocked to the side with a smirk on his face.

Yep, she’d gotten his attention; his tail was slowly swishing behind him, his eyes shimmering up at her like prey. “No take-backs?”

She raised a hand, while the other lay over her heart. “I swear, if you ACTUALLY catch me,” she ribbed, while he growled, “I’ll let you get at _least_ one kiss from me. Happy?”

“Yes,” Chat purred, his voice taking on a seductive register, cheeks looking flushed.

The heroes watched each other as they quietly walked along the roof, sizing each other up. Ladybug had riled him on purpose. Truth be told, she’d been wanting to see what would happen if they took their training and relationship to the next level. They hadn’t revealed identities yet, due to the threat of Hawkmoth, as well as Master Fu and their kwamis still being against the idea, but they knew they were ready. Not only in their relationship as partners but as lovers.

For a moment, if anyone was watching, they’d see the two heroes slowly circle the roof. The next moment, they’d freeze in a fighting stance not moving a muscle, eyeing each other for weaknesses. Afterwards they stood there, deceptively relaxed, then suddenly they looked like they’d phased out of the area, completely disappearing from sight.

 

OOO

 

“I thought you were going to catch me, Alley Cat,” came the seductive whisper behind him. He barely resisted his body’s response to shiver again at the sound of her voice, swinging his staff where he assumed she’d come from next. She used her yo-yo’s Wing Shield to block his feint, as he ducked, swinging his legs at her ankles where the shield didn’t cover. Instead of falling, she flipped back, gaining higher ground again, while he rose back up, both of them breathing hard.

“I’ve got you where I want you,” he grinned, panting.

 “Oh, really?”

 “Oh, yes…”

Suddenly, Chat melted into the shadows of the roof, completely disappearing from his spot. Ladybug knew she was in trouble if she didn’t move. She threw herself off the roof, using her yo-yo to grapple her way through the air, knowing it’d be harder for him to catch her while moving. But because of their exertions from earlier, she’d have to stop at some point and he would have her, pinned down like her namesake on a bug collector’s board, at the mangy cat’s complete mercy. She needed a plan, she knew even he would be exhausted soon, using Shadow Teleportation was a nasty trick but she wasn’t going to knock him for it, since she had said to use everything in his arsenal. She thought about using Lucky Charm but that was out of the question, she didn’t want to lose her spots just yet. She wanted to practice another new ability, Blending Spots, but she didn’t have enough time to gather the energy it would require to perform it, it also would give Chat a better chance at catching her if she did.

Ladybug barely avoided the end of the silver metal staff that was aimed at her, her body grazing along its edge as she whizzed by. She heard Chat chuckle through the shadows, getting closer to catching her. Secretly, she felt a thrill go through her at his attempt and the feeling of almost getting caught by him was causing heat to pool in her lower abdomen.

“Are you getting tired Bugaboo?” he teased, from a dark corner on a rooftop his bright green eyes watching her flying figure. “Or are you ready to be caught?”

“Hardly,” she lied.

“Oh, we both know that it’s bad to fib,” Chat tsked.

“Bite me,” she growled, moving away from his roving hands from the shadows closest to her.

“With pleasure,” he purred, bright green eyes narrowing as they sparked with challenge.

He laughed, knowing he definitely had the upper hand now, waiting for her to accept her defeat. Ladybug watched as his broad frame phased in and out of the shadows, most of his body at one end while his arms, pole, or even legs would attack her when he thought she wasn’t paying attention. When he completely disappeared, that’s when she knew he felt he had enough of an upper hand to corner her. She cursed under her breath as she saw the Seine come into her view, she knew she didn’t have enough in her trajectory to make it across the water and swimming tonight was not on her agenda.

Just as the heroine was about to dive into the river, she felt a body slam against hers, her hands and head lying across a broad chest covered in a black magical superhero suit similar to hers. Yup, she’d been caught, rescued from a dip in the city’s river, but well and truly trapped. He’d reappeared out of the shadow of the wall next to the Seine, catching her as she was unable to stop her course in midair with nothing for her yo-yo to grapple onto. She let out a disgusted sigh with herself. Secretly, she was pleased that he’d gotten a hold of her in time. She’d never admit it to anyone but herself that she was thrilled that he’d finally caught her. It was nice being held against him, his biceps firm like steel bands, causing her heart to race from something other than their training. Chat pole vaulted them up to a random roof that had more shelter than the others from their neighbors, making sure that they wouldn’t be seen by anyone.

Both of them feeling the race catch up with them, plopped down onto the cement rooftop, breathing hard and just collapsed on the ground near each other. Their arms stretched above them, their legs feeling like jelly, while oxygen was finally starting to reach their sore and tired muscles. After a bit, they both turned their heads, their cheeks were red, eyes sparkling with excitement, as he brought one of his gloved hands over to move her bangs out of her eyes, a grin overtaking his features.

“I *huff* caught you, *puff* Bugaboo,” he beamed.

Ladybug nodded, not wanting to say anything in favor of air. Instead, she brought her head up to his; bringing his clawed hand closer to her cheek and rubbing it. Trying to convey how she felt without words. Chat’s breath caught in his throat looking into her eyes and seeing the look that he didn’t think he’d see in them for a while longer; desire. She _wanted_ him. He felt himself swallow, causing his Adam’s apple to bob, while he looked at her in awe.

Slowly, both heroes regained their normal breathing again; when they did they move closer, Ladybug chose to lie in the crook of his arm against his left side, his body warmer than hers. Chat Noir lay there relishing in the scent of her as well as his victory. Eventually, he moved himself over top of her, on his hands and knees facing the love of his life, ecstatic that they were finally on the same wavelength.

Not wanting to rush and allow her to take this at a pace that she was comfortable with, the cat themed hero lowered his eyes, his pupils dilating as he moved closer to receive his reward. Ladybug smiled gently up at him with her beautiful warm ceruleans, bringing her hands up to the sides of his face, letting him move as fast or slow as he wanted. Their breathes were coming in and out quickly from their excitement, melding together in the night, their heartbeats racing as they closed their eyes, allowing and wanting the moment to just happen.

At first, when their lips brushed against each other, it was warm, dry, yet soft. Ladybug hummed at the feel of him against her, giving herself completely up to the moment, she brought his head closer to deepen the kiss. She could feel her cheeks blossoming in color, the few freckles she had showing from beneath her mask starting to reveal even more of them, her body feeling warmer as heat began to gather down her abdomen again.

When Chat felt her deepening the kiss, he started nibbling her top and bottom lips to open them more, he groaned when he felt her tongue flick his before his dove after hers. Breathes were coming in harder as their tongues explored each other, becoming more confident with each sweep of the tongue, each nibble, and lick as they continued. He felt one of her hands; explore his sensitive faux ears, while the other moved down to his chest, touching him through the magical suit that was starting get a little hot again as well as constrictive, causing him to groan. Soon, his lips, tongue and teeth started exploring her ears and neck, finding all the places that caused her to gasp and moan beneath him. It was a heady feeling to know that he made her feel this way, creating the sounds she was making for his ears alone.

“Ch- mmm- Chat,” she moaned, as she felt one of his gloved hands reach for the hand that was over his chest, gently yet firmly pining it to the roof beneath his.

“Yes, M’Lady?” he purred as he did the same with thing with other hand, then brought his head up away from her looking at her red kiss swollen lips and lust filled eyes.

“Please,” she begged, “don’t stop.”

He smirked down at her before keeping his lips just out of her range. “I thought I was only entitled to one kiss?”

“You forget, mon chaton,” she whispered enticingly. “I also said it depends on how long you can keep me in place and from what I can tell,” she paused as she grazed her tongue along his Adam’s apple pulling a whine from him while testing his grip on her hands, which were quite firmly pressed to the roof, “I’m a pinned bug.”

“Just say the word and I’ll back off,” he said seriously, letting her know she had a choice, an out.

“Thanks Kitty,” she answered honestly, giving him an innocent peck on the cheek before relaxing against the top of the building under him.

Then as if a switch had been flipped, her smile turned wicked while the cat themed hero groaned and panted, lowering his head towards hers as he felt his erection being gently rubbed through their super suits by her shin. Chat had been trying not to grind himself against her whilst they’d been lip locked, but now that she was doing it herself, he could feel his hips bucking against her of their own accord. The material of the suits protected them from nasty blows but not from the gentle touches they gave one another, apparently. Both of them could feel him growing bigger and more excited as he panted into her neck.

Growling, Chat gently yet firmly bit down on the exposed part of his Lady’s neck, causing the heroine to stop her caresses while she tried not to cry out from his rough touch. More heat began to pool inside of her and moisture to gather at her entrance. Before she could close her thighs together, his knee moved firmly between them as he unhinged his jaw’s grip on her neck, kissing and licking the area while she started to pant, feeling restless.

_Be-beep, be-beep._

“Oh, _come on_ , Plagg!” Chat snarled as he glared at his ring, one of the green glowing toe beans disappearing. “You’ve gotta be kidding me?!”

Ladybug heard hers go off as well and rolled her eyes.

“Looks like our kwami are of the same mind in cock blocking,” the heroine mumbled.

“That’s it, I’m gonna do it,” sitting up, he barked at the ring with what sounded like his ultimate threat. “You’re going on a ration of pre-sliced, plastic, American Kraft cheese for a month! You hear me, Plagg, a whole _month_ of the most disgusting cheese in existence!!!”

Ladybug sniggered as she saw another toe-bean disappear faster than it was supposed to and Chat Noir was pulling his hair in frustration. She sat up, brought his face towards hers and kissed him senseless, her earrings lost another spot, but she could care less as he clutched her to him, both of them humming in pleasure. When they pulled away, both were feeling uncomfortable from their heavy petting not going any farther than that. Hell, they could both see his erection pressing against the suit. Still they straightened up, getting ready to leave, Chat pulled out his staff when he felt her grip his shoulder, and he turned to face her.

“Sorry about my kwami, Ladybug,” he muttered, glaring at the ring as it lost a third toe bean.

“Hey,” she started, putting both hands on his broad shoulders, “it was both of our kwamis. To be honest, I kinda don’t blame them. I don’t think they like or want us fooling around while they’re still… a part of us.”

Chat scrunched his face in disgust, now that she’d pointed that out.

“Besides, I have a plan,” she smirked up at him.

“Oh? But don’t you always, M’Lady,” he flirted, she flicked his bell as she walked away from him, he followed with a slight limp.

Then she glanced over her shoulder at him, “If there isn’t another akuma, meet me here tomorrow night, at nine so don’t be late, and I’ll have a solution to our problem.”

Chat raised a brow, “Are you sure you wanna finish up _here_ tomorrow night?”

She turned fully facing him, her chest grazed his, causing his breath to hitch at the look of trust and lust in her brilliant eyes. “I’m leaving that completely up to you, just nothing too fancy or extravagant, ok mon chaton?”

She kissed his cheek as she swung her yo-yo, leaving as a dazed and horny Chat Noir dreamily watched her go back home. The fourth beeping of his ring got him out of his stupor as he raced as fast he could to an alley to walk home with a very uncomfortable boner. But since she’d given him some hope for the next time, he didn’t feel it was necessary to put Plagg on the ration for an entire month- but the kwami was still going to be eating that cheese for at least a week. Adrien looked forward to not smelling like Camembert that entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that decided to read, I hope you've enjoyed my first LadyNoir smut encounter. This is also one of my shorter drabbles, kind of a prequel for part 2 which will come up later on, so hopefully you guys can wait until then. It will also be a lot longer than this one was. Their new powers are things that I've made up, I have no idea if they'll be in the show, become cannon or anything like that. But I thought they'd be fun and a nice new thing to explore for any other fanfiction stories I may want to write at a later date.
> 
> Next up will be Fairia with the prompt: "I Dare You."   
> FYI: We decided to work on some on some of the same prompts and see what each other's takes on them would be like.


	11. 10.2: I Dare You (Fairia) (Kim/Alix/Max)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Alix's entire relationship had been defined by a series of dares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus scene at the end, because I loved it but couldn't work into the main drabble!

“I bet I can eat more chili peppers than you.”

“Like hell!” Kim smacked the table. “You’re on, pipsqueak.”

“Oh my _god._ ” Chloe snapped. “Do you take _every_ stupid dare that’s presented to you?”

“No!”

“Yes.” 

Kim turned to face the group, hurt painting his features. “I do not.”

“You kind of do.” Nino pointed out reasonably. 

“No I _don’t._ ” But there was a questioning note to the denial as Kim turned to look for Alix and Max. “Do I?”

It was Saturday, and per usual, pretty much all of the collège crowd had congregated at the park across from their old school. Max wasn’t even sure how it had started - someone had spoken to someone else, and they had decided that everyone needed to meet up “just like old times”, he was sure - but at least a few times a month everyone seemed to come together and meet up somewhere for a meal. 

He was ninety percent sure his invitation had been more because of his association with Alix, who was still friends with The Girls, but regardless, the entire event was an anomaly that Max enjoyed studying. Statistically speaking, more than eighty percent of childhood friendships tapered off once the members had entered adulthood and went their separate ways. And of those that did manage to maintain their former bonds, it was even more rare to find the groups to be larger than two or three members. 

That wasn’t the case here. The group fluctuated, people moving in and out depending on times, schedules and time of year. And even though he would argue that Marinette, Adrien, Nino and Alya made up the core of this particular group, it was apparent that everyone within the groups was, in face, friends. Even those who hadn’t been close in collège (Max had never really associated with Mylene or Ivan, for instance) had established and maintained some level of familiarity due to these gatherings. 

These gatherings were the reason he’d gotten to know Nino and Adrien, for example, despite living drastically different lives from the two men and having little previous interactions with them. All of the interconnections were fascinating, leading back to the core group in one form or another. Even Chloe and Sabrina, whom he had happily left behind years ago, was sometimes present, due to her connection to Adrien. 

“You’ve gotten better over the years.” Max allowed, picking up his sandwich.

“Remember the time Max dared Kim to lick his elbow?” Adrien grinned. “He spent like twenty minutes trying.”

“I liked it better when Max talked Kim into making paper roses for every waitress in every restaurant for a month.” Alix chimed in.

“I got four phone numbers out it.” Kim smirked.

“Until Alix dared you to make a crane out of a napkin.” Max shook his head at the memory. “That didn’t end well.”

“Who knew napkins tore _that_ easily?” Kim lamented.

“How did it end?” Ivan looked like he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“We spent two hours and three napkin dispensers trying to fold those damn things into a bird shape, and got kicked out of the restaurant.” Alix replied. “I still get dirty looks from the manager when I go in.”

“Then we went to Max’s house, and he pulled out a paper napkin, and folded it into a fucking bird, no problem.” Kim rolled his eyes.

“Language!” Mylene covered her daughter’s ears.

“Kim totally lost his shit.” Alix added. 

“Remember when Nino dared him and Adrien to see how many marshmallows they could stuff in their mouths and still say ‘chubby bunny’?” Alya mused.

“I think that the whole class got in on that one.” Marinette grinned.

“I did _not._ ” Chloe sniffed. 

“Where did Rose even get that many bags of marshmallows?” Adrien wondered.

“Oh, you were totally set up, dude.” Nino grinned. 

“So what I’m hearing is _yes,_ Kim does accept every stupid dare that comes his way.” Chloe sighed.

“Kim Lê Chiến: accepting all challenges since before he even understood the word.” Alix sketched the words in the air with a sweep of her hand. Max snorted.

“Seriously, what?” Nino laughed.

“These two met due to a dare on a playground.” Max supplied. “Kim told Alix she couldn’t hang off the monkey bars because she was wearing a skirt.”

“I showed you.” Alix grinned.

“Yeah - showed me your Ariel panties.” Kim snorted.

“Alix wore a skirt?” Marinette sounded amused. “I thought she was born with a pair of biker shorts on her butt.”

“Well, she definitely wore them after _that incident._ ” Max sniggered. 

“Except for that year before collège.” Kim added. 

“Shut _up,_ Kim!” Alix hissed. 

“Oh, no, girl, now you gotta spill.” Alya leaned forward, arms braced on the table.

“It’s not that interesting.” Alix demurred. 

“Like hell it wasn’t.” Kim laughed. “Alix’s mom thought she wasn’t girly enough, and laid down the law that Alix had to wear a dress twice a week.”

“And how did that work out?” 

“It lasted until Alix’s mom figured out that every day she forced her to wear a dress to school, Alix was tardy to class because she was changing in the toilets.” Max said.

“But that little cardigan with the pearl buttons was _so cute!_ ” Kim laughed. Alix’s head dropped to the table with a dull _thunk_ , narrowly missing her plate and rattling the jar of chilis she was still clutching.

 _“Ugh.”_ Chloe muttered in disgust. “Didn’t your mom know that those things went out of style, like, _decades_ ago?”

Alix muttered something unintelligible and rattled the jar of chilis in protest. Mylene reached over and patted her head sympathetically. 

“At least you got to see Max and Kim in skirts.” Ivan adds. Eyebrows shoot up around the table as Alix’s head snaps up.

“Oh yeah…” Alix laughed, sharp and bright. “How could I have forgotten _that?”_

Kim and Max groaned simultaneously. 

“Say what now?” Chole leaned forwards, eyes sharp with interest. “How did I _miss_ that?”

“You weren’t in school with us that year.” Alix waved her off. “These yahoos-” she jerked her thumb towards the two boys in question, smiling viciously, “were teasing me for being late to class, because I was, like, trying to wrestle myself out of layers of tulle and shit three times a week? They were all like ‘How hard is it to pull down a zipper, Alix?’ And ‘Statistically speaking, in a _blah blah blah_ size room it should only take you three minutes to-’” Alix broke off, flapping her hand to mime her friend’s continued grief.

“And they wound up in skirts?” Marinette asked, amused.

“I dared them to.” Alix shrugged. “If they couldn’t get out of their clothes and into mine in their freakin’ _three minutes,_ they had to wear them for the day.”

The table burst into laughter. 

“I’m guessing they couldn’t do it.” Marinette said between giggles.

“Nope!” Alix crowed.

“What I want to know,” Adrien chortled, pointing an unsteady finger at Max, “is how _you_ got involved. You usually stay out of it.”

“Oh, you can pull Max in if you know which buttons to push.” Alix winked at Adrien, and Max’s dark complexion flushed. Kim paused - there it was again. That _look_ \- something fond and soft, even Alix’s tone was sharp and edgy. Something was here, hovering unsaid in the air; something that seemed _acknowledged_ between the two of them, with Kim sitting on the outside.

“Isn’t that right Kim?” Alix propped her chin on her fist, and slanted him a smile like she was inviting him to share in the joke.

“Uh.” Kim said intelligently, feeling abruptly like the air had been punched out of his lungs. “Yeah. Absolutely.”

“Which circles around nicely to my original point.” Alix smirked, and shook the jar of chilis.

Kim grinned, happy to be back on familiar ground. “Oh, you are _on.”_  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
BONUS: How Kim met Alix

Alix hadn’t always been such a tomboy. Once upon a time, she had worn dresses and ribbons and all of the girly things her mother dressed her in with the same un-self conscious adorableness of every child, ever. Then in nursery school, she met Kim.

_“You can’t hang on the monkey bars.” The shorter boy informed her haughtily, as Alix was trying to clamber up the side of the play structure in her sandals._

_Alix, already regretting her life choices and frustrated with the lack of traction, paused. “Why not?”_

_“I’ll see your panties!” The boy said seriously. “Mama said not to look at girl’s panties.”_

Alix may not have always been a tomboy, but she had always been stubborn and competitive. 

_“I don’t care! I like my panties!” Alix snapped, thoroughly_ done _with the pretty-but-useless sandals and kicking them off. “And I’ll climb on top and hang upside down.”_

_“No you won’t!” Kim dodged flying shoes, scandalized, but Alix was already putting her feet to the pole to haul herself up._

_“Yes I will!” She insisted, wrapping both hands around the bar and heaving._

_“I’ll see your panties!”_

_“Then…” Alix climbed over the top of the bars, scooting down towards the middle. “Then come hang, too. You won’t see if you’re hanging.”_

_Kim regarded her suspiciously._

_“Bet you can’t do it.” Alix taunted, smirking._

_“Bet I can!” Kim retorted._

_“Prove it.” Alix smirked, watching the other boy’s lips curl into a snarl as his eyebrows drew together into a scowl. “I dare you.”_

In the end they discovered that hanging upside down in a skirt only prevented _Alix_ from seeing - not Kim. But the next day Kim dared Alix to paint her hair purple (she only got one streak in), and the day after that she dared him to put carrot sticks in his nose (he only managed one in each nostril, but was able to shoot them out like rockets). Much to the teacher’s (and their parents) dismay, this trend continued throughout the school year, and straight onto the next.

By the time they met Max, the two had established a firm foundation for mutual antagonism and Alix’s mother had (mostly) given up on dresses (except for that regrettable year before collège, wherein Alix’s mother desperately tried to force her daughter to be more “feminine” and Kim and Max both wound up wearing a skirt for a day). And even if Max was too smart (mostly) to rise to the bait, he was in no way above facilitating the events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing with Alix's mom forcing her to wear dresses? That actually was something my mom did when I was young. She got it into her head that I wasn't "feminine enough" and laid down a rule that I had to wear a dress twice a week. I actually owned that ugly cardigan with little pearl buttons, as well as an even more hideous corduroy jumper, and was late to class twice a week because I was in the bathroom changing into smuggled jeans. And nearly missed the bus twice a week (my friends still laugh about me having to literally _chase the bus down the road_ ) because I had to get the dress _back on_ before I went home to face my mother.
> 
> Tomorrow Yamina is back with "First Kiss" Enjoy!


	12. 11: First Kiss (Yamina20) (MariChat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal Miraculous Ladybug Universe, these guys are still unbelievably oblivious, but it's cute and fun writing them this way.

“Do we REALLY have to go over there tonight?” came the nasally whine from a tiny floating black cat. “I know we have our agreed nights where we patrol around the city with Ladybug. Hell, I even agreed to the nights where you want to just get out of the mansion. While I know I tend to complain-”

“’Tend to complain?’ Plagg, if there was a university degree for it, you’d have a Doctorate in Grousing, along with a Master’s in devouring an unhealthy amount of cheese,” Adrien explained, giving the little god a deadpanned look.

“Thanks kid,” Plagg preened, while buffing his paw against his puffed out chest.

The young model rolled his bright green eyes in response.

“As I was saying,” the creature continued, clearly not done with his speech. “I don’t see why you need to stay transformed to visit you gir-”

“Marinette’s NOT my girlfriend,” the teen defended. “She’s just a really great friend.”

“Right…” the cat sassed, “she might as well be with how often we’ve been over there for the past _two months_.”

“She’s better at keeping secrets than the others are,” the Agreste heir argued.

“Look kid, the point is I’m done. I’m tired of going over to her place with you as Chat Noir, while I’m stuck inside the ring. I want a break. She’s a sweet girl, someone you obviously care about, with you making your goo-goo eyes, and all around cozying with her. Either stop visiting her as Chat, tell her who you are, or ask her out so you have an excuse to get all that attention we both know you’ve been craving, without the suit, disguise, and lies.”

Adrien shook his head, “Asking her out for only that reason would be a dick move, even I know that Plagg. I couldn’t do that to her, she’s too important to me as my friend, besides I don’t believe she sees me in that light.”

The dark god scoffed at his Chosen’s naivety but said nothing, while the model continued making excuses.

“Plus, you know that my father makes it hard enough for me to leave the mansion without a guard, we wouldn’t exactly be able to get much if _any_ alone time. He gives me a hard time when I try to hang out with her and the others outside of school as it is.”

“As for stopping our visits to her as Chat, that’s just going to raise red flags, making her wonder why I suddenly stopped and she’ll probably over think things. You know how she gets.”

“Unfortunately,” the creature begrudgingly agreed. “So what about just telling her?”

“Do you have ANY idea how dead I would be if I did that? Ladybug would beat the crap outta me-”

 “Which you seem to not only have a type but a kink for,” snarked the black cat.

“On top of that, it would put Marinette in danger, along with everyone she loves and cares about. She’d never forgive me if anything happened to them. No Plagg, that’s not an option.”

“Yeah, it is,” the magical being mumbled to himself.

“Would it help if I promise to only visit for a couple hours this time around?”

“You said that the last _three_ times we’ve gone over there. While I’ve forgiven you because of the extra cheese, I’m tired of being nice,” the creature said pokerfaced.

The tiny cat turned his back to the teen, as he floated over to his hiding spot in the dirty laundry hamper, looking for the extremely smelly gym socks again. Adrien wracked his brain for a solution. He truly cared about Plagg and understood where the kwami was coming from. It was very draining on his partner to transform so much, draining on energy, draining on cheese supplies; the lack of sleep wasn’t doing any of them any favors either. When he looked over to his nightstand, that’s when it hit him, making him pause.

“What if…” he murmured, slowly rubbing his fingers against his chin.

 

OOO

 

“You want me to what?!” the barely contained screech coming from Marinette as they stood out on her rooftop. Seeing him wince with his cat ears folded back, she took a breath and tried to calm down. He put his hands on her shoulders, making her pause as she looked up at him.

“I know I’m asking a lot from you with this,” he said gently.

“Yes! Especially, since you’re asking me to walk around blind, in my own home with you untransformed traipsing about in it,” the designer growled through gritted teeth.

“Look, it was just a suggestion, you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he sighed. “I just figured it was better than the other alternatives.”

Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms under chest, “What were these ‘other alternatives?’”

“Um,” he wracked his brain trying to think of way to word this without giving away his kwami. “I have a… guide, that- um helps me.”

“Oh,” she said, sounding and looking a bit surprised.

“He’s very… cranky but normally means well. Lately though, he’s been- more so since I’ve been wearing the suit for as long as I have visiting you…”

“I’m guessing that he’s getting worn out and wants a break,” she finished, smirking up at him.

“Yeah,” he said rubbing the back of his neck.

“The other alternatives to the blindfold are me telling you my identity, which I automatically vetoed,” he listed while ticking off his clawed fingers. “Or stop visiting you altogether.”

Marinette stood there looking at him; she then brought her fingers to her chin, and nodded. She went back towards her skylight, opened the window, and then turned back to him when she saw he wasn’t following.

“Well, since neither of us wants you to stop coming by to visit, and it wouldn’t be right to tell me who you are, we might as well give this hair-brained scheme of yours a try. Come on in,” she said.

Picking his jaw off the roof from his shock, Chat shook himself and followed behind her. He was half tempted tell her about the proposal of him asking her out, but thought better of it. It would only lead into him telling her more about himself or her figuring him out and he wasn’t going to do that to her. Silently, he landed on her pink bed, still amazed at all the Adrien photos that she had around her small room. Then the young hero got off the bed, and hopped down the platform to the rest of the area, while she walked over to her vanity, looking as though she was searching for something to use to cover her eyes. He walked over to a mannequin that looked to have one her projects on it and quietly looked it over. The garment on the form was definitely not finished; there was a warm orange material that was draped over the chaise, she seemed to be in the process of getting the pins put in, in a cream colored material, only half draped over the dummy. It made him feel kind of bad for interrupting her work.

Chat turned when he felt a finger brush his faux ear, causing it to twitch, while he almost did jump, he restrained himself as he turned to face her. Marinette’s hair was flowing down and out of the pig-tails that she normally wore to school, her midnight locks framing her face and coming to mid-shoulder length. She’d changed out of her normal everyday clothes into her pajamas. He swallowed as he gazed into her bright bluebell eyes that were looking at the sleeping mask in her hand before roving to his.

“Since you’ll be here a while and we haven’t treated your k- um guide very well by doing what we have been,” she said this clearing her throat while looking at his black ring. “I thought I’d go down and get us some snacks. Is there anything that you’d both like? I figured I’d take care of that before putting on the blindfold and stumbling around my room to keep you out of trouble.”

“Hey, I take offense to that,” he huffed. “I know how to keep control of myself, I’m a gentle cat. Besides, some of the feline tendencies to get into mischief come from my friend, I promise there won’t be any damage or mischief by me.”

“And him?”

He shrugged, “I’ll do what I can. He barely listens to me half the time.”

“Well, alright then. But I still would like to at least bring your friend something, if I have it.”

“I’m assuming your family doesn’t use Camembert for baked goods, do they?”

“Honestly, no,” Marinette said. “Papa will buy different kinds of cheese to see what can be used for a recipe with my mother, but I don’t think they’ve ever used Camembert.”

“Yeah, I kinda figured,” he hummed.

“But we do have a cheesecake and mother wanted to try a different way of using Neufchâtel in it. Do you think he’d be happy with a slice of that?” the young designer asked.

“I think he’ll be fine with it, though he’s quite the glutton,” he grumbled the last.

His classmate giggled at his reaction, causing him to blush.

“No, I’m telling the truth. All he ever eats is cheese, I can’t convince him to eat anything else. I end up constantly smelling like the stuff, I’m kind of surprised my friends haven’t complained about it.”

“I guess he knows what he likes,” she shrugged as she made her way to her trap door. “I won’t be long, but stay out of sight in case my parents decide to come up with me, okay?”

“Sure thing, Princess,” he purred as he made his way up the stairs.

Marinette rolled her eyes, placed the sleeping mask on her chaise, going downstairs to get their treats. Chat waited patiently, sitting on her bed and looked around her room, at all the little details that he could see now. All the pictures of his civilian self could be found on some of the walls, but he saw a couple that must’ve drifted down under her chaise as well as some by her vanity hanging around her mirror.

The thought that she might like him caused him to blush under his mask, but that thought went out of his mind when he realized how silly it seemed. Her dream has been to become a fashion designer, seeing the clothes he wore by his father, was probably the main reason for her to have so many. But he liked to think that she liked him a little- well, a lot- if she had so many of them of just him. Adrien’s father used many models, not just him to showcase his work, but he’d yet to spot a picture with a different model in her room. Most of these pictures looked like candid ones or others that were from school posing with all their friends and classmates.

When the trapdoor opened, he ducked low, in case her parents did as she suspected. It looked like it was their lucky night and the bakers didn’t come up, but he waited until the door was closed, just in case. On the tray she brought with her were a few assortments of snacks, mostly cheesecake, a plate of cookies that she set by the desk and a couple glasses of iced water. She set the tray down on the chaise and looked to the platform where he visibly perked up; she grabbed the sleeping mask, while he walked down the short stairs to the floor. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the mask up to her eyes and covered them.

Chat brought a clawed hand up in front of her face, waving it to be sure she’d put it on where she couldn’t see or sense what he was doing. When she didn’t so much as twitch, he sighed. Taking a deep breath of his own, he mumbled the words ‘Claws in’ and de-transformed.

“Oh, thank the cheeeeeeeessssssse,” moaned out Plagg as he floundered pathetically in his wielder’s upheld hands. The boy rolled his eyes at the tiny black cat’s theatrics.

“Come on, it wasn’t that long,” Adrien growled.

“Says the one who isn’t stuck inside the ring holding YOUR transformation!”

“Again, it wasn’t that long,” the boy reiterated.

“Do you have ANY idea how much that takes outta-”

“Um, excuse me?” came the quiet feminine voice.

The two stopped quarreling and looked at Marinette.

“Would you happen to be Chat Noir’s guide?”

“Oh, sorry Marinette,” Adrien coughed. “Marinette, this is Plagg my kwa-um guide. Plagg this is Marinette.”

“’Sup, Princess.”

“Bon soir, Plagg,” the young designer giggled and brought her hand out to shake.

Plagg seemed surprised, he raised a dark brow, and then decided to land in her hand. When she felt the small weight that was similar but fuzzier than her own kwami she brought him closer to her face. Then she kissed the air that she assumed was each side of his cheek as a formal greeting. The kwami’s ears twitched from the kissing sounds, and then he nodded, floated up and returned the greeting. It was then that he noticed the snacks arranged on the plates and all manners were forgotten as his eye caught sight of the cheesecake. Giving a happy cry he dove right for plate.

“Plagg! No, wait!” Adrien went to make a grab for the god of destruction as he devoured one piece eyeing the others on the plates.

“It’s ok, Chat,” Marinette smiled. She circled her head where she assumed he was.

The young man and tiny cat stopped, turning to look at her. Adrien then put a hand on her shoulder so she had a point of reference and wouldn’t knock herself into anything. He was honestly surprised that the cat stopped eating the dessert; almost nothing stopped the living vacuum once he got started. At that moment, the teen was glad his friend was blindfolded while the dark god practically devoured the pieces of cheesecake in a most disgusting fashion. Slowly, he guided Marinette to her seat on her pink desk chair, thankful that she’d placed the plate of cookies and their water away from the ‘cheese bath’ behind them. He shivered at the nightmares he knew would end up having as unwanted feature that night.

When he sat down he drank from the glass of water, thankful for the refreshing liquid and the sweets. He put a cookie in her hand while devouring his own, after about three cookies and her happy with just her two; he handed her, her glass and helped bring it to her lips. Unfortunately, the water still spilled over onto her shirt. They both had a pretty good laugh over it, but kept it down because of her parents downstairs, which gave him.

“Aren’t your parents going to notice all that cheesecake being gone? Or the fact you brought up such a large tray just for yourself?”

“Not really. I had some friends over earlier and they’ll think that they ate them instead,” she then paused. “Plus, my parents are currently out on a date night, so it’s just us until eleven.”

Hating himself for taking advantage like this but knowing he needed it all the same, Adrien pushed the dishes closer to the monitor at a safe distance. At first, he touched her wrists letting her know that he wanted to grab them before doing so; he didn’t want to startle her and luckily she just nodded. Then he gently held them before bringing them up to his head, wanting her to give him the pettings that he sometimes got from her. They found out the black cat Miraculous tended to give the wearers different side effects. For the model, he couldn’t help but want to be petted and cuddled since he never got that at home. He wasn’t going to lie the little touches were only a partial excuse to get her to touch him.

“Chat, is it that bad tonight, the urge?” she asked, as she started combing her fingers through his golden locks, messing up the coiffure that it was normally in.

“No, but I don’t want to take any chances either,” he mumbled, trying to be patient while she worked her way over to his favorite areas on his scalp. His hands gripped her knees gently as she worked her way, almost kneading them when those talented digits started working their magic.

“Your hair is so soft,” she praised.

Unable to reply he hummed softly or at least, he thought it was a hum.

Smiling to herself, she wasn’t about to say anything since she loved hearing his purr and with the blindfold on, she could hear in even louder. “You’re definitely a well cared for kitty.”

“This feels so good Marinette, mmmm,” the hero groaned.

Suddenly, she felt him lean closer, her hands followed, moving down to the base of his skull. One of his hands moved to her face, bringing it closer, his rumble getting louder to her ears. She remembered that there were times that Chat would go into a euphoric states depending on where she scratched and how long. He would do things that were VERY cat like, but unlike some of the ones that had a penchant for knocking things over, his was cuddling and petting.

Soft, yet firm warmth rubbed against her face from the corners of her mouth to her cheek and jaw line. The purr vibrating from his chest, up to his mouth, and along her cheek as he rubbed his face against hers, she inhaled and stopped her ministrations temporarily, shocked. He normally wasn’t so forward with getting and receiving attention but tonight he seemed different. Never had Chat scent marked her in any of the instances that he’d come over to see her. She wasn’t quite sure what to make of it, but she did know she should stop him before he started sitting astride in her lap since that had been on her knee was starting to weave into her own midnight hair while the other held her neck and head in place for him.

Gently, she took her hands and pushed his shoulders but he seemed to be very insistent, even pushy to do what he wanted. Tired of her trying to stop him he stubbornly sat on her lap, meowing crankily at her, while hanging on and trying to nip her neck to keep her from shoving him off. Once she felt the indents of his teeth on the sensitive part of her neck, she froze and bit her lip to keep from moaning. Please that had worked; he purred louder, chirped and started scent marking her more. Marinette was unimpressed with this and decided she had enough, so she poked him in his ribs, causing him to yowl, jolt and heard him land on the floor. She was definitely her parents had decided to go off to date night.

She heard Plagg cackling in the background, probably still on the tray where she assumed he’d stayed, while she tilted her head towards where she heard and felt Chat fall. Groaning and aching, Adrien shook his head then realized what he’d done. The boy sat there absolutely mortified, threw his head back, covering his face with his hands as he turned redder than Nathaniel’s hair.

“Are you alright Chat?”

Peeking up at her between a couple of fingers he groused, “Does a bruised pride count?”

The teen girl smirked, “I don’t have a band aid for that. Trust me, you have no idea how many times I wish they had one, I’d be mummy wrapped at this point with how klutzy I am.”

Adrien chuckled from his spot on the floor while she giggled from her seat in the chair.

“Its fine, Chat. This is supposed to be a test run to see how things go with you both visiting me like this. I’m still not sure with the whole blindfold thing, but I’m glad you two are here, keeping me company,” she said gently. “Feel better?”

“A bit,” he conceded.

Then sat up, looking over at the dress form wasn’t too far from.

Desperately wanting to change the subject, “I noticed the material on your dress form here, is it a new project? I hope we aren’t keeping you from it, if we are just say so and we’ll be on our way.”

They could hear Plagg’s distinct whine at this, the teen shook her head.

“I was just going to work on a new design over there for my best friend Alya as a surprise gift. But since it doesn’t need to be done for a while, it should be ok for tonight.”

“What you have so far seems good, Marinette,” he tried for conversation.

“While I think that’s sweet of you to say kitty, we both know there’s not enough going on there to really earn that kind of a compliment,” she deadpanned.

“Can’t blame a guy for trying,” Adrien shrugged. “Do you have the design sketched out somewhere?”

“Yeah, but-“

“Where at?” he asked excitedly.

“It’s by my small drawers on the desk here, bu-”

She heard the creak of the floorboards as he moved over to pick it up before she could finish her sentence.

“Ow!”

“-it’s near the pins and pincushion,” she finished tiredly. “Are you ok, Chat?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, just pricked my finger is all,” he mumbled as he sucked on the tiny stab wound.

“Poor chaton,” she crooned. “Over by the light stand, I have a first aid kit with bandages and antiseptic. I’d get it for you myself, but…,”

“Its fine, Princess. I’m a big cat, I can do it myself,” Adrien said smiling gently at her before turning back and finding the box she spoke of.

“Were you able to find it?” she asked.

“Yes, I did,” he said jiggling the handle so she could hear it, “right where you said it would be.”

“Good,” she heaved out calmly. “I sometimes move it around and forget where I put it until I’ve tripped over it.”

“I hope you didn’t get hurt too badly,” the model chuckled as he brought both the book and box over to his seat on the floor. While he ignored Plagg, who was making kissy faces at them and batting his eyes, trying to imitate all the cutesy fluff he apparently thought was there. Adrien knew that his kwami would try to pull that kind of crap but was glad he was being quiet about it.

“The only things I get from that are bumps, maybe a scrape, and a bruised pride,” she said, rubbing her neck in embarrassment.

He put the book off to the side while he worked on getting the antiseptic wipes and bandages out. It was only a prick but he knew that Marinette wouldn’t let him leave without doing something about it. She was a great friend like that and had been so on the few occasions he’d been able to come over as Adrien. After throwing away the wrappers into the trash and closing the box, he picked up the book, when he saw something that he was afraid and knew was going to happen; Plagg getting himself into mischief.

The dark god had chosen to dive into the basket of yarn and was attempting to pull one out, only he’d gotten caught in the other skeins, becoming entangled in them. Adrien groaned as he face palmed and stared at the caught kwami. Putting the book down on the floor, he bypassed Marinette who was startled at the close proximity of their bodies while he reached for the basket, with the trapped tiny black cat.

“What’s going on?” she asked, sounding worried.

“I apologize in advance, Princess,” the boy said sincerely.

“What’s the damage,” she sighed.

“My guide found his way into your yarn basket and felt it was a great idea to play in them,” he ground out as he glared at Plagg. “He’s now entangled in them, within the mess he created.”

“So?! I’m the god of destruction, everywhere I go, everything I touch, becomes a mess or destroyed that’s in my way,” he snapped. “It’s what you agreed to when you put on the ring and transformed with me, kid.”

“To help others, not destroy my friend’s things when they’re kind enough to let us visit in the first place.”

“Ummm, guys?” the young designer tried intervening only to be interrupted.

“But I was bored! You two were being all cutesy and you actually expect me to NOT go find something to do?!”

“YES!” Adrien howled. “It’s not that hard to stay out of trouble for five minutes, is it not?”

“Uh, excu-“

“These balls of yarn were just sitting there, taunting me with their… fluffiness…” he trailed off, getting distracted by the strings still wrapped tightly around his tail.

“Plagg,” the boy growled as he held onto his kwami, trying not to give into the urge to shake him while untangling the yarn. “You just killed off four pieces of cheesecake, FOUR! How is it that you didn’t go into a cheesecake coma or take a cat nap instead?!”

“GUYS!”

Both kwami and holder froze as they looked at their hostess. Adrien was worried that she’d kick them out for his magical guide’s behavior, Plagg just stayed in the model’s hand, strands of yarn still clinging to him, awaiting the final verdict. Taking a deep breath, Marinette let it out before she blindly faced them.

“It’s alright guys; I haven’t used half of that yarn in a while. But some of them in there are kind of expensive. So Plagg, if you help Chat roll up the mess you made, I’ll be sure to have a ball designated just for you from that basket. On top of that, I’ll be sure to have something for you to do when you guys decide come over to visit. Does that sound like an ok deal to you?”

“Hmmmm,” the kwami thought for a moment. “Will that deal include more cheese based treats, Princess?”

“I can’t promise it will be cheesecake every time you come over,” she supplied.

“But there will be something for me?”

“What kind of hostess would I be if I didn’t have something for my friends and guests that come over to visit?” she shot back.

“You do realize you’re basically ‘making a deal with the devil’ here, right Mari?” Adrien warned.

“Hey! I promise to behave and stay out of trouble if I don’t have to deal with you two being gross all the time, all I’m asking is some insurance in return. You can’t say that’s not a fair trade,” the kwami pointed out.

“Well,” she paused dramatically, “I do still have one more piece of cheesecake that I could sacrifice…”

“DEAL!”

For the next thirty minutes, they spent it undoing Plagg’s mess, and then he picked out his ball of yarn, a small variegated red one going from black to purple to red again. It was then decided that Adrien would go down since they wanted to keep Chat’s identity a secret, they didn’t want to chance Marinette accidently seeing him, so he took the tray with the other plates and glasses downstairs, washed them and pulled out one of the three slices that was left in the fridge. As he made his way upstairs, he heard Marinette giggling before he knocked, in case he’d taken too long and she’d decided to take the blindfold off temporarily.

He waited a moment before opening the hatch, when he did he was surprised that Plagg wasn’t floating around or playing with his new ball. Instead, he was sitting on her desk, staring blankly into space, his eyes bugged out and completely still like a stuffed toy. But what made the teen pause was the blush that had appeared in the cat’s ears. Cautiously, the boy placed the plate of cheesecake on the chaise, moved his hand in front of Marinette’s face to see that the sleeping mask was still in place. When she didn’t seem to sense his movement, he sat back down on the ground, looking curiously up at his immobile kwami; the only sign that the creature was alive was that he blinked slowly every few seconds.

After about ten seconds, the tiny black cat shook his head, looked over to his Chosen, and then slowly turned his head to the girl on his right. His green eyes narrowed as he floated up to her face and said in a low hiss, “Never, EVER, breathe a word about that, you hear me kid?”

She bit her lip and nodded her head, trying very hard not to smirk.

The dark god then flew over to his promised treat and wolfed the stuff down. His Chosen looking first at him then at his classmate completely confused. When he opened his mouth to ask what he’d missed out on his blinded friend interrupted him.

“I guess you found the dessert by the sound of it,” she giggled.

“Yeah, I even cleaned up the plates and put everything in the drying rack I saw by the sink.”

“Thanks Chat,” she smiled sweetly. “That’s actually a big help.”

“Sure thing,” he chuckled, embarrassed by the praise.

Then he looked over to the side, seeing the forgotten sketchbook on the floor, Adrien opened it to the page that looked marked by an orange ribbon. His fingertips kept the pages from closing on the image without smudging the pencil sketches Marinette had done. In the sketch, he saw a model figure wearing white short overalls with an orange color similar to the material that was draped over the chase. The colored material was depicted for the shirt and stitches outlining the details of pockets and edges of the garment. The design was simple, but it had a flirty, breathable, light look to it, yet practical like their friend normally dressed. The shirt had sleeves stopped halfway up the model’s biceps but had opening slits that started at the shoulder. The rounded neckline was high to show off more of the color of the material since the button clasps for the overalls and straps started at two inches above the bust line. Pockets were all over the outfit; each one had a simple stitched design on them, a couple with buttons that looked as though they’d have to be hammered in with a mallet for the grommets. All around, it looked like a fun breezy design and a great project for his ambitious friend.

"Wow,” he breathed, looking back at Marinette who’d been twiddling her hands the whole time. When she heard his voice, she perked up, her head moving in the direction of his voice.

“What is it, Chat?”

“I finally got to look at the design for your Ladyblogger friend. I like it; it’s something I can picture her wearing,” he complimented sincerely.

“Thanks,” she smiled shyly, a blush stealing across her cheeks. “I know she doesn’t wear dresses all that much and I thought this might be a nice alternative that she might like to try at a later time. Maybe a cute date outfit when she’s with Nino. As you can see, I just started draping, mostly because I was finally able to find the right shade of orange material to match the thread I bought.”

“Were you able to get the grommets?”

“I got some a while back, they were the first things I hunted down, along with the thread,” she explained.

“So I’m guessing you’re using heavy cotton for the overalls?”

The designer shrugged, “I kinda have to. She isn’t very easy on her clothes and I wanted to be sure it was something that could easily go through the wash without too much fading. I’m not about to use denim, I feel that material wouldn’t work for what I’m trying to go for with this design.”

“Which is?” he asked, truly curious about her thought process.

“Jeans are pants that have been around since 1873, when it was invented in San Francisco during the Gold Rush in America, using denim material that was originally invented in Nimes, France; which was then later reinvented in Italy by Levi Strauss. While it’s a very sturdy fabric, it’s also very hard to work with and has a heavy feeling to it. I was looking for something that would be lighter not only in color, but in the feeling when she wore it, so I chose durable cream cotton. Alya’s caramel skin tone is perfect for it; the warm tones of the orange would look just as amazing against her as it would the cloth.”

“Have you worked on projects that required denim before?”

“A couple of times and each time my hands looked worse than when I normally don’t work with it. Then again, it could be because I’m just clumsy. But as I said, denim wasn’t an option for this project. She wears blue jeans and denim Capri all the time; I felt that this would suit her better for a different look.”

“I have to agree,” Adrien nodded sagely. “I feel that you made good choices by going with this design and these materials. Your friend is going to love it.”

He knew his father would probably quiz her more about it, but the model wasn’t as knowledgeable about material and fashion history as his Pere, so he left things there. If he was being honest with himself, his quiet classmate was just full of surprises and it always pleased him to see her work. Looking back at the sketchbook and the mannequin he knew she would go far, whether she worked for Gabriel Agreste or on her own, he wasn’t sure which he preferred more. But he knew in either case, she was a design prodigy.

Quietly, he placed the ribbon as she had it before and gently closed the book, returning it and the first aid kit to their spots. Looking at his cell, Adrien noticed they had another fifteen minutes before her parents were due back. But didn’t want to push their luck and end up having to deal with an even bigger mess. Kwami and Chosen looked at each other, the black cat heaved a heavy sigh, patting his full belly and drifted up from the empty plate towards his wielder.

“Plagg, Claws Out!”

When the transformation was finished, Chat took off the sleeping mask, smiling at his friend who was blinking to get her eyes used to the light and seeing her surroundings again. He honestly missed seeing her expressive bluebells, even though this was a temporary solution to their problem, the hero thought this had been a good test. Not only for his kwami, but proof of Marinette’s loyalty, he just hoped their luck would hold until he could reveal himself. That all of course depended on Master Fu, Ladybug and whenever they were able to catch Hawkmoth.

“Leaving so soon?” she asked.

“I don’t want to push our luck Princess, it’s not a good idea, what with being a black cat and all,” he shrugged.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, “You know that superstitious nonsense doesn’t really hold up in real life, don’t you? Plus, you aren’t a real cat, so it doesn’t really count.”

“As much as I’d like to spend the night debating with you on that, I need to get going.”

Sighing, she looked up at him with determination, “At least let me see you out.”

Chat backed away from her so she could stand and stretch her limbs, while he made his way over to her bed beneath skylight. Stretching his stiff muscles before preparing to jump to his ‘cat flap,’ superheroes shouldn’t get pulled muscles. But since he was human underneath the suit, it became a necessity when he’d been inactive for a period of time. The hero turned to close the window; she was right behind him, smiling with her hand outstretch. He returned the gesture and helped her up with him onto her patio.

“Despite being blind this time around,” she started. “I don’t think it was a bad visit. I actually kind of like Plagg, even if he does like to get into trouble.”

Chat chuckled, “So are you saying you’d be willing to do this from now on?”

“If it makes it easier on you guys, I think I can. Though some of those visits will have to be a bit shorter because of school, I don’t want us to lose anymore sleep.”

“Of course,” he tsked. “Can’t have you missing out on your beauty rest, though I think you hardly need it since you’re already radiant.”

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him, while he waggled his brows.

“By the way, what did you say or do to Plagg when I came back up with the cheesecake? He looked, for lack of a better word- catatonic.”

“I swore I wouldn’t ‘breathe a word about it,’ Chat. I’m keeping that promise,” she admonished. “But I can tell you, it wasn’t anything that I said or did.”

“Huh,” he said scratching his messy hair in confusion.

“Don’t worry about it too much,” she advised.

Then she quickly moved faster than he thought was possible, at first he thought she’d somehow tripped over her feet again, when he felt her lean into his sturdy frame. But then her arms went around his neck, pulling herself closer to him in a tight embrace, her head resting over his racing heart, a small smile gracing her lips. For some reason, he felt like he was on cloud nine as he hugged her back, his belt tail wrapped around her ankle.

“Thanks again for coming over Chat; it was nice to have you both over for company, it really did make my night.”

“You’re welcome, Purrincess,” he purred out, the rumble from his chest causing his words to come out deeper and less steady than normal.

Looking as though she were steeling herself, Marinette brought herself up on her tip toes, her cheeks bloomed, her eyes bright with an emotion that looked familiar. Slowly, giving him a chance to back away, she rested her hands on his chest, bringing her lips closer to his cheek. When her eyes closed, he turned his head so he could give her his lips instead, giving her a real kiss. He wanted to make sure he would at least remember this one.

Her lips were soft and warm, yet shy almost as if she was afraid of being too forceful about it. While as both Chat and Adrien, he had dreamed about getting a kiss from his Lady, but he felt this was much better since he actually knew the girl he was reciprocating with. He moaned as he pressed their bodies closer, for warmth and balance; he also tilted his head, trying to get a better angle without bumping noses or making this awkward. All he knew was that this felt good, felt… right. Marinette hummed and relaxed more, making everything feel even more natural and sweet.

Since it was their first time, they hadn’t figured out exactly how they were supposed to breathe through the whole process, so they broke away panting, regrettably. They blinked into the dim light of her fairy lights all around them, red staining both of their cheeks from lack of breath as well as the different emotions swimming through them at such an intimate act. He still held her tightly, while she clung to chest plate, feeling his heart pounding the same rhythm as hers.

“H-how w-w-was that,” he stuttered, trying to calm himself and appear more suave than he actually felt and failing.

She raised her fingers to her lips, the digits shaking slightly as she looked up at him in wonder. Then glancing away shyly, a small smile forming, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink, showing off the freckles he had the sudden urge to count, kissing each and every one. Chat felt his belt tail let go of her leg but start to waggle, the tip flopping around.

“It was my first kiss,” she whispered, as she looked back up at him. “I always imagined… but I- I find that I like it.”

“Me too,” he smiled gently at her.

“Is it bad that…,” she glanced away before her ceruleans roved back up to his, “I want to do it again?”

“No,” he breathed out, sifting his clawed fingers through her loose, soft, blue-black tresses, before resting his gloved palm gently on her cheek. “I feel the same, Mari.”

“Marinette?” Came a gentle call from her bedroom that had them both jumping apart. Chat parkoured to hide behind the neighbor’s chimney that divided the property, Marinette quickly stood by the wrought iron rails looking as if she’d done nothing but stare at the Notre Dame in her pajamas, as her mother peeked up through the skylight. The teen sincerely hoped that the poor lighting would help hide her red face from her perceptive mother.

“I thought you’d be in bed by now or still working on your project on the dress dummy,” her mother queried.

“Oh, Bon Soir Maman, I didn’t hear you or Papa come in. I was just… taking a break and wanted to get some air,” she explained. “I hope you and Papa had a good time.”

“Bon Soir ma cherie, we didn’t want to wake you but when I saw that the lights were on and you weren’t in your room, well I thought I’d check on you. Oui, your Papa and I had a wonderful time. Now, I don’t want you staying up too late since we all need to be ready to open the bakery in the morning, so I expect you to be in bed soon. So, no staying up late to work on your design projects, comprendre mon cher?”

“Oui, Maman,” she replied dutifully. Though she knew there was a different reason why she might have a hard time going to sleep that night, her cheeks heating up at the stolen moment.

Satisfied with her daughter’s answer, Sabine Cheng climbed down from the platform and made her way down the hatch and into the other part of the house, getting ready for bed with her husband. When Chat heard the woman at the other part of the house and closing her door, he crept out of his hiding spot, grinning like a fool, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he made his way back to Marinette’s side. She placed a finger on his lips and smirked back up at him.

“While I’d love to continue where we left off and explore this more, it’s time for you to go home,” she whispered.

“Just so you know, you’re definitely going to be in my dreams tonight,” he purred, the end of his tail twitching happily.

“ _Just_ your dreams, Chat Noir?” she teased, his ears and tail stood straight up as she quickly kissed his cheek and ran through her skylight to her room.

Slowly, the superhero backed away; his eyes glittered as he made his way off her roof. When he looked back, he knew he’d be going over the next night; there was no question about it. As he made his way back to his room in the mansion, a thought caught him unawares and he almost missed a landing from his jump: if he really didn’t count the hard crashing of lips he didn’t remember getting from Ladybug (all that according to the photos he’d seen), that was actually his first real kiss! That night, Chat whooped and hollered for a good thirty minutes around the Eiffel before making it home that night, falling into a cheerful and exhausting sleep ignoring his kwami moaning about centuries of teenage hormones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the normal part of the love square that I occupy but I think I'd gone in a slightly different direction with it since I normally don't write a whole lot of fluff. This time I wanted to involve Plagg more, have it set for Chat having kwami issues, and more feline tenancies. I have them in a few other stories that AREN'T posted yet, but may do so at a later date, when I have them finished. While the blindfolding thing is almost always brought up, I wanted to try something more innocent and less, smutty; which seems like the usual route once the blindfold is brought into play in most of the fanfiction. *shrugs* I hope you guys all enjoyed this one and will come back for more. 
> 
> Up next is Fairia with her prompt- It Was An Accident!


	13. 12: It was an accident! (Fairia) (Kim/Alix/Max)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Prompt 1, Alix mentioned Kim walking in on her as she was getting out of the shower...

Walking in on Alix was absolutely, 100%, a total and complete accident. 

They’d only been living together, the three of them, for less than a week. Boxes were still in the corners of rooms, and nobody could figure out where the spoons were or why they had five spatulas. Kim had worked late the night before, and had promised himself that he would get up early to go for a run before heading to class. So when he alarm blared in his ear for the third time, Kim had blearily dragged himself out of his bed and stumbled down the hall towards the bathroom, intent on (1) not running into the door jamb, and (2) splashing enough cold water on his face to wake him up. 

Coffee would have to wait until he could remember how to do the turning-on thing to make it work. 

Kim was so intent on his mission (face-water-coffee-don’t-whack-toes) that he completely missed the fact that the bathroom door was _closed._ And to be fair, it probably wasn’t something he’d have given much thought to even if he was completely awake, but he’d like to think that he’d probably have noticed the light shining from underneath. And remembered that he didn’t live alone. 

Neither of those happened, and it was a completely unsuspecting Kim who absently twisted the knob and shoved the door open, hand flailing towards the light switch even as his brain belatedly realised the light was already on. Kim blinked, brow furrowing, movement in his periphery causing his gaze to snap upwards.

Alix, one pale, slim arm outstretched towards the towel rack, blinked at him owlishly. Kim had enough time to register _pale, pink, and naked_ before he was stumbling back, his move for the lights reversing course to slap a hand over his eyes. 

_“Max!”_ It wasn’t a shriek - it was a _bellow,_ okay? He was not a girl and he did not _shriek_ , but as his back hit the opposite wall of the hall and he slid limply down, he _might_ admit that the air was punched out of him and his voice was a _smidge_ higher than normal. _“There’s a girl in the bathroom!_ What the fuck, why didn’t you warn me you had company-!”

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me?” Kim peeked between his fingers trepidatiously, breath rushing out of his lungs as Alix - now with a towel covering all the relevant bits - loomed over him.

“I’m sorry! It was an accident!” Kim’s mouth is moving without his permission, trying to to ensure his survival, but all he can think of is creamy skin and- “Why do you have tits?!”

Alix paused, outrage dropping into a kind of confused expression that would probably be hilarious under any other circumstances. “Why do I have…”

Max’s door opened and he stumbled into the hall, wearing his binary boxers, one sock and a look of confusion. Squinting at them, he shoved his glasses up his nose, taking in Kim halfway down the wall and Alix, sopping wet and wearing only a too-small towel. 

“Uh-huh. You know...I’m not going to ask.” He announced. “Kim, the girl in the bathroom is Alix. She’s not company, she lives here and yes, she has always been a girl.”

“But she has boobs.” Kim whimpered helplessly, wondering why nobody else seemed bothered by this and _where was the coffee?_

Max snorted, disappearing back into his room as Alix straightened up, rolling her eyes and shoving wet hair back out of her face.

“As much time as you spend calling them mosquito bites, I thought you’d have figured that out by now.” She snarked. “Did you hit your head _that hard?”_

“No…” Kim replied, hand already moving to probe hesitantly at the knot forming on the back of his skull. “Maybe…”

Alix huffed out a laugh, reaching out and patting his head roughly. “Don’t think on it too hard, big guy, you might hurt something.”

Kim watched as she turned, towel wrapped tight around herself (sweet cheezus, she had _hips_ too? When had that happened?), and disappeared back into the bathroom, door closing behind her with a quiet _click._ Kim stared at the door blankly for a second before pulling himself upright. Puffing out a breath, he shoved his hands into his hair, then winced when he hit the knot on the back of his head. Stumbling into the kitchen, he punched the button on the coffee pot and stared blearily at the clock on the stove.

Was it only six in the morning? He wondered absently as he turned to grab a banana out of the fruit bowl on the counter. Somehow it felt much later. Leaning back against the tiny kitchen island, Kim bit into the banana and watched the coffee drip steadily into the pot.

Alix was a girl. He knew that, of course he knew that - he’d seen Alix in bathing suits countless times, and even in dresses before. She wouldn’t wear those things if she were a guy. Hell, he’d been there when she’d gotten her period (and, man had _that_ been awkward, having to go ask his mom if she had any pads), and had certainly heard her complain about cramps often enough - those were noy _guy_ problems. Kim knew, hypothetically, that Alix Kubdel was female.

Today had just...driven that home, in a very visceral way. 

Alix emerged from the bathroom just as the coffee finished brewing. Kim was still watching the pot, contemplating the merits of just drinking straight from the carafe, when a mug slapped down next to his hand. 

“Don’t do it.” Alix said, adding a second mug and two aspirin to the pile before moving off and pulling a bowl down for her cereal. 

Kim didn’t bother denying anything, just filled the mugs, sliding one her way as he picked up the aspirin. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Alix dumped cream into her cup, grinning at him over the rim as she lifted it. “Since I traumatized you with my breasts and all.”

“Jeez, Alix, don’t say it like _that._ ” Kim repressed a shudder, still uncomfortable with his own reaction to the event. “At least you didn’t kill me.”

“Dude, you nearly killed _yourself.”_ Alix sniggered. “Did you seriously think Max had brought a girl home?”

“It’s been known to happen.” Kim grumbled. Sure, Max hadn’t had many relationships since he’d known him, and only one serious one since they became roommates a year or so back, but there _had_ been women - and men - in their apartment before. 

“And how many of them have you caught naked?” Alix asked curiously. 

“None, thank goodness.” Max replied through a yawn, strolling into the kitchen. “Communication is a wonderful thing. Unlike some people, who forget to give a head’s up.”

“Whatever, Kanté, you know you liked my ass.” Kim grumbled, lifting his mug back to his lips.

“It was fantastic.” Max deadpanned, accepting the mug Alix handed him and pouring his own mug. “Doesn’t mean I wanted to walk in on you having sex in the living room.”

“Get caught up _one time-_ ” Kim sighed.

“Three times.” Max rebutted.

“And I apologized each time.” Kim snorted. “I still wasn’t expecting it, okay? I’m sorry, Alix, it was an accident.”

“I’m not that upset.” Alix waved off his apology, laughing as she strolled back out of the kitchen. Kim’s gaze automatically tracked her movements, wondering why he was just now noticing her hips sway as she walked. Was she doing it on purpose? Seriously, where had those come from? 

“I mean - this is going to be a great story to tell. How can I be mad after that.” Alix chortled, disappearing back into her room.

Behind him, Max cleared his throat, and Kim turned to find the other man looking at him, eyebrow cocked curiously. “What?” Kim snapped irritably.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Max smirked, “was I interrupting your epiphany?” 

“Fuck you.” Kim snapped, ignoring the heat in his cheeks as he dropped his mug in the sink and headed for the door. “I’m going for a run.”

Max’s laughter followed him out of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow, welcome you Sin Mistress _Bronte_ to the party with "Finally alone."


	14. 13. Finally Alone (Bronte) (MariChat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *walks in twelve chapters late with a Starbucks* 
> 
> Hello everyone! I hope you've been enjoying the stories so far! In between a hand injury and finishing the final chapters of _if i had a wish (i'd wish for more of this)_ , I'm happy to welcome you to **Sommeil** , a five chapter MariChat story. This little romance is inspired by one of my favourite Stromae songs of the same name which talks about a friend who has the world in the palm of his hand but still struggles to sleep at night, burdened by the weight of the world on his shoulders. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Sommeil - Chapter 1  
_Finally Alone_

> **_tu peux mentir à qui tu veux / tu souris trop pour être heureux_ **

“And...done!”

Marinette clicks submit on her online quiz and slaps her laptop closed, leaning back in her office chair with a satisfied smirk. She's been absolutely killing this course on 18th century European fashion and her latest quiz marks just further confirmed her suspicious that she's basically a full-on expert. Mantuas and petticoats? Easy. Brocaded silk and riding jackets? Child's play. Hoop skirts and embroidery? A cinch.

A cinch, get it?

Man, she's been spending _waaaaay_ too much time with Chat Noir.

Well, as Ladybug anyway. The akuma’s were few and far between lately but she and Chat Noir still spent at least a few night a week together, prowling the streets for criminals and the like. They usually convened on a Thursday evening at the Eiffel Tower but they'd had to switch it to Wednesday this week to accommodate for Chat’s busy civilian schedule; she still hadn’t figured out his identity but he was frank in his explanation that he was constantly busy with his job, often putting in seventy or so hours a week.

Marinette kind of hates it.

Not because it takes him away from akuma attacks or anything; he almost always finds a way to get out of whatever he’s doing to come and help nail the monster of the week and he’s always keen to do his very best, fighting at the top of his game. He parries and strikes and flips like the best of them with a smile on his face and a joke on his tongue but when all is said and done…

Chat just isn't quite Chat anymore.

At first she'd just chalked it up to getting older. They’re eighteen now and a lot had changed between them, all things considered. They’re older and wiser and more in sync than ever, to the point where they pretty much embody the yin and yang of their symbols to a tee, which always thrills Master Fu to no end. On her side of things, Marinette is proud to say that she’s become more focused now, having lost a lot of that nervousness she'd been plagued with as a kid. Being at the top of her university class certainly helped her confidence, especially considering her scholarship to the fashion institute she was now studying at; most of her peers took a year off to figure out what they were going to do with their lives but Marinette had always known exactly what she wanted to be since she was eight. Fashion design was her calling and nothing, not even _Le Papillon_ , was going to stop her from reaching her goals.

But where Marinette had grown strong and confident, Chat had grown a little more...demure, for lack of a better word. He’s quieter and more intense, which isn't necessarily a bad thing, but the almost preoccupied way he tends to go about things now still doesn't quite sit well with her. He used to be vivacious and wild and full of life! He was a _carpe diem_ kind of guy, a glass half full kind of guy!

Now he’s just...flat.

She'd noticed the bags beneath his eyes even with the mask over his skin and had asked occasionally how he was feeling and it was always the same response. ‘I'm fine,’ he'd say, ‘I just didn't sleep much,’ he'd say, ‘I'm just such a party animal,’ he’d say. She'd always let it slide in the past because she's his partner and friend, not his mother, but it’s kind of getting to the point where something has to be done.

He yawns too often to be sleeping properly.

He smiles too much to be happy.

She'd asked Alya about it once, under the guise that this person was a friend of hers at the Institute. Alya had said point blank that her friend was probably not getting enough sleep because he's being overworked and feeling maybe even a little depressed. Seventy hours a week _and_ a full time student on top of that? Alya had told her to reach out if he seemed to be struggling and Marinette has decided to do just that.

Packing up her laptop, she checks her saved Snapchat conversation with Alya and studies the symptoms from the link she'd sent her. Lack of sleep and fatigue is a big part of what she’s been noticing about him and she's resolved to come up with a solution as soon as possible. The one she has in mind is ballsy and, quite frankly, a little dangerous but the pros outweigh the cons as far as she’s concerned. She needs to make sure Chat’s okay and healthy and happy and back to his old cheerful self…

Even if it means spoiling her identity.

~

“Hey Chaton,” Ladybug lands with a near imperceptible thump beside her partner on the wrought iron lattice of the Eiffel Tower and immediately scoops him into a side hug. It's weird and kind of out of character for her, but she'd been adamant in her Snaps to him that they needed to talk and she could practically smell the worry coming off of him in waves, “How are you feeling?”

Chat is stiff in her embrace, “Ummm...good? Why are you hugging me? What did I do?”

“I'm hugging you because you looked like you could use one,” Ladybug replies, revelling when he finally sinks into her touch, “And because I'm about to call you out on your bullshit.”

Chat’s eyes bug out of his head and Ladybug holds him tighter to keep him from escaping her clutches, “What?”

“You haven't been sleeping well and this is my concerned face,” Ladybug rests her chin on his shoulder with a pout, “You're yawning and you have bags under your eyes all the time. You're always tired and I want to know why.”

“I'm fine,” Chat immediately deflects and nearly opens his mouth to say more when Ladybug gives him _the look_.

“You can lie to whoever you want but you can't lie to me,” Ladybug insists, “You're my best friend. I know you like the back of my hand. I know your tells, your signs, your body language—”

“—you don't know my name.”

“No, but I know just about everything else about you. We've been partners since we were fourteen, that's practically a quarter of our lives Chat. Powerwise, I'm literally your other half.”

“Technically you are,” he mutters, his ring catching the moonlight as he wiggles it, “But like I said, I'm fine. I just need some fresh air and a good run around the city.”

“A good nap you mean,” Ladybug chides him, tapping his nose, “Look, I'd strap you down to my bed and make you sleep if I could—”

“—strap me down? Ladybug, I didn't realise you were so kinky.”

“You know what I mean,” Ladybug rolls her eyes and grimaces, “Ugh, you are such a _boy_.”

Chat’s jaw drops dramatically, “Really? I had no idea.”

“Ugh…” Ladybug recoils, flicking him on the shoulder for good measure, “That's it, no more hugs for you.”

“But M’Lady—”

“Nope, you're gross.”

“And you are an angel.”

“Tomcat.”

“Light of my life.”

“Mangy stray.”

“My sun and stars.”

_“Stoooop,”_ Ladybug turns to face him properly and crosses her arms across her chest, “But in all seriousness Chat, you need to get some rest. I'm worried about you.”

“And I'm serious when I say that I'm fine,” Chat pipes back, mirroring her movements, “Now can we go on that run now? I bet I can beat you to _La Grande Paris_ —”

“You know, I don't even know why I bother,” Ladybug grumbles with a huff and Chat immediately slumps at her tone, “Look, if you won't listen to me, then I'm sending you to someone else.”

“But—”

“It's my turn to talk and you're going to listen,” she sticks her finger in his face and he nods meekly, “I have a friend who has the world's best bedtime tea. It'll knock you out cold for hours after just one cup, I promise.”

“A friend? But uh...wouldn't that compromise our identities?”

“I know her as Ladybug,” she replies easily, having practised this conversation in the mirror already, “And so do you. Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and you're going to her house tonight and having a cup of her magic tea.”

“But—"

“No buts,” Ladybug interrupts, raising her palm, “She's probably already brewing it as we speak. She’s expecting you at 23:00 sharp.”

“Wait, Ladybug—"

“Trust me, she's a good friend of mine. She'll be able to help you out.”

Chat looks uncertain, “Are you sure I won't be intruding?”

“Not a chance,” Ladybug assures him, “She's looking forward to it! She's really loves helping others. Besides, she's a big fan of yours too.”

“She...she is?”

“Oh yes,” Ladybug affirms and it isn't a lie, “She even bought a Chat Noir mug just for you."

“Really?” Chat whispers and Ladybug can't help but smile at the blush that spreads across his cheeks. Chat’s always been a sucker for compliments and Ladybug plans to exploit it, “She did?”

“Yup, so what are you waiting for?” Ladybug hops to her feet and unfastens her yoyo from her belt, revving it up, “You've got ten minutes to get your butt over there for the best bedtime tea of your life. Don't be late!”

~

Ladybug swings and swoops as fast as she possibly can towards her home and detransforms just as she lands on her rooftop deck, hurriedly opening her trap door. She slips inside and checks her appearance in the mirror quickly before plugging in the kettle she'd borrowed from the kitchen and opening the tin of her mother's special chrysanthemum and chamomile blend. Wafting the herbal scent towards her nose, Marinette thinks back to all of the nights her maman had brewed the herbal infusion for her before a test at school and hopes it might conk him out the same way it did for her.

_knock knock knock_

Marinette startles and nearly drops the container of loose leaf on the floor before setting it down and turning back towards her sleeping platform. Scurrying up the ladder, Marinette can't help but enjoy the nervous flutter in her chest at the prospect of doing something good for her very best friend.

“Chat Noir!” she exclaims happily as she opens her trap door. Chat’s eyes are wide, his lips slightly parted in surprise, “Come on in! Ladybug let me know you were coming.”

“Yeah?” Chat swallows nervously, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat, “I uhhh...I don't mean to intrude—"

“No no no,” Marinette waves her hands, beckoning him inside, “It's the least I can do for Paris’ Favourite Hero!”

Chat still hesitates, his pupils strangely slivered, “I think that title belongs to Ladybug.”

“She's Paris’ Favourite Heroine,” Marinette corrects him, grabbing his forearm in an attempt to physically drag him inside, “Paris loves you just as much. And look, they even make mugs in your likeness! I bought you one, come look!”

Marinette flops back onto her bed with a tug of his wrist and he finally slips in through the trapdoor behind her, his expression decidedly unsure. She's never seen him look quite so skittish, but then he's always behaved a little weirdly when she’s given him things, like on his birthday or on their partnerversary.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Chat slides off her mattress and lands on the floor in a silent crouch, “I don't think your parents would be too happy to find a stray cat alone with you in your room.”

“They're bakers so they're usually in bed by 20:30. They get up at 04:30 to start the breads and pastries.”

“Oh,” Chat says simply, still highly hesitant, “I just don't want to be a bother.”

“Chat, you're not bothering me,” Marinette fills the silver infuser with the dried leaves and seals it with a snap, “I'm always happy to help a friend in need, especially when that friend is having a hard time.”

“I'm not having a hard time,” Chat interjects, immediately on the defence, “Ladybug is...she's just really...I don’t know the right word to describe it.”

“Well she wouldn't have asked me to help you if it wasn't important and if it's important to her, then it's important for me,” Marinette plants her hands on her hips and tips her chin proudly, “So sit down and relax. It only takes a few minutes to steep.”

Chat finally acquiesces and lowers himself gingerly on her chaise lounge, staring about her room curiously. Most of the photos of Adrien have been taken down in favour of Vogue spreads and Instagram posts of her favourite design icons, not to mention all the group shots with her friends. Of course, she's still got an entire wall dedicated to Gabriel’s fashion lines which is where she has many of Adrien’s best shoots still pinned to the plaster, “It's been a while since I’ve seen you around.”

“It has,” Marinette pours the hot water into the black and green mug, “When was the last time...was it the akuma at the Fashion Institute back in September?”

“I think so,” Chat replies, tugging his legs up onto the pink cushion and crossing his feet, “That was the one who wanted to turn everyone into a pin cushion right?”

“That was the one! I was lucky you and Ladybug were there to save the day.”

“She got there before I did,” he explains, his shoulders relaxing marginally, “That was definitely one of my least favourite fights ever. I hate needles.”

“You must have a terrible time at the vet,” Marinette snickers behind her hand, loving the look he throws her.

“You've been spending way too much time with Ladybug,” Chat pouts, but there's only humour in his eyes, “How do you know her by the way? She said that you two were friends.”

Marinette knew this would come up, which is why she'd already rehearsed her answer, “She's stopped on my balcony a few times. I always offer her a glass of water and sometimes we talk.”

“Oh,” Chat nods his head, “I've stopped here a few times too.”

“You have,” Marinette fiddles with chain on the infuser, agitating the water, “And you're always welcome to drop by whenever you like. Just don't forget to knock in case I'm sleeping.”

Chat blinks several times, “Really?”

“My door’s always open.”

“Huh,” Chat looks pathetically perplexed and it makes Marinette steam a little. Doesn't anyone else do anything nice for her partner? Besides her anyway, she's always bringing him pastries and slices of cake.

“Alright, tea is ready. You have to drink it black, no cream or sugar,” Marinette explains, lifting the infuser out of the steaming water, “It tastes a little odd but not in a bad way.”

Wrapping her fingers around the handle of the Chat Noir mug, Marinette lifts it from the surface of her desk and gently brings it over to the side table beside her chaise. She turns it so that Chat can get a good look at the porcelain cat ears sticking up from the rim, “It's cute right? My friend Mylène works at a pottery place in Montmartre and she made this for me.”

“She did?” Chat’s gape shifts between her and the mug, “Can I commission her to make me one too?”

“I'll ask her!” Marinette plops down onto the chaise beside him, “But I’m sure she'd be happy to make you one free of charge. Now come on, drink your tea before it gets cold.”

“Oui Madame,” Chat responds with a mock salute and takes the cup of tea into his gloved hands, “It smells funny.”

“So do you, but you don't see me complaining,” Marinette replies instinctively and tried to ignore the shocked expression on Chat’s face. It's something Ladybug would say and she needs to be more careful but...it’s just so easy to be herself when he's around, “What are you waiting for, drink up!”

Chat brings the cup to his lips and blows, a cloudy puff of steam rising from the rim. Finally he takes a sip and makes a face but doesn't argue, taking a long pull shortly after.

“It's not terrible I guess,” Chat mumbles, staring at the deep green infusion, “It still tastes funny though.”

“Like I said, you get used to it,” Marinette replies, crossing one leg over the other, “My Maman is Chinese so she has all sorts of great recipes.”

“Yeah?” Chat mumbles, taking another drink, “You’re lucky.”

“I am,” she points to a framed family photo sitting on her desk, “That’s her there, and my Papa too.”

“Must be nice to have a family.”

Marinette's neck turns so fast it cracks, “What?”

“It’s not important,” he waves his hand dismissively, his eyes half lidded, “But yeah. It’s a beautiful photo.”

“Not important?” Marinette gasps, “ _What?!_ Chat, you can’t just drop that on me and expect that I won’t ask questions! What happened?”

He shrugs, “I dunno. My father is still around but...my mother has been gone for years.”

“Oh Chat,” Marinette’s heart leaps into her throat, “I'm sorry, I didn't know.”

“It's alright,” Chat’s eyes have closed completely now, his chin tipping forward against his chest. His bell sings lightly as he begins to tip, “I just miss her, that's all.”

Marinette places one hand on his shoulder and squeezes the tense muscle there, “I'm so sorry Chat. Is there something I can do?”

Chat simply grunts and Marinette can see her plan is working. She gently pries the nearly empty mug from his fingers and lowers his upper body down onto the raised back of the cushion until he's lying comfortably, his head lolling slightly to one side. Moving soundlessly, Marinette fishes the blanket she'd stowed beneath her chaise for exactly this reason and drapes the soft fabric over his slack body. Releasing the breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding, Marinette turns the main light off and leaves the office lamp on in case he wakes up in the middle of the night and wonders where he is, but Marinette highly doubts he’ll wake up anytime soon; if her Maman’s magic tea has really worked its magic, he won't be waking up for another six hours.

Instinctively, she reaches down and brushes his bangs from his eyes and gasps when he turns his face into her palm and purrs, louder than she's ever heard it. Her knees actually shudder at the intensity of the sound and she considers pulling her hand away except...it's kind of addicting? It's an odd thing to think about but as she cards her fingers through his hair to the sound of the constant purr in his chest, Marinette can hardly convince herself to stop.

It's nearly midnight by the time she wrenches her hands from his head, delighting in the way he's melted like a Chat shaped puddle across the cushions. She's proud of herself; her plan has worked and she didn't even have to be Ladybug to execute it! But now her eyes are sagging and she desperately needs to head to bed in time for her lecture at the Institute in the morning so, chancing one last glance at her gently purring partner, she climbs up onto her bed platform and tucks herself into bed.

Around 03:00, there's a bright flash of green light and the sound of two kwarmis chittering quietly against Chat Noir’s soft snuffles and Marinette realises that the boy she's spent for years fighting alongside is sleeping maskless only a few metres away. It's tempting to peek over the railing and look but…

Marinette rolls back over and closes her eyes with a small smile. Just getting him to sleep is a huge feat unto itself and not looking would mean that he would trust her more which would hopefully mean that he’d keep coming to her for tea. The decision was simple.

Tonight, she'd let sleeping cats lie.

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Sommeil! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed, or leave one on my page as I'll be posting this story outside of this collection as well. See you on the 15th for Chapter 2!
> 
> ~Bronte


	15. 14. Take My Hand (SaijSpellhart) (Marinette/Chat Blanc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this oneshot Chat Noir has been akumatized by swallowing akumas.
> 
> Chat Blanc has cat-like ears and a tail in this oneshot, rather than the usual faux leather, because he’s been akumatized. 
> 
> This oneshot is dedicated to ShadowLordScorpio on tumblr. Who wanted more of my floofy-eared Chat Blanc.

She let out a deep breath, paused and listened, but only heard silence on the other side of the door.

After so many visits she should've been accustomed to the musty stench of decay and neglect, and yet, it stung her nose when she took a new breath.

"Chat?" Marinette finally forced the door open, mentally prepared for the awful creak it would make on aged hinges.

But it never came.

The door swung open with such relative ease that she was almost afraid someone had thrust her into a silent film. The apartment equally quiet, bathed in the waning light of dusk. The long shadows and filtered light only serving to play up the silent movie era.

"Chat?" She called again, taking her first step into the apartment. Floorboards creaked under the weight of her steps, breaking the eerie silent spell of the place.

No one was inside. There was a bed against the wall, covered in expensive blankets and pillows. Beige drapes hung over the window, sporting damages reminiscent of cat claws. There wasn't much else in the studio style apartment, a disused kitchen, and a bathroom, both equally empty.

From the only furniture, it was obvious that the creature that lived here preferred sleeping above all else.

She took another step into the apartment, fingers playing with the strap of a small duffel bag slung across her shoulder. She could feel Tikki in her pocket, the Kwami radiated warmth and comfort as usual.

"I could've sworn I told you to leave," a chilling voice sounded near her ear. She felt the sudden warmth of a body behind her, and the weight of his presence.

"I did," Marinette snapped around to face him, "And now I've come back." She was met with mildly amused cat eyes, made even more unusual by their startling magenta hue.

Chat Blanc straightened up to his full height, before his lips pulled back over sharp canines. "Cheeky." He pushed passed her and into the room. He was almost deliberately too close, and Marinette shuddered when the cold bleached leather brushed her skin.

There was a certain amount of poise in all of Chat Blanc's movements. It was the kind of confidence Chat Noir always had, being a model (or so he claimed) and a superhero, except amplified. Chat Blanc knew he looked good, and knew how to carry himself; so whether or not he was aware he had the attention of the room's only other occupant, he made a dramatic show about flopping on his lavish out-of-place bed.

Dust particles took to the air, glittering in the last rays of waning sunlight streaming in between the tattered curtains. While the rest of Chat stayed indulgently stretched across the bed very much like a lazy feline, his tail swished disturbing the stagnant air.

"If you've come to _nice_ me until I cough up a butterfly again, you can get out. I ate a new one today."

Marinette started to say something, a curse stuck to the tip of her tongue, bitten back. It would be taking a step back to scold him for eating a butterfly, leaving him satisfied with himself and most likely telling her to leave. The fact that he kept consuming akumas made purifying him a chore, but she was winning so long as she got him to cough up more butterflies than Hawk Moth could make.

"Guess, I'll take all this cheese and wine, and party at home then."

That got his attention.

Fluffy white ears perked up, swishing eddies of dust with every twitch.

"I despise cheese." He grumbled, keeping the bottom of his face buried among the blankets.

Marinette sucked in a breath, steeled her nerves, and crossed the distance of the room. She paused next to the bed, hesitating, considering the space on the blankets.

"Don't you even dare."

"Am I supposed to sit on the floor?" she scoffed.

"You aren't supposed to be here at all."

A nervous wiggle shuddered down her body, and Marinette forced herself to sit down on the bed next to him. She settled the duffel bag into her lap and unzipped the top. The pungent scent of cheese escaped into the room, curling her nose hairs, and making her flinch.

"Mmmm look at all this Camembert," she sang, attempting not to breath. Her eyes darted to the side, sneaking a peek at the man next to her.

Chat's fur bristled, his tail flicking up, and slit pupils fixed on the duffel bag in her lap.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" She lifted a wedge of Camembert from one of the round boxes.

"No," Chat lifted his head, and Marinette could see his nostrils flaring with each breath as if savoring the smell in the air.

She leaned closer to him, holding out the wedge. "No, you aren't sure~?" A rumbling growl confirmed that Chat Blanc probably hadn't eaten in more than a day.

He didn't say a word, but was drawn to her hand like a moth to a lamp. A thin pink tongue curled over one lip, then down a sharp elongated canine.

"Don't bite me, Chat," she offered the cheese, holding it out on the tips of her fingers.

Magenta eyes flickered up to her, considering, cautious, before dropping back down to the cheese. She watched Chat Blanc lean in, his mouth open and a drop of saliva oozing from his bottom lip. His fangs glistened in the poor light, sharp... _dangerous._

It was everything she had to keep from flinching away. To stay brave in the face of such volatile temperament.

His lips closed around her fingers, taking the piece of cheese and swallowing it whole.

When she tried to retract her hand, his claws shot out snapping around her wrist to hold her still. This time when a shudder wracked her body it was from excitement. Chat's rough tongue curled over her fingertips, cleaning the remnants of the cheese off them one by one. His lips slipped father down, and Marinette could feel her pulse beneath her skin.

He swallowed again, Adam's apple bobbing, then pulled away and made a smacking sound. This time when he looked up at her his pupils were blown wide, and she could see her reflection in their inky depths.

Her breaths came quicker, attempting to compensate the pounding of the pulse in her ears. She didn't even comprehend the stench of the camembert anymore.

"See I... uh, knew you liked cheese."

Chat Blanc suddenly shook himself. Starting from his head and working it down his body, only to finish with a few sharp lashes of his tail. When he opened his eyes again, his pupils had returned to their previous slivered state.

Marinette made a squeak when he suddenly flopped onto her lap and rolled on his back, so that the back his head rested on her thighs.

"Feed me."

"Excuse me?"

"You insist on coming here, you sit on my nest, you taunt me with treats. Feed me."

Marinette pressed her pointer finger to the tip of his masked nose. " _You_ , don't order me around. You want something, you ask for it."

Chat bared his teeth, and narrowed magenta eyes at her. An irritated growl rose up in the back of his throat, and she could feel it in her thigh.

Tikki felt the change in his temperament and began to buzz hotly in her pocket, readying in case Marinette needed her, and warning her host to tread cautiously.

 _Don't let him bite you, Marinette._ Tikki's warning sounded in the back of her mind. _Whatever happens, don't let him bite you._

She bit the inside of her cheek, and pressed forth. "Knock that off."

The growl puttered out in the back of his throat, and Chat blinked up at her. A second later his lips pulled back into a sneer. "You talk like Ladybug."

"Maybe I am," Marinette sneered back. She met his eyes, one for one holding his stare and refusing to back down.

She noted Chat's floofy ears falling in her peripheral, and his jaw went slack.

They could have heard the dust settling.

A low chuckle broke the silence, and Chat Blanc erupted into disbelieving snickering.

"You laugh! But you don't know!" she defended, shutting him up by shoving another wedge of Camembert into his open maw. The laughing died out as he coughed on the unexpected cheese.

Marinette pressed her lips in a tight line, attempting to soothe her anxiety and disappointment. She was tempting fate. If Chat Blanc realized she was Ladybug it could end badly. That was always a possibility. And yet she wanted so desperately to tell him, because she wanted so desperately to confront him. Ask him why he disappeared, and continued to elude Ladybug, why he shunned her help.

She continued to feed him pieces of cheese while her thoughts roamed. Thoughts about her partner swamped her brain, filling her with melancholy for what was lost, but he didn't seem to notice.

When she popped open the bottle of wine to take a drink, he held his mouth open expectantly.

The temptation to purposefully splash it over his face was strong.

Really, Chat Noir was still there, trapped under amplified negative emotions and the effects of akuma possession. But she could see him sometimes. He was there in a look, or an unconscious gesture. As if the cruel white exterior was no more than a murky film on the surface of his heart. He just needed help to wash it off.

_I can't do this on my own Chaton, you have to help me._

It was the comforting rumble from his chest that made her realize she'd stopped feeding him cheese and was fingers deep in his mane of blonde hair. Something she's always done with Chat Noir, but never with Chat Blanc.

Shock, like ice, crawled down her back and her nails ceased massaging his scalp.

His purr fizzled out and both of them became deathly still.

"Please?" he asked in a low _low_ murmur.

"What was that, Chaton?" The use of his nickname was a slip, she hadn't called him that since he changed. "I couldn't hear you."

A growl started in his throat.

"I thought you didn't like me to touch you," she teased, making to extract her hand from his hair.

"Pet me, woman!"

Marinette was stifling a laugh when she sank her fingers into his hair, but the smile that broke out across her face managed to make tears well up in the corners of her eyes.

It took longer this time to get his purr to start up again, as he seemed to be fighting it. It wasn't until her hands started rubbing the velvety fur on his ears that the low rumble of thunder broke. It rippled from the base of his throat and reverberated in his chest. She could feel the vibrations subtly shaking through her legs. It made her feel... _good._

He cracked half-lidded magenta eyes, "if you tell anyone..."

"Not a soul," she promised, and watched his eyes drift closed once more.

...

Night had completely settled over Paris by the time Marinette gathered her things to leave. She finished storing the rest of the cheese in the dilapidated mini-fridge in the kitchenette, surprised that the appliance still functioned, albeit poorly.

Turning back to the living area, she saw Chat Blanc watching her. His eyes glowing eerily in the darkness. She could just make out his white form sprawled over the bed where she'd left him.

"You're leaving." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, I need to get home before my parents start worrying." Not that Marinette couldn't stay out however long she wanted, or spend the night at a friends. She was twenty after all. But her parents served as an acceptable excuse not to linger here.

Chat's ears twitched, responding to the wail of far off sirens. A reminder that it was a long walk home, and not always through the best neighborhoods.

He rose up from the bed, a liquid white mass arching up like a macaroni noodle. His tail curled before lashing back and forth, glowing magenta disappearing as he shut his eyes, really getting into the stretch.

"I will take you home."

Marinette could only blink at him. "I can- I can fine. I'm walking fine uh... walking."

He ignored her stammering, and oozed off the bed, sauntering over to the window. The fresh night air that blew in when he threw open the windows disturbed another cloud of dust from the sill. He pushed the tattered curtains aside, and stepped out.

In the poor light from the city outside, she watched Chat Blanc pull his staff from the back of his belt and extend it down to the ground. He mounted the metallic staff with all the ease of a pole dancer, trusting his body to know exactly how to grip it to hold on. His left boot the only thing keeping him anchored to the sill.

Marinette didn't even realize she'd gravitated to the window until he held his clawed hand down to her.

It was an invitation.

This wouldn't be the first time she'd traveled this way, over the rooftops of Paris. She was Ladybug after all, and definitely no stranger to swinging through the streets with her yo-yo. She was also no stranger to hitching a ride with Chat Noir, and letting him pole-vault them through the Parisian skies.

But Chat Blanc wasn't aware of any of this.

She eyed his offered hand, deliberating whether it would be safer just to walk home. If anyone saw her with Chat Blanc it would raise a serious amount of questions. It could be dangerous for both of them. The police wanted him after all; although he was her partner, he was still an akuma right now. One that Ladybug had yet to take care of.

Chat Blanc heaved a sigh through his nose, and curled the tips of his fingers in a "well, c'mon," gesture.

He would think her hesitance to be fear. Fear of heights, or fear of him. It was neither.

Stuffing her worries aside, Marinette realized she wanted this and slipped her hand into his. His grip tightened, pulling her up onto the rotting sill, and into his chest.

"Put your arms around my neck, and don't let go," he instructed. The warmth in his words almost caught her off guard, but made her chest burn. She locked her arms around the back of his neck, her body draped over his front, toes barely touching the sill anymore.

His arm closed around her back, hugging her to his chest, and when he lifted away from the building she shut her eyes out of instinct. She wasn't in her super suit, which left her feeling oddly vulnerable this far off the ground.

"I don't want to make the front page news tomorrow." She warned him. Although it was probably too late for that concern since she was already in his arms.

A chuckle rumbled through his chest. "No one will see us at night."

"No one will see us?" Marinette balked, "You're white! You glow worse than a hotel room under a blacklight!"

He dismissed her concerns with an amused snicker.

Up, up, up, Chat took her. She felt the movement. Could feel the air rushing over them as they got higher in the sky.

"Open your eyes."

She did, peeling her face away from his shoulder to look out across the city-scape. The silhouettes of buildings decorated the landscape below them, glittering and alive with a myriad of lights. A scene she'd seen a thousand times over.

But Chat Blanc wasn't aware of this either. In his mind, he was putting the charms on a lady. Showing off, being smooth.

It was everything she had not to giggle. "It's lovely," she told him instead.

Chat beamed. Seemingly satisfied with her response, he tipped the balance of the staff and sent them careening forward.

Although she was prepared, her stomach still dropped out when he retracted the staff only to extend it again and send them flying up into the night again. Chat's method of travel had never been as smooth as hers, and not something she'd grown accustomed to. She ended up tightening her grip around Chat's neck in spite of herself, and if he smirked she never saw it.

In a fraction of the time it would have taken her to walk, he was delivering her to the balcony above her bedroom. The relief of her feet touching down against something solid shuddered up her entire body.

"This," he began, "will be the last time I escort you home, Miss Dupain-Cheng." Chat Blanc knocked the end of his staff against the balcony for emphasis.

"I never asked you to." She pulled her arms from around his neck and stepped out of his embrace. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were concerned for my safety."

His eyes narrowed at her mocking tone, claws snapped out to hold her chin, tilting her face to meet his. "You are never _safe_ around me," he growled out.

He was close. She could catch his scent, leather, fur, and a natural masculine smell laced with cheese. So close that if she just stood on her toes she'd be kissing him.

Before that thought could even settle he was away from her. Cold air rushed to fill his absence, and she almost fell forward into the balcony railing. By the time she recovered, Chat Blanc was nothing but a ghostly form disappearing behind the chimney of a neighboring rooftop.

"You'll see me tomorrow," she hummed.

...

From two rooftops away, he watched her lift the hatch to her bedroom, and retreat inside for the night.

"She's going to be back tomorrow isn't she?" he asked no one in particular.

There was a part of him that thrilled over the fact that she had been unsuccessful tonight. That he had come away from the evening with all the akumas still fluttering away in his stomach.

And then there was the part of him that sat there, clutching his staff and staring at the space where she had been, with a pensive expression. The part that wondered what she had planned for tomorrow, and when she would show up. The same part that would be disappointed if she didn't show up.

Chat suddenly coughed into his hand, hard and painful. Tears stinging the corner of his eye.

When he pulled his palm away there was a smear of saliva stained purple from butterfly scales.

"Son of a bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a test run for the characters. I wanted to feel them out and play with them at least one before I started on a prize-request for one of my tumblr followers. 
> 
> Never the less, I hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> Tune in tomorrow for the prompt Bubblebath, where I leave you in Bronte’s capable hands.


	16. 15. Bubblebath (Bronte) (MariChat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here's the second installment of Sommeil! It's a little more bittersweet this time (and _hell_ to to the html for) but I think it's a good chapter to introduce some plot and show how their relationship has grown and changed.
> 
> Thank you for the well wishes about my hand everyone! While I can only type with my index and my ring finger, I'm still getting some writing done! I have a commission, _if i had a wish (i'd wish for more of this)_ and the rest of **Sommeil** to finish before September! Phew, wish me luck!

Sommeil - Chapter 2  
_Bubble Bath_

> **_tu crois qu'tu m'endors / mais même derrière ton masque / tes cernes en parlent encore_ **

“You're what?”

Chat hangs his head and begins to fidget with his fingers, “I'm going away for ten days and...it's for work, you know? I don't really have a choice.”

Marinette narrows her eyes. She's heard all about this boss of his repeatedly over the last month that he'd been crashing at her place to sleep and she _really_ wants to step up and backhand the guy, “I'll make you a care package. Is it hot or cold where you're going?”

Chat peeks up at her from beneath his lashes, “Uh...cold.”

“When do you leave?”

“Sunday.”

“That's three days, plenty of time,” Marinette laces her fingers together and inverts them straight out, cracking her knuckles, “It'll be the best care package ever, you'll see.”

“A care package?” Chat’s eyes grow impossibly wide and Marinette just can't get over how adorably pathetic he looks, “Are you sure it's not too much trouble?”

If it's one thing she's learned about Chat Noir as Marinette, it's that Chat is a hell of a lot more sensitive than she’d ever realised, “Of course. You've been looking and feeling so much better lately and I wouldn't want you to fall back into your old ways during your business trip. Just don't forget to stop by before you leave.”

“Trust me, I won’t forget. I practically live here,” Chat responds eagerly and he's not wrong; he passes out at least twice a week on her chaise and Marinette is just relieved that he's finally beginning to perk up on the battlefield. He's certainly not back to normal, not by any means, but he's a little bit happier and a little bit healthier and Marinette counts that as a win.

“Sometimes I wish you did live here so I could keep an eye on you,” Marinette jokes and she doesn't quite realise what she's said until she sees the gobsmacked expression on Chat’s face, “I mean, you know what I mean. Ladybug needs you at the top of your game and I'm happy to help. Besides, I like having someone to talk to when I'm beading embroidery or sewing my designs.”

Chat’s hesitant curl of the lips turns into the dopeyest of smile, “You just like to have me around so you can use me to tailor your men's line.”

“Well, not only,” Marinette drawls, pouring a spoonful of honey into his tea. She'd quickly found out how deep his sweet tooth actually ran and she’d added it to her Maman’s recipe to help with the medicinal aftertaste, “You do make a great mannequin, but I like the company too.”

Chat actually snickers and it's become a bit of a rarity these last several months; if anything, Ladybug only gets the kind of overcompensating laughter out of him that she knows he only does to reassure her that he's okay, “Thanks Marinette. I can't even begin to explain how awesome you've been to me lately."

“I pride myself on being the best friend I can be,” Marinette explains, pulling the metal infuser out of the mug and giving the tea a stir, “Did I ever tell you that I was the school council president for two years straight when I was a _lycéenne_? I like to help others when they need someone to talk to.”

“You didn't,” Chat averts his eyes as he takes the proffered mug in his hands, “That's pretty impressive. Two years in a row?”

“It had never happened before until I came along,” she says, plopping down beside him. Marinette has never been one to brag but she's especially proud of this particular milestone, “I worked hard and it paid off enough to land me a €2000 scholarship at any school that accepted me, which was all four of the ones I applied to. I ended up choosing the Paris Fashion Institute because their design classes are super _avantgarde_ and many of the courses can be taken online.”

“Do you like online courses better?” Chat asks between sips. “I have a really weird schedule,” Marinette responds honestly, thinking back to all of the missed classes and stupid excuses she'd made throughout her school years, “So online is best for me. Also, I'm a night owl, not a morning person which is why I never wake up when you leave in the mornings.”

“I always try and be quiet,” he says and the tea is already working its magic, “I'm always afraid I'm going to step on your face.”

“I'd probably sleep through that too,” she giggles with a shrug, sitting down beside him, “Jagged Stone could probably play a concert on my roof and I wouldn't wake up.”

“’m jealous,” Chat slurs and Marinette prepares herself for her favourite part of their late night rendezvous when he loses all sense of personal barriers and babbles honest to goodness things about himself, “I wish I could stay asleep like you.”

“Yeah?” she urges him to take another swig and he does, gulping it down, “Why can't you sleep these days?”

“Work, busy, too much to do,” he yawns and his whole body seems to loosen with the movement, “Nightmares sometimes.”

Now _this_ is the answer she'd been waiting all month to hear, “Nightmares? What about?”

“Magic stuff I guess,” Chat’s eyes are fully closed and Marinette knows she only has a few moments left to pry the truth out of him, “Losing Ladybug. My father.”

She'd honestly expected him to say _Le Papillon_ , but losing Ladybug and his father? That was unexpected, “What makes you think you're going to lose them?”

“She could get hurt, or she could get fed up with me. I’m...I’m not doing my best as her partner right now,” Chat’s voice wavers and Marinette wants to punch a pillow everytime he brings up his near constant fear of Ladybug’s apparent imminent rejection, “And my father doesn't...he's…”

Chat yawns again and Marinette knows she's lost him, slipping the tea from his fingers and easing him down into the chaise. Harrumphing, she covers him with a blanket and screams into the nearest soft item, tossing it across the room in a fit of frustration. She does _everything_ she possibly can to assure him that she'll always be by his side as Ladybug besides beating him over the head with a chalkboard that says “I'M NOT LEAVING JUST BECAUSE YOUR BOSS IS A DICK WHO OVERWORKS YOU” in gigantic rainbow letters. What else does she have to do? Announce it on live television? Have a plane write it in the sky?

“My god you are a needy cat,” she whispers, burying her fingers in his hair as she's apt to do just to hear him purr. It's her favourite sound these days and it never fails to calm her nerves, especially whenever he says something particularly irritating like he did tonight. She's reminded of the care package she’d promised him and spends the next half hour brainstorming items to send with him before ultimately calling it a night and crawling into her bed.

And if she'd pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead just before turning off the lights, well, no one’s the wiser.

~

A few days later, Marinette takes a deep breath and pushes her chair back from her desk, having just spent the last two hours mulling over an essay for her class in haute couture sewing techniques. She already has a good understanding of all of the things being covered and she pours them out onto her laptop in earnest, waxing poetic about hand stitching and hem finishes and pocket construction. She’s just finished another paragraph on cutting and pressing when her mobile lights up beside her, the telltale chime of a Snapchat notification ringing in her ears. “I suppose I could take a break,” she says to no one in particular, snatching the phone from the surface and flopping onto her chaise with a sigh. She rubs her thumb against the scanner and clicks on the app immediately, delighting in the words she sees.

> **Chat Noir**  
>  hey  
>  i opened up the care package
> 
> **Me  
>  ** You did? What do you think?

He sends her a snap of the package, which is essentially just a small hat box she’d draped in leftover velvet. The bow she’d wrapped around it is untied and the lid opened, revealing some of the small items she’d packed within.

 

> **Chat Noir  
>  ** the gloves are awesome  
>  where did you get them?

Marinette grins and peeks over at her very own Chat Noir gloves, still sitting in their packaging on one of the tables to her left. She’d found them in the Institute’s quad during the university's weekly _marché du mardi_ where the students gather to sell their homemade goodies, whatever they be. In this case, Marinette had found a vendor who knitted winter gear and she had jumped on the pair of Chat Noir gloves she’d found, practically throwing her euros at the student with enthusiasm.

 

> **Me  
>  ** A student at the Institute. She makes Ladybug ones too.
> 
> **Chat Noir  
>  ** i want to buy ladybug a pair  
>  she’d love them

Marinette feels her face flush and she covers her eyes with her palms for a moment to try and gain back her composure. He wants to buy her Ladybug gloves? _Oh Chat._

 

> **Chat Noir**  
>  she gets really cold in the winter  
>  so i’m always trying to find ways to keep her warm
> 
> **Me**  
>  That’s really kind of you Chat, I know she’ll love them.  
>  I left the girl’s business card attached to the gloves if you want to contact her.
> 
> **Chat Noir**  
>  awesome  
>  these look good  
>  did you make them?

Chat sends another snap of his bare _(bare!)_ hand holding the lavender shortbreads she’d wrapped in colourful cellophane from the bakery, drawn together with a green bow. 

> **Me  
>  ** I did!  
>  They have lavender in them to help you sleep.

He doesn’t respond for a few minutes and Marinette busies herself with her Instagram account, peering through the stories of all the people she follows. Alya’s still at work, judging by the snarky comments she’s making about her boss, and Mylène is showing off another one of her amazing ceramic vases. Nino is in the studio working on something that he’s describing as ‘deep funk house’ and Adrien is jet setting yet again, the video of his view from the airplane window gorgeous as he heads out to Oslo for a photoshoot in the Norwegian fjords.

> **Chat Noir  
>  ** oops  
>  they’re all gone

Chat sends another snap, this time of the cellophane in the rubbish bin. 

> **Me**  
>  ROFL  
>  Did you like them?
> 
> **Chat Noir**  
>  i loved them so much  
>  they were delicious  
>  you spoil me  
>  so what’s in this bag?

Marinette grins as Chat holds up another bundle wrapped in cellophane, the light from the lamp in his hotel room gleaming off the silver band on his finger.

> **Me**  
>  It’s a bath bomb  
>  If you’re cold and you want to warm up in the bath, it fizzes up and makes everything smell good
> 
> **Chat Noir  
>  ** it smells really nice  
>  the ladies are going to find me even more irresistible ;)

Marinette rolls her eyes and takes a snap of her unimpressed face, sending it with a few unamused face emojis for good measure.

> **Me**  
>  Good luck with that Chat  
>  Time for you to get to bed. It looks really dark out.
> 
> **Chat Noir**  
>  i’m not that tired  
>  i slept on the plane
> 
> **Me  
>  ** Liar
> 
> **Chat Noir**  
>  and i want to keep talking to you  
>  i’m bored
> 
> **Me**  
>  Get into your bed right now  
>  Or else
> 
> **Chat Noir  
>  ** or else what?
> 
> **Me  
>  ** I’ll tell on you
> 
> **Chat Noir  
>  ** :0 you wouldn’t
> 
> **Me  
>  ** I’m gonna call Ladybug right now and tell her you’re not listening to reason and she’s going to be mad

She’s just about to send another message when he sends a snap, this time of his toes poking up from underneath the duvet of the hotel room he’s staying in. Victorious, she smirks and screencaps the snap.

> **Me**  
>  Good Kitty!  
>  Now turn off the lamp and go to sleep
> 
> **Chat  
>  ** but i’m not tired!
> 
> **Me  
>  ** I’ll call Ladybug!
> 
> **Chat Noir  
>  ** fine
> 
> **Me  
>  ** Sleep well Chat!
> 
> **Chat Noir  
>  ** i’ll try my best purrincess  
>  good night

~

Marinette only has a few classes that she has to attend in person throughout the week and most of them are seminars where she gets to work in the design studios and show off her skills and knowledge in front of her instructors and peers. The supervisor at the Institute has already asked her to try out for the fast track program next semester and Marinette is both floored and humbled by the request, especially since the Institute’s hardest instructor is the one in charge of overseeing the internship. Mme. Sotnikova has always been notorious for flunking half of the first years in her classes just to weed out the weak ones and having always been hard working and tenacious under pressure, Marinette has never bore the brunt of Mme. Sotnikova’s rapier tongue. That being said, she’s had quite a few friends and acquaintances switch majors or drop out altogether just to get away from the imposing woman, as commanding in height as she is outstandingly Russian.

Marinette is packing up her bags to run home to the bakery when Mme. Sotnikova pulls her aside, her blonde hair slicked back into an austere coif that makes her look even more severe, “Have you looked over my request?”

She’s been mulling over it all week actually, the paid €14/hr shifts as an intern three times a week having been a major factor considering she has little to no money beyond what she sells on Etsy, “I have. I think it’s an opportunity I would be interested in.”

Mme. Sotnikova claps her hands together, her eyes betraying her pleasure as her stern expression remains ultimately impassive, “I knew you would. I only want very best to compete for fast track program.”

“I’m honoured, thank you.”

“As you should be,” Mme. Sotnikova has never been one for social graces, “I will send you package with all informations you need. What fashions will you be preparing?”

Marinette smiles, “A men’s line. I should have all four pieces ready for submission by the end of the month.”

“Is that so?” Mme. Sotnikova raises a razor sharp eyebrow, “And it is pre-summer yes?”

“It is,” Marinette confirms, digging a piece of floral fabric from her bag, “I’ve been really inspired by some of the fall gardens around the city and I wanted to reflect that in my pieces. The palette is mostly pastels with the occasional burst of vibrant color.”

“How very Chanel of you.”

“If it is, it certainly isn’t intentional,” Marinette tucks the fabrics back into her bag, “I wanted my collection to be all about the construction, not the flashiness. It’s understated without being minimalist, with different silhouettes and shapes for each blazer and jacket.”

“I am interested to see final result,” Mme. Sotnikova says with a quick nod, turning away. Marinette releases a sigh of relief as the woman leaves the seminar room and she swings the strap of her bag over her shoulder quickly, vying to get home as fast as she can to get to work.

~

There’s pins in her mouth and scissors tucked into her bra when she hears her mobile chime behind her, the Snapchat app the only exception to her Do Not Disturb settings as she shoves the final pin into the pastel green A shaped jacket. She steps back and gazes at it with satisfaction before grabbing her mobile and sitting down, her socked feet aching from walking back and forth around her mannequin for the past six hours.

> **Chat Noir**  
>  i’m a chatsicle  
>  brrrrrrrr
> 
> **Me**  
>  Go warm up!  
>  Want to see what I’m working on?
> 
> **Chat Noir  
>  ** is it for your men’s couture line?
> 
> **Me  
>  ** Yup

Marinette gets up and snaps a photo of the jacket before sitting back down again, pulling the scissors out of her shirt.

> **Chat Noir  
>  ** that looks AMAZING  
>  the multiseam construction at the shoulders really helps give it shape without the extra body

Marinette blinks several times.

> **Me  
>  ** Since when did you become a fashion expert?
> 
> **Chat Noir**  
>  uhhh  
>  since a while? i know things
> 
> **Me  
>  ** Why didn’t you say something? You know how much I love fashion!
> 
> **Chat Noir**  
>  i didn’t want to overstep  
>  you have amazing designs
> 
> **Me**  
>  We’re soooo going to have a talk about this next time you’re over here  
>  I can’t believe you’ve been holding out on me!
> 
> **Chat Noir  
>  ** i swear it wasn’t intentional!  
>  i just like to talk to you about other things

She lets that soak in for a few moments before changing the subject.

> **Me**  
>  So how was your day?  
>  Have you warmed up yet?
> 
> **Chat Noir  
>  ** it was cold and awful and i was outside the whole time
> 
> **Me  
>  ** I’m sorry! Why were you stuck in the cold?
> 
> **Chat Noir**  
>  my job  
>  i didn’t have a choice
> 
> **Me  
>  ** That doesn’t seem fair Chat! Isn’t there something you can do?
> 
> **Chat Noir**  
>  nope  
>  it’s just the way it is  
>  i just got back to my room
> 
> **Me  
>  ** Well that’s good at least! Do you have anywhere else you need to be?
> 
> **Chat Noir  
>  ** i ate dinner in the car so no
> 
> **Me  
>  ** Go focus on warming up then!
> 
> **Chat Noir  
>  ** i’m gonna use your bathbomb and try and defrost my toes
> 
> **Me  
>  ** Let me know how you like it! :)

She sets her mobile down with a smile and runs off to the washroom, stopping in the kitchen along the way to grab a brioche and a nub of butter. Shoving the bun into her mouth, Marinette runs back upstairs with every intention of finishing off her jacket when her mobile chimes again. It’s the last thing she expects, all things considered; is he really going to message her while he’s having a bath? While he’s _naked_?

> **Chat Noir**  
>  this thing smells awesome  
>  i wish you had packed more of these  
>  i want to buy a hundred off of you  
>  name your price and i’ll pay up  
>  my paycheque can take it

Marinette just shakes her head fondly.

> **Me  
>  ** I’ll see if I can make you a few more.
> 
> **Chat Noir  
>  ** awesome  
>  so how’s the jacket going?

Pursing her lips, Marinette takes another bite of her brioche and settles in for the long haul.

> **Me**  
>  Abandoned for the meantime.  
>  Are you feeling better yet?
> 
> **Chat Noir**  
>  yup  
>  i feel like i’m swimming in a cup of that tea you always make me
> 
> **Me**  
>  That’s because it is  
>  I put the same herbs from the tea in the bathbomb to help you get to sleep!
> 
> **Chat Noir  
>  ** i don’t know what i’ve done to deserve you

Marinette swallows the lump in her throat and feels her chest constrict a little at his words. He’s said it a million times to Ladybug and she can practically envision his bright green kitten eyes blinking down at her, his smile as earnest as it is brimming with honesty.

> **Me**  
>  It’s no big deal Chat  
>  I just like being a good friend
> 
> **Chat Noir  
>  ** you’re the best, you know that?

Honesty hour, here we come.

> **Chat Noir**  
>  if you had a boyfriend he would be the luckiest guy ever  
>  i mean i know you don’t have a boyfriend but if you did  
>  he’d be set for life

_...what?!_

Of all the conversations she’d expected to have tonight, this wasn’t even remotely close to the list.

> **Me  
>  ** Thanks?
> 
> **Chat Noir  
>  ** i’m kinda jealous
> 
> **Me  
>  ** Jealous of a boyfriend that I don’t even have?
> 
> **Chat Noir**  
>  ya  
>  because he’d be awesome
> 
> **Me  
>  ** He certainly would have to be to put up with the stray kitten that comes to me for tea from time to time
> 
> **Chat Noir**  
>  nonono  
>  i’d never want to interfere  
>  and i don’t even know how you don’t have someone yet  
>  you’re a c a t c h
> 
> **Me**  
>  First off, I’m not kicking you out anytime soon  
>  Second, why are we having this conversation about a boyfriend I don’t even have?
> 
> **Chat Noir**  
>  cause you deserve it  
>  you’re so kind and nice to everyone
> 
> **Me  
>  ** And so are you!
> 
> **Chat Noir**  
>  ya but i’m chat noir  
>  i can’t date anyone
> 
> **Me  
>  ** Why not?
> 
> **Chat Noir**  
>  i don’t think ladybug would approve  
>  and i’m kind of in love with her but she just wants to be friends
> 
> **Me  
>  ** Maybe she likes someone else?
> 
> **Chat Noir  
>  ** probably  
>  i’m kind of pathetic aren’t i

Marinette sets her phone down for a moment and rubs her eyes, smudging her mascara. She’s tired and worried about saying the wrong thing but part of her just wants to get it out and tell him what he needs to hear.

> **Me**  
>  I don’t want to overstep my bounds here  
>  but I think you should consider dating someone else
> 
> **Chat Noir  
>  ** what?
> 
> **Me**  
>  Look  
>  I know how much you love Ladybug and she knows it too  
>  But she’s probably waaaay too busy being Ladybug to date right now so you’re only setting yourself up for failure  
>  And when she’s ready, maybe she’ll return your affections and you two can live happily ever after?

Marinette shares a glance with her reflection and snorts at the possibility.

> **Me**  
>  But right now she’s probably got other things to worry about and you could really use someone who will take care of you and show you how much you mean to them  
>  You’re smart and funny so I know it won’t be hard to find a girl that would be interested in dating you but you need to let go of Ladybug and live a little.
> 
> **Chat Noir**  
>  i guess  
>  you’re a really good friend marinette  
>  thank you

She’s heard that line before and for once, it doesn’t bother her in the slightest.

> **Me**  
>  You’re welcome Chat  
>  One of my good friends shared that advice with me a little while ago
> 
> **Chat Noir  
>  ** you’re in love with someone too?
> 
> **Me**  
>  I was  
>  And in a way I still am but he’s super busy. I only ever keep track of him now over Instagram
> 
> **Chat Noir  
>  ** i’m sorry
> 
> **Me  
>  ** What a pair we make eh?
> 
> **Chat Noir  
>  ** we’re furtunate to have each other
> 
> **Me  
>  ** :|
> 
> **Chat Noir  
>  ** purrhaps we should go on a date together?
> 
> **Me  
>  **?
> 
> **Chat Noir**  
>  i’ll take that as a maybe ;)  
>  i’m going to got to bed now purrincess
> 
> **Me  
>  ** Goodnight Chat. Sleep well!

When she sits up and chances a glance at herself in the mirror, she has to make a double take at the flush of red spreading across her face and décolletage. Did Chat, of all people, just ask her out on a date? And did he mean it? It seems ridiculous when she says it out loud and she tries to diffuse the tightness in her stomach with a nervous laugh but…

The heat in her cheeks persists as she climbs down to the bathroom to brush her teeth and it follows her back up to her bedroom, the space seemingly empty without Chat in its midst. Crawling beneath her duvet, she looks over at the copy of _Le Petit Prince_ she keeps at her bedside and opens it to page thirteen, revealing the dried rose she’s had pressed between the pages ever since it began to wilt in the vase on her desk some three years ago. She still remembers the scent of it when he gave it to her on that fateful rooftop, the Chat Noir of former days, young and naive and yet still as enamoured with Ladybug as he is now. Things had evolved between them, personally and professionally, but at least one thing seemed to always remain the same.

But…

Maybe it was time for change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kind comments here and where I have posted **Sommeil** separately on my page! See you in about a week's time for Chapter 3!
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	17. 16. I'm Here (Dani) (Marinette/Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things, you may need to know about this chapter.  
> -This chapter takes place in the Canon universe.  
> -Marinette and Chat Noir are 18 years old.

Chat was known for a lot of things, and hesitating wasn’t one of them. Ladybug called it a death wish, but he preferred to think of it as...confidence. A lot of confidence. He saw what needed to be done, and he did it. Chat’s actions had gotten him out of as many scrapes as it had gotten him into, so he decided that it was a good thing (no matter what Ladybug said).

So when he saw Marinette - his longtime friend and somebody not usually prone to panicking - running full tilt down the sidewalk at half past nine, he decided that needed investigating and dropped down from his perch to run alongside her.

“What’s the rush, princess?”

Marinette screeched, arms flailing dramatically as she tripped, dropping the bag she was holding and plummeting face-first towards the sidewalk.

“Holy-!” Chat reached out, grateful for his enhanced reflexes as he grabbed her arm and yanked her back upright. “I knew you were fond of me, but, truly, no need to fall  _ quite  _ so hard.” He laughed, offering her a cheeky wink as she stared at him.

“Chat?” She asked breathlessly, shoving lose hair back from her face as she blinked at him. “What are you doing here?”

“I was out on patrol and saw you, so I decided to  _ drop in. _ ” Chat grinned unrepentantly as she scowled. “What’s got you out so late?” He asked, picking up her fallen bag and handing it to her.

Marinette abruptly forgot her irritation, yanking the bag open to examine the contents critically.

“Alya is leaving for a wedding tonight, and she asked me to make her a sundress to wear.” Marinette explained, shutting the bag with a satisfied nod. “But things got...busy this week, and I  _ just _ finished it. Which isn’t good, because her flight is in… an hour and a half!” She yelped, taking off again.

“Ninety minutes?” Chat asked, running alongside her as she ducked between pedestrians. “That should be plenty of time, right? Why are you running?”

“Ninety minutes until her  _ flight _ , Chat.” Marinette panted, shooting him a look that clearly said he’d missed something vital. “She has to check in sixty minutes prior, and it’s about a twenty minute drive to the airport. So I’ve got ten minutes to make a fifteen-minute run to her house.”

Checking in sixty minutes before a flight seemed a bit excessive to Chat, but...Adrien didn’t normally fly commercial flights, or, if he did, he was pre-checked by his father’s secretary. Either way, Marinette was clearly stressed, so he did the only thing he could think of.

“Want a lift?”

“Yes!” Marinette skidded to a halt. “That would be amazing, thank you!”

Chat turned, offering her his back, surprised when she climbed on without any hesitation. Then again...this wasn’t the first time they’d done this. Granted, it had only been a handful of times over the years, but it still warmed him to think that his friend trusted him like this. Pulling out his baton, he extended it, sending them vaulting towards the rooftops.

Once there, Chat hesitated, recalling that he wasn’t supposed to know where Alya lived. “Ah… Where am I going?”

Marinette chuckled before pointing, her breath tickling his ear as she explained where to go. Chat nodded and then took off, running across roofs, vaulting over the ravines created by alleys as he followed her voice whispering in his ear.

They arrived just as Alya was opening the door to the taxi, dropping unceremoniously onto the sidewalk next to her.

“Oh my-  _ Marinette? _ ” Alya squawked, backpack falling off of her shoulder as she jerked backwards, staring at them wide-eyed and clutching her phone to her chest.

“Hey.” Marinette grinned at her brightly, hopping off of Chat’s back and throwing her arms out dramatically. “I’m here!”

“I can see that.” Alya laughed, throwing her backpack into the taxi. She turned toward her friend, who was rushing forward.

“Your dress!” Marinette thrust the garment bag toward her. “I’m so sorry I almost didn't get it to you in time.”

“Girl, you know I always have faith in you. I wasn't gonna give up hope until the plane took off.” She grinned at Marinette, reassuringly, and took the offered bag.  “I have to get going, though. I'm running late, myself.”

She hugged Marinette real quick, saying, “We’ll talk about your mode of transportation when I get back.” Pulling back, she winked at her friend. Alya turned back to the vehicle, wiggling her fingers at the cat themed hero. “Later, Chat Noir.”

“Miss Ladyblogger. Have a good trip,” he said, clicking his heels together for a flourishing bow. As he stood back up, Alya was already in the taxi, and shutting the door.

Marinette smiled, waving at her friend, “See you, Alya! Have fun!”

They watched as the car pulled away, and Alya stuck her head out the window, the wind catching her hair as she shouted back at them, “Don't get too carried away without me! I'll be back for the latest in two weeks!”

“I'll call you!” Marinette yelled back. She watched as Alya pulled her head back in the car, in favor of sticking her hand out to wave back.

Once the car was out of sight, Marinette sighed in relief, releasing the tension in her shoulders as she dropped them dramatically. She was glad she was able to get the dress delivered in time. Turning back toward Chat, she smiled gratefully.

“Thank you. I never would have gotten here before she left without your help.” She lifted her arm to rub the back of her neck in a bashful gesture.

“Always a pleasure, princess.” He bowed again, holding out his hand. “Would the little lady like another lift?”

He stood back up, looking at her with his most charming grin, once she took his hand, accepting his offer. He turned around, guiding her hand to his shoulder, allowing her to climb back on. Once again, she didn't hesitate.

And once again, her trust in him warmed his heart. On impulse, he decided to give her something he was sure she would love. It wasn't long before she noticed they weren't heading back to her house. In fact, they weren't even headed in that direction.

“Chat? Where are we going?” Her tone was more curious, than anything else, only proving to him the level of trust she had in him.

“I thought you might enjoy to see the city the way I do at night. Is that okay?” He answered, landing on a nearby rooftop. He didn't want to continue if she would rather go home. While she might know she wasn't in any danger with him, he also wanted her to know that she had a choice, and he would happily oblige, either way.

She smiled, tightening her grip around him, receiving his message, loud and clear. She knew what her partner was doing and she loved him for it. It wasn't often she got to see the city like this without the mask. To feel the crisp night air against more than just her face sounded nice, especially after the stressful day she’d been having, fearing not getting Alya’s dress made before she left.

“Yes, Chaton. I would love that.” She relaxed her grip, allowing him the flexibility he needed to maneuver.

A smile spread across his face and he adjusted himself in her embrace, extending his baton, once again taking off. He carried her all throughout Paris, showing her the beauty of the city in the dead of night. He could feel her relax more and more as they went.

After launching them particularly high, her legs tightened around his waist and she let go of his shoulders, lifting her arms toward the night sky. She felt as if she could touch the stars if she just reached high enough. She loved the feel of the cool air against her skin.

The moment her arms left his neck, Chat felt his heart skip a beat. It surprised him that his friend would be  _ that _ daring. He knew Marinette was brave, but to let go of him so high above the ground. Her trust in him must have been much more than he’d ever imagined.

However, he knew how clumsy she could be, so he reached behind him, using her arm to help support her. He felt as if his heart was going to burst. He loved how much she was enjoying herself.

Feeling his support under her, she lowered one hand to rest on his shoulder, making one last attempt to touch the sky before gravity took over. As they began their descent, she returned her arms to their original position around Chat’s neck. With her securing herself back into place, he removed his arm from under her and made for another launch, leading the two of them back into the sky, so she could see the sparkling city once again.

Of course, she was able to see these spectacular views nearly every night, and most of those nights with Chat by her side. But this was much different than it ever was in the suit. Not having to be on guard, worried about akuma attacks. It was a nice change, being able to fully relax in this way.

After taking her on a tour through the city skies, Chat brought Marinette to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Once she was on her feet again, he reduced his baton to its natural state, spinning in his hand, before hooking it on his lower back.

He watched as Marinette stretched before leaning on the rail to look out. A smile tugged at his mouth, as in that moment, she kind of reminded him of Ladybug. After a moment, he moved to join her in leaning against the railing.

She took a deep, cleansing breath, closing her eyes. As she slowly let it out she leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled at the contact, surprised once more at how relaxed his shy friend was in his presence. He’d only interacted with her as Chat Noir a handful of times over the years, and yet here she was, leaning on him as if she were close to him.

He didn't want to think too hard about it, so he decided to just accept it. He liked seeing Marinette like this. Her schedule seemed to have her on a constant move, and he never really had the chance to see her relaxed, even when they were hanging out with their group of friends. During those times, she was usually playing host.  

After a moment, she opened her eyes, taking in the view. The city sparkled in such a way that it seemed to glow in the night, the lights reflecting beautifully in the Seine River. It was a sight that would always amaze her, no matter how many times she saw it.

“It’s so beautiful up here,” she said quietly. She was glad to have Chat here, with her, both because she always enjoyed his company, and also because, with them being so close to one another, his heat kept her from getting too cold.

Chat hummed an agreement, glad to be able to show her this. If anyone deserved to experience such a view, it would be Marinette.

“And peaceful. This is my favorite place to go to relax, night or day , ” his voice was just as quiet and calm as her’s.

They stayed like that for some time, before Marinette opted to sit, letting her legs dangle below her. Chat followed suit and sat next to her. Once he was settled, Marinette resumed her position of resting her head on his shoulder.

Not much was said between them, as they both felt completely comfortable just existing together, breathing the crisp night air, and revelling in the quiet.

While they sat there, in the quiet, Chat noticed Marinette’s weight against his shoulder, growing heavier. Looking down at her, he couldn't help it when a fond smile formed on his face, having discovered she had fallen asleep.

Carefully, so as not to disturb her, he slowly shifted, so her head lay more comfortably on his shoulder, then slipped his arms around her back and under her knees. Once he was confident of his grip, he stood. Letting her knees gently down, he slowly extended his baton, having retrieved it while they were still sitting.

He was determined not to wake her. Deciding that this journey would be best done on foot, he used his baton just enough to get them to the bottom of the Eiffel Tower. Once, his feet touched down, he stored the baton away, where it belonged.

Continuing to be careful, Chat reached down to lift his princess in his arms, to take her home. It didn't take him long to reach her house, and when he did, he noticed her maman at the door to the bakery.

Upon seeing Chat Noir carrying her daughter, she immediately opened the door, coming out to meet them. 

“Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng,” Chat greeted quietly, still trying not to disturb Marinette, and seeing the worry on her maman’s face. “She’s okay, she just fell asleep.”

Relief fell over Sabine’s face as she looked to the sleeping girl. She placed a gentle hand on Chat’s arm, catching his attention and quietly mentioning for him to follow her. She led him up to Marinette’s room.

Upon laying her down in her bed, Sabine took over tucking her daughter in, removing her shoes, and covering her with a blanket. Chat retreated to the  hallway, allowing the two women privacy.

Once there, Marinette’s papa, Tom, noticed him. He approached the cat themed hero with a questioning look on his face.

“Chat Noir, is everything alright?” He looked to where Chat had just come from, seeing his wife climb down the stairs, closing the trap door.

Chat lifted both hands, with a reassuring smile. “Everything is fine, Sir,” he said, moving his hand to the back of his head in a nervous gesture, “I just, uh, thought she might enjoy seeing Paris from my perspective. She seemed stressed, so…” He trailed off with a slight chuckle. “I guess, we lost track of time…”

Sabine went to stand beside her husband, turning toward Chat. She smiled gently at him. “Well, thank you for bringing her home.”

“And next time, try to have her back before four in the morning. I know she’s eighteen, but a father still worries,” Tom finished, briefly resting a hand on Chat’s shoulder.

Chat straightened, taking on a serious expression “Yes, Sir. Absolutely. This won't happen again.” He gave a deep bow. Determined to show both of Marinette’s parents all the respect, he knew, they deserved.

They let Chat go, giving him some cookies, as they needed to get to work in the bakery.

When Chat got home, and de-transformed, he flopped backward onto his bed with a contented sigh, ignoring the high pitch whining coming from his kwami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to give a MASSIVE thank you to Fairia, as I was stuck on this chapter for days. I had most of it written out, but I couldn't seem to finish it. I knew it need more but I couldn't figure out what the hell that was. 
> 
> And so I handed it over to the group of lovely ladies all participating in this collaboration, and here comes Fairia, asking, "May I?" I gave her access and the woman is MAGICAL, I swear! She went through and redid the first portion of this drabble, giving me a launching point to finish it.
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you, Fairia! You are AWESOME!!


	18. 17 Leap Of Faith (Fairia) (Alix/Kim/Max)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim gets hit with a clue-by-four, which is henceforth known as Alya.

The first time Kim caught Alix and Max kissing, he nearly slammed his nose into the doorframe. Kim was in his room, earbuds in as he worked on nutritional plans for his trainees, when his stomach growled. Glancing at the clock on his nightstand, he realized it was almost time for dinner. (Or at least a snack - there were some tangerines on the counter from market the other day that sounded pretty tasty right about now.) Pausing his music, Kim pulled out his earbuds and set aside his laptop, sliding off of his bed and heading towards the kitchen, where he could hear Alix and Max chatting quietly with each other.

“-hand me the salt?” Max was at the stove, stirring what smelled like red beans and sausage, while Alix stood at the sink, pushing buttons on the rice cooker.

Alix hummed, holding out the salt with one hand while she pushed buttons. Kim opened his mouth, but just before he spoke Max reached out, past the salt, and gripped Alix’s wrist. Alix moved easily enough with the motion, stepping into Max’s space as he reeled her in, tilting her chin up as Max took the salt and dropped a peck on her lips.

“Thanks.” He said, turning back to the stove like nothing had happened.

“No problem.” Alix replied, equally unperturbed. “How much rice do you think we need?”

Kim stood frozen just outside the doorway, mouth still hanging open while the conversation continued around him.

“Hmm. You and Kim have swim tomorrow?”

“Two and a half kliks.” Alix nodded.

“Fill it up.” Max replied. “After dinner we’ll make onigiri for you guys to have after practice.”

Quietly, mind whirling, Kim backed away from the kitchen before spinning and making a break for his room, snack forgotten. It wasn’t until he stumbled, catching himself on the doorway mere centimeters before his nose smacked into it, that he realized he was shaking.

“Kim?” Max called from the kitchen, sending Kim’s already thudding heart leaping into his throat, “Is that you?”

“Um.” Kim cleared his throat, trying to force his heart back down to his ribcage, where it belonged. “Uh, y- yeah! What’s up?” He winced - he sounded terrible even to himself.

“You okay dude?” Alix’s head poked out of the kitchen and she looked at him curiously. “Dinner’s almost ready.”

“I’m fine.” Kim nodded, lying through his teeth, reluctantly turning to head back towards the main area. “What’s cookin’?”

 

Kim had (mostly) pushed the incident from his head - okay, that’s a total lie, he thought about it _all the time_ , and now that he _saw_ it, he couldn’t _un_ see it. Alix and Max were clearly in a relationship. Or something. Really, the more he thought about it, the more confused he was.

On one hand, all of those little things - the soft looks, the little touches, all made sense. Because that’s how people who were dating acted. Marinette and Adrien acted that way, Alya and Nino acted that way, Juleka and Rose, Mylene and Ivan - examples were literally all around him, and Alix and Max fit right in. 

On the other hand, nothing had changed. The three of them still hung out, still joked and laughed and cooked together. Max still talked in computer codes that went over their heads, and Kim and Alix still trained for their upcoming Ironman. Outside of the soft looks and occasional kisses, Kim couldn’t spot any differences in their relationship.

And he was looking for them. There were no sudden, gratuitous PDAs - they weren’t making out on park benches or sneaking into each other’s bedrooms, Max didn’t oogle Alix’s panties when he did laundry - it was just little things, like fond looks, a hand on a back or waist. Casual hand-holding in public, and Alix using them as chairs occasionally. In fact, the only thing he could see that Alix and Max did that they didn’t do with him was the kissing thing.

The monthly estrogen-fest formerly known as “Girl’s Night” had been cancelled - or, rather, not cancelled, so much as merged. Because by this point in their lives, gender stereotyping was pretty much moot: Juleka and Rose liked to discuss hot chicks as much as Nino and Kim, Adrien knew more about cosmetics than anyone except Juleka, and all of them liked pizza, alcohol and video games. Now it was just another night, where everyone got together and seemed to enjoy smearing things that should have been eaten on their faces while they lacquered colors onto toenails and annihilated each other in virtual combat. 

So when Alix returned from making popcorn to find that her seat had been taken, she did what she had always done - she used someone else as a seat. Kim was sitting on the far end of the couch, waiting his turn for the controller as Max grunted and beat down Nathaniel in another bloody contest of button smashing. Alix marched around the back of the sofa and dropped unceremoniously down on top of Kim, swinging her legs up across Max’s lap, who raised the controller absently to allow her feet on top of him.

However, unlike the hundreds of other times that Alix had done this in the course of their friendship, _this_ time Kim’s mind flashed back to that kiss in the kitchen, and he froze. 

“Um, are you okay with this?” He mumbled, glancing at Max trepidatiously. After all, Max’s girlfriend was in _his_ lap, not Max’s, casually rubbing her butt on his crotch while she wiggled into a comfortable position.

“What?” Max grunted, brow furrowing as his head turned, eyes still locked on the screen. “Um, yes? Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Pretty sure Alix has been using you guys as furniture for most of her life by now, anyway.” Nino added from his place on the floor. 

“Worried I’m going to turn you on, Kim?” Alix smirked, batting her eyelashes outrageously, arching her back and sprawling across the arm of the couch dramatically, while the bowl of popcorn wobbled precariously. 

Kim’s eyes automatically went to the stretch of material across her chest, breasts pressing against her shirt as she breathed, and in his mind’s eye he saw her fresh out of the shower, creamy skin flushed with heat and glistening with moisture. It took everything he had to repress a shudder and remind himself that this was his best friend, and the girlfriend of his other best friend, and those thoughts were just _wrong._

“Whatever mighty mouse,” Kim scoffed, and was proud of how even his voice sounded, “the only _bone_ around here is your bony ass.”

Max snorted, and Alix scowled and shoved a handful of popcorn in Kim’s mouth. Nathaniel asked Max about some aspect of programming for digital media, Rose dropped a controller into Marinette’s lap, and the night went on as normal.

No, the familiar gestures didn’t stop, they just...deepened, as time went on, and Alix and Max somehow seemed to include him in them. 

The three of them held hands - it was something they’d done as children, had grown out of as teens, and somehow circled back around to as adults. Now, if they were walking together and Alix reached out, twining her fingers with Max’s and swinging their arms dramatically, and Max reached out to slide his fingers between Kim’s, well, it was just friendly. And Max appreciated balance, so it would be weird to have one arm swinging and the other not, right?

The three of them cooked together. Not usually all at the same time (their kitchen was too small for that), but Kim hardly ever cooked dinner alone. Max would help chop vegetables, or Alix would sit on the counter handing him ingredients and telling him about her day. If Max or Alix cooked, then somebody else cleaned, and even if Kim’s name was on the roster, if was likely that Alix or Max would step into the kitchen to help dry, friendly banter and hip-checking and shoulder-rubbing was just part of the norm. 

Honestly, by the time three months had passed since that first unintentional spying session, Kim had almost ( _almost_ ) forgotten about it, dismissing it as a one-off thing, despite the casual intimacy of the whole event.

And then he walked in on them _again._

This time there was no hiding. Kim opened the door to the apartment and _there they were_ , Max’s mouth on Alix’s neck, bent over her as she arched into him like the heroine on the cover of a bodice-ripper novel, eyes closed and mouth open as she moaned wantonly into his ear. 

Despite his occasional guilty, late-night fantasies, something in Kim’s stomach curdled, souring at the thought that Alix could even do that. His skinny, flat-chested tomboy of a best friend should absolutely _not_ be able to make such a sound. Let alone in response to anything his _other_ best friend was doing.

“Max,” Alix groaned, pulling a shudder from Max as she pressed kisses along his jaw, “maybe we could-”

“No,” Max huffed, breathing harshly against the pale skin of Alix’s throat, “we promised. We’re waiting.”

_‘For what?’_ Kim thought, a touch hysterical as his messenger bag fell from numb fingers with a _thump_ against the linoleum, _‘Marriage?’_

Alix and Max jerked at the noise, two sets of guilty eyes turning to him in shock. 

“Kim…”

_Nope_ , Kim decided abruptly, turning and ducking back out the door. No, he could not do this. Not today, not right now. He could _not_ watch his two best friends climb each other like trees and go on pretending that everything was alright. That they weren’t in a relationship with each other and confusing the _hell_ out of him by looking at him and touching him and snuggling with him like nothing was happening and everything was strictly platonic. 

Somehow, he wound up in the little pack near their old college, sitting on a bench with his head in his hands and wishing he could go back to a place where his life made _sense._

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

Kim looked up to see Alya frowning down at him, lips pursed in concern.

“Ah…” Kim ran his hands through his hair, wincing as he realized he probably looked as much of a wreck as he felt. “I… walked in on Alix and Max.”

Alya stared at him, eyebrow hiking up.

“Kissing.” Kim elaborated. “They were kissing, and stuff.”

“Okay.” Alya nodded. “...And?”

_“And?”_ Kim gaped at her. “Isn’t that shocking enough?”

Alya shrugged. “No? Yes? About time?”

_“About time?”_ Kim felt vaguely like a parrot, or one of those stupid furry toys that looked creepy and repeated everything people said. “What do you mean ‘about time?’”

“We’ve all kind of been waiting for it.” Alya replied, but softened at the look on his face. “Did you really not know?”

“That my two best friends had a thing for each other?” Kim asked forlornly. Because, as selfish as it was, where did that leave him? He should be happy for them - he _would_ be happy for them - but right now he just felt...cold. And lost. “Not… yes, kind of. But nothing had really _changed?_ ”

“That your two best friends…” Alya trailed off and squinted at him, then shook her head. “Where do you think that leaves you, Kim?”

“Odd man out/” Kim tried for a smile, but gave up and scrubbed a hand over his face instead. Alya sighed and sat down, sliding her arm over his shoulders consolingly. 

“I don’t think that’s the case here.” She said.

“Are you kidding me?” Kim asked, head snapping around to stare at her. “They were climbing each other like trees! Alix was _moaning_. _Alix_ was moaning!”

Alya’s lips twitched. “I have definitely watched Alix climb you like a tree before.”

“Yeah, because I was holding something over my head and she wanted it!” Kim retorted. “That was definitely not what was going on in the living room just now.”

“No?” Alya cocked her head to the side. “I mean, she could have just as easily kicked your knees out and gotten what she wanted, or just waited for your to get bored and hand it to her. Instead she chose to rub herself all over you as she wiggled her way up-”

“Okay, thank you Alya, I get it.” Kim felt his face burning.

“I don’t think you do.” Alya sounded more amused than anything else as she started ticking points off on her fingers. “I mean, you guys live together. You spend most of your time together, you feed each other, you sit on each other, you listen to each other’s nonsensical rants about things that you don’t really care about because they do. You guys sleep in each other’s beds. You _snuggle._ You hold hands.”

“You’re...taking things way out of context.” Kim said faintly. It wasn’t like that. _It wasn’t._ ...Was it? “We’re roommates. We’ve been best friends since we were little - of course we spend time together and we’re comfortable with each other. As your boyfriend has so helpfully pointed out, Alix has been using me and Max as furniture pretty much since we grew taller than her.”

“The bed sharing?” Alya raised her eyebrow.

“When we slept over each other’s houses as kids.” Kim shrugged. “When someone had a nightmare. When a bunch of people crashed at our place and we all bunked up together.”

“We all bunked up _as couples._ ” Alya pointed out. “Alix could have piled in with Rose and Juleka. You could have slept on the floor. Instead, you three climbed into bed together like it was the most natural thing in the world for three grown-ass adults to do.”

“It’s...not like that.” Kim said at last.

“Then explain the hand holding.” Alya said, disbelief etched across her features.

“We’re French.” Kim huffed.

“I kiss Nathaniel’s cheeks, not his lips.” Alya snorted. 

“I don’t kiss Max’s lips either.” Kim snapped.

“But do you _want to?”_ Alya shot back.

Kim froze. Mercilessly, Alya reached out and yanked him to his feet.

“If I hold Marinette’s hand, I hold it like this.” She said sliding her palm against his and grasping his fingers. “When I see you holding hands with Alix or Max, it’s always like _this._ ” She shifted, sliding her fingers between his and lacing them together.

Kim stared at the more intimate knot of their entwined hands, stretched between them, and was forced to acknowledge that despite it being how he held hands with both Alix and Max, with Alya the gesture felt...wrong. Too close, too _intimate_ , for the casual relationship they were in.

“If I hold hands with Marinette, or Adrien, I’m doing it to lead them somewhere, or… casual comfort. An affirmation of friendship, I guess.” Alya shrugged. “But you hold hands with Max, or Alix, even when you’re not in those situations. Alix and Max hold hands with you when they don’t have to - they just do it because they _want to._ That’s how I hold hands with _Nino._ ”

Closeness without purpose. Casual intimacy. It was the kind of things couples did. Kim knew that, even if he’d never outright acknowledged it. And if he did that with Max and Alix, well, that was just how they were. They’d never needed labels.

“It’s not like that.” The words felt hollow and brittle, a denial of fact as opposed to an affirmation of truth. 

“But do you want it to be?” Alya asked.

 

It was only an hour or two later when Kim let himself back into the apartment, but it felt like he’d been gone for days. Wrung out and exhausted from shifting his entire world view in a matter of ninety minutes, realizing that the ground he’d been standing on for most of his life wasn’t as solid as he’d once thought...but also wasn’t as shaky as he feared. 

It was his night to cook, but Max was standing in the kitchen, Alix balanced on the counter next to him, the two of them talking quietly as he stood in the doorway.

Alix caught sight of him first. “Kim.” She said, tensing.

Max’s head jerked as he shifted to follow her gaze, his eyes nervous as he stared at him. 

“I need,” Kim licked his lips, shifted nervously. “I need… you to tell me what you want.”

Alix and Max traded indecipherable looks, and Max shoved his glasses further up his nose in a nervous gesture that belied his casual stance. He opened his mouth, closed it, and glanced at Alix nervously.

Alix’s lips quirked as she watched Max struggled, before turning back to Kim and squaring her shoulders.

“You.” She said firmly, chin hiking up defiantly. “We want _you._ ”

“We’ve never needed labels to define who we are - _what_ we are.” Max grumbled. “We’ve always been friends, and we’ll always _be_ your best friends, but… we want more. If you’re amenable to that.”

“What do you want from me?” Kim demanded. It was obvious, to everyone if Alya were to be believed, what they wanted from him - what they all wanted from _each other._ But Kim needed _clarity_ , proof of desires before he did something irrevocable. 

“Come here and find out.” Alix stretched out her hand, eyes glinting challengingly. 

Kim had never shied away from a challenge before, and he wasn’t going to start now. Squaring his own shoulders, Kim stepped up to the counter, grasping Alix’s hand and allowing her to pull him into her personal space, parting her knees to bring him even closer. Sitting as she was, she was slightly taller than him, and Kim tilted his chin to look her in the eye. 

Alix grinned sharply, sliding her hand across the back of his neck as she pulled him in further and pressed her lips against his. Kim gripped her hips, hands shaking as his heart pounded. Even if this was Alix, the girl he’d known since he was four, this was still Alix who had been kissing Max just a little while ago. Max, who was his other best friend, who had been kissing Alix and-

Max slotted in behind him, hands sliding over Kim’s sides, tracing down the length of his forearms to rest his hands lightly over Kim’s. Max hooked his chin over Kim’s shoulder, pressing his lips to Kim’s cheek as Kim pressed his own lips against Alix’s, waiting patiently until Alix leaned back and Kim turned to face Max, half-afraid of what he would find there.

Max shifted, pressing against him as he leaned forward to touch their lips together, tilting his head to deepen the contact and leaving Kim breathless in the aftermath. 

“I want you, too. Both of you. And I want you to want me.” The words were falling out of Kim’s mouth without his permission. “I want to know that I have a place with the two of you, and-”

“We do.” Max said. “We have, and you will always have a place with us, in whatever capacity.”

“We’ve been waiting for you to decide what that was.” Alix added.

“You’ve been waiting...for me?” The odd combination of relief and disbelief left Kim reeling, gripping Max and Alix harder to anchor himself. 

“To decide what you wanted from us. With us.” Max nodded, smiling faintly. 

“‘Bout time you caught up.” Alix grinned.

Breathlessly, Kim leaned in to kiss them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow, Saoirse is back with "A Special Gift." :)


	19. 18. A Special Gift (Adrien/Marinette) (Saoirse_Ilysi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things you may need to know about this chapter:  
> -This chapter takes place in a nonmagic universe.  
> -Adrien and Marinette are about 22 years old.  
> -This is part 3 of my Adrienette series of drabbles!

It was one week until the wedding. Nearly everything was set and ready to go, with only last minute details to, attend to and Adrien and Marinette were getting increasingly excited. Adrien felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world to know he was going to spend the rest of his life with this amazing woman. And what made it that much better, is she made it known to him that she felt the same way.

It was bad enough, that Alya and Nino continuously teased that they needed to get a room. Alix and Kim would make gagging noises, while Max complained about the unnecessarily “over the top”, at least to him, shows of affection. Rose and Mylène would swoon at how romantic it was and sweep Juleka and Ivan off to go on a date. While Nathaniel stayed the quiet one, keeping his nose to his sketchbook, only making jokes here and there, when the mood hit him.

They were in their honeymoon phase. And they weren't even married yet.

Tonight was no different.

Adrien had been scheming with Nino on a surprise for Marinette. And he was sure it was going to be perfect. Especially, since he had to leave for a business trip his father _insisted_ he go on. Of course Gabriel assured that Adrien would be home in time for the wedding, insisting that at this point anything that needed to be done could be handled by Marinette and their friends. If they absolutely needed him, they could easily get ahold of him through video chat.

Adrien didn't like it, but he had no arguments. When he told Marinette, while she didn't like the idea of him being gone for that time, she told him that ultimately, his father was right. And it was stated that it would be good for both of them to have a short time apart before the wedding, as absence makes the heart grow fonder. Not that either of them believed they could possibly be more fond than they already were.

So he begrudgingly agreed.

And knowing he was leaving the next morning, Adrien wanted to make tonight perfect. He had it all set up.

What he wasn't expecting was his Best Man and Marinette’s Maid of Honor to be scheming on their own… for this very night. Although, he supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. He’d made it too easy for them, having Nino help him plan.

Adrien had taken Marinette to a nice restaurant. They were in the middle of their dinner, when Nino and Alya sauntered up to their table.

“Why, Marinette, Adrien! What are you two doing here?” Alya greeted in the most innocent tone she could muster. Neither of the two bought it.

“Yeah, we had no idea you two were going to be here,” Nino said following suit. Adrien lifted an eyebrow at him as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“Really?” he said skeptically. Marinette giggled across from him.

Nino grinned, rubbing the back of his head, “Sorry, man, I know you had a whole thing planned with Marinette and all-”

“But we had other plans, since you're gonna be gone all week,” Alya finished with a laugh.

The two of them separated, Alya hooking arms with Marinette, pulling her to her feet, while Nino did the same with Adrien. They, proceeded to drag the couple outside, saying something about Adrien’s dad covering the bill and that he wouldn't mind. Alya ensuring it would be fine.

Once outside, the two balked at seeing their _entire_ wedding party waiting for them… with two separate limousines. All of Marinette’s bridesmaids at one, and Adrien’s groomsmen at the other. Every one of them whooping and hollering at the site of the couple.

Looking to each other, and seeing that neither of them knew anything about this, they looked to their respective best friends, who grinned mischievously.

“We’re kidnapping you guys,” Alya said, cheerfully.

“Separately,” Nino clarified with a laugh. “No time for gooey goodbyes.”

“The parties start now, and you're both late!” Alya began dragging Marinette toward the girls limo, while Nino pulled Adrien toward the guys.

“You cheeky-” Before Adrien could finish, Kim and Ivan grabbed him and threw him in the back seat, and everyone piled in after him. Once all the men were in and the door closed, the limo took off, the driver knowing exactly where they were headed.

“You know you can't be mad, Bro. You had a bachelor's party coming, and no way I was going to let your old man take that from you. So, he’s paying for the whole night, and we're gonna let loose. Got it?” Nino laughed again, seeing his friend’s jaw drop.

“Dude, you’re gonna catch flies,” Kim laughed, throwing an arm around Adrien’s shoulders and playfully smacking his cheek until he closed his mouth.

“How in the world did you pull that off?” The thought of Gabriel Agreste funding such an ‘excursion’ just did not compute.

This time Max spoke up, “From our understanding, It was Alya who managed to convince him. Although, like you-”

“We don't know how she did it,” Ivan said with a shrug. He looked to Nathaniel who shook his head. Both men turned to Nino, who grinned, pretending to polish his nails on his shirt.

“My girl’s magic, Dude. That’s how she did it,” he laughed when Adrien shook his head in disbelief.

Well, it was only half disbelief. Alya had this habit of pulling off the impossible. No one could explain her talents. The woman was an enigma.

Kim looked out the window, and promptly told the driver to stop. When the others broke out questioning him, he gave a cheeky grin.

“Alix dared me to do something. First thing’s first, Adrien, you gotta be blindfolded.” He turned back to the man of the hour, holding his hand out to Max. Max obligingly pulled a tie out from an inner pocket of his jacket and handed it to Kim, who quickly grabbed it and began wrapping it around Adrien’s head.

Adrien laughed again, starting to protest, when all the other men joined in to help Kim out. Once the blindfold was properly in place, all of the men piled out of the limo, careful not to let Adrien fall.

Upon looking at where they were, every one of them started laughing, while Adrien became increasingly suspicious. _What_ was so funny? And that was when the questions started.

“Dude, what was the dare?”

“Why here?”

“C’mon man, you gotta give us something.”

Kim continued laughing, leading the rather large group inside. Upon entering, one of the workers, stopped them, asking for IDs, to which they all pulled out there wallets, Nathaniel helping the blind Adrien get his ID out. Once that was done, the clerk asked them if she could help them find anything.

Kim motioned for her to come close, so he could whisper what he was looking for. There was a bit of a ruckus, as the rest of the guys complained, wanting to know what was up. The clerk giggled and led them over to a back corner.

“Alright, men!” he said, straightening up and getting the group’s attention, “ _This_ is the dare! We have to find something special for Marinette. But Adrien has to pick it…” he trailed off for a moment, before continuing, “Without him know what it is.”

Many eyebrows raised as the group exchanged glances. Max cleared his throat, stepping forward.

“Essentially, Adrien, the only clue you get to what your picking it being able to feel the material. This dare was done in the spirit of gift giving, as Alix explained that the girls all give the bride something during a bachelorette party. She discovered that we don't do that for the bachelor party, so she thought this scheme up.” He pushed his glasses up his face, looking toward Kim.

Continuing his explanation, he gestured to the taller man, “Kim had to figure out how to pull it off, and the rest of us have to choose from this selection what to present to Adrien as his choices,” he motioned at the section of the store they were all standing in. “Only We have five minutes to pick the perfect gift purchase it and leave, starting...” he looked to his watch and waited a moment with one finger up, “now.”

The groups of men immediately took off, looking for the perfect gift. Adrien was left standing alone, he was smart enough to have figure out that they had to be in some kind of adult shop, and when his hands were assaulted with different fabrics, he realized that challenge was to buy Marinette some lingerie.

He vetoed anything that felt like fake leather or plastic. Marinette was sweet, and soft, and sexy. He wanted to choose something that would reflect that. When presented with lace, he began to warm to their choices. Lace would suit her, he thought, picturing his bride-to-be in the sweet material.

When it was narrowed down to two choices, he was allowed to feel them both at once. He decided on the softer lace. Not only did he believe and trust that it would likely be the better looking of the two, he knew it would be the more comfortable.

The men all rushed to the cash register, Kim making the purchase, since it was his dare. Once they were back in the limo, they removed the blindfold, allowing Adrien to see once again. He was very curious to know what he picked, so he immediately looked to Kim, who was boosting the little black bag.

“Alright, Kim, dare’s done. What did I get?” He opened his hand, curling his fingers in a “hand it over” motion.

“Nah, Dude,” Nino spoke up, holding his hand out to block his friend. “Not until you _swear_ it’ll be used on your wedding night!”

Adrien’s brows moved together, “Well, I mean, Marinette has to be okay with it, before I can make that promise.”

Hearing that, Nathaniel pulled out his phone and began texting. A moment later, he smiled, saying, “She’s okay with it.”

Staring for a moment, Adrien couldn't help but think something wasn't quite right, but trusting his friends, he nodded. “Well, then I promise, it will be used on our wedding night.”

All of the mens’ faces lit up, before Kim held the bag out to the groom. Ivan placed his hand on both of the mens’ hands, effectively stopping Adrien from taking it, insisting, “No takesies backsies.”

Adrien looked at him suspiciously before nodding. At that Kim let go and everyone leaned forward, making sure they had a good view of Adrien’s face. He slowly pulled the item in question from the black plastic bag and upon laying eyes on it, he froze, staring at it as understanding dawned on him…

He shouldn't have trusted them. He should _never_ have trusted them. Of _course_ , this was the reason for the blindfold. He _never_ would have agreed to this, otherwise. At least… not that they would _ever_ know. He might have, had it been Marinette who picked it…

The white lace reminded Adrien of some of Marinette’s boy-short style underwear. With one… no two rather large differences… One being, these were _actually_ made for men, and two being, there was a hole sewn into the fabric on both the front and the back. The holes placed strategically, making them exactly what the tag stated…

White Crotchless Men’s Pantie.

Class up your act in this white stretch lace crotchless men's pantie, designed for those with refined sensibilities.

Adrien could feel the burn in his cheeks as he read the tag. Laughter erupting from the limo, Adrien wondered what torture the girls were exacting on Marinette.

\------

Marinette stared at her phone, not quite understanding the question she was being asked…

“Need your okay for Adrien to make a promise. Don't worry, nothing dangerous. Ask Alix.”

Seeing her distraction, Alya reached over to take Marinette’s phone. After reading the text, she looked up at Alix.

“Hey, what’s this about?” she asked as the laughter died down.

Alix took the phone, and read the text, a puzzled look came over her face. After a moment, it was as if a light went off in her head, and she began to cackle. Regaining her composure, she waved her hand at the rest of the women, reassuring them that they would find out later and texting Nathaniel back.

“Trust me. You are _definitely_ okay with it,” she snickered. “In fact, you _want_ this. You just don't know it yet.” She handed Marinette her phone as the limo pulled up to their stop.

Once the girl's were all out of the limo and heading inside the nightclub, Alya lead the group to a private room she had reserved for them. Marinette dropped her head into her palm as she took in the sight.

Everywhere she looked there was phallus paraphernalia: Balloons, plates, wall hangings, the cake. On a side table, with a pile of gifts, were even phallic shot glasses.

“We went all out for you, Girl,” Alya laughed as she gestured for Marinette to sit at the head of the table.

Upon sitting, Juleka draped a “Bride” sash over her shoulder while Rose placed a crown on her head. Alix started pouring the drinks and Mylène began cutting the cake. Alya took the opportunity to disappear, fetching the much needed alcohol.

She’d been planning this since the day Marinette told her that she was getting married.

Well… maybe before then. Alya and Marinette had been best friends for years now and they always knew they would be each other’s maids of honor.

But she was able to start executing her plans the day she was told about the proposal.

A few minutes later, Alya returned to their reserved room, noting everything was perfectly set up and everyone was sitting, listening to Marinette recall the story of her powdered sugar covered boyfriend popping the question.

Rose held her hands together against her cheek, leaning on Juleka’s shoulder, looking starry eyed, while Juleka listened with a pleasant smile on her face, an arm around her girlfriend. Mylène was leaning forward, her chin resting in her palm, looking just as caught up in the romance as Rose was. Alix sat with her feet propped at the end of the table, leaning her chair back on two legs, cracking up at the hilarity of the story.

Alya sat down on Marinette’s left, pulling her phone from her pocket and pulling up her photos. As her friend finished her story, Rose and Mylène swooning, Alya held her phone out for the rest of them to see.

“I don't think the girl waited five minutes before she sent me this,” she laughed. The photo was of a white powder cover hand with a ring on it. “No context. You can bet, I had some questions.”

Rose straightened in her seat, looking up to the ceiling. “I'll never get tired of hearing that story!” she sing-songed, clasping her hands to her chest.

Alya took a bite of her cake, and turned to the pile of presents behind her, pulling one down.

“Alright,” she said, handing the small sized box to Marinette,” before we get too caught up in storytelling, time for presents. This one’s from your mom.”

Marinette straightened up in her seat, shocked. _Her maman?_

“What?” she nearly shrieked, with an almost imperceptible shake of her head.

Alya cackled, pushing the elegant box closer to her. “Yeah, Girl, you heard me right. She didn't want to dampen the mood by being here, but she wanted to give you something anyway. She had this delivered with the cake.”

Hearing that, Marinette’s jaw nearly dropped from the mere thought of maman making _this_ kind of cake. She couldn't help but take a shot before accepting the present. This was the part of the bachelorette party that she was both excited and nervous for. She had no idea what to expect, especially with this new development.

Tearing into the delicate paper, her eyes lit up at the sight of the beautiful nightgown. White lace made a subtle v-neck bodice that would be held up by silk straps. Silk took the gown from the waist to be ankle length, with one long slit going up the left side reaching where the top of her thigh would be.

The women around the table all looked at it in awe, as Marinette held it up for all to see, making noises, and comments of approval.

“Damn, your mom has great taste.”

“Wow! So, beautiful!”

A whistle sounding from the back of the room.

“Okay, this one is from…” Alya paused, reading the tag, “Juleka.”

Marinette accepted the gift and unwrapped it. Holding up the soft, sheer material, she discovered a beautiful, short sleeved white robe. It was just long enough to reach about mid thigh. The was lace lining around the sleeves and down the center where it opened.

She gently set the delicate robe back in its box, before turning to Juleka with a smile. “Thank you! It's gorgeous!” Marinette moved to get up, when a hand landed on her shoulder.

Mylène smiled at her as Alya caught her attention. “You can give all the hugs you want when we're done. Otherwise, this is going to take forever. Here,” she said, handing her a gift bag, “this one’s from Rose.”

Marinette settled back down, accepting the next gift. Removing the soft paper, she found two items in the bag. The first was a set of white thigh high, sheer stockings with bow and bell elegantly embroidered up the side and lace lining the top. It almost looked like it was meant to be paired with the robe from Juleka. The second item was a sweet, skirted thong with caging along the sides about the skirt.

Seeing these items, Marinette knew what she was wearing under her wedding dress. Giving Rose a thank you, she set the items back in their bag and handed it to Mylène, who had been stacking the opened gifts out of the way.

Alix stood to deliver another round of shots as the girls all chatted through the gift giving.

The next gift was from Mylène. This one was a soft white babydoll. Lace covered the bodice with a sweetheart neckline, capped sleeves, and a silk ribbon running just under the bust line connecting the lace with a solid cotton material that was soft to the touch. Where the material would hit the top of the hips, the cotton met again with lace that ran down to the top of the thighs.

At this point, there were only two boxes left. One was small and rather nondescript while the other was flat and spectacular. Alya opted to give Marinette the flat box, saying this one was from her, making the nondescript box from Alix.

Opening Alya’s gift, she found another outfit. This one was a three piece set. The top was a thicker lace that would wrap around the back, connecting in the front with a cloth covered ring and what looked like a string to wrap around the neck also connecting to the same ring.  The thong had caged design over the upper hip with the thick lace connecting the caged straps and running along the lower hips. It also had a garter set up for the light thigh high stockings.

Marinette found her face growing hot at picturing herself wearing this. The name on the tag, she felt, was very fitting: She Is Not That Innocent Bra & Garter Panty Set.

“Aha!” Alya laughed, “I knew I could make her blush!”

Alix set another shot in front of Alya and Marinette, and leaned her elbow on Alya’s shoulder, looking down at the woman. “Yeeah,” she drawled, “I'm gonna win on that point.” She handed Marinette the last gift.

“Oh, Girl, I'm not done, yet.” The two women grinned at each other, as Marinette looked at them suspiciously.

She unwrapped the last gift and upon laying eyes on the packaging, Marinette froze as she felt her face catch fire. This was by and far the most embarrassing thing she could have received.

It was a white and pink box with a picture of a small curved vibrator. A light grey, simple font spelled We Vibe. Marinette couldn't tear her eyes away.

The women around the table watched as crimson crawled up Marinette’s neck, ears and cheeks. Alix nudged Alya before going to lean over Marinette’s shoulder, and point at the various features.

“So, this works with an app. Adrien downloads the app, and when you're wearing it, he can turn it on, whether he’s sitting right next to you or he’s doing business in China or whatever. I have one of these and both Max and Kim have the app. Trust me, you'll love this.”

Alya and the other’s migrated, watching and listening to Alix’s explanation of everything this device was capable of, with interest, several of them coming to the conclusion that they needed one of these in their lives.

\------

When the night finally came to a close, Adrien and Marinette fell into their respective beds, exhausted and ready for the coming week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my original idea for this chapter was going to be a pregnancy reveal. And then as I began to research things and talked with my friend, he started giving me some wonderfully hilarious ideas and the whole thing morphed into this. 
> 
> I had so much fun writing this chapter and I look forward to seeing what you all think!


	20. 19. Weekend Together (SaijSpellhart) (Adrien/Marinette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien attempts to babysit his daughter, all by himself, for the first time. You’d think him being a former cat burglar meant he could keep track of a two year old. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the events of Once a Thief.  
> Things you need to know about this AU:  
> -This is a no powers/no Miraculous AU.  
> -All characters are human.  
> -Adrien is a cat burglar whose alias is Chat Noir.  
> -Marinette is a museum curator.  
> -Plagg is Adrien's former partner, and his normal person name is Felix.  
> -Nino is an agent for Interpol.

* _Crunch*_

Something hard gave way under Adrien's foot.

It was enough to startle him, stumbling back like a newborn deer. Hoping to god he didn't step on anything that belonged to Marinette, only to crush something cold and wet underneath his heel.

He slapped the wall several times, fumbling to locate the light switch and fearing the worst.

 _Cheerios._ His eyes tracked the crumbs farther back. _And that's a grape._

The sigh of relief he released could be felt all the way to his toes—which were now covered in Cheerio crumbs.

Adrien called down the hall, his voice carrying through the rest of the apartment. "You'd better be hiding good, cause I'm gonna find you, Little Bell." Then he bent down, and began plucking pieces of Cheerio out of the carpet, scooping the pulpy remains of the grape into his palm.

A little girl's giggle was his only answer.

He had just dumped the handful of food remains into the trash when a text alert caused his cell phone to vibrate.

' _Hey, kid. You sure you got this?"_ It was from Plagg, it was actually his second text asking if Adrien needed help.

The response Adrien typed up was more than a little acerbic, it was borderline asinine. Plagg didn't even deserve his scathing text response, especially after everything his partner did for Marinette and Isabelle while he was gone.

And it was fortunate that Adrien's new mentor at Interpol, Quinn, had chosen that exact moment to shoot him a new text message. Thus interrupting Adrien from sending his, and quite possibly making a huge emotionally driven mistake.

' _Agent Lahiffe says you took the weekend off to babysit your little girl. Good luck. You got this.'_

Adrien closed that text, and rather than replying to either, he deleted the bitter draft from before.

When Marinette told him that she would have to work a Saturday, Adrien pulled all the strings in his arsenal, and made all the biggest kitten eyes at Nino, until his handler caved and gave him the weekend off. Then it was only a matter of convincing Marinette to let him babysit for the day, without Félix. _Successful_.

He cast a look at the living room coffee table where an empty plate sat, kept company by a ladybug-themed sippy-cup, and his lukewarm unfinished coffee.

It was a reminder of snack-time, one that had him smiling despite himself.

_Isabelle insisted that he needed to have a plate of grapes. Even when he told her he was fine, she was adamant that he had to eat grapes too. All the while she only took two out of the bag, one for each hand, and popped them all in her mouth at the same time._

_Adrien complied, assembling a plateful of green grapes, before following his daughter out to the living room. They took a seat on the floor in front of the coffee table, a cartoon playing on the television, and Isabelle's face stuck to her sippy-cup much like a suckermouth fish on the side of a fish tank. He watched her for a minute, endeared by the way she held the cup and the funny noises she made._

_He reached out to grab some of the fruit-_

_Isabelle slammed down the cup, mimicking the way he set down his coffee mug, only_ harder. _Then grabbed the plate of grapes and hauled it away, corralling them between her arms._

" _Aren't you going to share with me?"_

_She looked at the plate, then up at him, then back down at the plate. Without looking up again she picked a single grape off the plate and placed it in front of him next to the coffee mug._

" _Just one?"_

_Isabelle tilted her head back, meeting his wheatgrass eyes with her own, and he was reminded again that she was the spitting image of him. She nodded diplomatically, as if she'd already been more than generous. Then shoved a handful of the grapes in her own mouth._

Adrien pulled himself back in the moment, he was going to have some cute stories to tell Marinette when she got home.

"Alright, Isabelle. Time's up, and I'm gonna find you." This time his declaration into the apartment was met with silence. Adrien pocketed the cell phone and started the search for his daughter.

The first few places he checked were the most obvious: under the bed, behind the shower curtain, in the bedroom closet. She was no where to be found.

_Clever little girl._

Next he checked behind Marinette's work station, under the sink, in the laundry bins. _No Isabelle._

He was sure she hadn't slipped passed him and into the living room or kitchen. But he checked those all the same. _All hiding places clearly absent of little two year olds._ It wasn't even as if Marinette's apartment was very big, just a two bedroom, slightly larger than the place she'd been living when they first met.

_She couldn't have gone outside..._

Adrien checked the front door, relieved to find the deadbolt still intact. If the little girl had unlocked the door and escaped, the locks wouldn't still be locked.

_She's still in the apartment, Adrien. She's fine. You're Chat Noir for fuck's sake, you can find a little girl in a two bedroom apartment._

The next ten minutes were spent practically overturning the apartment. Anywhere he could think he checked, his anxiety made worse by the panic settling over him.

"Mon Dieu, Marinette is going to kill me."

How could a little girl go missing _that_ quickly.

"Isabelle!" He began calling for her in earnest. " _Isabelle,_ where are you?"

Deciding that finding his daughter was more important than staying in Marinette's good graces, he began dismantling her furniture. Cupboard innards extracted, drawers popped out of place, all the shoes in her closet were now strewn over the floor. Her yarn bin overturned. Even the laundry hamper was disemboweled.

Eventually Adrien worked his way to the linens closet. Starting at the bottom and working his way to the top, he pulled all the sheets, blankets, and towels out. Placing them in haphazard stacks on the floor.

It wasn't until he reached the very top that his hands brushed against something big and warm... and kinda wet, but sticky, _definitely_ sticky. Something that had little to no business being at the top of a linens closet behind a stack of fluffy winter blankets.

A normal human might have rushed to grab a chair, or a stool, or even a small step ladder.

Adrien was not a normal human, not really. Years of practice getting into places he didn't belong, and breaking into secured locations meant that scaling the doorframe of a closet was second nature to him.

Feet braced against the sill, Adrien boosted himself till his head was level with the top shelf and peered into the back.

"How in God's name did you get all the way up here?" His sigh of relief was so loud, it was a miracle he didn't wake the child.

Isabelle was non-responsive, curled on her side, thumb hanging out of an open mouth, and face smooshed against the shelf in a puddle of drool.

 _And that would explain why she felt all wet._ The stickiness he surmised was probably from the grapes she'd been playing with earlier. She was out harder than a black-out, and considering she'd been hiding in a closet behind stacks of blankets, Adrien really couldn't fault her for not hearing his calls.

He was so very careful, reaching in with hands practiced in the art of moving things without disturbing them. She barely made a murmur when he cradled her against his chest.

Careful not to jostle her, he adjusted his grip on the doorframe, feet sliding down the sill to land gracefully against the floor.

Adrien ignored the mess of blankets, only bothering to shut off the closet light. Rather than carry her through the house, he settled in the bottom of the linen closet, where there was enough space for a seated adult.

There, in the safety and tranquility of the enclosed space, he held Isabelle. The anxiety and stress from before melting away at the sight of the passed out toddler in his arms. He felt drained. With the panic wearing off, all he wanted to do was hold his child.

_His daughter._

Because he had been foolish enough to pursue Marinette, despite his status as a wanted criminal and her's as a museum curator. Because he'd fallen so hard for her he could no longer see straight, even when he couldn't admit it to himself. And because she let him into her heart (and bed) despite every reason not to.

He brushed his fingers through Isabelle's unruly blonde bangs.

"I don't regret it for the world," he whispered, paused, thought better. "Well... sans a couple of events. I would've been happier had your mother never gotten stabbed," he amended.

Adrien let his head rest against the back wall, fondly recalling bits of the past and how it led to his life now.

It wasn't a fairy tale. He wasn't free to settle down, and although still madly in love with each other, trust was still an issue between him and Marinette. They'd both done a number on the other's trust. Plagg continued to be Isabelle's favorite person, second only to Marinette; which made it a chore for Adrien, as he tried to find his place in his daughter's heart.

Work kept him away, busy with Interpol. Marinette's job made finding time together even more difficult. He wasn't even sure what their relationship was at this point. She'd never called him her boyfriend, and he hadn't dared ask. Savoring only what he was given. It was enough, he thought, just to have _this._ This opportunity to have a family, albeit a bit broken.

Moments like this, with his daughter— _his daughter—_ cradled peacefully on his lap.

"Maybe one day... I'll ask her to marry me, and she'll say yes."

...

Marinette came home that evening, and nearly had a heart attack.

Her apartment looked as if marauders had ransacked the place, from the overturned furniture to cupboard supplies strewn all over the floor. She tracked the mayhem, with stiletto heel in hand and ready, down the hall towards the bedrooms. Where she very nearly tripped over a pair of legs sticking out of the base of her linens closet.

It was everything she had to clap a hand over her mouth, and keep from crying in surprise. Affection bubbling up, and choking in the back of her throat.

There, sitting in the base of the closet, was Chat— _Adrien_ , with Isabelle curled up on his lap, asleep, her head pillowed against his arm.

She cast another look around her destroyed apartment, and bit her tongue. Tossing the stiletto aside, she crawled into the space next to them; not the least bit surprised when Adrien threw his free arm around her, and held her close.

He'd probably been awake the moment she entered the front door.

"Welcome home, Chérie."

"Hmmm," she hummed against his shoulder, relaxing into the embrace after the long day she'd had. "We are going to have a talk about what you did to my home while I was gone. But that can wait for now."


	21. Wish (Yamina20) (LadyNoir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the current world slightly ahead of time in the Miraculous Universe, but they're still teenagers. If you're not into blood, then you might want to wait until the next story. It still has fluff, it's just got a lot of other stuff in it as well.

“No…” whispered Hawkmoth, belatedly realizing his fatal mistake.

The cry that tore through both teens was what cleared the red haze of anger and greed that had blinded him. Hawkmoth felt his hand unclench the handle of the blade, dropping it to the ground as he watched the girl fall, only to be caught by a wounded Chat Noir, his face shocked, spattered with her blood. Clad in the black magical suit, the hero had lost his retractable bo staff in their battle, unable to retrieve his weapon from the villain’s onslaught of weapons, butterflies, and skills with his hidden saber. The earrings that the man had ripped from her ears were now in his clenched hand; they poked and tried burning through the glove in righteous fury from the kwami trapped within. Blade whistling in the air neither boy nor man had expected the severely injured heroine to get back up, let alone sacrifice herself when she had nothing to protect her. She was sliced from her shoulder to her hip, cutting deeply into her unprotected back. The foolish girl had shielded the hero with her body when Hawkmoth had charged at the stunned boy, seeing her for probably the first time without her magical suit, the butterfly weapon trying to cut off the lax gloved hand that was adorned with the Miraculous of Destruction.

“Marinette…,” the boy whispered, cradling the girl’s weakening body to him. “My Lady, why?”

“Mon chaton,” she groaned painfully. “You can’t let him have your M-” she was cut off by a bloody cough. He wiped the blood that had sprayed past her lips with careful clawed hands, not caring about anything else.

“Don’t let him have ultimate power. Our Miraculous can grant the wearer that ability, but at a terrible cost,” she coughed more, trying not to choke on the blood that was slowly filling her lungs. “The Guardian warned me.”

“Why didn’t you tell me it was you?!” he cried, hugging her closer to him.

“You know why we couldn’t. Besides,” she wheezed as she smiled weakly up at him, her hand cradling his cheek. “How could I tell my crush that his klutzy friend was the one who had his back this whole time? I didn’t want you or Paris to lose faith in Ladybug.”

“Plagg, Claws In,” the hero choked out, tears flowing down his face like a river.

“S-son?” Hawkmoth whispered in horror, feeling like he got sucker punched in the gut.

Adrien Agreste sat there, beaten, bruised, part of the blood spatter still on his face, and weeping while clutching the wounded girl in his arms. The black cat kwami flew out of the ring and chose to sit on the boy’s golden locks glaring up at the super villain. Blood was soaking into the model’s shirts and jeans, but he was oblivious to it, gazing gently into the bluebells of the fierce heroine who’d stolen his heart. He captured the hand that was attempting to leave his face, rubbing his cheek against it, to let her know that the moment was real, that _he_ was real.

“Please…,” he begged, his voice choked from the flood of tears and emotion, “don’t leave me, Mari.”

“I’m sorry, Alley Cat,” she whispered. “But I’m not sorry for saving you.” She closed her eyes as her breathes became shallower, the pain becoming too much for her to speak anymore.

“PLAGG!” the cry was torn from the boy’s bruised lips. “H-help me save her,” he whimpered.

“Adrien,” Gabriel gently called out to his son, ignoring his own exhausted kwami landing on his shoulder as he tried taking a step towards the seemingly defeated teens. His hand burned from the angry ladybug creature inside the earrings, so he pocketed them. He got down on bended knee, his hand attempting to reach for his son’s shoulder to comfort him.

The boy grabbed onto his injured partner and backed up, his sprained ankle flared but he ignored the pain as he attempted to scramble away from his father. Moving as far away from the man who’d been terrorizing them and Paris for so long, as his body would allow him to go. The girl in his arms cried out from being moved, blood smeared on the floor from where he’d dragged them. His normally warm green eyes broke Gabriel’s heart; seeing the same fear, anger, sadness, shock, and desperation that he felt when he’d lost his beloved Celine. The kwami- Plagg he noted mentally- was hissing and growling at the man, his normally sleek fur puffed out while maintaining his protective stance in his son’s hair. He discerned that the girl was shallowly panting and knew this would be his only chance to fix everything.

“Son,” the normally proud and coldly stoic man cajoled, both pairs of green eyes narrowed with distrust and protectiveness. “Please, listen to me-“

“Why? Why should I listen to you?! After everything you’ve done to us, to PARIS! You think mother would be happy with what you’ve done? I don’t trust you!” the teen screamed.

“Because I know of a way to bring your mother back and to save your friend,” he stated calmly, even though he felt anything but as he stood up from his crouch.

“W-what?” Disbelief sprung in Adrien’s voice.

“NO!” the angry kwami hissed, practically vibrating from his perch. “Using our Miraculous won’t work that way!”

“What do you mean, Plagg?”

“It can! It’s the only reason I’ve been doing all this, to bring back my wife,” Gabriel spoke passionately. “I looked in the book, the wearer of both the Miraculous of Creation and Destruction gives that person ‘ultimate power!’”

“Power, yes, but there are dire consequences from doing so, it’s why we’re given to SEPARATE Chosen, you troglodyte! People who have caring hearts, who look out for others, not people who would abuse our abilities for self gain. That kind of power can get to a person’s head real quick. While I understand that you lost your wife and it’s a wish made out of love and not self gain, how you’ve gone about it is. Now, you’ve terrorized your city and hurt these kids over NOTHING!”

“I wanted to bring back my Celine, so she could be there for our son, so we could be a family again!” Gabriel cried, angry that the little black cat wouldn’t listen to him. His hopes and dreams of reuniting with his wife, returning things to the way they were before she disappeared were coming apart at the seams from the wretched creature’s words.

“Mother _never_ would’ve wanted this,” Adrien whispered coldly, he looked down at his love. “She never would’ve forgiven you; I’m unsure how I feel right now other than angry and hurt. I want mother back too, but I know if it was me, I would never want to come back the way you’re doing it. While nothing is the same without Mere, _we_ could’ve been a family still, instead you pushed me away!”

Those words were like ice swords running through the fashion tycoon’s heart; he stumbled back, away from Adrien who was clutching the dying girl to himself. He thought of just grabbing his son’s hand and yanking the ring off, but knew that would only make things worse. It was killing him that all his hopes were being dashed, if he tried taking the ring his son would never forgive or believe in him again.

Adrien looked up at his kwami, eyes overflowing with heartbreak. He could feel Marinette slipping away in his arms, her breathing becoming more labored as the seconds ticked away into minutes. He had so many regrets, so many things he was wishing he could’ve told her.

“Listen, Adrien,” Plagg began. “There is a way we can still save Marinette _without_ resorting to what you’re father and many others have attempted.”

The kwami saw hope shining in his Chosen’s eyes.

“There is a drawback to using it,” the black cat hedged, “but it’s not as detrimental as what ‘ultimate power’ would require.”

“What price would need to be paid for ‘ultimate power’?” Gabriel asked the tiny dark god, fearing the worst.

“Most cases, a loved one would replace another loved one or someone very dear to them,” the creature deadpanned. “More than likely, you would kill Adrien or something terrible would happen to him while you or your wife would be cursed for going against the natural order of things if you went through with your plans. This is all assuming she’s dead.”

“She’s been missing for a few years now, we don’t know if she’s dead,” the man stated.

"Then Adrien would become lost, you’d either physically lose him, or you’d lose his soul or mind to the magic of the Miraculous, you’d be left with an empty shell.”

“I’m going to assume that you’ll be taking away my Miraculous,” he stated, not really questioning the obvious decision.

Neither boy nor kwami spoke to him at that point, they didn’t need to.

“What’s the price for using this other method that you’re mentioning?”

“That’s the problem,” the kwami shrugged. “It varies with each situation, but I can guarantee that it won’t be as bad as if we were trying to bring back someone from the dead. But in order for this to work, she’s going to need the Ladybug Miraculous back so it can keep her from dying, she’s fading fast.”

“How is it that I’ve never heard of this information?” Gabriel demanded.

“It’s on a need to know basis, toi secousse!” the dark god snarled. “Only us kwami of our own Miraculous would know something about our own powers, it’s something we share with no one but our Chosen, but that’s only for emergencies like this. The only other people who would know are the Guardians of the Miraculous; it only passes from word to mouth. We’re not stupid enough to put it in a book for idiots like you to find and exploit. Now, quit wasting time and give us back Tikki, the girl here only has a few minutes before she’s beyond our help.”

Gabriel stood gobsmacked at this bit of news. He’d been sure he’d been thorough in his research as to the different methods and uses of the Miraculous. The book had been translated, all the information pointed towards the use of the two most powerful jewels for ultimate power for one person to use; one of which was still hidden in his pocket trying to burn a hole in them or his leg, he wasn’t sure. His son had tears streaking paths down his bruised and smudged face, clutching and looking at the girl like she was his whole world. Then the teen looked at the kwami as the creature drifted off of his perch next to the teen.

“Pere,” Adrien started with a voice that shook from his emotions, barely holding it together as he finally looked up at his father the model’s eyes begging him. “Please, let me save her. Give me her Miraculous so I can save Marinette.”

The head of the Agreste household palmed his currently very hot pocket as he looked at his son. It broke his heart to see his son like this, but it was also killing him that he would have to give up his dream of a happy family. At this point though, they’d more than likely never forgive him for his sins, no matter how good his intentions had been; especially if he let this girl- Marinette- die. He didn’t understand why the gods wouldn’t just let him try, but looking at her still form; the warnings that she had repeated from the Guardian, as well as from his kwami Nooroo, and Plagg, made him pause.

After steeling himself, the older man nodded before he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the gems hissing like coals as they burned into his skin. He winced but otherwise ignored the pain, knowing he deserved every bit of what was coming to him. Gabriel just hoped that one day, he’d be forgiven and that he could forgive himself. Adrien’s hand reached out, the one with the ring on it, but the fashion designer didn’t give in to the urge to take it. His hand dropped the hot spotted stones into his son’s hands and then shifted back into his pocket as he stepped back, a tentative smile on his face.

“Thank you, Pere,” Adrien smiled gratefully. Looking into his son’s hand, what he suspected was true, the Ladybug earrings didn’t try burning the boy’s hand. They looked cool to the touch.

“While we’re doing this, I need you to get me a copious amount of Mascarpone, some gauze, as well as cookies, any will do as long as they’re full of sugar,” the kwami said. “I’d get it myself but thanks to you I can’t exactly phase through anything at the moment, I’ve got almost no energy left.”

“Why Mascarpone and cookies, you eat nothing but Camembert,” Adrien asked.

“I normally would, but this is an emergency and Mascarpone has a higher fat content than Camembert does, unfortunately,” Plagg sighed then looked down at the studs in the boy’s hand. “The cookies are not for me. Tikki’s lost a lot of energy as well.”

“Well, this at least explains your sudden requests for so much cheese,” Gabriel smirked. After his acknowledgement, he left as quickly as possible, knowing his son wouldn’t be able to get back soon enough with his sprained ankle.

Quickly, but almost reverently, Adrien put the earrings back in Marinette’s swollen earlobes, moving strands of her blue-black hair so he could see where the holes for the studs were. The magic of the super suit sparkled around the wounded girl, as soon as it was done; the effect it had on her was almost immediate. Her body glowed in a light pink aura; the wound now covered by the suit was temporarily staunched, and she was breathing slightly better. But her eyes remained closed, still unconscious, she still sounded like her lungs had blood in them, and the color hadn’t returned to her normally rosy cheeks or lips.

“Too much blood loss?” the model asked anxiously.

“She did lose a bit,” the kwami confirmed. “Even if she’s wearing the suit, she’ll still lose blood, but it will be slowed by Tikki for as long as she can. As I said before, this gives all of us a little more time to do what we need to.”

“What’s next?”

“Once I’m recharged, Tikki will have to come out and do the same, she’ll have to eat quickly though,” the creature explained.

“The guaze is there for you to help stem the flow of the blood; without her being in the suit, there’s no way the girl’s not gonna start bleeding again like she had before.”

Adrien nodded in affirmation.

“You’ll have to transform once sweet tooth is done, then I will use my link through the suits to connect with her. After linking with her, we will try to heal Marinette’s wounds, unfortunately this will take a LOT out of both of us, since we will performing something similar to her Miraculous Cure minus the flashy ladybugs. It puts us at a bigger disadvantage that girl is unconscious, so most of the magic will be coming from us. The reason why I say this is chancy is because this works like Ladybug’s Lucky Charm-“

“You never know what you’re going to get,” the teen caught on.

“Exactly.”

“Is it also chancy with the price I’m going to pay for doing this?”

“Luckily, since Marinette is hangin’ in there, our chances might be good. I’m going to guess that there will some changes,” the kwami rubbed his chin as he thought aloud, “but nothing to worry about.”

Before Adrien could ask any more questions, they were interrupted by his father’s arrival. “Will this be a sufficient amount of cheese and cookies? This is all I could find in the kitchen and pantry,” Gabriel said brusquely, bringing in an armful of the food and placing it on the floor near them.

“It’ll have to be,” the tiny cat stated as he dove into the fromage, mowing it all down faster than Adrien has ever seen him inhale before. If it weren’t for the situation, he’d find the scene quite scary to behold. Gabriel stood off to the side in the large dark atrium and watched everything unfold before him.

Once Plagg was finished, Tikki flew out of the earrings, Marinette moaned subconsciously in pain her breathing labored once more, while the black cat caught the exhausted ladybug kwami. The girl’s wound was once again bleeding and Adrien moved her onto her stomach, took the gauze near them and applied pressure to her bleeding wound. The dark god floated down next to the pile of cookies, extremely worried for her wielder, Tikki ignored the man in the room while she quickly ate. Adrien took off his shirt and used it to help since the gauze wasn’t large enough for the long gash on his love’s back, willing her to hang on a little longer, swearing that everything would be alright and hoping that he’d be able to make things up to her.

When the kwami of creation finished the last cookie and she heaved a sigh before drifting up towards Marinette. Plagg floated up towards Adrien, letting him know that Tikki was already re-energized; he eased up on the pressure on the young designer’s body as well as removing his now bloodied shirt and gauze. Then the red and black spotted god glanced over her shoulder at Gabriel, he stiffened when he saw her true blue eyes gaze at him with a look of sorrow. The ladybug turned back and touched one of the earrings; it resonated, flared to life in a bright pink light and she disappeared back inside the jewel. The suit started to bubble over the unconscious heroine, her breathing evening out once more.

Once he was sure the suit had stopped her wound from bleeding out, seeing his Lady once more, the hero called out the phrase, quickly donning the black cat suit. Chat Noir turned Ladybug onto her back, cradling her prone form to his lap, her head cradled next to his heart where her earring touched the suit, his forehead touching hers; he brought his Miraculous over her heart while holding her hand. The teen closed his eyes, slowing his breathing, and tried to remember how to clear his thoughts like Ms. Bustier had taught them in class, hoping it would help Plagg with the process.

At first, all Gabriel could see were the still forms of the heroes on the floor of his heavily damaged evil layer. The white butterflies scattered around the place, some being bold enough to land near the duo. He really hoped that this other method worked, that it really could save Ladybug; he could honestly admit to himself that he regretted his vendetta against both the teenagers and Paris. Not just because they were young, not just because one of them happened to be his flesh and blood, but because he saw a bit of himself in them. Their tenacity, their cleverness, Marinette’s unique designs and skills, Adrien’s loyalty and devotedness to Ladybug; it almost brought him to his knees that he had just about snuffed them out.

Startling him out of his revelry was a gentle white glow that surrounded the heroes, a magical wind causing the white butterflies to scatter away from them. Growing brighter with each second that passed, then he felt the power growing stronger the wind picking up strength, making Nooroo grab onto his wielder for purchase, causing the hair on the back of his neck raise. The light around the two created a bubble of sorts, the power lifting them off the ground; it flashed its brightest, causing the man to go blind for a while. Then he felt the pressure and power ease off before it winked out.

 

OOO

 

It had been weeks since the final battle with Hawkmoth, the night ending in almost a complete tragedy for everyone. Chat shuddered in the warm summer air at the memory near the Champs-Elysees on the Arc de Triomphe, and then felt a gloved hand comb through his messy blonde locks once more, even scritching his faux ears, calming him. The hero sighed out as he breathed in his Lady’s floral scent from her neck, a purr vibrating from his chest, his arms wrapping around her smaller frame. The hero resisted the urge to knead into his partner’s suit.

“I love you, Marinette,” he whispered, the rumble from his chest causing his words to become garbled and his voice to deepen. He felt Ladybug shiver, knowing she would understand and what her reaction would be, he smiled to himself as he heard her snort and felt her finger flick his forehead.

“I love you too, Alley Cat,” she smiled, while looking into his is bright green eyes, the rest of his face covered in a white mask where black had once been.

Currently, he’d been going along with being called Chat Blanc by Alya, the city and the followers on the Ladyblog. The night that Adrien had helped Plagg and Tikki with healing Marinette had changed a few things for them. Thankfully, no one died, or had to lose anything, like what was being predicted. Chat Noir’s normal black hero suit had been replaced with white, his destructive abilities were still there, but wouldn’t come back to full strength until his kwami’s ability had recharged, which would take longer than normal; super fatty cheese or not. Plagg had used the small part of his yin connection with Tikki in order help with healing Marinette. It caused Adrien to enter the next stage in his superhero abilities, so he’d learned a new power, Shadow Teleportation. He could now disappear and re-appear elsewhere using shadows, despite not being able to blend in with them that well unless it was pitch.

The Ladybug suit had also changed; no longer looking like a child’s pajama costume, there was a bit more padding similar to his in the places that mattered for protection. The color black that would normally be more prevalent was also replaced with white, the spots still mostly there. But her hands up to her shoulders, her hips down to mid-thigh, and around her neck down to the top of her sternum were white. The heroine had also learned the new ability to shield with her yo-yo, according to what both the kwami said; it was actually a great thing to have happen, the teens agreed. The only complaint was the change in color in both kwami, much to the now white cat’s disgruntlement.

They as the heroes of Paris could guarantee that Hawkmoth would never return to darken another butterfly, or cause another person to become a vengeful, destructive monster. Knowing how much he’d made them and Paris suffer, a very remorseful Gabriel had apologized to the heroes and kwami, said goodbye to Nooroo, willingly giving them the Moth Brooch to them to return to the Guardian. After the superhero duo had done so, they’d been told to hang onto their own Miraculous a little longer since he had a feeling a new enemy would show up and they would need their powers to defend the city once more.

So, while Marinette had been recuperating from her near death, spending more time with her friends and family; Adrien had been doing the same. Gabriel seemed to have turned over a new leaf, being more attentive to his son, properly talking out their feelings, and overall just trying to be a family. It was taking a while due to the fashion tycoon breaking his son’s trust and almost killing the love of his life but the model felt his father was truly trying. So, he was slowly starting to speak to his father, though it would take time before he trusted the man again. The main thing that had been hard to talk about was Adrien staying on as Chat Noir- well, Chat Blanc- to keep Paris safe, as Ladybug’s partner. Knowing how important it was to his son and hearing the sound argument from the teen, Gabriel gave in, on the condition that if he was hurt; he’d seek medical help right away and that the designer would be notified immediately.

“What’re you thinking about, minou,” Ladybug asked. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he smiled at his partner.

“Just thinking about how things are going with Pere,” he answered honestly, but not really wanting to talk about it.

“Still mad at him?”

“I’m honestly surprised you’re not.”

“You know he had his reasons,” she sighed, then placed her hands on his shoulders. “His reason to take our Miraculous wasn’t ignoble, but I will admit the way he went about it was.”

“That’s an understatement,” he muttered darkly. “Don’t get me wrong, I love Pere, but I don’t think I can forgive him so easily.”

The heroine shrugged, not going to argue with him about it, “It’s up to you when or if you will forgive him. In the end, he was doing it out of love and that’s something that says a lot about his character to me. He’s not bad, just his judgment on how he handled things. Trust me, I’m not happy that he hurt you, as well as Paris or that I was almost sliced in half either.”

Chat winced.

“But I think we have other things to put our anger towards rather than the past, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, I get what you’re saying, M’Lady,” he conceded gently.

“So, ready to patrol? Maybe we’ll come across the person who stole the Rat Miraculous,” she said brightly. She then stood up and extended her hand down to him where he sat on the cold stone monument, he took it as he got up, looking into her bluebells with a more confident smile.

Before he could answer, they heard the sirens of Paris’s finest and saw smoke rising in the night sky around the 9th arrondisement. Ladybug flung herself off the city’s tribute to the fallen, threw her yo-yo and grappled her way, swinging from one building to the next mid-air, Chat following along the rooftops with his retractable staff. The heroes nodded and smiled at one another as they took off towards the danger in case their help would be needed; maybe find a clue towards the next missing and misused Miraculous.

 

OOO

 

Gabriel looked out at the night sky through his large bay windows at the office in his mansion. The home and fashion empire he’d built for his family, one he was trying to rebuild with his son. He watched as the superhero duo headed towards danger, hoping and praying that they’d come back safely. Wishing he could change things and help them with Nooroo’s abilities this time around. He looked back up towards the Klimt portrait of his wife Celine and smiled sadly.

Oh, how he saw so much of her in their son, he thought of how much he’d grown without her in their lives, and how many other things she would miss by not being there. He also thought of how good Marinette had been for the Agreste heir. The way Adrien looked at her reminded him of the way he looked and acted in his younger days with Celine; devoted and a bit foolish. Of how the girl reacted reminded him of how his wife would rebuff his advances as well, or when she would flirt back making him a stuttering, blushing mess. Her warm laughter and presence had always made the light teasing worth it.

The lonely man walked away from the portrait, out of the office, down the hall towards the grand staircase near the entrance, where on the wall sat an old painting of the Agreste family before Celine’s disappearance. All three of them smiling and happy, Adrien surrounded by the love of both his Mere and Pere, Celine looking joyful and serene, her arms around both of the men in her life that made her so content, Gabriel in the painting looked both proud and satisfied with his affectionate family. The removal of the mourning painting that had been there before was one of the first of many changes to the cold sterile mansion that the fashion designer had agreed with his son on. Later on, he hoped to commission a new one, showing them both happier and less dramatically dark.

Gabriel turned away from the painting, a small smile on his face as he made his way down the staircase and out the door of the foyer to the warm summer night. Slowly, he made his way over towards their favorite tree on the large and well manicured property, near her lily bushes that Celine had planted a year after their son’s birth. He sat on the small bench, just looking at the flowers, trying to stay calm and draw inspiration from his surroundings for another fashion line.

It was then that he noticed a bright white butterfly, fluttering and diving through the air, flapping its delicate wings towards the flowers. But it was no ordinary insect, it was one he would know anywhere. A new chosen had been given the Moth Brooch Miraculous it seemed. He noticed that the butterfly had changed course from the flower and was heading his direction, wanting to give it a place to land, he held up his hand with his wedding band on it. The creature landed on his finger and made its way over to the silver ring on his finger, as soon as one of its delicate legs touched the ring, it disappeared in a brilliant flash, leaving behind bright sparkly traces around his hand, enveloping the object in Nooroo’s lavender magic.

“Hello darling…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! It's been a while but this isn't the last you'll hear from me for Fluff Month. I hope you enjoyed the story. I wanted to try something new with the hurt/comfort as well as a bit of fluff and I hope I pulled it off. I admit that there wasn't as much fluff for this drabble but I promise the next one will have more. So I will post something up for you guys again soon. ;)
> 
> Next up is the talented Saiorse_Ilysi with her prompt- In Sickness and In Health


	22. 21. In Sickness and in Healh (Adrien/Marinette) (Saoirse_Ilysi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things you may need to know about this chapter:  
> -This chapter takes place in a nonmagic universe.  
> -Adrien and Marinette are about 22 years old.  
> -This is part 4, and the final part of my Adrienette series of drabbles!

Adrien took a deep, cleansing breath as consciousness pulled him from the depths of sleep. As his awareness of his surroundings grew, the first thought of the day hit him.

_ It’s my wedding day! _

He sat up, his eyes open wide, checking the time.

6:28

He’d only gotten about four hours of sleep, but that didn't matter. His flight had been delayed and he didn't get home from his trip until around two in the morning. Nathalie had assured him that everything was prepped for the wedding and his father had sent him off to bed. 

Exhaustion had hit him hard, and after sending a quick text to Marinette, he let sleep take him.

And now he was awake, the only thing going through his mind being his wedding. 

Adrien decided, before anything else, he should get some food. Upon entering the kitchen, he was surprised to find his father drinking a cup of coffee. 

“Good morning, Father.” Gabriel looked up at the sound of his son. “I thought you'd be sleeping.” Adrien retrieved a cup for himself.

“I don't get much sleep, these days,” he answered simply. “What are you doing awake? You don't need to be awake for a another…” he checked his watch, “two hours.”

Adrien set his coffee on the counter near his father, before moving to the refrigerator to find a small breakfast. Spotting some yogurt and fruit, he pulled enough out for both men and sat down. 

“I couldn't sleep anymore. The ceremony’s at one, I know, but,” he took a deep breath, light sparkling in his eye as he looked at his father, “I'm getting married, Père! How can I sleep when today marks the beginning of the rest of my life?”

Gabriel couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips. He knew he was hard on his son all through his childhood, especially since the loss of his dear wife, and he hadn't exactly let up since the boy had grown into a man. And he knew Adrien didn't exactly feel close to him. However, in this moment, he felt he had done right by him. He had made a lot of mistakes, but seeing Adrien and what was ahead of him, felt he must have done something right. Even if that something was reduced to a few moments.

He was proud of his son.

“I understand, son.” He took a sip of his coffee, before accepting the offered breakfast. “It was much the same on my wedding day. I don't think I slept at all that night.” 

That caught Adrien’s attention. He turned to face his father.

“Tell me about it?” he asked. 

Gabriel finally gave into his smile. Standing and turning toward the door, he motioned for Adrien to follow as he collected his food and drink. 

“I can do one better. We have time.”

Adrien cocked his head to the side, watching his father leave, before quickly doing as he was told. His answer eventually came when Gabriel lead him to the theater room. The older man quickly found the disc he sought out and turned the massive screen on to watch it. 

The video was one Adrien had never seen before. It was his father and mother’s wedding. The two men watched in silence, taking in the beauty of Adrien’s mother and the difference in Gabriel. 

He looked nervous.

_ Gabriel Agreste _ looked nervous. 

Adrien chanced a glance at his father, only to find him enraptured. His smile was gentle and genuine. Unguarded. His eyes taken, almost vulnerable.

It was exactly the way he pictured he looked when he was with Marinette. 

\-----

It was eight by the time Adrien made it back up to his room. Walking up to his bed, he turned and flopped, back first, onto the soft covers, letting his hands fly above his head. As he landed, his left hand hit the soft surface as he’d expected. 

It hit something hard… well, not  _ hard _ per se… he moved his hand to feel the foreign object. It felt like… leather. He explored the object a little further. It was a leather bound book. 

Curious.

He hadn't noticed this before.

He pulled the book from his pillow and sat up to look at it.

It was a simple green leather scrapbook. It had a plain front save to a single detail. A detail that had Adrien’s eyebrows climbing.

It was a picture. A black and white photo of a manicured finger seductively pressed against a woman’s lips in an indication to ‘hush’. The photo only showed the lower half of the woman’s face, however, there was no mistaking who this seductress was.

Marinette.

Curiosity held a power over him and he opened to the first page. Immediately, his face caught fire. He could feel his pulse pick up, and his blood race south.

The first photo was quite simple, but the promise it held made it hard for Adrien to breathe. The photo was of Marinette’s arm outstretched against a wall and holding the only pop of color to be seen. Dangling from her finger was red and black polka spotted panties. His favorite panties.

As he turned each page, he could feel his face getting hotter, the smile he wore only growing. Seeing Marinette wearing several little pieces he assumed were things she’d received during her bachelorette party, made him anxious to see her again. 

The last page was a photo of the back of her head and bare shoulders, a veil decorating her hair, with a simple note printed elegantly underneath:

To have and to hold

           Together or apart.

\-----

“What’s up, Dude?” Nino called as he entered Adrien’s room, “You ready to go get married?” He grinned, pulling the groom into a hug.

“Am I ever?” Adrien laughed, “I can't sit still. The ceremony is still so far away!” 

“Nah, man, it'll pass before you know it. As it stands, we need to get to the rooms and get ready. Pizza’s being delivered, so let's go.” Nino grabbed Adrien’s tuxedo and motioned for him to leave.

Upon arriving at their destination, the sight of Alya told Adrien that Marinette was already there and getting ready. Adrien would have stopped her, but she had an arm full of water and quickly heading up the stairs to Marinette’s dressing room. Not to mention, Nino was dragging him to their own dressing room. 

Seeing all the activity and everyone getting ready, fed into Adrien’s energy, making it near impossible to sit still long enough for his hair and makeup to be done. 

It was a mere hour before the ceremony began when Adrien and his groomsmen were finally finished getting ready and began greeting the guests. Adrien’s heart was in his throat and beating so loud, he could scarcely hear anything else. 

Anyone he mentioned that to said he was just nervous. But that was it. He wasn't nervous. Or scared. Or second guessing in any way.

Time seemed to inch along agonizingly slow. 

He couldn't wait to see his bride. He was mildly curious about what her dress looked like, but more than anything, he knew, no matter what she wore, she would still be the most stunning person in the room. 

It took everything in him not to just march up to her dressing room and hold her. Kiss her… ravage her. 

The last time he'd seen her was a week ago when Nino and Alya had crashed their date. Sure he’d talked to her in the meantime, and he was there via phone for the dress rehearsal. But god did he miss her. And knowing only a few walls separated them was agony.

As the time inched closer, Adrien was guided to stand beside the officiant, where Nino and the groomsmen were told to find their respective bridesmaids and to get ready to start. 

It was almost time and as Adrien stood there by himself, watching everyone pile in and take their seats, he couldn't help but bounce excitedly on his toes. It was a subtle motion, but enough to keep him in place, at least. As he continued scanning the room full of guests, he locked eyes with his father, who was seated next to Nathalie. His father took a slow, deliberate breath in a subtle reminder for Adrien to do the same.

Adrien closed his eyes and began working on willing himself to calm down. Breathe in. Heart rate slow down. Breathe out. Heart rate slow.

Then the music changed, announcing it was time. And Adrien’s bouncing ceased to be subtle. While he wasn't quite jumping, Nino and Alya couldn't keep the amusement from their faces as they walked down the aisle. 

Adrien moved forward to kiss Alya on the cheek as Nino claimed his place. Returning to his spot, Nino put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to slow the bouncing. Adrien couldn't help it.

The next couple to approach was Kim and Alix, followed by Max and Rose. Behind them was Nathaniel and Juleka, and finally Ivan and Mylène. As each couple approached and took their places, Adrien bade them the same greeting he did for Nino and Alya. 

As the music changed again and everyone stood, facing the now closed double doors, Adrien’s energy spiked. Nino was actively, albeit subtly, holding Adrien down to avoid the possibility of the man actually jumping like a child from his overwhelming excitement.

The doors opened and there she stood, tiny next to her father, but the most radiantly gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on. 

The sight of her stole the air from his chest, as he finally stopped bouncing. He couldn't. It was as if all of the energy and strength he had was sapped from him. He felt weak at the knees. She was… out of his league… Who had he pleased to be given such a gift. 

He couldn't help but stare as she walked down the aisle. Her blue-black hair framed her face perfectly before being pulled back in an intricate assembly of braids and curls, a sheer veil falling gracefully down her back.

As for the dress… it was perfect…  _ She _ was perfect.

Delicate sheer lace covered satin along her bust rising up just enough to decorate Marinette’s chest as it made its way straight across to the off-shoulder lace sleeves, which travelled down her arms, stopping half way between her elbows and wrists.

Satin wrapped atop the lace just under bust line hugging her hips wonderfully, wrinkling from the way it was sewn and smoothing out as the satin flowed directly away from body all the way to the floor, the chapel style train naturally laying flat against the floor behind her.

On the right hip, where the wrinkled material ended, a layer of the satin was released from the seam, flowing down and around the front of the skirt to show a layer of the same lace-over-satin that adorned her chest. The lace travelled from the seam on her hip to the floor and around the front of the skirt until the satin layer covered it once more. 

The bouquet she held had a beautiful assortment of calla lilies and blue and purple dendrobium orchids. The colors, while held at her waist, did wonders to draw attention to her eyes.

Her face glowed as she approached him, her beautiful blue topaz eyes holding every bit of happiness in them that he felt. 

She held his gaze until, her father broke away from her. He shook Adrien’s hand, raising his free hand to the groom’s chin. 

“Close your mouth, son. Otherwise you going chap your lips before you get to kiss her,” he said with a grin. 

Adrien promptly, shut his mouth, shaking his head for clarity, before thanking Tom for everything.

Tom turned back to his lovely daughter, kissed her on the forehead, and lifted her chin, so she could look at him, saying softly, “I'm so proud of you, Mon Chou.” 

Marinette could feel tears attempting to form as she reached up to hug her Papa, thanking him. When he let her go and left to join his wife, Marinette turned toward Adrien, who held his hands out to her. She wasted no time in slipping her free hand into his, turning to hand Alya her bouquet, so she could hold both of his hand.

The moment he felt her grip his fingers, he visibly relaxed, finally having the anchor he needed to keep him from floating away. The two of them planted themselves in front of the officiant, both more than ready to continue the ceremony.

The Officiant cleared his throat before starting. Looking first to Marinette, then to Adrien.

“You have known each other,” he said, “from the first glance of acquaintance to this point of commitment. At some point, you decided to marry.” Marinette squeezed Adrien’s hands, hearing that moment in her head. 

“From that moment of yes, to this moment of yes, indeed, you have been making commitments in an informal way.” Adrien lifted Marinette’s hands to his lips, unable resist kissing her, even in this way. 

“All of those conversations that were held in a car, or over a meal, or during long walks—all those conversations that began with, ‘When we’re married,’ and continued with ‘I will’ and ‘you will’ and ‘we will’—all those late-night talks that included ‘someday’ and ‘somehow’ and ‘maybe’—and all those promises that are unspoken matters of the heart,” he continued. “All these common things, and more, are the real process of a wedding.   
  
“The symbolic vows that you are about to make are a way of saying to one another, ‘You know all those things that we’ve promised, and hoped, and dreamed—well, I meant it all, every word.’” Adrien smiled at Marinette. He didn't think it possible to be this happy.   
  
“Look at one another and remember this moment in time.” The two did as he bade. “Before this moment you have been many things to one another—acquaintance, friend, companion, lover, dancing partner, even teacher, for you have learned much from one another these past few years. Shortly you shall say a few words that will take you across a threshold of life, and things between you will never quite be the same.” They both took a deep breath as they gazed into each other's eyes.   
  
“For after today you shall say to the world, ‘This is my husband.’ ‘This is my wife.’” The Officiant continued from there, and all Adrien could think of was his love for this woman. 

When it finally came time for them to exchange their vows, Adrien turned to Nino, who gave him Marinette’s Wedding ring, while Marinette turned to Alya, receiving Adrien’s ring. When they were facing each other once more, Adrien slipped Marinette’s ring on her finger, before he began.

He took a deep breath, holding his bride’s gaze. “Marinette, I love…” He broke his gaze for just a moment, looking up to the ceiling, before returning to her, “everything about you, from your determination and bravery to your your sweetness and compassion, to your clumsiness and nervous rambling.” Marinette looked down bashfully, for just a moment. 

“I love it when I'm there to catch you in time so you won't make out with the floor.” The crowd chuckled. “I loved it, in lycée, when you’d slip and accidentally tell me exactly what you thought of me… of course, during that time, I still didn't get it…” Alya snorted, while the rest of the bridesmaids all snickered.

Adrien smiled at the delicate shade of pink resting over Marinette’s cheeks, continuing, “When we graduated, I realized, I didn't like the idea of us growing apart.” He shook his head as he said this. “I found myself dreading the end of the year because none of us knew where our lives would take us,” he paused, “and I came to the conclusion that my life would never be the same without you by my side. So I asked you to dinner.” 

He took a breath as he could feel his eyes water, “From that moment forward, life with you has been an adventure. One that, I promise, will never cease.”

An expression of love and determination came over his face. “I promise to stand by your side, and bring out the best in you, just as you bring out the best in me. I promise to laugh at your jokes and teach you some of mine.” At that, Marinette couldn't stop a light chuckle and paired it with an eye roll.

Pleased with her reaction, he continued, “l promise to hold you when you need held and play with you when you need play time. I promise to distract you when you're having artist's block, even if you don't think you need it, because, you have to admit, it works.” Marinette gave a sarcastic nod of her head.

Adrien paused again, reclaiming his bride’s gaze, “I look forward to cuddling on the couch with you while watching a movie, to waking up each morning with the weight of your head on my shoulder and your arm across my chest.” He pulled her her hands to his chest, over his heart. “I look forward to knowing that when I come home from work, you'll be there to greet me. I look forward to asking you how your day was and listening to the sound of your voice.”

“I look forward to the day we get pregnant, to the day we have our first of three children.” Marinette grinned, as that was her preferred number. “I look forward to raising them with you. I look forward to watching them grow up and have families of their own. I look forward to growing old with you, to sit with you in our rocking chairs on our front porch watching the sun rise.”

Adrien let go of one for her hands, reaching to cup her cheek and gently wipe away the tear that had managed to escape. His voice lowered in volume, losing himself in her, “I know that, together, our lives will be full of love and laughter. And I look forward to  _ every _ moment of our future.”

Pulling her left hand up and pressing a chaste kiss on her knuckles, he finished, “I love you Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And today marks the beginning of the best adventure I could ever have hoped for.”

It took Marinette a moment to compose herself, having to try more than once to get her voice to work. She took a deep breath of her own, and slipping his ring onto the appropriate finger, she finally began.

“Adrien Agreste, on our first date we were fresh out of lycée, unsure of where our lives would go, and I felt like all my dreams had come true. I had previously thought I had moved on and gotten over my crush on you.” Alya chuckled. “Apparently not.”    


Having pulled both their hands down between them again, she stepped so there was nothing else between them. “Over the next few months, we went on walks, had dinners, and went to the theatre and I realized my dreams had really, only begun. I realized, with you, I could be-” she stopped, “we could be anything we wanted. The world was open to us.”   
  
She took another breath, holding his gaze, “You are my source of focus and my source of distraction, my number-one go-to man for a cheesy pun,” The crowd chuckled again, “and future inspiration, the one I can't help but tease, and who teases me back. You are the one whose heart I cherish more than any other gift, and the one who's capable hands I can entrust my own heart with.”    
  
She reached up to touch his face. “And I vow, going into our lives together as man and wife, to teach you how not to make a mess of my kitchen.” Adrien had to laugh, along with the whole wedding party, the crown following suit.   
  
“I vow to love you as you deserve to be loved: with admiration, adoration, passion, pragmatism and respect, and to treat you like the wonderful man that you are.” He leaned into her touch, pressing his cheek against her palm.   
  
“I vow to support your interests and nourish your passions: from fencing, to gaming, to rock climbing,” He smiled down at her. She continued, “up to and including randomly going to pet shops to meet the newest kittens and letting you try to convince me to adopt one or two, or three.” Adrien’s smile turned Cheeky. He was sure he would succeed one of these days.   
  
Her voice softened, “I vow to remain loyal to you physically, emotionally and spiritually.   
  
“I vow to take you seriously when you need to be taken seriously, and to laugh with you the rest of the time: because let’s face it, with your love of puns, I won't be capable of anything else.” The crowd chuckled again.   
  
“I vow to take care of you when you are exhausted, sick, or upset, or just when you forget to take care of yourself.” Adrien found himself kissing her knuckles again.   
  
“I vow to create a household and raise children with you as partners and as equals.”   
  
She moved her thumb on his cheek, catching a fallen tear, “I vow to wipe every tear you cry, love every moment we make, and taste every disaster you cook — even the ones that are unidentifiable.” His smile softened, knowing that while that was supposed to be funny, she was serious.   
  
“I vow to remain your friend as well as your lover, creating our lives from the little things, drinking coffee in the morning, massaging sore muscles in the evening, and holding hands throughout the day, understanding when to give in and when to push, having understanding for each other that will make our lives amazing, or at least the best we can make it.” He stared into her eyes wondering what he’d done to be so lucky.   
  
“And I vow to remain this way with you, growing old and always falling more and more in love with you as the days go by.” She paused, taking a moment as she began to choke up.   
  
“Adrien, you are not only the love of my life but also, you are my best friend,” she turned to her Maid of Honor adding, “Sorry Alya.”

Alya raised her bouquet, dismissively, “It’s all good, Girl. I’d rather kiss Nino anyway.”  

Marinette turned back to her groom with a smile, becoming serious again. “And that is not something to be taken lightly. I love you to the moon and back, and I can’t  _ wait _ to experience this world with you, from our honeymoon, to sending our children to university, to growing old and meeting our grandchildren.”

Her voice softened again, clasping Adrien’s hands in hers, as another tear fell down her cheek. “It gives me immeasurable joy, to know you are mine. And I am yours.”

At that, the officiant continued the ceremony. Adrien and marinette, however stopped listening to most of it. The stared at each other, waiting for the moment that they both longed for. 

It took everything in them to remain still when all they wanted was to lose themselves in each other. All they wanted was to feel the other against them.

“You may now,” the officiant paused, seeing as he had their attention, “kiss the bride.” 

Adrien wasted no time. Before anyone could blink, his left hand was buried in his wife’s- his  _ wife’s _ hair, his right hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her around in a dip, so he held her weight completely. In the same moment, she buried her own hands in his hair, melting against him, trusting him completely, and losing herself in her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was particularly fun to make as super mushy as I could, considering Adrien hadn't been able to see Marinette for a whole week before the ceremony. I based some of his mannerisms and excited on my stepdad when he and my mom got married. It was a moment I'll never forget and I was happy to relive it in this piece.
> 
> Get ready for tomorrow's post with Fairia, "Nicknames"!


	23. 21 Nicknames (Fairia) (Kim/Alix/Max)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino is gonna crack.

“Can you pass the dijon, dear?”

“No problem. Would you also like the _chèvre frais,_ honey?”

“Yeah, sure. Thanks, sweetheart.”

Nino looked around to see if anybody else was as weirded out as he was. Ivan was breaking up pieces of baguette and cheese for baby Rachel, Mylene was chatting with Nataniel about work, and Rose, Juleka and Marinette were talking about the upcoming wedding and Adrien was chatting with Max about a new accounting program that their companies were looking into using. 

Nobody else seemed to notice how… _odd_ Kim, Alix and Max were acting. And dammit, it had been going on for a while.

Kim slathered mustard and goat cheese on his baguette before adding a generous chunk of ham and turning the whole thing into a sandwich. Absently, Max shoved the jar a gherkins over to him, and Kim mumbled a “Thanks, sweetie.” around a mouthful of sandwich.

Adrien twitched, glancing at Kim quizzically, but didn’t otherwise respond.

At least it wasn’t just _him,_ Nino thought with some relief. Really, if Papillion hadn’t been put out of commission and Nooroo safely returned years ago, Nino would be looking around trying to figure out where the akuma was. And how it had lasted so long. And how it could be split _three ways._ Because the pet names thing had been going on for a while. At least a week, if not an eternity. And it was starting to make Nino anxious.

Alix had never been a person given to calling people nicknames. Kim had plenty, but they weren’t usually anything complimentary. And Max flatly didn’t understand them.

_“But what’s the point?” A disgruntled sixteen-year-old Max had complained, after hearing Juleka call Rose ‘honey.’_

_“It’s just a term of affection.” Adrien shrugged. “I call Marinette ‘Mari.’”_

_“But Marinette has three syllables in her name.” Max refuted. “Logically it can be shortened for ease of pronunciation without any adverse effects and only minimal confusion. ‘Honey’ is not only_ longer _than ‘Rose’, but it’s a generic term of endearment that has no purpose and can be applied to anybody. What’s the point?”_

_“Endearment? That’s the point?” Adrien shrugged. “Rose knows who Jules is talking to.”_

_“And you just did it!” Max frowned accusingly. “You know that Juleka’s name is Juleka, and you don’t even have a close relationship with her to a degree that shortening or altering her name would be applicable. So why did you do it?”_

_“Because he can?” Nino blinked at Max’s evident confusion. “I mean, nicknames don’t always have to be shorter, you know? It’s not solely for ‘ease of pronunciation’ or whatever. Like, Adrien? Is in my contacts as ‘Model Behavior’ - it’s not shorter or easier, it just reminds me of him.”_

_“Aw, Nino, I love you too.” Adrien beamed. “And you’re in my contacts as ‘DJ Beats.’”_

_Max made a frustrated noise and turned to Kim, who was watching the proceedings in undisguised amusement. “What am I in your contacts?”_

_“Speaks in Binary.” Kim replied, grinning. “Alix is ‘Pipsqueak.’”_

_“I’m not that much shorter than you!” Alix yelled from across the room._

_“Am I the only one who uses people’s given names?” Max asked in frustration._

So, yeah. Max had never been known to give people nicknames, even if he did grow accustomed to others using them (and eventually figured out which went to who). He was just too literal for it to stick, and yet here he was, calling Kim and Alix ‘sweetie’ and ‘darling’ right along with the other two weirdos in question. 

Who knew all it would take is them finally getting their shit straight to change “jerkface” to “sweetie”? Still, all of the lovey-dovey talk was _unnerving_ \- even Adrien didn’t do that crap, and he was the sappiest sap who had ever sapped, according to everyone. 

Max’s empty glass was sitting next to him on the table, and Alix, who was still talking to Alya, casually reached over and, uncorking the bottle, refilled it. 

“Thank you, princess.” Max smiled at her.

“Okay! That’s it!” Nino slapped his hands down on the table, half-standing to point at Max accusingly. “What gives?”

“What do you mean?” Max looked at him, eyebrow quirked upwards. Next to him, Nathaniel blinked, hands frozen mid-gesture as he stared at Nino. 

“Thank you!” Adrien threw his hands up. “I thought I was the only one going crazy here.”

“You are never alone in that.” Nino muttered, before turning his attention back to Max. “The lovey-dovey talk. The nicknames. The _pet names._ What gives, man? Is this the same Max who freaking _ranted_ about the pointlessness of them back in lycee? The same one where we stole his phone and had him losing his marbles for a damn _week_ because we changed his contacts to nicknames?”

Alix was starting to grin, but Max reached out, setting a quelling hand on her shoulder. Nino’s eyes narrowed. “Maybe finally being in a real relationship has changed my mind.”

“Bullshit.” Nino retorted. “You’ve been in relationships before. That one girl broke up with you because you refused to use nicknames.”

“I was eighteen.” Max replied. 

“You’re only twenty-four!” Nino refuted. “And last year that dude - what was his name? - turned like, ten shades of red when you didn’t respond to ‘dear.’”

“Lucas, and I didn’t hear him.” Max said smoothly. 

“You cringed each time.” Nino snapped. “And now it’s dear and darling and _princess?_ Are you insane, or a pod person?”

“If Papillion were still around, my vote would be akuma.” Adrien agreed. 

“Frickin _thank you,_ my man!” Still glaring, Nino reached over and Adrien slapped his hand obligingly.

Kim burst out laughing. 

“You owe me twenty euros!” He hooted, hand out towards Max.

“And you owe me ten of those.” Alix grinned sharply. 

“Couldn’t have waited three more days to lose your mind, could you?” Max grumbled, shifting to reach his wallet. “I should have known princess would be too much.”

“What the hell just happened?” Juleka asked Mylene. Ivan snorted in amusement, but didn’t say anything. Alya groaned, and Nathaniel rolled his eyes. Marinette’s eyes narrowed in speculation.

“You three had a bet going?” She asked cautiously.

“How long it would take and who would crack first.” Alix chirped happily, stuffing ten euros into her pocket. “You know, since you guys are just so invested in our love life and all.”

“I thought it would take longer than a week.” Max eyed Nino in disappointment.

“And I thought Alya would crack first. Or Adrien.” Kim added thoughtfully.

“Longer than a week?” Nino asked weakly. “You mean it hasn’t even been a week yet? Dude, I’ve aged ten years listening to you three coo at each other.”

“And I wouldn’t care about your love life if I didn’t have to live with it.” Alya added. “But, since apparently you expect me to interfere… have we hit third base yet?”

“Butt out.” Alix said, at the same time Kim replied. “It was great.”

Max rolled his eyes. “Knock it off, both of you.”

Alix and Kim grinned. “Yes dear!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien, Kim and Nino once swiped Max's phones and gave everybody in it weird nicknames as a April Fool's Day joke.
> 
> In Alix’s phone, Max is listed as “The Brains” and Kim is called “The Brawns”. Also, Alix broke into Kim’s phone and changed her contact name from "pipsqueak" to “Your fucking Queen" and Kim thought it was so funny that he never changed it back (and may have left his phone lying around unlocked when he got a new one, so she could do it again).
> 
>  
> 
> Tomorrow Saijspellhart is up with _Sunshine_. Enjoy


	24. 23. Sunshine (SaijSpellhart) (Adrien/Marinette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finally takes Marinette to watch the sunrise near the chalk cliffs of Etretat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature Content Warning: There is smut in this oneshot. If it’s not something you’d like to read, feel free to skip this one. 
> 
> Takes place after the events of Once a Thief.  
> Things you need to know about this AU:  
> -This is a no powers/no Miraculous AU.  
> -All characters are human.  
> -Adrien is a cat burglar whose alias is Chat Noir.  
> -Marinette is a museum curator.  
> -Plagg is Adrien's former partner, and his normal person name is Felix.  
> -Nino is an agent for Interpol, and Quinn is a former thief in the service of Interpol. 
> 
> Notes on Quinn. Quinn is NOT an original character. He is the thief from the novels my main fanfic is based/inspired on. While he never makes an appearance in the main fic, he was something I wanted to reference in these sequel oneshots and drabbles. A tip of my hat to the books, if you will.

It was something about the glow of the dashboard icons reflecting in his eyes. The faintest light from the moon, just enough that she could make out the contours of his face, and his hands on the wheel. A... dangerous sort of thrill.

Otherwise it was dark, black as night in the confines of his Jaguar F-Type. The surrounding countryside just as dark, save for the occasional houses in the distance, and the beams of white-hot light from the car's headlamps, slicing through the night and illuminating the road before them.

He caught her checking the speedometer, for possibly the third time.

"I'm not speeding," Adrien said, his voice low and slightly perplexed.

"I know," Marinette sat back against the leather passenger seat. "It's weird."

"Weird?" She imagined he was cocking a brow at her, but couldn't see it in the dark.

"Yeah, weird. Rich mysterious man who likes living on the edge and doing illicit things, plus an expensive fast car, even a woman in the passenger seat. Yet, whenever I ride with you, you never take it a kilometer above the speed limit."

Adrien broke out chuckling, and she could make out him releasing a hand from the steering wheel to run fingers through his hair.

"There is nothing sexy about reckless driving, or endangering the lives of your loved ones," he explained. "I'm only a human after all, being a thief doesn't mean I come with inhuman driving abilities. And even if I did, it wouldn't be worth risking you. I only drive fast when I need to."

"Says the man who incited a dangerous car chase across Paris shortly after we met."

"Oh please," he scoffed, "the limitations of your Panda kept us more than within reasonable speeds."

"Or maybe your Jaguar just struggles to outrun a Panda," she taunted.

"You aren't goading me into speeding, my lady."

Marinette huffed and and threw her head to the side, catching it in the palm of her hand, elbow propped against the car door. She tried to glare out the window but the inky blackness made it hard to focus on anything in particular. "Will you at least tell me where we're going?"

"Nope," he grinned at her. She could tell because she caught the subtle flash of light off his teeth in the reflection of the passenger window. "I was quite serious when I said I was kidnapping you tonight."

"It's almost five in the morning."

"I'm surprised you managed to stay awake the whole car ride," he commented, "you could've napped you know."

"I wanted to see where we were going," she said. "And... I don't get to see you very often."

She still wasn't looking at him, but she could tell from the sound of his voice that he was feeling guilty. "I'm so sorry about that. Interpol keeps me on such a tight leash... but I try to see you and Isabelle as often as I can."

Isabelle, their daughter, was with Félix at the moment. When Adrien stopped in to kidnap her for the night, it was Félix who volunteered to stay home and babysit for them. He was antsier than usual, energetic, especially since it had been almost three in the morning. Something Marinette found oddly suspicious.

"Exactly how did you manage to convince Interpol to let you leave the city, anyway?" Her gaze flickered down to his feet on the pedals, trying to pick out the blinking light of his tracking anklet in the darkness, but there wasn't any.

"I have my ways," Adrien deflected, and it was lucky the car was so dark because Marinette was trying to melt him with eye lasers.

"Does it start with a Q and rhyme with _twin?"_ There was a double-entendres in her word choice. The man she was referring to having an uncanny resemblance to Adrien. They were both tall, handsome blondes with vivid green eyes. He was Chat's new mentor at Interpol, meant to show him the ropes and how to play nice with the law; but at the same time the other former thief was _very_ good at getting into trouble with Adrien.

"He had assistance from P and rhymes with _gag._ "

"Félix put your tracking anklet on Quinn didn't he?" she asked accusatorially. "That's why he was so wired tonight."

"They wanted to give us some time alone together." Adrien defended, sounding a bit panicked. "Don't hold it against them."

She reached out and placed her hand over his, rubbing her thumb against the skin of his first knuckle. "I'm... happy, Chat. Thank you. I know it's a huge risk you guys are taking to make this happen."

0000

Adrien stumbled back, clutching Marinette and marking a trail of kisses down the side of her neck. His calves caught against the front of the Jaguar, compromising his balance until they both fell roughly onto the hood.

"Your car, I think we-"

He cut her off with a kiss and growled against her lips, "I don't care."

Then he had her mouth again, kissing her, coaxing her, resuming the heated activities they'd been up to before their abrupt impact with the hood of a Jaguar.

The inky blackness from before had been replaced by the muted greyscale of morning. It wasn't quite sunrise, but there was enough light that she could see him now.

She could also see the rest of their surroundings, more or less. They were at the coast, near a cliff side overlooking the sea. There appeared to be a golf course in the distance, she could tell by the manicured grass and the landscape sculpted into familiar shapes. Regardless it was beautiful scenery.

But not what had her occupied.

There was a certain cat burglar beneath her at the moment, and she had him trapped between her hips, straddling his waist.

His hands were clawing up her back, pulling on her blouse as they went, only to take a fistful of her hair, pulling back to expose her neck.

Her gasp was lost to the sea, to the sound of crashing waves against chalk cliffs. The nip of salt in the air, and chill of the wind merely white noise to her senses when he bit into the dip of her shoulder and sucked hard.

He was gone, lost to the moment, his teeth leaving marks that would be visible against her skin for days.

This was Chat, he was here. It wasn't some feverish dream that tortured her in the dead of night. These were his hands gripping her, as if she were the dream, and if he didn't hold on tight enough she would slip through his fingers.

She'd missed this. Missed him so much. Years apart only making her ache for him even more.

Marinette drew her hands away from his blonde hair, trailing them over the collar of his fitted button-down. They were outside, and anyone awake at five in the morning could happen upon them, and yet she could not have cared less.

His shirt buttons popped open, one by one, as if tailored to give way under urgent hands. Adrien hiked up the front of her blouse, he paused when his palms trailed over her chest, and pulled back to grin up at her.

"You aren't wearing a bra," he breathed, sounding worked up and throaty but pleased.

"You collected me at half passed two, be grateful I was dressed." She pushed the material of his shirt away from his shoulders, exposing the planes of his chest. When his body shuddered, whether from the chill in the air, or the heat of the moment, she could feel the power beneath her. Lithe but toned muscle shifting under fingers, arching into her touch.

Adrien surged up, dipping his head and clamping his mouth around her right breast.

This time when she moaned it was against the top of his head, lost among waves of unruly blonde hair.

One of his hands held her steady, his other moving to cup her left breast, rolling the nipple between thumb and forefinger. Her back arched in on its own accord, as if his mouth on her chest had a direct link to the tightening of her back muscles.

His tongue was dragging circles around her nipple, sparks of pleasure akin to electricity racing through her veins only to pulse between the thighs. After a moment he alternated sides, lavishing her left breast with the same attention.

Her blood felt hot, molten lead rolling in her chest and choking her heart. So intense that not even the coastal winds licking exposed skin could put a damper on the fire.

"Adrien," she panted, savoring the name on her tongue. It wasn't often she called him by his real name. "Adrien _please..."_

The ache between her legs was almost painful, she needed him to touch her, needed him inside her. The immodest thrill-seeker, usually buried under nine feet of professionalism and responsibility, longed for him to flip her over and take her from behind. To ravish her on the hood of his Jaguar like some one-night-stand from a dated love-song.

As if she wasn't already the mother of his child. As if they weren't already hopelessly lost in each other and so in love the rest of the world fell away. As if the heavens hadn't already conspired against them, granting her the ability to feel him even on opposite end of a crowded room. Letting him hear her heart call even across the rooftops of Paris.

She rolled her hips against his, drawing a guttural moan from his throat. The friction was wonderful, but not enough, stoking fire rather than sating lust. He was hard, _very hard,_ and when she ground her core against his clothed cock again his hips bucked up to meet her.

 _Were they soulmates?_ It wasn't something she ever really believed in. But what other explanation did she have for their connection? As if tripping into him when they first met had tied a knot in their strings of fate, and every interaction thereafter only serving to intwine them tighter together.

Like he read her mind, in-tune to her most depraved desires, Adrien rolled them over. Fingers curled at her neck, palm pushing into her shoulder, bending her over the Jaguar. She felt the brush of his stubble before his lips kissed the edge of her ear, his light breath enough to send chills down her spine.

"Is this okay, ma amour?" and although his voice sounded absolutely wrecked, it was still a loving whisper, seeking her approval.

"Y-yes," she breathed. She could feel his chest against her shoulder blades, his hips occasionally rubbing against her backside, despite his arms trembling from the effort to hold still.

He wanted her, but he wanted permission to fuck her like this.

Adrien nipped her earlobe playfully, then pulled away only to seize her hips with both hands and grind hard against her ass.

"You're sure?" His fingers skimmed over the top of her shorts, around to the front, stopping to undo the snap on the front, all the while he continued to undulate against her.

Marinette braced her arms against the hood, impatiently pushing her hips back. " _Yesss_ , Chat," what she meant to be a hiss, came out more as a whine.

He eased her shorts down, hooking his fingers in her underwear and drawing them along too, pushing them down to her knees. When he trailed his hand back up he teased her entrance, rubbing just enough to make her squirm and wet his finger tips.

Next she heard the buckle on his pants release, felt the fabric brush her ass as he forced them down. She felt the moment his cock sprang free, the tip prodding her against her and smearing precum over heated skin.

He was rutting against her ass when she heard the crackle of foil.

"Condom?"

"Mmhm," Adrien grunted in affirmation. He didn't need to tell her they learned their lesson, and as much as he adored their daughter, they weren't in the position to have another kid.

The next time she felt his dick against her, it was accompanied by the touch of slicked latex.

For a moment he was positioning himself behind her, testing and teasing her entrance with just the head. His hands braced on either side of her.

" _Chat_ ," she whimpered into her arm.

Then he was inside of her.

The first thrust had her moaning against the hood. The next had her struggling to regain footing, digging the toes of her shoes into gravel just to steady herself. Adrien seized her hips, holding her steady as he thrust into her. Marinette pushed her hands underneath her, arching up off of the hood and tilting her head as she braced against the car. He leaned over her, a heated line against her hips and shoulder blades as he panted against her nape.

"Mari…" There was desperation in his voice as he rutted against her, and he shuddered when Marinette clasped her thighs together to increase the pressure. "This isn't going to last long if you do that," he warned her.

Grinning, Marinette shoved back against him, feeling the slick slide of him as his ground against her, mouthing helplessly along her shoulders. His breath was hot and harsh, almost indistinguishable from the crash of the waves except for the warmth it blew across her skin. His hand fumbled downwards, shoving between her skin and the hood of the car as he sought out the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs.

Marinette's breath caught when he found it, and she felt the grin on his lips at her quick inhale.

"That's it, Love," he cooed in her ear, nipping at the lobe, "enjoy it. Enjoy me. Please."

His free arm drew over her stomach, fingers dragging a line across her abdomen as he pulled her closer, hips bumping against hers as his slick fingers worked her and he panted against her.

The ending came soon after, both of them shuddering their release. Perception of their surroundings returned, enough for them to realize that sunrise was upon them.

Adrien staggered back, only to rest his ass on the corner of the car, his hands fumbling to pull up his pants.

Marinette could hear him snapping his belt into place when she sat up to fix her own shorts. A wary glance of their surroundings—now bathed in the light of day—informed her that no one had seen them. The coastal countryside just as deserted as it had been when they arrived, not that it would stay that way for long.

She had just finished putting her clothing back to order when Adrien cuddled up to her. Moving to sit beside her and pulling her into an adoring embrace he nodded at the horizon, where the sun was staining the water gorgeous golds and dazzling blues.

He pressed a kiss to the hair just behind her ear, and inhaled. "I've wanted to watch this sunrise with you since forever."

"Since forever?" she giggled, nestling back into his arms, her body finally taking note of the chilling air now that heated passions were spent. The wind whipping off the ocean only serving to accentuate the low temperature.

"Since before I was..." He trialed off, and there was pain in his voice.

He didn't have to say it. She knew what he meant. It was something neither of them liked talking about; that time when she took a hatchet and severed what was left of that tenuous bridge of trust between them.

Marinette looked away from the sunrise, catching his eye, and noting the way the sunlight danced in his wheatgrass irides. Her eyes trailed up to admire the glittering light in his hair, causing the locks to shine like threads of gold. His skin clear of shadows, and the flush of sex still tinting his cheeks.

"You know, I think this is the first time I've seen you in direct sunlight," she whispered, and pressed her cheek into his shoulder, smiling.

"Really?" He sounded surprised.

"You've always been inside a building, always under artificial light, or it's been night. Never in the sun."

"Well if you were concerned I was a vampire, I hope this proves otherwise," he hummed, nuzzling the top of her head.

"Doesn't exempt you from being some sort of demon, though." Marinette felt a chuckle vibrating in his chest before she heard it. He shifted against the hood, and seemed to still a moment later.

He cast a look along the nose of the Jaguar and hummed, "well, I've certainly dented the hood of my car all to hell."

"Divine retribution for my Panda," she proclaimed, making a fist to the sea.

Adrien only pulled her tighter, whispering something against her hair that she could just make out as, "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Fairia. I really wanted to challenge myself and write at least one of these prompts with smut. And I got really far, I wrote most of it. But I eventually hit a point where I was stuck and frustrated, and Fairia was gracious enough to help me out. So thank you.


	25. 24. Early Hours (Adrien/Ladybug)(Saoirse_Ilysi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Here it is! I finally finished rewriting this so the quality does NOT stink of pulling an all nighter on it! It took me quite a bit longer than I would have liked, but hey, that's kind of what happens with me when I don't have a deadline. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the "New and Improved" version. And thank you all for your lovely comments on the original!
> 
> Things, you may need to know about this chapter.  
> -This chapter takes place in the Canon universe.  
> -Marinette and Chat Noir are 18 years old.  
> -This is Part 2, Part 1 being "I'm Here", with Marinette and Chat Noir.

Marinette could still feel the crisp air against her face as she had stretched to touch the stars that night, even as weeks had passed since then. She knew she could never forget it. While she went on patrol with Chat Noir often, she would always remember the night he took her across the Parisian rooftops. Never had she felt more free.

As Ladybug, she had always had this sense of responsibility that never truly allowed her to relax. She needed to keep an eye out for trouble and watch for any sign of Hawkmoth. She was on duty and that had to be her first priority. Everything else came after.

However, she had found that going out as Ladybug could sometimes be a good way to clear her mind. Especially in the dead of night, when the city slept. It allowed her time to think, to take a step back and look at things from a less personal perspective. 

Other times, going out as Ladybug at night would help relieve her of excess energy when she felt restless. Flinging herself across the city, all but flying, did wonders to relieve any pent up stress or tension. And tonight happened to be one such night. Restless and unable to sleep, unable to calm her thoughts.

Ladybug launched herself into the sky as her thoughts, once again, went to her partner, to how he had offered to show her his perspective. He’d had no idea of her experience. And she would always appreciate him for it.

She wanted to do it again. She hadn't been able to go a day without thinking about that night. And when he had brought her up the Eiffel Tower, she had felt so at peace and  _ calm _ that she didn't feel any need to talk and didn't want to disturb the silence, but to comment on the view and the beauty of it.

She wanted the freedom. The weightlessness. The capability to truly let go.

But she couldn't. As Marinette, she didn't have a way to contact Chat. While she knew she could probably find him, she also felt that it would be odd for her to actively seek him out. And since he hadn't stopped by to visit her, she couldn't justify it either.

Trying as Ladybug was out of the question. Not only because she didn't want to encourage that crush he'd always had on her, but because it could jeopardize her secret identity. And as much as she longed to tell him, for no other reason than to have someone to talk to about it, they couldn't know. 

“The risk is too high,” Tikki would remind her.

As Ladybug became more aware of her surroundings, she found herself in familiar surroundings. She dropped to the sidewalk, looking around, wondering why she had come this way. She was surprised to turn around and see a light coming through the second story window of her long time friend’s house. She stared up at the mansion in curiosity.

Her heart leaped in her throat when Adrien approached the window, his gaze landing on her. She waved, nervously. He opened the window, a smile on his face before gesturing for her to come in. He stepped aside to allow her room.

It took a moment, before she could move. She hadn't expected him to invite her in. She'd rarely had the chance to see him while she was Ladybug. Like Chat Noir and her civilian self, the only interactions the two ever really had was when there was an akuma attack. 

Realizing that she was just standing there staring up at him, she shook herself from her stupor. Using her yo-yo, she pulled herself up and though the opening. Once her feet touched the floor and her yo-yo was at her side, Adrien closed window behind her.

He smiled at his Lady, happy she accepted his invitation. Finding himself feeling a little naked without his mask and a bit nervous, he rubbed at the back of his neck as a subtle heat rested over his cheeks. 

Even after four years, his love for her had never settled. No, if anything, it only had room to grow and he got to know her better and the two of them became closer. She was his best friend and he trusted her more than anyone. 

If only he could tell her.

“Hi Ladybug,” he said, returning his hand to his side. He watched as she anxiously shifted her weight.

“Hey, uh, what are you doing up at this hour?” she returned. She couldn't help but notice the slight tint of red over his cheeks. The sight made it a little hard for her to breathe. 

_ Why is he blushing?  _

He chuckled, relaxing a little. He glanced at the window, then back at Ladybug. “I could ask you the same thing.”

He moved to the large white couch and dropped to sit on it. He turned toward her, patting the seat next to him. He hadn't ever had a chance like this to be with his Lady and not be either in danger or on the job. He wasn't about to waste it. 

She couldn't stop the giggle that left her. Heat went to her cheeks and suddenly she was glad for the mask to cover her own blush. 

Over the years of going to school with Adrien, she was eventually able to work on talking to him with some semblance of normalcy. For the longest time, forming words around him felt like she was trying to speak a whole new language. He made her so nervous.

As the years passed, that problem faded and she was slowly less keenly aware of him, less obsessed with him, and less awkward around him, and until finally, she could interact with him the same way she did with Alya or Nino, as the four of them had grown nigh inseparable.

“True,” she said lightly, “but I might have a better excuse.”

“No akuma attacks, I hope.” His tone was equally light. He knew if there was, she wouldn't be here, sitting on his couch. When she shook her head, he smiled, feigning relief.

He hadn't had the good fortune of spending much time with his Lady over the years while outside of the suit. However, it never failed to strike him, when he did, just how relaxed and somehow vulnerable he felt. It was an odd combination.

As Chat Noir, he was confident. He always knew, no matter what happened, he’d be able to protect her. He’d always be there for her. And while he also knew that she could take care of herself and those around her, as a civilian, he couldn't help but feel virtually powerless. Not just physically, but emotionally. Without the mask, he couldn't quite bring himself to stand with the same level of confidence.

“No. No akuma attacks. I just couldn’t seem to get any sleep.” Ladybug paused to look down, her feet suddenly catching her interest. She scuffed her heel on the floor nervously. She took and breathe before looking back up at him. “Your turn.”

“Same.” He turned toward his tv, gesturing to the couch. “I was watching a movie when I noticed you.”

She followed his gaze toward the screen and immediately recognized the black and white face with striking eyes. Eyes that she could imagine were the same color as Adrien’s. She was his mother. It was amazing how much he looked like her. She was beautiful.

“Would you like to join me?” Adrien looked back at Ladybug and smiled. She seemed to be taken by the woman on the screen. He waited patiently for her to meet his gaze. The moment she nodded, he reached for the remote and motioned for her to join him on the couch. Once seated, he continued, “I’m not far. I’ll restart it so you can see it from the beginning.”

Sitting there with her long time crush felt so surreal to her, but it also felt sort of natural. Ladybug thought about the times she would hang out with Adrien as her civilian self with their friends. In the years that they’d known each other, though, she had never really had many moments like this. Where it was just the two of them. Alone.

She’d never had the courage to tell him how she felt, or to ask him on a date. Part of her worried that if she did, would that ruin the friendship they’d built? The very idea that she’d lose him at all, should they not work out as a couple… it wouldn’t have been worth it. She cared too deeply for him. 

As they sat there together, Adrien found himself leaning toward his lady, pleased when she didn’t move away. He was glad to be able to share this movie with her, even if she didn’t know just how much it meant to him to have her see his mother. 

When the ended, Adrien moved to put it away while Ladybug stood and stretched. She didn’t have anything she could think of to say. She felt like he had just shared an intimate piece of himself with her.  

She moved to the window looking out just as the last star faded from the sky. The inky blackness of night fading to the darker blues, the signal that dawn was coming. And while she couldn’t believe that she’d been out so late, she knew, this was a night she’d never regret.

“I guess you have to go now, don’t you?” Adrien asked, having come to stand beside her.

“Probably,” she said softly, before turning to face him again. She smiled as a thought occurred to her and held her hand out to him. “W-would you like to watch the sunrise with me?” 

It took a moment for Adrien’s mind to comprehend what had just been said. His heart began to pound in his chest, hope spreading through his chest. He nodded, unable to speak, as he placed his hand in hers. Using his free hand, he opened the window for them.

Ladybug smiled, pulling him into her embrace. She threw her yoyo and took off. He couldn’t the grin that spread over his face as they swung through the city to their destination. While he was braced against her side and not on her back, he felt like he could understand what he imagined Marinette must have been feeling the night he brought her here, to the Eiffel Tower.

However, unlike his journey with his shy friend, Ladybug had to pull them up, using her yoyo as a sort of grappling hook. Having stopped for a moment to allow him to regain his bearings before going up, their momentum was lost.

As they began their assent, he couldn’t help but just look at her. She was so beautiful. He took the time to memorize every detail. Her fair skin. Her clear ocean blue eyes. Her blue-black hair… whoever she was under her mask, he was sure, he’d recognize her anywhere. 

Feeling his gaze, she turned to look at him. Heat crawled up her neck and over her cheeks when her eyes met his. Her heart began to race and suddenly, she found it hard to breathe. 

He’d never looked at her that way before. 

She was caught, lost in his eyes. The whole world melted away and she couldn’t look anywhere else, even if she had wanted to. Nothing else mattered.

They continued rising, completely lost in each other, unable and unwilling to return to the world around them. And when their feet touched the walkway, they couldn’t-didn’t, break free. 

Now standing on solid floor, Adrien stood tall, gazing down at his lady. His eyes gentle, mesmerized. His arms still held her, having lowered to her slender waist. He couldn’t quite bring himself to let go of her. As she stared up at him with her hands resting on his chest, he wished she were closer. Craved her presence.

Ladybug could feel his heart pound where her hands lay, its rhythm matching that of her own. Gazing into his eyes, she could see everything she’d always longed for. He wanted her, just as badly as she had always wanted him. 

She swallowed, chancing a glance at his lips before returning to his eyes.

The light of the sun caught in his golden locks as he gladly took the hint. Adrien lowered his head, closing his eyes when his lips slowly, finally, connected with her’s. Ladybug’s breath caught in her throat, her strength leaving her as she revelled in the feel of his lips against hers. 

He easily held her weight against him, allowing her to melt into his embrace, understanding her lack of strength in this moment.

This wonderful moment.

Her lips were soft. Just as soft as he’d always imagined. Feeling her succumb to her desire for him, he wanted nothing more than to let her. Let her lose herself in him as he lost himself in her. He tilted his head, opening his mouth just enough to slide his tongue along her lips. A silent plea for entry.

A plea she was happy to answer. She parted her lips, allowing him to deepen their kiss. She clutched the collar of his shirt for stability, moving one hand up and around his shoulders. One of his hands moved from her waist to cradle her head. His fingers threaded through her hair as his tongue explored her mouth. 

Her hand still clutching his collar moved up to bury her fingers in his hair, unable to resist touching him. He tasted better than she could ever have imagined. And when given the chance, she stole her chance to return the affection. She was determined to commit him to memory. 

The sun was bright. Nearly blinding even with their eyes closed, it cast beautiful colors across the sky. However, neither of them took notice, too wrapped within each other.

Nothing else mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this drabble gave me a bit of trouble for one very simple reason: I am a class A procrastinator... 
> 
> I wanted to get ahead on my drabbles, as I'm going camping this weekend, and of course, I can't seem to make myself write until quite literally the last minute... 
> 
> BUT, I got it done on time and I'm happy with it, and I hope you are too!
> 
> Next up is "Bed Sharing" with Bronte! Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Once again, Thank you all for reading this and I hope you enjoyed this version as much if not more than the last version.


	26. Bed Sharing (Bronte) (MariChat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone!
> 
> Please enjoy part 3 of Sommeil! It's my favourite chapter by far :)

Sommeil - Chapter 3  
_Bed Sharing_

> **_et si je compte et je compterai pour toi / je te conterai mes histoire/ et je compterai les moutons, pour toi_ **

Marinette is so  _done._

Slumped over on her mattress and turned away from her mannequin purely out of spite, Marinette wallows in her defeat by binge watching Laura Rossignol’s new reality TV show for a second time on Netflix because suits  _suck_. She hates them, she hates everything about them and they’re stupid and awful and they need to all  _go away._

Grumbling death threats under her breath, Marinette mashes her fingers against the keyboard of her laptop much harder than necessary and goes to start the next episode.

_knock knock knock_

Startled, Marinette freezes and looks up at her ceiling, her ears perking up as she recognises the telltale pitter patter of paws over her head. She checks the time and gapes at the numbers on her bedside table with betrayal for several moments before scrambling to her feet and pushing open the trapdoor above her head with a mighty shove, “Chat?”

“Hey,” he greets her, his soft smile belying the absolute exhaustion sagging beneath his eyes, “A little late to be watching trashy television isn’t it?”

Marinette opens her mouth to argue but can’t quite find it in herself to say otherwise, the 01:13 on her bedside alarm clock blinking up at her innocently.

“I hope I’m not bothering you,” Chat amends quickly, taking her silence as something other than what it is and Marinette quickly vies to amend the situation, snatching his wrist without thinking in the hopes of dragging him down.

“No no, Chat, come in,” she tugs twice more and flops back down onto her mattress, watching quietly as Chat follows her through the entrance and latches it back up against the November chill, “I was just trying to de-stress before I went to bed.”

“De-stress?” Chat asks, holding her gaze. They’d usually have travelled down to the main floor of her bedroom by now but Marinette hardly has the energy, let alone the tenacity to face her abject failure, “I could use a little bit of that too.”

“Rough trip?”

“The roughest,” Chat scooches and promptly drops back, stretching his lanky limbs down passed the length of her bed frame, “After ten days, I’m just glad to be home.”

Marinette closes her laptop and tucks it beneath her pillow, “Want to tell me about it?”

“Maybe later,” Chat rolls onto his side to face her, “I’d rather hear about you.”

“Not much to talk about really,” she shrugs and there’s no lie in her words. There hadn’t been a single akuma attack in his ten day absence and the only action she’d gotten was a break-in at the Louis Vuitton store on  _les Champs-Elysées_ , “It’s been pretty quiet here. I’ve been working on my courses mostly as well as my advanced track design project.”

“And how’s that coming along?”

Marinette sticks out her lower lip, “Terribly. I hate suits.”

Chat’s eyes light up instantly, “Are these the same suits you used my measurements for?”

“Mmhmm,” she sulks, crossing her arms across her chest, “I can’t get the inner lining right.”

“Want me to take a look at it?”

Marinette’s eyebrows disappear beneath her bangs, “What?”

“Remember when I said I knew some things about fashion?” he says, referencing one of the many conversations they’d shared via Snapchat while he was away, “Well, I happen to know a few things about men’s fashion specifically, so I might be able to help. What do you say?”

“It’s okay,” she responds automatically, “I’ll figure it out eventually, there’s no need to—”

“No really,” Chat interrupts, launching himself off the bed platform soundlessly before she can so much as protest, “I want to help. All you do is help me all the time, so it’s only fair.”

“Wait!” she scrambles down the ladder after him, “Stop! Don’t—it’s not done! It’s not good and it needs so much work and—”

But Chat’s already got his claws beneath the white notch lapels, “This is actually really well done Marinette.”

Sputtering, she skids to a stop, “ _Whaa?_ ”

“No really, look,” Chat peels open the unfinished white floral jacquard suit jacket and peers beneath, “This woven-in tapestry-style design is incredibly on trend right now, I mean, this is a pre-summer line right? This could show up on a Chanel runway right now and even Anna Wintour wouldn’t know the difference.”

If Marinette wasn’t short circuiting already, she certainly is now.

“But I see where the issue is. It looks like you’re off by a few centimetres on the lining, which is why the internal pockets are bunching. If you cut off a little here,” Chat points up towards the lapels again, “and here, you should be able to fix the issue. Want me to take it out for you?”

There’s a haze of pink and sparkles flooding her bedroom as Chat holds up his index finger, his claw as sharp as his smile, “Built in seam ripper. I’ll have this out in a jiff. Man, this is so 18th century chic, I can’t believe you made this, except I can because you’re awesome but still, this is on par with some of the things  _I’ve_ seen which is like,  _haute_ haute couture…”

Chat is still talking but Marinette is already gone, slack jawed and dazzled and horrified all at the same time as Chat works meticulously, expertly slicing through the thread she’d used to adhere the silk lining to the floral linen fabric that made the garment so unique. The silk loostens and Chat plucks it from the air just as it’s about to hit the floor, handing it over to her with a flourish, “See this part? When you fold it, you can see where your measurements are off. Cons of hand cutting fabrics but hey, could be worse right?”

“Uh…” Marinette blinks down at the proffered fabric and back up at him, repeating the gesture several times before scooping her jaw off the hardwood, “T-thanks.”

“No worries,” Chat replies but he’s looking a little unhinged himself, “I’d  _cataclysme_ it for you but I think you’d have better luck with scissors.”

“Y-yeah uh,” she stutters, taking the fabric from his fingers. Her bare hands brush against his glove just for a moment and she can feel the heat of him through his suit in a way she’s never paid attention to before, “Let me uh, let me just get my scissors.”

“Sure,” he says as she turns towards her desk, “It really is an awesome jacket. I kind of wish I had one myself.”

Marinette tries to quell the blush flooding her cheeks at the compliment and fails miserably, “You can have it when I’m done with it if you want.”

“Really?” she squeezes her eyes shut at the brightness in his voice and with a quick mental check, she turns herself back around to face him, “I would  _love_ that. I have the perfect white trousers for it.”

“You do?” Marinette desperately tries to recover, the weight of her fabric scissors comforting in her hands, “What do they look like?”

“Well, they’re slim fit so they’ll go with the way this jacket is cut so close to the body,” Chat rubs his thumb along the flowers at the bottom of the jacket, tracing them upwards until they thin to white near the breast pockets, “I love that, by the way. Last year was nothing but chunky, oversized silhouettes.”

“Oh, I remember,” Marinette still can’t believe she’s having an actual conversation about fashion with Chat  _(of all people!)_ , “Everyone looked like they were wearing empty sacks of flour. They were nicely adorned, but they were still kind of...well,  _ugly_.”

“Right?” Chat snickers as he fetches her pin cushion, “Anyway, these trousers have a fleur de lys pattern on them, kind of like an overlay, but it’s so subtle that it won’t distract from this awesome flower pattern on the jacket. Oh, and shoes! I picked up these loafers recently, they’re black and white and have these fun little shark teeth tassels at the front. They’d be totally unexpected, or I could just go with the plain black ones, or the steel gray…”

Again, Marinette finds herself somewhat lost in the surrealism of it all as Chat continues to prattle on about haute couture, the latest designs and what have you. She’s watching him more often than not, enraptured with the way his arms move as he speaks, the way his eyes, although tired, light up with an unusual passion that has nothing to do with the typical flirting and carrying on. It’s bizarre and amazing all at the same time, watching Chat talk about fashion and move and act like an actual human being, not just some casanova wrapped in leather that she’s become so used to as Ladybug.

Finishing the last cut, Marinette brings the silk lining back over to the mannequin and chatters back and forth with him about the other finished pieces in her collection, content to work together as he hands her the pins one by one to put the lining back in place. Within only a few minutes, the jacket is finished and the two of them step back together in tandem, their arms brushing as they take in the fruits of their labour.

“I’ll sew it in tomorrow and make all the finishing touches,” Marinette says, beaming at the jacket before turning her attentions to Chat, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Chat replies and his smile inspires that addictive feeling again, that familiar aura of pink and sparkles conspiring to steal her breath away, “What do you say to a little celebration for a job well done?”

Marinette sucks in a breath and tries to focus, “What exactly do you have in mind?”

He shrugs, “I don’t know. We could watch a movie? Relax? I’m kind of beat.”

“I can tell,” Marinette just barely resists the urge to brush her thumb across the bags beneath his eyes, “Come on, my laptop’s up there.”

“On your bed?” he asks, his voice just barely cracking and Marinette wonders for a moment if he too is finding this all a little surreal, “Are you sure?”

“Of course,” Marinette responds, staunchly ignoring the flutter in her abdomen as she scales the ladder, “We’re friends right?  _Chez moi, c’est chez toi,_ but only if you’re comfortable.”

“No no,” Chat immediately recovers, leaping up to where he’d been sprawled out on her mattress only a half hour before, “It’s good. I just...I don’t think I’ve ever...um, try not to take this weirdly.”

“I already am,” she says, peering at him strangely. It’s his turn to blush now, his glance pointedly fixed at her window across the way.

“I’ve just...you know, before all of this,” he gestures between them, still looking away, “I’ve never actually done the whole sleepover thing and...yeah.”

Marinette blinks several times and tries to get her tired brain to piece together whatever the hell he’s trying to say, “Wait, you’ve never had a sleepover before?”

“I guess?” Chat fidgets nervously, “I mean, I do all the time with you so not anymore but before that...no.”

“No sleepovers as a kid?”

“Wasn’t allowed.”

“And you never crawled in with your parents at night when you were little?”

“I tried once,” he leans back, propping himself on her pink kitten pillow, “That’s when they started locking my door at night.”

Outraged, Marinette barrels through myriad of emotions, none of them good, “Your  _parents_ locked you in your room at night?!”

“It’s not so bad,” he shrugs nonchalantly, still staring a hole into the opposite wall, “I got really good at ignoring thunderstorms after a while. Now I can sleep right through them.”

“But what if there was a fire or something?!”

“Good thing I’m Chat Noir then,” he taps the surface of his ring, “I can just jump out the window whenever I like.”

“I’m…” Marinette shakes her head, “I’m kind of mad at your parents right now.”

“Don’t be. I grew up  _purrrfectly_ fine, right Purrincess?”

Marinette knows a deflection when she sees one and let’s it slide, if only to avoid the unsettling truth he’d been laying out for her, “I don’t know about that. I’d say you could use another trip to the vet.”

“Meow-ch,” Chat brings a hand to his chest in mock offense, finally turning towards her, “Do you and Ladybug just sit around and come up with ways to insult me?”

“Nooooo” Marinette flounders for a second, overcompensating with a wild wave of her hand, “Ladybug and I? No no, you’re just a really easy target.”

“Am I?” he looks almost contemplative for a moment, “I’ll have to try and up my game then.”

“Good luck with that,” Marinette brings up her family’s Netflix account on her laptop and turns the screen towards him, “Any preferences?”

“What’s in the new releases?”

“Let’s look,” she clicks on it and brings up the list, “I haven’t seen any of these before.”

“Me neither. I don’t really have time to watch movies anymore.”

“It just takes so long,” Marinette replies emphatically, settling down beside him and she can practically feel his body heat coming off of him in waves, “I’ve got way too much to do so I mostly just play TV shows and listen to what’s happening.”

“I do the same thing!” Chat exclaims, thumping his fist against the mattress for emphasis, “We have a lot more in common that I realised.”

“We do,” she murmurs back just as Chat yawns, his sharp but still subtle fangs glinting off the light of her lamp, “You sure you can stay up to watch a movie?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he nods his head, his eyes dropping just a little as he rolls towards her, “I actually didn’t sleep that badly while I was away thanks to all the gifts you gave me.”

“I’m glad you liked them,” she turns to smile at him only to find his nose just a few centimetres away, “I uhh...I mean, I’m just happy I could help.”

“Those bath bombs were the best,” he continues, seemingly impervious to the sudden closeness and Chat yawns again, stretching his limbs in a move so catlike that Marinette almost has to pinch herself to keep from commenting, “Everything was the best. You’re the best.”

His eyes begin to drift shut and Marinette’s mouth opens and closes a few times, trying to fight for the right response but it’s already too late, his breaths leveling, his lips parting ever so slightly as he sinks deeper into sleep against her pillow. Marinette has to bring her hands to her mouth just to keep herself from wheezing, or crying, or doing whatever it is her throat is doing because  _holy hell,_ has he always looked like this? She’s seen him fall asleep in front of her dozens of times, his eyes closing, his body going slack against her chaise, his head lolling over to one side. She’s used to that Chat, the puddle of grown up boy wrapped in magic leather Chat, the charity case all tucked in beneath her pink flannel blanket Chat.

But now?

He’s  _snuffling._

Ohhh, he’s being so damn adorable and she just wants to touch him so she does, finally giving into those god awful desires that seemed to have literally sprung up out of nowhere. Since when did she think he was  _cute_? And how did that happen? Yeah, she’d been indulging herself with the purring and the petting most nights, which hopefully he’d never find out about, but…??? It’s all just coming up question marks in her head, these feelings, these urges to just reach out and brush her fingers through his hair and  _yes_ here comes the purr, the one she's so fond of, the one that turns them both to goo if she’s going to be honest with herself. She loves the way it seems to vibrate through her mattress, making her entire body seem to thrum like lemon sherbets, the feeling effervescent on her skin and through her senses. She closes her eyes and revels in it, loses herself in it and suddenly she’s out like a light within minutes, her fingers still buried in his hair.

~

It’s just barely dawn outside when she begins to feel herself stir, roused from a cocoon of warmth so comfortable she’s loathe to part from it. She curls closer, burrowing deeper and there's a breeze on her cheek as humid as a July evening by the Seine, and for a moment, Marinette imagines herself being back there, her legs swinging freely from the flying buttresses of Notre Dame de Paris, not a care in the world as her partner sits beside her, lays beside her, their thoughts and voices intertwined—

There's a sudden, startling sensation, the slightest pressure gentle and featherlight against her skin. It's on her brow, pressing there like a promise, returning once more on the tip of her nose. It feels good, she thinks, and she leans into it, soft and warm and safe and comfortable in an embrace she can't quite decipher yet but  _god_ , does it ever feel good.

She fades out again as the pressures cease only to be roused again by a weight, this time against her lips, dry and warm and barely moving. It's over before she knows it, the light rush of breath against her cheek fleeting and she chases it instinctively, curling into it, hopelessly tangled in bedsheets and warmth as she loses herself to the throes of sleep once again.

_“A plus, princesse.”_

There’s a shift in her mattress and the warmth and weight is suddenly gone to the tune of her trapdoor’s latch closing shut, a quiet sound that’s just enough to wake her. She opens her eyes just as her sleep addled brain catches up with the rest of her body, her fingers finding their way to her lips.

_Did he just...kiss me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! See you Monday for Post Akuma Comfort!


	27. 26. Please (SaijSpellhart) (Adrien/Nino)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino is a dragon-slayer and Adrien is a sexy dragon. That’s all you need to know, let the shenanigans commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Dragon-Slayer/Sexy Dragon AU. Inspired by a post on tumblr that said Adrino would be a Dragon-slayer and Sexy Dragon AU. 
> 
> This drabble is dedicated to Lunian, who reblogged that tumblr post so long ago and asked for More of that AU. At first I just sketched some ideas of what the characters would look like. Now I’m taking an actual crack at writing a bit of the AU itself.

Nino fell to the ground gasping. His lungs aching for air, and every intake of breath straining his chest muscles.

_This was it. This was how he would die._

A long shadow fell over him, toxic green eyes boring into his soul.

In all his years as a dragon-slayer he had never begged for mercy. He had always been the champion, the victor. The one that triumphed over mere beasts. To fall this far... how did it happen?

The green-eyed devil slithered ever closer, it's lips peeling back to reveal rows upon rows of fangs, small and sharp as knives, meant for cutting flesh and rending it from bone.

One out-stretched arm came for him, retractable claws bared at the ends of giant cat-like paws.

He couldn't take anymore, he would rather beg for mercy then continue on as this foul creature's plaything.

"Please!" Nino gasped, kicking bits of treasure and attempting to crawl away. "Please stop!"

His cries fell upon deaf ears, just as dragon paws descended upon his torso.

"Adrien! No!" Nino screamed as he began writhing in the gold again, laughter exploding from his chest against his will.

The dragon was relentless, knowing just how to manipulate his claws and toe-beans to tickle the dragon-slayer, rather than maim him.

"Say it!" the dragon snarled.

"Alright! Alright!" Nino shrieked, clawing at the gold but feeling the coins ultimately give under his hands. "We go! Wegowegowegowego!"

The dragon released him, settling back on its haunches in victory and howling a thunderous, "Yesssss!" It was enough to shake the ruins, and make the pillars tremble.

Ashamed and exhausted, Nino collapsed into the gold, two seconds from sobbing. His lungs struggling to push and pull air, and his heart hammering around his ribcage like a smithy.

"This..." he puffed, "is going... to end very... badly."

                 

"Don't be such a pessimist," said Adrien. He stretched his large body out across the piles gold next to Nino and began rolling around, displacing large quantities of coins.

"Dude, someone needs to counter balance your unyielding optimism." Nino sat up and began picking gold coins from his pauldrons, and anywhere else the coins had decided to go. When he shifted his hips he felt some things move that shouldn't ought to be moving like that.

 _Swell, they're in my pants too._ He eyed the large golden beast next to him, and tried to discreetly dig coins out of his crotch.

Luckily Adrien didn't notice, too busy basking in his victory.

"So what's the plan, bro?" He dug the last coin from his pants and hurled it at Adrien, catching the dragon in the ear with it. "The moment we enter a human town, with you looking like... this," He gestured to all of Adrien, "they are going to brandish sword and pitch fork, and if they don't chase you off, they will kill you. Worst case scenario, I'm forced to kill you."

"You wouldn't kill me~" Adrien sang, rolling on to his back and curling his head around to give Nino a big pair of kitten eyes.

"I don't want to kill you, but you'd put me in a position where my only choice would be that, or face execution."

Adrien rose off the ground to his full height, which actually wasn't all that large for a dragon. He was only the length of two horses, not counting his serpentine tail, and as a quadruped he didn't stand much taller than one horse. Although if he stood up on his hind legs he was towering.

He was sleek and feline-esque, with lithe toned muscles under beautiful golden fur. No wings, or spikes, or horns, Adrien was the most beautiful and beast-like dragon Nino had ever encountered, and it would've been a damn shame of slay something so majestic.

Adrien was also the friendliest and most naive dragon that Nino had ever encountered, which led them to their current predicament. Adrien wanted to go see a human town.. _. full of humans._

" _This,"_ large claws thrust themselves into Nino's field of vision, showing off a large black Damascus steel band.

"What's this?" Nino didn't dare touch it in case it was cursed, or enchanted. He glanced between the band and Adrien who was grinning widely.

"It's an enchanted ring," he explained. "Some rings grant power, invisibility, or invulnerability. This one will make me appear and feel human."

Nino stared down at the black band dubiously, "that is no ring, bro. That's like a bangle, or a circlet."

Adrien stuck out his tongue, and wrinkled his snout. "It's not meant for humans, it's meant for dragons." And with that he slipped the band over the middle toe on his right paw.

At first nothing appeared to happen, the ring was a little big on Adrien, and wasn't suited for feline paws anyway. But after a minute, the swirling pattern on the ring trembled, and came alive.

Where Nino had expected some flashy glow of bright white light, instead he saw bubbling black acid, it seemed to ooze up from the ring and crawl over Adrien's fur. It enveloped the dragon's body like some nightmarish horror, and ate away the dragon's size and shape.

Nino had no words, he honestly feared for his friend's life. And if he hadn't been scared into a state of paralysis he might've thrown himself on the dragon and ripped the ring off its paw.

Adrien didn't make a sound, the acidic bubbling black covering his body never made a sound. Smaller and smaller the dragon's form shrank, until he was shorter than Nino, and quickly enough, the black ooze bubbled itself out and evaporated into thin air.

All the golden fur was gone.

Well most of it.

It was reduced to an unruly gold mop on the top of a young man's head. ...And also his crotch.

Nino swallowed, and tried to keep his eyes above the belt. _Bringing a whole new meaning to the term, cash and prizes._

Skin, pale, perfect, creamy skin, like the fresh cow's milk delivered to his doorstep every morning. Swooping aristocratic nose, lean but lithe body, and thighs... thighs for days.

 _Look at his face you heathen!_ Nino dragged his eyes back up to meet Adrien's cheerful and hopeful expression. Beautiful wheatgrass green irides blinked back at him under full blonde-tipped lashes.

"How do I look Nino? Am I human enough now?" And when he opened his mouth and spoke, there were fangs.

Nino swallowed... _painfully. "_ No-not quite."

Adrien frowned at that. His neat blonde brows stitching together in frustration. He turned and marched across the gold, giving Nino an eyeful of his exposed backside.

 _Oh god, even his ass is perfect._ He could feel his skin growing hot under all his clothing and armor, and hoped to god his dark skin color concealed the blush that was surely erupting all over his cheeks.

Adrien bent and collected a polished silver mirror from the hoard and stared into it.

"Well, I don't see what the matter is, Nino. I look human to _me."_ He came marching back to the dragon-slayer, eyes glued to the mirror in his hands.

"Humans, don't have uh... sharp teeth," Nino fumbled, trying to look anywhere besides the very naked male in front of him, and failing.

Adrien pulled back his lip with a finger, and ran a long tongue over his canines. "It's not so bad."

"You also have pointed ears, slitted pupils, and claws, Dude. You have _claws_."

The former dragon inspected his hands, holding them up to admire the little pointed claws on the tip of each finger. "All the better to tickle you with." He grinned impishly.

"No bro!" Nino yelled. "Humans don't look like that!"

All at once Adrien's expression fell, and he crumpled in on himself like a wounded animal. Where once there had been pride and confidence, there was suddenly modesty and shame. His arms crossed over his naked torso, clutching his shoulders.

"Am I hideous?"

 _Hell no!_ and Nino realized a dragon would have no understanding of human beauty standards. Looking _different_ to Adrien would translate as looking ugly.

"You-you're handsome, just different," Nino tried to explain.

"Am I too different?"

"Nope!" He squeaked. "You'll be fine. We can make this work."

"Really?" Adrien looked up at him again with hopeful eyes, and Nino found himself nervously adjusting his spectacles.

"Yeah, can we just... maybe get you some clothes, Dude? A shirt, some pants, shoes, maybe some gloves. You'll be looking fine— _human_ in no time."

"Oh I got clothes covered," He winked playfully and Nino. "I have chests full of human clothes. It's one of my favorite things to hoard."

Regretfully Nino watched Adrien march off across the gold, once again giving the dragon-slayer a full view.

 _Oh god, I'm gay now..._ He tried to remind himself that Adrien was actually a dragon, a big furry, beast-like dragon, with claws and teeth, and a luxurious tail. Nino swallowed and his throat felt tight and dry. _And... I'm also a furry._ Or was he a scalie? How did one classify in this situation? Adrien may have been a dragon but he definitely didn't have any scales.

"Hey Nino!" Adrien called across the room, from the other side of the hoard pile. "What dress should I wear? I have this pretty red one with lace and corset. But I also have this lovely green one. It's got trailing sleeves and ruffles!"

It took longer than Nino would have liked to make the gears in his head switch from introspection to what ever the hell Adrien was going on about.

"I'm rather partial to ruffles," he added.

Finally Nino's brain registered what Adrien was attempting to wear. Ears burning hotly, imagination running wild with mental images, Nino bit the inside of his cheek and started over the mound of gold. Hoping beyond hope that Adrien didn't take notice of the problem in his trousers.

"Do you have anything besides expensive dresses?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this AU and would like more, please let me know.


	28. Post Akuma Comfort (Bronte) (MariChat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been supporting Sommeil here and on the story posted on it's own! It's been such a pleasure to read and reply to your comments!
> 
> Enjoy this installment, especially the end!

Sommeil - Chapter 4  
 _Post Akuma Comfort_

> **_tu pourras m'dire tout c'que tu veux / sous tes fous rires et tes grands airs / c'est pas la peine_ **

Happier than she’s been in days, Marinette sets up the final detail of her men’s line for the advanced track design project that would hopefully skyrocket her into an internship of her dreams and steps back with an enormous grin; in front of her sits four gorgeous men’s ensembles, all handmade, all pastels and flowers and vibrant bursts of colour, a tremendous contrast to the winter chill of the late November storm brewing outdoors. Her suits, bright and lively as they are, rest proudly on their mannequins, paired with custom trousers that she’s tailored perfectly to fit a certain 184cm tall cat boy in impenetrable black leather and she can practically feel her heart bursting out of her chest at the fact that it’s finally,  _ finally _ over.

Let the judging begin.

There’s twenty four other candidates in the ballroom space, their designs also laid out beautifully around her. She spots  _ prêt-à-porter _ suits and gowns as well as elaborate headdresses, hats, jewellery and purses lining the tables like a foreign market, lavish fabrics and materials all calling out to the highest bidder. In this case, it’s Mme. Sotnikova and two other esteemed icons in the business who make up the panel, tall and shrewd and utterly focused on each and every detail, and despite the stakes at play, Marinette can hardly wait for the competition to start.

Settling back against the corner of the table, Marinette rests her thigh against the edge and waits as the other contestants continue to fiddle with their presentations. She’s got ten minutes to spare, having planned out her exact course of action through drawings the week prior and she takes a deep breath to enjoy the calm before the storm. It’s nice, she thinks, to have had the responsibilities of Ladybug thrown at her for the last few years, all things considered; it’s taught her how to plan ahead and be prepared for everything, which means being possibly the most organised eighteen year old on the planet.

She’s proud of how much has changed.

She’s proud of who she’s become.

She peers up at the clock and adjusts the plaster wrapped around her finger before reaching into her purse to fetch her phone, throwing Tikki a quick wink between opening and closing the little clasp. She checks her mobile but there’s not much in particular going on in any of her feeds, not that she can really blame the people she follows; it’s 07:00 and no one could possibly be up this early on a Sunday morning unless they were crazy!

But of course, she has the world’s best alarm clock.

She hasn’t told him yet but ever since that first morning when they’d woken up together, she'd been sleeping a little lighter than usual, anticipation flowing through her veins even if he so much as shifted against her. Their usual two evenings a week ritual had turned into a sleepover nearly every night since he’d returned from his trip and Marinette isn’t complaining, not even in the slightest. He would come through her trap door around 23:00 each evening and help her with her project and then she’d invite him up to her bed and they’d fall asleep together, hopelessly tangled in each other’s limbs like they belong there, and as loathe as she would have been to admit it only two weeks ago…

She  _ loves _ it.

The purr? She loves it. The snuffling? She loves that too, and the scent of his shampoo as he all but buries his face in her neck and presses his body against hers like he can’t get enough of it? Call her greedy, call her selfish, but Marinette has never felt quite so self indulgent in her life. And that rogue tail of his, the one he swears he doesn’t have any control of? She loves the way it wraps around her waist, her ankle, her wrist when she has to stop running her fingers through his hair to itch her nose. It’s needy enough that she’d asked Tikki about it and the little kwarmi had only laughed out loud and teased her for spoiling Plagg rotten.

Plagg, of course, being Chat Noir’s kwarmi companion. She’d managed to squeeze a little information from Tikki about the creature, especially once she’d actually spotted him through her lashes after Chat had changed back in the middle of the night. She’d never get used to the effervescent tingle on her skin as he detransformed in his sleep but it never bothered her too much; she usually fell right back asleep within moments, that is until two nights ago.

_ “Hey, psht. Spots, wake up.” _

_ Marinette gasps and stiffens at the unfamiliar voice, keeping her eyes firmly shut. _

_ “Plagg!” Tikki’s voice admonishes from her left and Marinette holds her breath in anticipation, “You’re going to wake them!” _

_ “She’s already awake  _ **_mon sucre_ ** _ , relax,” the nasally voice snarks back and Marinette shifts her head just enough to open one of her eyes, spotting a small black kitten with enormous green eyes floating scant centimetres from her nose, “See? Morning Spots.” _

_ “Marinette, go back to sleep,” Tikki grumbles, yanking him by the whiskers over towards her side table, “Plagg, you  _ **_know_ ** _ you’re not supposed to reveal yourself yet.” _

_ “Says you,” Marinette rolls over just in time to see Plagg stick out his tongue, “I just wanted to thank her.” _

_ Tikki narrows her eyes, “For all the cheese you’ve stolen from her kitchen?” _

_ “I didn’t steal it, I exchanged it,” Plagg replies, clearly affronted, “No cheese, no Ad—” _

_ With a muffled shout, Tikki tackles Plagg to the bed and puffs indignantly, her eyes glowing an ominous blue, “You say one more word  _ **_mon chat pourri_ ** _ , and you will be in the deepest of trouble.” _

_ “Yeah?” Plagg’s toothy grin stretches across his cheeks, “What kind of trouble?” _

_ “The kind that will make you wish you stayed in that ring!” _

_ “I love it when you talk dirty to me.” _

_ “ _ **_PLAGG!_ ** _ ”  _

Marinette shakes that particular memory from her head with a small smile, reminded somewhat of her own silly banter with Chat as Ladybug. It’s funny in an endearing sort of way to see them argue and grapple with each other, especially since she’d never actually seen the two of them interact before. She wonders briefly what Plagg wanted to thank her for, but the moment is broken as a hush draws over the ballroom when Mme. Sotnikova enters from the main doorway.

“Only three students will be chosen for fast track program,” she announces simply, her strong voice carrying across the ballroom with practiced ease, “Good luck to all.”

~

Over the course of the past half hour, Marinette has watched the other students experience every emotion of the spectrum, from misery to relief to outright fury. She can feel her nerves boiling like acid in her gut as Mme. Sotnikova delivers a searing critique of Rumaysa’s modest designs before turning her way, the Russian woman’s icy grey eyes cutting into her in a way that no akuma ever could.

“Ah yes, Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Mme. Sotnikova says, tipping her head ever so slightly in the direction of the other two judges, “This is M. Délon and Mme. Mignard. Now tell me, what have you made?”

Marinette takes a deep breath and begins to describe each piece in detail, her shoulders relaxing as she falls into her explanations that she’d been practicing out loud in her bedroom since before the entire competition even begun. She comments on the detailwork, the fabrics, the techniques she’d used to achieve each and every silhouette, every stitch and thread, ever special flare. She points out her own signature on each of the pieces, perfectly woven into the designs and yet hiding in plain sight, a mystery unless you know what you’re looking for, and yet clear as day once seen. She makes eye contact with the judges throughout and keeps her shoulders square, standing tall and confident, strong and focused, a true Ladybug even without the mask.

“...and that’s my pre-summer men’s collection.”

M. Délon looks up from his iPad, “I have a client who may be interested in this line.”

“As do I,” Mme. Mignard glances sidelong at the man before turning to Marinette outright, “What is your price?”

“Not for sale,” Mme. Sotnikova intervenes, her lips curving up ever so slightly, “If she is successful for fast track program, Mme. Dupain-Cheng will need to keep these.”

Marinette swallows, “I will?”

“My programme is best in France,” Mme. Sotnikova raises a perfectly sculpted brow, “And Paris men’s fashion show is only two months away. Not long to wait, no?”

“N-no…” Marinette agrees, nearly coughing up the nervous butterflies in her stomach as the three judges turn away towards the student beside her. It takes her at least thirty seconds to stop her head from spinning as she settles back against the edge of the table again, sucking in a few deep breaths. Did she…

Did Mme. Sotnikova just  _ compliment _ her?

Existing in a state of unadulterated bliss, Marinette almost misses the scream of rage that comes from the opposite corner of the ballroom. Jerking around just in time to spot the telltale glow of a black and purple butterfly come through the air vents, Marinette watches helplessly as the questionably enigmatic Nicolas throws another one of his usual hissy fits and punches a mannequin in front of Mme. Sotnikova.

“You’ll pay for this!” he screams at the three judges before clearing the rest of his garments off the table with a violent jerk of his hands, sending jewellery and fabrics flying, “My father is the greatest lawyer in Paris! He’ll destroy your careers!”

Marinette is already preparing to cross the expansive space when the akuma’s transformation takes over his body and she quickly has to skid to a halt, booking it in the other direction.

“I am Le Rédacteur!” Nicolas shrieks, now dressed in a ghastly suit and waving some sort of enormous scepter around in his hand, “And I will erase the talents of everyone! I am the only one who deserves glory! I should be praised and admired!”

There are students running and screaming every which way as Marinette ducks under a table, desperately looking for an alcove to transform in. The only place she can see is the washrooms on the other side of the space and Marinette curses under her breath as a flash of neon light careens across the room.

“Look at this degenerate, low class garbage!” he screams, zapping Rumaysa with his scepter and turning her into a purse, “Look at these people who aren’t even French! How dare you rank their creations over mine?!”

Marinette decides the time is now or never and she twists from underneath the table to run across the room. Somersaults and rolling, she nearly makes it to the washroom doors when Le Rédacteur turns in her direction, his sneer only deepening as he launches a volley of neon magic at her body, “If I can’t win, then no one should be able to win! I’ll destroy all of you! You think my designs are weak? I’ll make you weak for me!”

Having dodged all of his attacks, Marinette only has a few short seconds to react as the scepter comes careening her way, the resounding thwack of it echoing in her ears before she feels it collide into her back, sending her flying across the floor. Her breaths come in short gasps as she tries to focus, tries to clear the stars in her eyes from having the wind knocked out of her but it’s too late, too late as he’s approaching her from behind, bragging all the while.

“I have an exceptionally high level of intelligence and talent. Coming to the Fashion Institute is actually a chance that I’m giving to the world, not the other way around!”

Marinette rolls over and grimaces at the pain blooming between her shoulder blades, “Stop it Nicolas! People are getting hurt!”

Le Rédacteur leers, “All I ever wanted was to be revered for my immense talents! I am the true victim here! I didn't want to be the one to attack first, but I will be the one who fights back and punishes you all! Finally I will show the world what it means to appreciate me _ aaauugh _ !”

In a flurry of movement so fast she can hardly react, Marinette tucks herself into a ball and waits for the smash of a scepter that never comes, the object suddenly tossed across the room. She peeks through her fingers at the sounds of smashing glass and watches as Chat Noir violently hurls Le Rédacteur through the ballroom window in what Marinette considers to be the most frightening show of his strength she's ever seen.

“Marinette!”

He's back at her side in a second, sliding on his knees as he brushes her bangs from her eyes carefully, checking for blood and bruises along her forehead and cheeks. He growls as she winces, the sound so low and deep that it makes her gasp without realising it and his arms wrap around her in an instant, scooping her up onto her feet as gently as he can.

“He hit you,” he spits and his pupils are like slits, slight and deadly so up close.

“Just my back,” Marinette assures him, still breathless from the blow, “Once Ladybug shows up and defeats him, she'll use her Cure and I'll be fine.”

Chat’s teeth are still bared and she's taken aback by the change in both his appearance and his demeanor, his hair a little wilder, his teeth a little sharper, “I need to get you somewhere safe.”

“It's alright Chat,” she bites her lip as he growls again, the noise vibrating through her skin where their bodies met, “You go, I'll be fine here.”

“No,” he lifts her gingerly and Marinette’s arms circle his neck, squealing as she settles on his hips, “Hold on.”

Straddling his abdomen in a piggyback carry is not exactly what she had in mind for her when he'd kissed her good morning only a few scant hours ago and she certainly didn't expect to be gently draped over the Dean’s desk in the evacuated office only a few minutes later, her legs hanging over the edge.

“Stay here,” he says, “I'll come back for you.”

Marinette nods, “Be safe Chat.”

He'd usually quip. He'd usually laugh. He'd usually make a funny joke.

This time he just grunts and runs out the door.

Tikki phases out of her purse the second he rounds the corner and Marinette hesitates for a moment, her eyes lingering on the doorway, “Is Chat okay?”

“He will be,” the kwarmi responds, nudging her hand insistently, “I'll explain later, we need to transform now!”

“Right,” she refocuses and slips off the desk to stand, “Tikki, transforme-moi!”

~

“Chat!”

She finds him a few minutes later in the Institute’s quad, tiptoeing between attacks and taunting all the while, teeth bared and claws raised, “Long time no see! How was the trip?”

“Clawful,” he responds, using his baton to bat a chair in the akuma’s direction, “I froze to death.”

“Well, you're looking great for a zombie!” she makes a circle with her finger and her thumb with a wink, “What's it like, being one of the undead?”

“Just peachy,” he grouses, hoisting Ladybug up seamlessly to avoid another series of blasts, “Speaking of which, this akuma can kiss my ass.”

“Someone’s a grumpy cat today,” she chirps back, turning so he doesn't see her wince at the pain in her back, “What do you say? Should we pull a ‘what's bugging you?’ or go with the ‘chat and mouse’ routine?”

“Doesn't matter,” Chat snags two terrified students from behind one of the couches and propels them to the open hallway on the third floor, “Can we just hurry this up?”

“What’s the rush Chaton? You have a hot date planned?”

“Something like that,” he grumbles, hightailing it back to her side.

“Oooooh,” she ribs him with a grin, “Who's the lucky girl?”

“None of your bugsness,” he sticks out his tongue and Ladybug finally gets a good look at the fangs that seemed to have literally grown overnight. They’re long enough that the tips just barely peek out beneath his lips and she wavers back and forth between commenting on them before ultimately barreling forwards.

“Nice teeth, by the way. Since when did that happen?”

He just shrugs, “Dunno, today I guess. Now, you gonna take him down with me or not?”

“Relax Kitty,” Ladybug raises her hands in surrender as his entire body hunches, hackles raising as the villain of the hour begins monologuing again, “I’m gonna guess that the akuma went into whatever the scepter was beforehand?”

“As good a guess as any,” Chat nods, assessing him closely, “Could also be the belt buckle. This guy’s a real prick apparently, Marinette has told me all about him. She goes to this school.”

“Oh, I remember him,” Ladybug replies carefully, “He’s the one that caused the pin cushion akuma in September, a real Chloé Bourgeoise type. I’m surprised he hasn’t caused  _ more _ akumas, to be honest.”

Chat rolls his eyes as Le Rédacteur continues blathering nonsense, “What about an aerial attack? His hat is big enough to block his view of above.”

“I like it,” Ladybug agrees, “‘Fishing pole’ it is! Give me a boost.”

“One fresh bug bait coming right up!”

Wrapping her yoyo’s string around his pole, he extends it and launches them her up into the air, whipping her about just fast enough to swing by Le Rédacteur and flying scissor kick him as hard as she can stand, wrapping her thighs around his head and sending him flying to the floor with enough force to crack the tiles. He groans and Ladybug punches him square in the jaw before grabbing his scepter from his hand and throwing it up to Chat, “You want to do the honours?”

“With pleasure,” Chat snatches the scepter from her outstretched fingers and breaks it over his knee, “Can I slap him in the face too while I’m at it?”

“Bad Chat,” she admonishes with a wiggle of her finger, tossing her yoyo at the butterfly, “ _ Je te délivrer du mal! _ ”

Ladybug purifies and releases the butterfly quickly and holds out her hand for a fist bump but Chat is already across the quad, “Hey, where are you going?”

“I have a hot date remember?” her shaggy haired, almost feral looking partner replies over his shoulder and Marinette realises with a shocking certainty that he's talking about her.

_ Merde! _

Ladybug knows this building better than most and races back to the Dean’s office like a house on fire, detransforming during a leap over the technion partition just as Chat rounds the corner. Her cheeks flushed, she tries to hide the fact that she’s trying to catch her breath as he walks towards her, smiling all the while.

“Another akuma, another day!” Marinette claps her hands together and nearly melts with relief as his shoulders seem to lose some of that rigidness, his posture loosening as he approaches her, “Thank you.”

“How’s your back?” he asks and his claws are on her immediately, tracing the skin past her arms and over her shoulders, “Does it still hurt?”

“I’m f-fine,” she stammers, her breath catching in her chest as he walks around her just to make sure, his cheek just a few centimetres from hers, “Ladybug’s Cure worked, just like always.”

“Good,” he presses his palm between her shoulder blades reassuringly before stepping back around to face her, “I was worried about you.”

Swallowing, she keeps her eyes fixed on the corner of the desk, “Occupational hazards of living of Paris I guess.”

Chat sighs and shakes his head, his wild hair flying every which way, “I’m sorry you got hurt. I should have been there for you.”

“There was nothing you could do,” Marinette replies diplomatically, “Nicolas is a spoiled brat whenever he doesn’t get his way. This isn’t the first time he's taken his frustration out on me.”

“It isn’t?”

Marinette holds her breath as the energy in the room changes, and goosepimples suddenly break out along her skin at the way his voice drops an octave, so much darker than she’s ever heard it, “He’s...uh, he doesn’t think people like me should be in the program.”

“People like you?”

Marinette is thankful she’s still sitting on the desk as Chat tips his head to the side, his expression positively carnivorous, “He calls us names because we come from what he considers ‘lower class’ families. He’s told me a few times that I should go back to the bakery where I belong.”

Chat runs his tongue along the sharp tips of his teeth, “Please tell me you fought back.”

“You’re damn right I did,” Marinette snickers a little at the memory; she may not have fought back as Marinette at the time (he’s the son of Paris’ most prominent lawyer after all) but she’d hit him hard enough today to break his nose, “I wish someone would knock him off his high horse for good.”

“Ladybug did a good job of that,” Chat smirks and somehow draws himself even closer to her, “She clocked him so hard I thought she turned his face inside out.”

“He deserved it, even if the Cure would have healed him right up,” Marinette shrugs and goes to get off the desk but Chat is suddenly crowding her space, his claws fiddling with the hem of her shirt at her hips, “Chat? What are you doing?”

She watches his Adam’s apple bob low in his throat, “I’m just really glad you’re safe. I...I had a feeling something bad was going to happen so I followed you here today just in case.”

Marinette’s eyes fly up to lock onto his face, surprised by the unexpected revelation, “You did? That’s...that’s a little creepy Chat.”

“I know,” he frowns and turns away, his expression conflicted, “But I just couldn’t shake it off, and then when he started to come after you I just…kind of flew off the handle.”

“Is that what all this is?” she brushes her fingers through his wild tresses, his blond hair thicker and curlier and downright feral looking, “I’m not complaining, but since when did you grow actual fangs?”

“Good question,” he presses the pad of his thumb to the sharp points and taps them experimentally, “It’s kind of weird, isn’t it?”

“I mean…” Marinette shrugs, or at least she tries to; her hands have tangled themselves in his hair on their own accord and she can hardly tell them to stop, not with the way her superhero partner starts to melt around her, shuffling closer until they’re nearly chest to chest. Part of her distantly wonders how she’s not freaking out right now, what with the way he’s standing between her thighs, his eyelids drooping, his hands now grasping her waist like they belong there. He licks his lips and she has to close her eyes to keep it together, focusing instead on the purr that’s kicked in like a small engine in his chest, “It’s kind of cute.”

“Cute?” his laugh rumbles through his throat and the gravelly, rasping sound of it makes her toes tingle, “I am  _ not  _ cute.”

Marinette scrapes her nails along his scalp and the increased pressure only draws him closer, “Yes you are. You’re adorable.”

“I have  _ fangs _ ,” he says, snapping his teeth together with a smirk, “Hardly adorable.”

“They are pretty big,” Marinette has  _ no _ idea what’s gotten into her.

“Yeah?” Chat tips his head to the side, “The better to bite you with, my dear.”

_ Oh god. _

Marinette tries to suppress a full body shiver and fails miserably, “You want to...bite me?”

“Maybe?” his grin falters for a moment, “I mean, only if you  _ mmff!—” _

Hauling him towards her by the back of his head, Marinette throws all caution to the wind and presses her lips to his like she means it, forceful and swift and it's something between smothering and sweltering as they slam together. They both gasp, lips parting, eyes wide and they're both a little paralysed, a little shocked as Marinette pulls away, forcing some space between them as she burns, embarrassed and mortified and every other word on the roster as flames of heat lick all the way down to her toes.

“Whoa,” Chat’s cheeks turn pink beneath his mask as he reaches up to touch his lips, his pupils blown wider than she's ever seen them, “That was…can we do that again?”

Marinette is so conflicted she can hardly breathe, “I thought you were in love with Ladybug?”

“I am, in a way,” Chat concedes, shrinking the space between them, “But things have changed between us.”

“They have?”

He nods, “You said so yourself, I need to move on, and I am. You may not have superpowers Marinette, but you’ve saved me more times than you could ever know.”

Bending forwards, Chat brushes his lips against hers and Marinette shudders, gasping as he runs his tongue along her bottom lip, nipping it ever so slightly with his teeth. Her thighs tighten around his hips as he reaches around her waist and pulls her even nearer, her fingers grasping handfuls of his hair desperately, rapturously, yearningly, her pulse pounding furiously in her ears. His claws run up the length of her spine, teasing the hairs at the nape of her neck and Marinette arches instinctively, the sensation deliriously addictive as he explores her mouth reverently, basking in the warmth of him, the heat of him, the relentless desire overtaking her like a flood that’s she’s kept dammed for years in the hopes that Adrien would come and whisk her away.

But now? 

Adrien  _ who? _

“Marinette,” he murmurs against her lips, pulling away for a moment to breathe before diving down and kissing her again, devouring her relentlessly and she’s weak for it, weak for the way he grabs one of her hips and hauls her against his abdomen, their bodies flush to one another and  _ god _ , there’s something about the way his purr rumbles through his chest that sets her skin on fire, the feeling effervescent like French champagne after a celebration _ — _

“AHH!”

Marinette pulls away, her eyes as wide as saucers as her hands start flailing around her face, “The competition! The competition! I’ve got to get back to the ballroom!”

She leaps to her feet and begins running before turning back to Chat, panicking and scrambling to find her senses all at once, “I’m sorry I’ve got to run! It’s really important!”

“Go,” Chat manages to say, his kiss swollen lips pulling into the goofiest smile she’s ever seen, “And good luck.”

“Thank you,” she goes to turn but  _ god _ , if he isn’t the cutest thing and she runs right back, planting another quick kiss against his lips, “I’ll see you tonight alright?”

“I’ll be there with bells on,” he quips, regaining some of his composure as he quickly presses a kiss to the tip of her nose, “Literally.”

She throws her head back and laughs, “Bye Chat.”

_ “A plus princesse!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone. This is my last installment in Purrfect For You. If you would like to read the final chapter of Sommeil **please subscribe to the standalone story Sommeil.** You can find this story by going onto my page (just click Bronte and you will get there. Again, chapter 5 will not be posted here, only in my standalone story. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	29. 28. Unexpected Reveal (Chat Noir/Ladybug/Adrien/Marinette)(Saoirse_Ilysi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things, you may need to know about this chapter.  
> -This chapter takes place in the Canon universe.  
> -Marinette and Chat Noir are 18 years old.  
> -This is Part 3, Part 1 being "I'm Here", with Marinette and Chat Noir and Part 2 being "Early Hours", with Ladybug and Adrien.

Chat Noir had been unusually excitable these passed few weeks. Not that he wasn't normally so, but there was a bit of more of a spring in his step than normal. His smiles came easier. There was a light in his eyes, Ladybug hadn't seen before.

When they landed on the Notre Dame, she watched him flop down to a lying position, his hand cradling the back of his head with a contented sigh.

Curiosity finally got the better of her and Ladybug leaned over him, blocking his view of the stars.

“Okay, Kitty, what gives?” she said with a smirk. “You’ve been acting strange for a while now.”

Chat grinned in response. “Am I that obvious, M’Lady?” When she nodded, he sat up, looking out across the city. “I have a girlfriend,” he stated, his words laced with pride.

“Really?” Ladybug sat next to her partner, far more curious than she was before. What kind of girl would chat date? Had he finally moved on from her? She was happy for him, unable to keep the smile from get face. “What’s she like?”

“Only the most beautiful girl in the world! She's smart. She's funny. Surprisingly, she's a little awkward,” he chuckled, bringing his knee up to lean an elbow on, “but she's also confident.” He gave a happy sigh before turning to Ladybug with a sly grin and leaning close.

“What about you, Bugaboo? Don't think I haven't noticed a difference in yourself.” And there it was, that awkward, almost any smile he couldn't resist. It made his heart pound.

She pressed a finger to his nose, pushing him away. “I may have started dating someone, too,” she giggled.

“Oh yeah? Is he handsome, like me?” He raised an eyebrow and struck a pose.

She giggled again. “You wish you as good looking as him.” She bumped his shoulder with hers, playfully, knocking him over.

He laughed with her, and when he corrected himself, he noticed her demeanor had gone a little somber. His brows furrowed in concern.

“What’s wrong?”

Ladybug gave a small smile and shook her head, before leaning on Chat’s shoulder.

“You can tell me anything, you know that, don't you, M’Lady,” he said quietly, resting his head on top of hers.

“I know, Chaton.” She heaved a sigh. “It's just… I'm happy. I really am… I'm just… I don't know.” She sat up.

Chat waited, concerned.

“I've had this crush on him for years.” She stared out across the city. “Do you remember the night you made the rooftop dinner? When I told you about a boy?”

The expression Chat new he had on his face made home glad his lady was not looking at him, as realization hit him. “Yea- yes,” he said weakly.

“It’s the same boy,” she continued, “And he’s everything I'd always imagined he’d be.” Her gaze softened. “You know, as a boyfriend.”

Chat cleared his throat, regaining his bearings, before asking quietly, “So, what’s got you down?”

She gave a light laugh. “This isn't how I'd meant for us to get together?” Ladybug relaxed against her partner, once more, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“We went to Lycèe together. And at first I thought he was a bully… but then, he proved to me otherwise. I'd been in love eve since.”

Chat gulped, hard. There was only one person who’d thought him a bully in Lycèe.

“We’re still friends but he’s never looked twice at me as a civilian.” Her tone of voice was sad. “And now, all of a sudden, I'm dating him… When he doesn't even know it’s me.”

He was finding it hard to breath as before his eyes, it was as if all the pieces of a puzzle came together when there was no picture to reference. He watched all of the little clues, the clues that should have been obvious, came together.

“I just don't know if I should keep this up, you know? Should I date him, when he doesn't know who it is, he’s dating?”

After a moment of silence, she turned to Chat and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you for listening, Chaton. I think I'm going to call it a night.” She stood, and made to leave, before Chat spoke up.

“Are you going to visit him?”

She smiled. “No. He said he’s got an early morning. I don't want to bother him.” She threw her yo-yo out getting ready to take off, before turning back toward Chat. “I'm really happy for you, Chat. I hope it all works out.”

When she was gone, Chat flopped back, running his hands through his hair and staring up at the stars.

_ Marinette. _

It all made sense. Everything. From the little similarities, like how Marinette would stand up for her friends with the same ferocity as Ladybug standing up against Hawkmoth, to just how comfortable Marinette seemed in Chat’s presence and how shy Ladybug was with Adrien. All the way to their looks.

Their  _ looks _ .

He had been  _ sure _ he would recognize her as a civilian. And there she was, right by his side, this whole time. From day one.

And he never noticed.

He got up, deciding he needed to talk to Plagg. As irritating as the little god could be, he need some advice. And he knew the best way to get it would be with some camembert.

It didn't take him long to get home. The moment his feet hit the floor, a flash of green lit up the room as he detransformed, his little kwami diving for the bed dramatically.

Adrien went to his mini fridge to fetch some cheese before sitting on the bed, heavily.

The kwami perked up, a spot of drool hanging out one side of his mouth as he made grabby hands at the cheese.

Adrien pulled a piece for the rest, offering it to Plagg, saying, “Why didn't I see it before?”

Plagg paused just long enough to glance at his chosen before deciding the cheese was more important, devouring the offered piece. Once finished, he motioned for Adrien to keep it coming as he floated up to sit in his blond hair.

After receiving a second piece, Plagg finally answered, “Isn't it obvious, kid?” He tossed the cheese in the air and caught it in his mouth. When Adrien grunted, falling back on his mattress, Plagg floated above his chosen, spending more.

“Huh-uh.” Adrien shook his head, glaring. “Not until you answer me.”

At which point, Plagg groaned and fell back down the the mattress. Adrien rolled over to his side, so he could see the little black cat.

“ _ Fine _ ,” he dragged on. “I've just been guiding your thoughts away from connecting the dots.” He shot up toward the cheese. “Now gimme!”

“Wait,” Adrien said, sitting up while dodging the little god, “What do you mean by, ‘guiding my thoughts’.”

“What do you think I mean?” Plagg tried for the cheese one more time before crossing his arms in a pout. “Jeez! Do have to spell it all out for you?”

“Yes.”

Plagg groaned, “You're not supposed to know who another are, right?” He waited for Adrien to nod before continuing. “Now, with you and her being friends and all, there were bound to be similarities between your lady and your princess. And anyone with half a brain would eventually figure it out, even if the magic made civilians unaware.” He dropped to Adrien’s lap, feigning weakness. “Now can I have the cheese? All this explaining is wearing me out.”

Adrien glared at him again before handing him another piece of cheese. “So, all this time, you knew it was Marinette.” It was more an accusation than a question or statement.

Once he was finished swallowing, Plagg rolled his eyes. “Obviously. I can spot Tikki’s chosen a mile away. Not to mention  _ smell _ her.” That last part was added under the kwami’s breath. Before his chosen could say anymore, Plagg continued, holding out his hands for more cheese. “Tikki and I have been working together for millennia. She’s the one who always thinks you shouldn't know each other's identities. And I go along with it because it's easier than arguing with her.”

Adrien continued handing Plagg his camembert, processing what he was saying, before something clicked.

“If you've been ‘guiding’ my thoughts, what about when I'm not in the suit? How come I never put it together then?” He watched his kwami carefully.

Plagg played at polishing his paw against his chest. “I have my talents.” When his chosen raised a skeptical eyebrow, he huffed. “Fine, as long as you wear that ring, I'm a part of you. I can't guide your thoughts per say, like I can while you're Chat Noir, but I still have enough connection to distract you.”

Adrien took a moment to process again, before asking, “And tonight? How come I'm figuring it out now?”

Plagg sighed. “Kid. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Just be thankful you finally know.” He floated over to the remote sitting on the coffee table.

He was done explaining. Adrien knew that. He got up and began pacing his room.

Adrien also knew that Ladybu- Marinette was right. He’d been so focused on Ladybug that he hadn't taken the time to look at Marinette as anything more than a friend.

And because of that… because of  _ him,  _ she was afraid.

Did she think he would reject her?

God, he hoped not. If anything he was  _ happy.  _ He couldn't think of anyone he would rather be his lady. And he didn't want to.

He stopped his pacing, his brows coming together as he continued to think of her.

Right now, she was home, feeling down. And he only knew of one way to fix this.

“Plagg. Claws Out!”

\-----

Marinette was sitting at her desk, staring at nothing in particular,when she heard tapping on the trap door window.

That was strange.

She looked to Tikki, who promptly shrugged and hid, before going out to the balcony. She was surprised to find Chat Noir standing there. Before she could ask, he held out his hand.

“Can I take you somewhere?” He looked a little nervous, and Marinette couldn't think of any reason for him to be.

Silently, she nodded and took his hand, to which he gently pulled her against him and lifted her easily, taking off. It didn't take home long to land on the very rooftop they had been the night she had told him about this other boy.

When he set her down, he walked over and leaned on the railing, gazing out at the lights in the night. Marinette joined him, waiting patiently for him to speak. With how little they had interacted as they were, Marinette found herself worried about her partner.

Why would he suddenly call on her like this?

“You remember the last time I brought you up here.” It was more of a statement to bring up the subject than a question.

“You mean when you had the surprise for Ladybug?” She had thought about that night often. It wasn't a night easily forgotten.

Chat nodded. “We both were dealing with disappointment and heartbreak.” He turned toward her, the look in his eyes clear and a little vulnerable.

It was in this moment he understood her fear. She’d spent these last years brushing off his flirting and rejecting him. Now, he finds out she'd been in love with him as Adrien. What was she going to think, finding out he's chat Noir?

Marinette watched him carefully, as he reached out, hesitantly, his hands resting on her shoulders for a moment before sliding them down her arms and grasping her hands. He gently pulled her forward and pressed his forehead to hers. She didn't resist him.

“What's going on, Kitty?” Her voice was quiet, concerned.

Chat took a deep breath. Never had he ever meant to hurt her. And standing here with her, he hoped beyond hope, that she would accept him as chat Noir and Adrien agreste.

“Marinette,” he stopped, his voice barely a whisper. “I-” He took a deep breath. “May I kiss you?” His heart stopped. He hadn't meant to ask that. He froze, unable to say anything else or to take it back.

She felt him tense at the same time she did. She was stunned.  _ Did he really just ask that? What was she supposed to do? Didn't he have a girlfriend? What about Adrien? _

Everything in her told her to say no.

So why couldn't she do it?

The word stuck in her throat and when she went to shake her head, she found herself nodding.

Chat relaxed a little, bringing a hand up to her face and pulling away just enough to allow her to look up at him. He leaned in close enough for her to taste his breath as he whispered against her lips.

“Thank you, M'Lady.”

Her heart leaped into her throat and her eyes widened, as his mouth closed over hers. Her hands raised to rest on his chest, using his strength to hold her steady. In response, his free hand slipped around her waist to hold her against him.

God, he loved the feel of her.

He squeezed his already closed eyes together, feeling his heart pound, hearing its rhythm in his ears as he willed the suit away.

_ This was it. _

When she noticed a green light I'm over him, she closed her eyes, tight.

They  _ weren't _ supposed to know.

She didn't understand how he had figured her out... But why?  _ Why _ was he revealing himself to her?

She felt as the leather under her fingers change to a more normal, cotton material. She could feel what seems like the tips of a collar brush her knuckles.

Her heart felt as though it could burst from her chest at any moment. A single tear fell down her cheek and was caught by Chat’s thumb as his soft warm hand cupped her face.

Adrien pulled, away gently pressing one last chaste kiss to her lips before opening his eyes, still holding her against him.

The moment he no longer held her lips captive Marinette turned her face down and buried it in his chest, gripping his shirt in her hands.

Adrien's heart skipped a beat when he realized she didn't see him detransform. He wrapped his arms around her, hoping to give her as much comfort as he, himself, needed.

“Marinette,” he whispered, pressing his face into her hair, “I need you to look at me.”

Her heart lurched, hearing the crack in his voice.

“I'm scared,” she whispered. What if he wasn't the one she so desperately hoped him to be?

“Me too.” The hand that previously held her face, buried in her hair, cradling her head. “But I need you to know who I am,” he paused. His voice barely audible, he added, “Mari, please.”

A part of her hated herself for making him beg, making him sound so desperate.

She took a deep breath to steady her nerves before pushing just far enough away, feeling his hand slide down her back, that upon opening her eyes, she didn't see darkness.

What she did see was a white button down shirt, worn open. Under it was a graphic tee, a style she would recognize anywhere. She released her grip on his shirt, smoothing the wrinkles she'd made.

Marinette wasn't sure how, but it felt as though her heart had stopped beating and was pounding in her chest at the same time.

Could it really be him?

When she still didn't look up at him, Adrien gently brushed her bangs away from her eyes and stroked her cheek. She pressed her face into his hand before finally...

_ Finally _ ...

looking up at his face. He watched as her blue bell eyes went through, first shock, then comprehension as she put all the little clues together. He watched as her brows came together and she looked at him as if she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing.

She reached up, hesitating to touch his face, afraid that she was dreaming, that if she touched him, he wouldn't truly be there, that her eyes were deceiving her.

When her fingers finally made contact, he caught her hands in his, pressing her palms to his cheeks and closing his eyes.

“Chaton?” Her voice was barely audible as she stared at Adrien.

He opened his eyes again, looking down at her, glad to see hope reflected back at him.

“Yes, Bugaboo?”

The moment she heard Chat’s nickname for her leave Adrien's mouth, Marinette pushed herself up on her tiptoes, her hands moving to pull his face to hers, capturing his lips.

Taking a deep breath in, he wrapped his arms around her. Her arms moved around his head burying her fingers in his blond hair, as he lifted her from her feet, a smile tugging at his lips.

Her feet instinctively pulled up behind her when he began spinning with her in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry, this is late! I went camping this last weekend and didn't end up being able to work on this really, until today. I knew everything that I wanted to happen... it was just the, "getting it jotted down" part that I was late with...
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you all enjoy this, I had a lot of fun writing it. And I will be going back and rewriting "Early Hours" at a later time, just to polish it out. I wasn't quite as happy with it as I've been with my other works, so be sure to check back in with that.
> 
> Any who... tune in tomorrow... or I guess today... with Yamina20 for "That looks like it hurts"! Enjoy!


	30. 30. Trust (SaijSpellhart) (Adrien/Nino)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slayer Nino takes naive and friendly dragon Adrien to a human town where shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of prompt 26, Please. Nino is a dragon-slayer, and Adrien is a sexy dragon.

"Humans don't wear these kinds of dresses?" Adrien gaped at Nino in horror, as if the slayer's words were not only shocking, but dream crushing.

"Not everyday,” Nino replied, shaking his head. _Or this century_ , but no point in telling Adrien that or he'd probably want to buy expensive women's clothes and there was no way Nino could explain that to nosy shopkeepers. "Most clothes are a bit more simple. You need to be able to move and work in them, not worry that they'll be irreparably damaged or horribly stained."

"Oh." He frowned down at his makeshift ruffled skirt, the lithe muscles of his stomach tensing as he swiveled his hips and set the fabric of the skirt swaying. "But I like this one."

Adrien was going to be the death of him someday. Nino wasn't sure what would do him in first: His insatiable curiosity or his beauty, and while Nino was well-aquatinted with swords and shields, today his weapon of choice for staving off death would apparently be a pair of trousers.

Nino cast his eyes up and prayed for mercy before turning to the chests piled up against the wall.

"I trust you not to dress me like a fool." Adrien sniffed, eyeing the plain brown paints and the white linen shirt with thinly veiled disgust.

Nino rolled his eyes and held up a moderately embroidered vest - it was slightly over-the-top for a simple trip through town, but at least Adrien would only look like a pretentious fop and not a cross-dressing madman.

"Oh, believe me," He replied, deadpan, as Adrien reluctantly took the pants from his grasp, "you were doing that well enough on your own."

After ten minutes of sulking, the former-dragon was finally dressed, and Nino could once again safely look at his friend without his heart rate spiking and his blood rushing south. He felt bad, it's not that Adrien didn't look good in a dress, (quite the contrary in fact) there just wasn't anyway Nino could take him into a human town dressed like a crown-princess and not draw unwanted attention to them both.

"So," pressed Adrien, slinking up to Nino's side and rubbing his head affectionately against the slayer's shoulder, "when will I be allowed to wear one of my dresses?"

He swallowed and tried not to be moved by kitten eyes, "when I take you to a royal gala."

"Will you take me to one of those next week?" Adrien did not seem to understand human personal boundaries, and was treating Nino the same way he would have as a dragon.

It was quite the experience to have an attractive blonde young man, rubbing up against him. "Those don't just happen all the time, Dude. You'll have to wait till the royals throw one, and I need to be invited."

"So when you get invited, you will take me?" He finally backed off much to Nino's relief and stumbled on the gold, still adjusting to his new human legs.

"Yeah sure, man. As soon as I get an invitation, you and me, we'll totally go." Nino pulled off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose, and exhaled. _I'll get that invite like, never._

0000

Taking a dragon in disguise to a human town proved to be its own adventure.

Adrien was certainly friendly enough, and much to Nino's surprise, he respected the personal boundaries of complete strangers. Most of them at least. Adrien shook their hands, waved, and smiled at everyone, but never once did he rub up against them the way he so frequently did to him.

Nino was proud, albeit a little confused and endeared that Adrien's affection seemed reserved exclusively for him.

The dragon was careless with his money, spending it like a noblemen, and sparing a gold coin or two for every beggar that approached them. Not that he didn't have the wealth to do so, Adrien was richer than almost any King this side of the mountains. But his generous and frivolous nature was starting to draw attention, and attention would undoubtedly draw trouble.

It was well after lunch when Adrien's odd behavior finally caught up with them.

"Look Nino! Chickens!"

Before Nino could even comprehend what Adrien had shrieked, he was off scattering a flock of live chickens through the streets, under the hooves of horses, and between the startled passerby. A cloud of feathers filled the air, that had Adrien sniffling, and sneezing despite himself.

"Adrien!" Nino hissed, trying to discreetly reign in the dragon. "Stop that."

His cries were completely ignored, and Adrien was now crouched with his sharp teeth bared, closing in on a cornered and very angry rooster. Every few seconds he would sniff, and blink oddly, but continued to inch closer to the enraged fowl.

 _He must be hungry._ Nino noted that they hadn't eaten all day. A dragon, who had never eaten at a tavern, would assume that food was collected by hunting.

Already seeing the owner of the chickens charging them with a broom, he grabbed a fistful of Adrien's clothes and hauled him back before he could pounce on the clearly out-matched rooster. If Adrien slaughtered someone else's chicken in the streets... with his mouth, Nino wasn't sure that even he could talk them out of that one. Their only hope would be money at that point. Lots and _lots_ of money.

"Eeep!"

Nino hugged Adrien to his chest, using his thick muscled arms to trap the smaller man safely against him. "We are so sorry," he nodded to the woman with the broom. "My elven friend is new here and very excitable."

"I've never met an elf as unrefined as him," spat the woman. She shook her broom at the men in warning.

"He's a special elf," Nino assured, and held Adrien a little tighter.

Pleased to be called _special, s_ uddenly Adrien began rumbling in Nino's embrace. Just plain rumbling, his chest vibrating so intensely that he could feel it in his own. Luckily no one took notice aside from him.

"A _very_ special elf," Nino mumbled to Adrien, the angry woman was already gone and out of earshot. "And we are going to get dinner because I bet you are hungry."

Adrien sneezed and then his strange purring intensified.

0000

They had almost managed the whole day avoiding the woman's clothing shop.

_Almost._

"Nino! Look at those dresses! I don't have any like those!"

_So close._

Even wearing gloves, Nino could feel Adrien's claws digging into his arm when he pulled him along. Both men were stumbling through the front door of the clothing shop before he could so much as protest.

"They're beautiful!" Wide-eyed and full of wonder, Adrien stumbled into the shop like a child in a candy store. He gave everything about him a wide berth, and although he was eager, he tip-toed around like any wrong move could dump over the displays. Clearly in his own mind Adrien was a lot bigger than he actually was in the moment.

He reached a hand out to touch one of the fabrics, and scowled when the gloves prevented him from feeling the texture. Nino came up behind him, realizing what the dragon was about to do and placing a hand over his before he pulled off the glove and exposed his claws in public.

"Dude, we talked about this. You have to wear the gloves," he whispered.

"Can I rub them on my cheek?" Adrien asked and pressed back against the slayer almost on instinct.

 _Don't be cute with me! That's not even fair._ Nino felt his ears grow hot from the dragon's nearness and had to fight back the temptation to hug him. "No, that would be rude. Your face could be dirty."

"But these dresses are so lovely I want to know what they feel like before I buy them," he huffed, and eyed the garments with a forlorn expression.

"I could touch them, and tell you what they feel like," Nino offered.

Adrien wrinkled his nose. "With your calloused hands, you would tell me they all feel soft but catch on your fingers. The nuances of fine silks are lost on you."

_Damn dude, ouch._

"You like silks?" a woman's voice cut into their conversation. Both men turned to see the proprietor approach them, a shorter woman with glossy black hair, tied back into pigtails. She appraised them with intelligent bluebell eyes, and a welcoming smile.

"I love silks," gushed Adrien, finally glad to have someone to share his love of clothing with. He peeled away from Nino's chest and the slayer was surprised at how much he wanted to pull him back. "I love these dresses. They're beautiful and so well made. Do you make them?"

The woman blushed under Adrien's curiosity and praise. "I made all of them," she mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

"I'll buy all of them!" he declared, and made a sweeping motion around the shop.

"W-what!?" The woman was practically floored, stumbling back and catching herself on a display. She looked about thirty second from fainting. "Really? Want you of them all!?"

" _Dude_!" Nino hissed at the dragon through his teeth. "No." He made a grab for his shoulder, hoping that physical contact might reign in his over enthusiastic friend.

"Yes," Adrien dismissed him with a wave of his hand, swatting Nino away and fixing his attention on the proprietor/seamstress. "What's the name of such a talented seamstress?"

 _Talk about being a lady-killer._ Nino didn't think Adrien even realized his behavior was borderline flirtatious. He was simply trying to be friendly.

"Uhhhh..." the proprietor seemed to have lost all brain function. She gesticulated about while her cheeks burned a fierce crimson below a spattering of freckles. "I'm a Marinette?"

Adrien seized one of her wildly flailing hands and brought it to his lips like a dandy gentleman. Like a stunned lady, Marinette began to swoon.

"Adrien don't you dare li-" Before Nino could finish his warning, Adrien's long tongue rolled out of his mouth and caressed the back of Marinette's hand leaving a glistening trail of saliva.

Nino knew from experience that _that_ tongue felt like getting scrubbed with a hair brush.

Marinette's face dropped, a shiver working its way down her whole body and color draining from her face. Adrien smiled up at her winningly, flashing a full set of fangs under distinctly inhuman eyes. And Nino just buried his face in both hands, praying to the gods for a quick death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe one day I will continue this with a bit more. I certainly like this AU a lot.
> 
> Thank you Fairia for drabbling away with a few paragraphs, it gave me something fun to work off of.


	31. "That Looks Like it Hurts" (Yamina20) (Ninya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're a superhero, you're bound to get some scraps, bruises, and a black eye; but you're also able to just pull through stronger than before. It also helps when you have an older sister willing to help toughen you up for the darker side of the real world as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place about four or so years after Miraculous Ladybug first starts. I thought I'd try my hand with a NInya piece since I've done nothing but the love square for so long.

The night was cool, no stars could be seen but the city lights blearily lighting the young red-headed woman’s way were enough to see by. Feeling the breeze blow through her long, wavy locks; Alya Cesaire shrugged her jacket and scarf closer to her body. She’d just gotten off from her last day of interning at the news station shadowing Nadja Chamack for about a month now. While it was a great opportunity, giving her a better idea of what to expect working for the company, she felt she accomplished more out in the world gathering information and reporting it as she did for the Ladyblog.

Over the years, she felt she’d gotten very close to finding out the identities of the city’s heroic duo, but as always she was missing either that last bit of evidence or it would somehow disappear under her very nose. She had to admit that it all seemed like she was getting a black cat’s bad luck, or Chat Noir had some extra sticky claws when it came to her research. In all honesty, since becoming Rena Rouge and helping the others out, she couldn’t blame him. Secret identities were there for a reason, she didn’t even want to fathom what Hawkmoth would do if he ever found out about her family, friends, or-

“Dude! You don’t wanna do this,” came familiar voice from the alley next to her. She ducked behind a corner, taking a peek to see what was going on, and then put her phone on record, holding at an angle against the brickwork. She took out some sticky tack just in case, a trick she learned from Marinette.

“Hell ya I do,” was the growled reply.

“Come on, I don’t have any change on me,” the first person tried to reason.

_OMG, that sounds like Nino!_

Alya looked harder, her eyes getting used to the dark and saw her boyfriend cornered by what looked like two thieves, one was a hulking brute, the other smaller one standing off the side nonchalantly.

“Well, it’s either your money or I take your ass,” she saw the larger one smack Nino when he tried to escape; he grunted and hissed in pain.

At that point, Alya saw red, her insides going cold at the thought of these two going after her boyfriend that way. The best way she could describe the feeling was that her inner fox was coming out, not liking these two rivals going after her Tom, so she was going to unleash her claws on their asses. Nino was trying to hold off the bigger assailant but just barely, she could tell the second one was waiting for his chance to jump in, his hands in his pockets. Slowly, and quietly she tried to sneak on the smaller one without him noticing. Unfortunately, he’d turned around like he’d sensed her, pulling out a switchblade pointed at her.

“You lost, sweetheart?” he leered, his eyes raking over her like a piece of meat, slowly making his way closer to her.

“Alya, RUN! Gah-“

“You really wanna get taken don’t you, music man?” sneered the larger assailant. “You’re girlfriend’s next-“

CRACK!

“Fuck!” came the muffled howl, the larger man holding his face in his hands.

“Over my dead body,” growled Nino uncharacteristically. “I said get out of here Alya!”

Instead of answering either of them, she kept her eyes on where the blade was going and watching the smaller crook’s body language, her body hiding how tense and ready she was for him to make a move. He swung his blade, Alya was ready and while it was dumb and she knew her sister Nora would berate her for it later, she blocked the oncoming blade with her own arm. She felt the blade cut through her jacket but the pain never registered, the shock on the thief’s face did.

As she did that; she grabbed his hand and dug in her nails hard, breaking the skin between his joints with them, as well as pulling it at the same time twisting the wrist. The man screeched as his hand loosened on the knife, clattering to the ground uselessly. Temporarily, the young reporter let go of his hand, the thief yelled while trying to swing his other arm at her, bellowing profanities, while she ignored them. She ducked under his swing and jabbed him with her own fist, aimed at his right eye, he grabbed it hissing in pain. Before he could move Alya had already picked up the forgotten blade, pointed at the mugger sagging against the wall.

She heard a groan off to her right, an extremely heavy thump as a massive body fell to the ground. The guy looked like he was over 136 kilos, putting Tom Dupain to shame in height and weight. Nino slowly tried to make his way over, but he was so exhausted from his battle, it was a miracle he was still standing; his body swaying several feet away.

“Hey hon, which of these pencil dicks said they’d take your ass?” she asked with steely sweetness.

“If *gasp* I tell ya, *wheeze* will ya pu-“

“Yup.”

“The guy *huff* I just took out,” he panted heavily, wiped the blood dripping from his nose with his bruised fist.

She dropped the knife and no sooner had she done so; the thief broke away from the wall, running full tilt at Alya. Apparently, this guy was dumber than his cohort, the reporter’s hands turned into fists as she clocked the man in the jaw, the inertia knocking him back against the wall, the back of his head hitting the masonry. When she turned to help her boyfriend, she saw a giant mass move up from the ground, looming with a few bruises and an evil smirk behind Nino. Without a second thought, she pushed Nino out of the way; she pitched her leg up and kicked the man’s nuts up to his throat. The hulk emitted a girly squeak and fell backwards holding his crushed family jewels, eyes rolled back into his head.

“DUDE?!” Nino groaned in shared pain.

“You ok, babe?” Alya asked.

“Remind me not to piss you off,” he murmured.

“Trust me, you’ll know,” she winked with a sly grin. “You wanna get outta here?”

“Yeah, but what about the police?”

“Is everything alright, you two?” came a familiar male voice behind them.

The two young adults turned to see Paris’s heroes in the flesh. Chat Noir was poking at the unconscious man by the bricks with his metal bo staff, while Ladybug was looking over the two people in front of her, assessing the damage. She winced looking at Nino.

“What happened?” Ladybug asked seriously. “That looks like it hurts; you look like you’ve been boxing around with these two.”

“Ummmmm…“ Nino bit his lip. 

“In a way, yeah he was,” Alya started. Ladybug turned to her, her eyebrows raised. “I’d like to tell you all about it, but I’d rather get my boyfriend to the hospital.”

“The police are already on the way with an ambulance,” Chat Noir announced as he came over to them.

The spotted heroine used her yo-yo to tie the two thieves together, the larger one glaring daggers at the reporter who ignored them. She then saw the hero hold out her phone to her; she turned it around, and saw that it was still recording. When she pressed a few buttons on the screen replaying what happened for the heroes, the hulking robber blanched. Four pairs of Parisian eyes were glaring down at him with looks of disgust and contempt.

“We’ll vouch for you so you can both go to the hospital and get your wounds cleaned up. The police will probably come by later for verification,” Ladybug said patting a gloved hand on Alya’s shoulder. “Could you transfer the video over to my compact? I’ll need to show it to the police.”

“There’s NO WAY these two are gonna get outta jail anytime soon,” the cat themed hero growled. The large thief visibly shrunk under the feral look thrown his way by those acid, slitted eyes.

“Down Kitty,” the heroine said calmly, but her expression showed she’d rather do otherwise.

At that moment, sirens and lights were wailing their way over, giving the frightened thief a small reprieve. The ambulance took Nino and Alya in the back of theirs while the crooks got the back of the police ones. As soon as they’d gotten into the emergency vehicle, it took off to the nearest hospital. While neither of them were in imminent danger from their wounds, they still needed to be taken care of and put into the records to be used against the two ruffians at a later date.

 

OOO

 

Luckily, Alya had gotten off light with the one knife wound. Nino definitely looked the worse for wear sitting in the hospital bed, bruises and bandages adorning his body. She honestly wouldn’t be surprised if there were cracked ribs and more wrappings under the throw-away-after-one-use gown they’d given him. His broken glasses and baseball cap were on the tiny bedside table, his plain bracelet and watch still adorning his wrist.

Both Chat Noir and Ladybug had come by five minutes ago to make sure that they were alright. The couple thanked them profusely as the heroes left out the window they’d entered in, back out into the dark of night to either patrol more or head home. Their families had already come to visit them prior to that and had left after conversing with the doctor about aftercare and when they’d be allowed to leave. Alya had even been told that she could go home, but she couldn’t find it in herself to leave Nino since he wouldn’t be released until sometime the next day.

“Well, this puts a damper on my plans.”

“Oh, how so?” the DJ asked, mildly curious.

“I _was_ going to see you at your next gig to celebrate me no longer interning and inviting Adrien and Marinette, maybe have a double date,” she groused.

“There were other things I was thinking about doing but _nooooooo_ ,” she sassed. “My plans get ruined by a couple _idiot_ **wannabe** thieves!”

Nino chuckled, which ended with a wince when his ribs protested.

“Believe it or not,” he started, gently rubbing his ribs. “I was thinking more along those lines too, babe. And for the record, I highly doubt those two were ‘wannabes.’”

“I know Ladybug and Chat said that according to the police those two have been running on a pick-pocketing and raping spree for a while now, but that doesn’t make me any happier that they came after _you_ ,” she practically snarled.

“Easy babe,” Nino smiled as he placed his bandaged hand over hers.

She blew out some air before trying the calming breathing techniques they’d learned from Ms. Bustier a while back. When she seemed in a better frame of mind, she opened her eyes, and looked over at Nino thinking he’d possibly fallen asleep. She surprised to see him still wide awake looking at her with admiration and curiosity.

“Feeling better?”

“Yes, actually,” she replied, and then face him more fully, tilting her head. “Shouldn’t you be asleep by now? I know the doctors and nurses had given you a tiny medicine cup to take.”

“If I had, I wouldn’t have been lucid enough for our families visit,” he said, and then lifted the bill of his baseball cap to reveal a small mound of pills. “I was NOT about to miss out on them or Ladybug and Chat Noir coming by, I had a pretty good feeling they’d be swingin’ in.”

“How would you know? Aren’t you in any pain by not taking them?”

“Because you’re the best at reporting on them, I have a feeling they have a soft spot for their number one fan and news source,” Nino stated, then winked. “So, the pain which is getting slightly milder now, was worth it.”

The compliments and wink only caused her to raise her eyebrow at him.

“Alright mister, spill it,” she deadpanned. “That’s the kinda crap Chat would try to pull on Ladybug but it doesn’t work on me. What do you wanna to know?”

The DJ sighed.

“Nothing ever gets past you except their identities, does it babe?” he smiled ruefully.

“You bet your ass, buddy. Now quit hedging and start talking.”

“Alright,” he raised his hands up in a placating manner. Then his expression changed as his hands clenched, “I’m trying not to be the super crazy boyfriend that goes ballistic over the fact that my girlfriend not only got hurt-“

“It’s just a scratch!”

“It still looks like it hurts to me,” he grumped.

“Would you have preferred I stayed by the sidelines while I watched helplessly, like some other soft girl would?!”

“No,” he sighed, most of his anger gone and then held her bandaged hand in his own. “I’m very _glad_ you showed up to help when you did. I just didn’t know if you could help and was afraid I wouldn’t be able to lend you a hand or protect you. I know you’re strong, you’re that way mentally and emotionally, I figured you’d be strong physically. That’s just a part of who you are, I know that,” he said more gently, looking at her through his dark lashes with his warm gold-brown eyes.

She huffed, but didn’t say anything, waiting for him to continue.

“But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to worry about you or that I don’t have the right to. Ya get me, Alya?”

The reporter sat there shocked for a moment before she smiled gently at him, “Yeah, I get ya.”

“Plus, did you really have to finish that guy off in the gonads like that?” he asked eyeing her.

Alya smirked, “No, but I found it very satisfying to see him drop like he did. Besides, there’s no _way_ I was going to be able to take him on without giving myself SOME kind of advantage.”

“That was dirty, man,” he shook his head.

“Nora said that if the person you’re facing looks like they have not only height, weight, and strength advantage on you. All bets are off and to just got the obvious weak spots, especially if you wanna just escape,” she shrugged.

“Your older sister is somethin’ else, hon. Are we sure she isn’t teaching martial arts somewhere?”

“Nah,” she waved the question off good naturedly. “It’s more likely she’s teaching self defense classes, if anything.”

The DJ’s eyes bugged out for a sec before he shook his head. After a moment, he yawned. It was pretty late and since they’d have doctor’s notes, they could skip a couple days of class. After all that had happened to them, the adrenaline of the fight, the hospital and everything else was catching up to them.

“Think you’ll be able to sleep now?” she asked, trying and failing to cover up her own.

“Probably,” he sighed out. He wiggled around in the small bed, moving closer to the edge of the bed, ever so carefully. “Wanna join me?”

She eyed him and the space, and then looked down at her current seat/possible bed for the night.

“Yup, thanks for making a space,” she hummed tiredly. They pulled back the covers, she toed off her sneakers, and pulled off her torn jacket to cover them both as he gingerly moved the blanket and sheet over them.

“You don’t-” he was interrupted by another yawn. “You don’t think the nurses will come in and get mad at you or try to kick you out?”

“Screw them,” she grumbled as she snuggled in next to him more. “It’s not like they shouldn’t expect it, we did-” she broke off by a yawn of her own. “We did tell them that we’re in a relationship and they know I didn’t leave with my family, so it should be fine.

Gently, she placed her hands around him, hugging him to her body while they both started to relax into the small hospital mattress. She unconsciously nuzzled him, scenting herself onto her Tom, drifting off to sleep. Her last thought was that anybody who tried coming in between them was in for a _rude_ awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys, thank you for reading the story and I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first Ninya story, ever. I wanted to write something short this time around and see how that went since I'm not used to writing about these two. I hope I pulled off the fluff part without it being too much or too little with it. They're a little harder for me to write since I'm not used to writing them. Plus, I wanted a little more action. ;)
> 
> Up next is me one last time with the prompt: Soulmates.


	32. Soulmates (Yamina20) (LadyNoir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since our heroes were able to meet up, tensions and frustrations are high as Hawkmoth seems to be the ultimate cock blocker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the Miraculous Ladybug Universe and is the much more smutty sequel to "I Dare You." If you aren't into reading about that with your fluff then I recommend that you don't read this final piece.

It had been like Hawkmoth knew about their rendezvous, so there was an Akuma attacking at least every other day on top of the fact they were dealing with university exams for their respective classes. Their normal lives outside of those two things did not exist and wouldn’t resume again until the time, blood, and ink sucking professors were satisfied. Both heroes were left even more exhausted since the super villains came out at random times of the day. This didn’t even cover their mounting frustrations over it all. On one hand, there was the annoyance of Akumas disrupting their civilian lives even during their assessments, wrecking havoc on Parisians and tourists alike. Then there was the sexual frustrations, for an entire month- going on two, the heroes were unable to meet to scratch their itch. It got so bad that Ladybug had threatened and cursed at Hawkmoth through the last Akumatized victim, who ended up being so terrified, the villain had shakily handed over their cursed item. Chat Noir felt no remorse and didn’t bat an eye at the exchange.

By the end of that month, Hawkmoth seemed to have gone off to lick his wounds and chewed out pride, while the two heroes finished catching up on their work and then set things up to meet. Chat Noir was already on the roof when he heard the zip of her yo-yo line. He saw her swing up from his perch on the emergency exit roof, landing with a quiet thump; she straightened from her crouch, slinging the string of her weapon over her hip. The hero stood up and walked over to his Lady, bowed over her hand like usual, then pecked her lips.

It seemed Ladybug had other ideas. Before he could pull away, her hands slid into his messy blonde locks, bringing his lips back to hers for something more primal. Chat’s ears and tail straightened, his eyes widening in shock for a moment before relaxing. He hummed his approval leaning into her and the kiss more, bringing his arms around her neck and waist, caressing her as he drew her closer to him, she moaned back. He nibbled on her bottom lip, her sharp intake all the invitation he needed to allow his warm wet tongue in to explore hers. The hero could honestly say that he’d been doing nothing but dreaming of holding her like this, her cries making his pulse race from his head and blushing cheeks to his throbbing member pressed against her soft yet firm abdomen.

Chat didn’t want to stop, instead he wanted to illicit more of those sounds from his lover, but knew if they didn’t they would have a repeat of the last time something like this happened. So he brought his roving gloves from her waist and neck, gliding them up her back, bumping into the small light ruck sack, to her cheeks, and separating their kiss swollen lips, she whined trying to chase after his for more.

“Sorry, M’Lady,” he whispered apologetically, “but unless we want a repeat of last time-“

“Definitely not,” she growled.

“Then I suggest you take this key card,” he said gently, pulling a small red and black card with hearts all over it, out of one of his hidden zipper pockets held between his clawed fingers.

Ladybug took it and saw that it was for a room 713 in a love hotel between the 1st and 11th arrondisement, in the red light district of the city. She raised her brow at him; he knew what she was thinking.

“No, I didn’t pay a large amount of money for a hotel room, I remembered you told me not to,” he shrugged.

“Which one _were_ you planning on taking me to if I hadn’t said anything?”

“Um- Le Grand Paris,” he murmured, and as he expected her eyes bugged out, her face blanching.

“Yeeeeaaaahhh,” he hissed out as he bashfully rubbed the back of his neck. “I kinda figured you wouldn’t want Chloe chasing after us both and the place _is_ a bit pricey.”

“’A bit?’ That is the understatement of the year,” she groused, crossing her arms. “Though she and others might have a hard time recognizing us now,” she hummed while rubbing her chin with her hand.

“Oh?”

Ladybug smirked as she backed up from him, making it his turn to quirk up his brows; she chuckled as she pulled off her bag, bringing out a smaller cloth one. Both of Chat’s brows rose at the sight of the tastefully created red and black street clothes folded with care when he peeked inside, complete with a spotted mask similar to her own. The hero’s eyes widened when he realized that she was not taking them back, but letting him keep the bag.

“Since Hawkmoth kept us away from each other, I had commissioned a friend to make us these, turns out she already had some designs in mind. These are just prototypes, so we’re testing them out for her,” the excited heroine explained.

“So, I’ll be wearing your colors to throw people off of the idea that it’s actually us?”

“Exactly,” she nodded. “These aren’t couture so we won’t be standing out that much, if anything we’ll look more like tourists or hardcore fans coming from a nearby convention.”

“This is amazing, M’Lady,” he grinned. “We can just de-transform on either side of the building, put our regular clothes in your back pack, then walk over to the hotel together. I can’t wait to try these on.”

Ladybug beamed, “Me neither, see you in five minutes?”

“You bet!”

She closed her bag, put it over her shoulder and they both hopped down on either side, away from the dark empty windows and street lights to change. Their respective kwami ate their snacks, needing to stay charged in case something came up or Hawkmoth decided he was done with his pity party and decided to come at them again. Adrien had finished first and waited on the other side of the road by the Seine, facing it as he watched the boat for the Paris River Cruise slowly make its way towards the Eiffel, on its final journey for the night.

The young man heard the sound of heels clicking away on the pavement, making their way towards him, so he turned and saw his Lady melt out of the shadows into the light of the city lamp. Adrien felt his jaw unhinge when he saw her. Ladybug’s raven hair was flowing down around her collar bone; her face was still hidden by a black mask that looked to be a replica of his. While she didn’t wear any cat ears, the ensemble didn’t need any, and it was obvious she was going for a more subtle version of him. Her shirt was a mixture of off the shoulder and halter top that was black with neon green stitching, the arms looking to have the freedom to move rather than be held down by the material. The left side of her hip was covered by extra material that fluttered in the cool night breeze as she made her way over to him. Worn black jeans with the same neon green threading along with silver grommets covered her hips and legs. He could see delicate silver zippers with small silver decorative cylinders hanging off them. Adrien made a mental note to get a better look at her clothes later. The short black kitten heels were made by a shoe company that had decided to make a line of footwear for both men and women who wanted to wear hero inspired items that were unique but sophisticated. These were definitely inspired by his boots; they had the paw indents at the toes and one for the heel. He didn’t doubt the toe beans would be at the bottom either.

Adrien picked his jaw off the ground when Ladybug had stood three feet away. He noticed her glittering eyes had widened behind the mask, what he could see of her cheeks and freckles were a becoming shade of pink, and her mouth made a small “o” at first before settling into a very pleased smile. At the sight of that smile, Adrien couldn’t help but wink and pose for her as if he was wearing some of his father’s clothes for a shoot, this caused his Lady to giggle and roll her eyes at this antics.

The heroine had been right when she said they’d look like fans coming from a convention. The model was wearing a red t-shirt with black stitches showing her autograph as the design for the front of the soft material. He was wearing a copy of her mask over his warm emerald green eyes, attached by an elastic string in the back. A simple black over-shirt with pockets on the front, red stitches with five red spots had been sewn into them. The perfect place for Plagg and his camembert to hide He’d found among the shirts a single red glove with black circles hand stitched like everything else he’d seen, into the half cut fingers. Adrien had worn it over his ringed hand to hide his Miraculous, like he assumed it was for. There weren’t any pants for shoes, but he was fine with wearing his normal jeans and the pair of white sneakers he’d thrown on. To complete their complimentary disguises, he’d slicked back his hair, but a few stubborn blonde strands still fell over his brow making him look rakish.

“Do you still have the bag with your other clothes in them?” she asked, biting her bottom lip as her eyes had raked over him.

“Right here, Bugaboo,” he said cordially, bringing it out from behind his back.

She pulled out the small red drawstring gym bag from behind her back and placed his garments in it. Before she could put it over her shoulder, he grabbed the strings, and looked at her, she smiled as she allowed him to drape it over his shoulders. In a way, he felt he’d completed the look with it on.

“So, do you wanna take the lead, mon chaton?” she asked softly.

He smirked and brought out his elbow for her to hold onto as he bowed, “As you wish, M’Lady.”

“The person you commissioned,” he started as they made their way down the arrondisement, “was it Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

Ladybug’s brow rose, “how do you figure it was her?”

Adrien shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, “I’ve seen her work before, she and I used to go to school together, she always signs it. Even though it’s not always apparent, she always hand stitches it into her designs. In this case, the stitching on the sleeves of the shirts and the inside of the glove, I noticed it in those places as I put them on.”

His Lady walked next to him quietly, looking at the signature in the lamplight, then up at him with her flushed cheeks, a small smile played on her lips.

“Do you… know her outside of the mask, M’Lady?” he felt her stiffen for a moment, before she relaxed again. It was her turn to shrug.

“I do, but I try to make sure she, my other friends, and family don’t recognize it’s me under the mask when I do come across them,” she stated.

The model nodded, “It’s the same for me, especially when we’re dealing with the Akumas.”

She paused, tapping her finger to her chin. “She also mentioned that not only are these prototypes but that these are recycled clothes. Each piece was made from an item that she found at a thrift shop and re-stitched, adding the little details that make these uniquely hers. For example, this shirt I’m wearing used to be a really long skirt, and your t-shirt was made from an old bed sheet.”

Adrien looked down at his garments, he was in awe. He had a newfound respect for his designer friend and was impressed that she was recycling materials; it made him wonder if this would be a permanent thing or if it was a project for university. He felt bad because he hadn’t seen or heard from his aspiring classmate since Final Bac, they’d gone off to different universities. The model decided he was going to rectify that, but he first he would enjoy his night with his lover first.

They passed by several people, many not paying them any mind, a few complimented on their “support the hero’s” fashion. Adrien looked down and noticed how Ladybug’s face would just light up at the compliments, he was happy that they were doing something nice for their mutual friend. He quickly guided them closer to the outside of the love hotel without trying to be rude, wanting his Lady all to himself. The young man could feel his temperature rise, becoming more and more excited at the prospect of finally scratching their itch.

They reached the door, showed the key card to the greeter and the front desk clerk, who both nodded allowing them entry. Once in the elevator, he could feel the sexual tension rise, but knew that making out in the elevator was not what either of them wanted at the moment, not with the security camera there. Once the metal doors dinged and opened, he took a couple turns before making it to their room, the place was completely soundproof and very discrete which was one of the reasons why he’d chosen a love hotel. He slid the key through the card reader, opened the door, and as a gentleman allowed her to enter first.

The room was dimly lit, with a tv screen on one side which had a menu to order outfits, foods, various bath, and sex supplies on it. Adrien had made sure they’d have the whole night to do whatever they wanted and to sleep in. There were lamps, a few sexy posters of both genders hung on the walls in classic pin-up poses, and a door that lead to the bathroom, where they saw water jets for a jacuzzi in the tub, as well as large open shower and a drain in the corner for the water to go down. The bed was one of the rare round ones, something that looked not only fun but luxurious yet simple.

Ladybug sat on the bed, caressing the quilted pink coverlet, then looked up at him through the mask, “You wanna order anything?”

“Snacks now or later?” he asked nervously as he made his way over to the computer menu screen.

As his fingers slid over the screen, he felt her presence behind him but chose to ignore it. He knew he was being a coward, but he couldn’t help being so anxious. This was _his Lady_ , the girl of his dreams, his lover and best friend on this side of the mask and they were about to come together for the first time as a man and a woman. None of his fantasies ever covered how anxious he would feel, only his lust being sated and how he imagined her coming apart in his arms. The videos that Nino had lent him hadn’t described how a guy should _not_ feel like during that moment when they’re at the cusp and needed to decide how to continue without screwing up.

Hands were what he suddenly felt, they were softer and smaller than his, and they were warm as they carded through his hair, massaging his scalp. Adrien’s head eventually fell back and he moaned at how good it felt, his hands falling limply to his sides, forgetting about the menu before him and concentrating on that wonderful feeling that she’d induced in him through her touch. Ladybug didn’t do anything else; eventually he turned around to face her. She was smiling up at him gently, messing up his hair more making it look more Chat-like, and her eyes gazed up at him understanding showing in her beautiful bluebells.

“Chaton,” she said soothingly, her hands still kneading his crown, “I’m pretty nervous too. We can take this slow, I want us to just have fun and enjoy ourselves.”

“But shouldn’t I be more…,” he paused trying to find the right words. “Suave or at least SEEM more experienced?”

“Are you?” she asked raising a brow, as she paused her ministrations.

“No,” he answered shyly, his face feeling like he got sunburned.

“Good, cause neither am I,” she chuckled. “No experience other than a few videos here and there, as well as my best friend trying to coach me.”

“Same.”

She went up on her tip-toes and tenderly kissed his lips, their masks crinkled making it feel awkward but he knew once they turned off the lights, they could ditch them. He quietly sighed into it, this kiss was slower, sweeter than any treat he’s had so far, and he doubted he would find any other that tasted better. Adrien felt his arms move, only for both of their hands to become intertwined together. Their chests were touching, he could feel her small soft breasts that were still covered pressed against him, and he wanted to touch them, but would be patient and wait. Feeling a little braver, the model soon started to nibble her lips, wanting to get closer. Ladybug moaned as she felt her bottom lip get pulled as she tried to move back but he dove back to deepen the kiss, his tongue exploring hers again. They got lost in each other for a good while, touching and exploring, listening to their breathes coming in faster from their excitement, their hearts racing and blood rushing into their ears, only able to hear each other’s moans and sighs.

_Ba-ping!_

They groaned as they pulled apart and glared at the menu screen, “Damn, I forgot that thing had a time limit,” he grumbled.

“You’ve been here before?” she asked turning to face him as he looked at her, his face turning red and sheepish.

“Uh, yeah,” he answered timidly, “I kinda wanted to check the place out for myself; computers can only show and give you so much of an experience from your room. I was kinda lucky the hotel let me at one point a couple weeks back. The food option for the menu is pretty good, same with some of the other items. The problem is there’s a time limit to how long you can be on the menu page before it makes that noise.”

“I’ll have to keep that in mind,” Ladybug murmured.

They went over the menu, picked out the things they wanted for themselves and their kwami; who decided the hide on the roof with their food for the night, so they wouldn’t disturb their Chosen and vice a verse. When everything was distributed, the kwami were on their way to the roof with their treats, the window was shut but not locked; the couple then went over to the bed and looked over their purchases. The hero’s had chosen a mix of healthy and sweets as well as water to put in the tiny mini fridge by the bed for later. But there was an assortment of condoms, a couple vibrators, a couple outfits for both of them, a bath bomb, and some lotions, gels, cuffs with keys and a blindfold.

“Wow.”

“Just keeping our options open,” Ladybug hummed as she looked at the haul, wondering if she might have overwhelmed him with the different selections.

“Do you really think we need _all_ this?” he asked timidly.

“No, we’re just starting,” she shrugged, then decided to hug his side in a friendly manner. “We don’t have to use all of it; I just thought these would be things we’d like to try if not now, then maybe later on when we’re more comfortable. It doesn’t even have to be tonight, there’s always next time.”

He nodded as he looked over the condoms.

Taking that as her cue, she picked up the different items and moved them over to the small night stand, putting most of the condoms and smaller items in the drawer. When it came to the bath bomb and clothes she headed to the bathroom. When she came back out, the main lights were off, the curtains had been closed, the nightstand lamp was at its lowest setting, he’d taken off his shoes, left them against the wall, his socks in them, the glove already removed on the nightstand, and he was in the process of taking off his over-shirt when she’d come back in.

“Wait!” she called, he froze looking like he’d done something wrong. “Sorry,” she said more gently.

“What is it,” he hedged.

“Well,” she started. “I kind of wanted you to leave it on.”

“Aren’t we going to be naked in the end anyway?”

“Yes,” she nodded as she smiled at him, taking off her small heels and putting them by the wall next to his own footwear.

“But I wanted to undress you myself,” she said seductively as she slowly made her way over to him, her hips swaying.

For a moment, his eyes widened before a smirk overtook his face, then shrugged the black over shirt back on. “As my Lady wishes,” he purred in return, she chuckled and rolled her eyes at his antics.

When she got close enough, they collided, their foreheads gently touching while they gazed up at each other, one of his hands tenderly gripping her through her jeans, the other combing through her hair moving through it to gently caress her face. Her hands were moving up to his chest, touching the red shirt where his heart hammered underneath. They could feel their excitement returning just by their small touches and the look in the other’s eyes. When he bent down to kiss her, she placed a finger over his lips.

He paused, as he looked at her, wondering if she was having second thoughts.

“I want you to tell me if you’re uncomfortable with anything that we do, you tell me _immediately_ and we’ll stop,” she said her face showing that she was adamant as she removed her finger. “Do you understand?”

He nodded. “The same for you, I won’t do anything you aren’t wanting.”

She smiled up at him as she nodded, “Promise.”

It was like the ice had been broken as their lips melded together, their masks once again feeling awkward on their faces. But they ignored them as they nipped, licked, and soothed each other’s mouths. Slowly, Adrien walked backwards, his Lady following his small steps, as he moved from her lips to the parts of her face that was exposed. The backs of his legs hit the side of the bed as he moved her hair to the side so he could kiss and lick her neck, she tried reciprocating but he seemed to be on a mission to have her just stand there and make those little sounds, like a siren beckoning him. Their breathes where coming out heavier, like they had been racing towards battle.

“Ladybug,” he whispered reverently.

“Ch-Chaaaaat,” she cried as he gently bit her, suckling on the spot like he was claiming her, but making sure it was small enough for her to cover with her hair down. She tried covering her mouth with her hand, only for the teeth on her neck to put a bit more pressure on there until she stopped trying.

“Mmmmm,” he hummed back, then licked and kissed the area that was bound to be a colorful hickey later.

The heroine decided that while he was distracted with her, she’d start getting to work on undressing him. To her, it was like opening a present that she’d wrapped in her own garments to be seen and admired just for her. He moved his arms when she indicated without stopping his attentions to the other side of her neck, going so far as to nip and lick at her ears, avoiding her Miraculous. Soon, the black shirt crumpled onto the side of the bed, as he moved his head back to admire his handy work.

“How was that?” he asked, trying to sound more confident than he felt.

He saw her cheeks become even redder as she looked up at him shyly, “Come back so I can show you,” she challenged.

Adrien felt his confidence get a good boost from her reactions as they kissed with their tongues and teeth coming into play more, their hands groping and caressing each other as if they could feel themselves through their attire. When he felt her hands tugging on the end of his shirt, he stepped back to allow her to take it off, feeling her small lightly calloused hands run over his chest, grazing the muscles he’d built up over the years of their super hero work together. If modeling hadn’t done that, than this certainly did and he was delighted to see her admiring his physic, he couldn’t resist flexing his chest for her. She snorted, leaning her head into his chest as he chuckled.

“Sorry, Bugaboo,” he said completely unrepentant.

“I kinda walked into that one, didn’t I?” she chortled as looked up at him from under her dark bangs.

“So, I take it that you like what you see?”

Ladybug rolled her eyes at him, “I’m not deigning that with a response.”

He kissed her cheek sweetly, then moved down her neck peppering the exposed areas of her lightly freckled shoulders, as his hands reverently moved over her curves, taking note of areas that she seemed to be either ticklish at or places that caused her to move closer to him for more. When he reached the hem, he brought his hands under the flowy edges; he looked into her eyes, waiting until she nodded before taking off her top. Adrien gasped at his lover’s exposed skin, marveling in what she had been hiding under the suit for all these years. Light golden freckles peeked up at him from the tops of her breasts, matching the ones on her shoulders and what he expected were under her mask. Holding her breasts up was a small strapless black bra, done in lace on the outside with some green-yellow cotton on the inside, hiding them from his view. The young man was pleased to witness her flat stomach with her own set of muscles that she’d earned.

Adrien sat on the edge of the bed so he could admire his lover in the light of the lamp a little more, while he brought his hands around her waist bringing her between his spread legs, still clad in jeans that were becoming increasingly tight as time passed. Looking up at her through his lashes while he worshiped her stomach, his hands trailed up from her lower back to where the straps and hooks for her bra was at. When she nodded, biting her lower lip but unable to keep from whimpering as he worked to undo the garment, once finished, he tossed it onto the floor freeing her small breasts. He noticed her shiver causing her pink nipples to pucker up, watching her as he brought his face closer to one before bringing it into his mouth, drawing it in gently but firmly between his lips.

Ladybug gasped and moaned as she felt him suckle, nip, and lick on one, the other being teased through his pinching and massaging fingers. His other arm wrapped around her waist to keep her in place while he explored her body more. He could feel himself hardening from the sounds of her moans and what he was doing, making his jeans feel almost unbearable but he wanted to explore and do more to her. The young man felt fingers grab onto his hair trying to tug him away from her breast, he let it go with a pop thinking he may have been too rough somehow with his attentions.

“P-pl-please, Chat,” she whimpered as she brought his face to her other breast, “c-could you give them both the same attention?”

Realizing his mistake he smiled, nodded and went to work, deciding he’d perform on more than just her breasts. He could feel her legs shaking and had her sit astride on his lap, her crotch rubbing against his hard on, causing him to groan at how tortuously good it felt. Ladybug was mewling from his attentions, it was becoming a heady experience for him to see what other sounds and noises she would make if he went farther. When the cries were becoming quieter, Adrien saw she was biting her lip, so he stopped, gazing sternly at her.

“Please, don’t stop,” she begged.

“Then quit biting your lip, stop holding back,” he countered.

“Why? I-I-I s-sound so embarrassing,” she sobbed, sounding almost scared as she covered her face with her hands.

“Don’t be, mon amour,” he said sweetly, pulling her palms away. “No one but me can hear you outside of this room.”

“B-b-b-but-,” she started, only to be cut off by a finger to her lips and his on her cheek kissing her innocently.

“The sounds you make let me know what you like,” he placed another kiss on her forehead, and then slowly pecked his way down her body; she shivered as he seductively whispered. “I like knowing what makes you feel good, that only I get to see you like this, what you look like, what you sound, feel, and taste like? It arouses me, M’Lady. So please, don’t hold back anymore.”

Ladybug’s face turned even redder, slightly embarrassed that he’d been so honest with his confession as well as her body reacting so wantonly to them, to him. She cried out when he went back to lavishing her breasts with even more attention, they were already sensitive from his earlier treatment. Her hands dove into his hair, barely being mindful of the string holding the mask to his face as they ground against each other once more.

Soon he fell backwards onto the bed, with her on top, but he had to pull their hips apart or he would finish in his pants. Adrien wanted to do this right the first time, which meant being in her before that happened. This gave Ladybug the opportunity to take the lead as she kissed him with more fervor than before, devouring his mouth while she caressed him, he groaned into her ministrations while she made her way down his body. Before she got far he pushed her shoulders back.

“Please, stop!” he cried.

Her reaction was instant, she pulled away, as though she’d been burned, her hands off of him completely, eyes looking to his with concern. As she looked over him, she saw that he was breathing hard, the comforter clenched tightly in his hands for control, his cock tenting his jeans almost painfully.

Timidly, she smiled up at him, “Was I coming on too strong?”

“Yes and no?” he stuttered out, trying to calm himself. “D-don’t get me wrong, I _love_ your enthusiasm, but…” he bit his lip ashamed and trying to find the right words.

She sat there and nodded, waiting for him to continue.

“It felt so good, but-um… I’m trying not to…,” he bit his lip and looked to the side.

“You’re trying not to come before you want to?” she supplied.

Turning bright red, he looked at her and nodded.

She smiled at him in return, “Let me know when or if you want to keep going, we’re in no rush.”

The heroine crawled up the bed to sit next to him, laying her head and back against the pillows, relaxing next to him as her libido cooled. This was one of the reasons why he loved her. Not just because she could take names and kick ass, not just because she was one of the prettiest girls he’d ever met. It was her heart, her kindness and the fact she paid attention to him and his needs. Over time, it had become even more so the longer they were heroing together. Feeling he’d gotten enough control back, he looked at her while his hand covered hers; he leaned over and kissed her shoulder reverently.

“Better?” she gasped when he nipped.

“Much,” he murmured, licking the small bite. He moved onto his knees his arms on the pillows by her head, keeping himself above her he asked, “When do you want us to take off the masks?”

“When we’re both recovering, we can turn off the lamp. The room will be dark enough.”

“Good,” he grinned, “They’re great disguises but a pain to make out in.”

“Agreed,” Ladybug nodded.

Adrien bent down, devouring her lips as his hands groped her shoulders, slowly making their way down to her exposed breasts. His lover moaned, gasped, and shivered at his touch, returning his kisses with some of her own. Their libido was returning with every caress and sound they made, it was addicting; knowing all they had to do was make a touch, a nibble, an arousing whisper in the other’s ear and there would be a reaction.

The model cried out when he felt her hands massaging and playing with his nipples in a similar fashion to how he’d teased hers. She took the lead, moving him onto his back; she kissed and licked her way from one flattened teat to the other. The heroine left no hickies, remembering he’d mentioned it at some point in one of their make out sessions, that while he was interested in giving them, he wasn’t in receiving them, partially because of his part-time job. When she looked up at him through her dark lashes, he rubbed his crotch against her thigh, bucking into her jean clad leg.

“Mmmmm, L-Ladybug- ah!” he moaned, loving that she was taking charge this time.

“Yes, mon chaton?”

“Want to get out of our pants?” he panted.

She hummed as if she were thinking about it, while she trailed more kisses down his muscled abs. He couldn’t believe how sensitive he was in some of those places. As she did so, she worked her jeans off, chucking them over the side of the bed to leave her clad in only the mask and a lacy pair of underwear, that were a green-yellow bikini style with a black lace overlay on them.

“Matching all- mmm- the way down to- ah- your panties,” he noted.

“You like what you see?”

“’Like’ isn’t- oooh, yes!- the word,” was moaned out while she worked on his next.

“I’m not the only one, apparently,” she smirked as she revealed more of his red and black spotted underwear, tugging his jeans over his hips and tossing them off the bed as well.

When she turned back, she found she was being pressed back onto the pillows as he kissed her. Adrien liked their playing of who was in charge but he wanted to get her there first. He pressed his hard on into the apex of her thighs, she groaned and rubbed into him, he could feel the moisture from her entrance soaking through the bit of cloth still covering her. The model’s cock hardened and twitched, knowing they were so close. Wanting to take his time, but knew he couldn’t hold off again, not if he put his member inside of her. He looked up at his lover; he grabbed the front edge of the cloth with his teeth, his hands working under her as he tugged them off. He was shocked to find that she kept that area bare, he could smell her arousal before but with the underwear uncovering that area, her musky scent flooded him. Once the material was gone, he took a finger, stuck it in his mouth like he’d seen in the porn videos, looked back at her to see her nod vigorously, and brought it gently to her wet folds.

It felt warm, soft, and slick; he made sure to not use too much pressure so as not to hurt her. She gasped when he’d entered her, her bright bluebells widening with surprise, most likely at the feel and knowledge that he was exploring her. He made small in and out motions that her hips soon started to follow, her moans and whimpers were what encouraged him to add a second finger, both digits plunging into her a little deeper. Her legs tried closing out of instinct but his wide shoulders kept them open for his ministrations. Adrien licked his other hand and started gently circling and playing with her clit, knowing that bundle of nerves would cause her to go crazy. Ladybug’s hands were grabbing the coverlet; her panting getting heavier as he made a come hither motion along the upper wall he knew was there.

“Oh my God, Chat!”

“That’s it, mon ange,” he whispered.

“Feels so- ah, mmm- gooood,” she moaned, bucking her hips, meeting his thrusting fingers as she got closer.

“Good, I want you to come for me.”

Adrien’s fingers pumped into her a little faster, her cries becoming louder as she reached her peak. Her hair splayed over the pillows, a light sheen of sweat, her mouth opened only able to sputter incoherently, her eyes darkened with lust, her hips trying to keep up with his pace. Suddenly, her insides and legs were squeezing his digits and him hard, as though they were trying to suck him in and keep him there. The heroine cried out his name as she came, her body stiffening as her lower back came off the bed.

He waited while she slowly came down, her eyes dazed with a sated smile on her lips, her breathing eventually evening out. Adrien let his curiosity get the better of him; he pulled out his fingers, and brought them to his mouth still covered in her juices. The flavor matched the musky smell that had come from her, but the texture wasn’t bad, he wasn’t sure if he would like it or not if he ate her out like he planned to later on. Currently, he had more pressing issues, like the one that was straining against the band of his underwear.

As he pulled his fingers from his mouth, he saw Ladybug sit up, smiling as she leaned over to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips while her hand glided down to his erection. He moaned as she took him in hand, firm yet gently giving him an experimental tug. The young man felt her other hand move aside his boxers, while his hips moved to accommodate what she was trying to do. Her thumb spread the pre-cum that had been leaking from his tip, his dick pulsed in her hand as she moved it up and down in a steady rhythm. He honestly couldn’t believe the sounds she was pulling from him as she moved away.

Picking up the forgotten condom packet on the nightstand, she held it up; he nodded as she brought it to her mouth, tearing it open with her teeth. Taking it from her, he pulled the rubber over his throbbing cock, from tip to base it stretched over him. Kiss swollen lips met in a hot kiss as he followed her down, his tip nearing her entrance but not quite making it in on its own. Pausing he grabbed hold of himself to make sure it was in the right spot. He passed it over her clit a couple of times to spread her juices from earlier, before his head settled at her entrance.

Inch by slow inch he entered her, while his body was begging him to just thrust in, he forced himself to hold back. Adrien wanted to last a little longer, not finish like he knew he would if he entered her in one go. The young woman under him moaned, grabbing onto his shoulders while he held onto her hips, wanting to keep her from plunging him in too fast. She felt so tight and warm; he could feel his cock expand even more while she keened from the feel of him filling her. He felt his pelvis hit the back of her thighs at last, perspiration rolling down his face as he bottomed out inside her. They both sighed in pleasure as her body squeezed around him more.

“M’Lady,” he whimpered, “I won’t- mmm- last if you- ah!- do that.”

She smirked up at him, “Who said anything about that? It’s your turn to come, Kitty.”

Adrien slowly pulled his hips back and sank into her, the condom staying in place; he’d almost spilled in his Lady just from her words. Getting confident and seeing Ladybug moan wantonly under him, he started moving more rapidly, snapping his hips while gazing down at her. Taking his thumb he licked it and swirled it around her still sensitive clit while moving shallowly in and out of her tightening folds. He felt her come around him for a second time, her hands clawing his shoulders and back, while he pumped a few more times. A tingling sensation moving from the base of his skull to his balls shot through his dick as he came hard into the condom.

Depleted, he made sure to lay them both on their sides, not wanting to crush her with his weight. Both of them were panting hard, sweat glistening on their naked bodies from their love making. As gently as possible, he pulled himself out of her both whimpered at the loss, but he needed to get rid of the condom. Once that was done, he laid there unable to move for the time being. After a bit she leaned over him, pecked his cheek, and then moved back to turn off the dimly lit lamp. Not really looking at anything since the room was dark, he pulled off his mask tossing it over the side of the bed to settle down for some cuddles when he heard her gasp.

“Chaaaat…”

He looked up in the direction he had heard Ladybug’s voice come from, sounding full of shock and awe. Before Adrien could reply he looked at her and saw pink lines, swirls, and patterns gently glow from her body. When his arm reached out for her, he saw similar ones in a yellow-green color dimly displayed on it and over his body when he looked at himself. The patterns looked to swathe around them from the neck down and some more around their eyes where their masks and super suits generally covered them.

“Wow,” he breathed out.

“I can’t believe this,” she whispered, her hand reaching out to curiously touch his.

“Do you have any idea why we’re _glowing_?” he whispered, seeing their hands touch, creating a slightly brighter light from that spot.

“I-I _think_ I do,” the young woman mumbled, pulling her hand away.

“Is it a residual effect from our Miraculous when we transform?”

“Not really,” she hedged, sounding a bit embarrassed. “It’s something my kwami mentioned a while back.”

“And you didn’t tell me?!” Adrien asked sounding and feeling hurt, “You decided to leave me outta the loop again?”

“No!” Ladybug cried, then a bit more quietly. “I didn’t say anything because we weren’t dating at the time and it sounded too ridiculous to believe.”

“What could be more ridiculous than super hero teenagers battling an evil man who uses magically imbued butterflies to make monsters with the power of yin-yang gods residing in normally un-extraordinary jewelry,” he countered.

“It involves reincarnation and soul mates,” she deadpanned.

“S-s-soul mates! Reincarnation?! As in like what many Polytheistic religions were based off of?”

“Yeah… that was my reaction too. I thought Tikki was alluding to something else at the time.”

“Guess not?”

“Nope, not even a little,” she sighed. “Not long after she hinted to it… I was going through some of Master Fu’s books and came across some information about that subject. Turns out that the only way the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous work well is when those that are soul mates are using them together.”

He sat there shocked for a moment, “Why?”

“There have been instances in the past where they had been used that weren’t; while the Miraculous would still work the user’s powers were either limited or weaker,” she explained. “There were a few examples where only one was used instead of both, it can only be done for a short amount of time because of the balance of yin and yang being thrown off. If there’s too much of an imbalance, the user and those around them would feel the negative effects.”

Adrien put a hand to his chin, thinking and eventually nodded. “Alright, I can kinda see how that could be the case,” he murmured. “But are you saying we were chosen only because we were soul mates?”

“According to what Tikki told me, no,” she said. “While it’s ideal, it doesn’t always happen. A guardian knows this, so they will choose those they feel are worthy of the Miraculous and based on necessity, hoping that they will at least get along.”

“I know our Miraculous have been used throughout history but they weren’t the only ones,” the model supplied. “There were times where they were left dormant for hundreds of years. Master Fu explained some of this to me during some of my lessons, though he never mentioned any of this. Why’d he tell you? Where does reincarnation come into all this?”

“Let’s just say, that Rena Rouge is very thorough in her research and can’t keep her paws where they belong when an opportunity presents itself,” she grumbled. “She found a way to get the information translated since it wasn’t in a language we could easily read so no, Master Fu didn’t tell me anything about it.”

Adrien chuckled at that.

“As for reincarnation, that part gets a little muddled,” the young woman hummed. “While there have been many that were Chosen for the Miraculous, there were a few that were reborn, generally in times of need. Mostly they came about during times where human events were about to be changed, drastically.”

“How drastic are we talking?”

“Generally, when war became involved,” was the ominous reply. “Sometimes it was because a Miraculous was being misused, in most cases though, it was because it was time for a change in human history or evolution. It all became part of the balance of yin and yang.”

“So, we’re reincarnations of other Miraculous users?”

“Not just any, Chat. We apparently house the original souls of the previous users; the very first ones. We’re the only ones who have these markings on our bodies when we finally become one. Of course, they’re only ever seen in the dark when we aren’t transformed.”

Adrien sat there, his head reeling from all this information coming at him all at once. All he really expected of this night was to finally make love to the woman of his dreams, the one who stole his heart the day they met, maybe finally reveal themselves to each other. He even thought of different ways of going about it, though her disguise idea was better than what he could’ve hoped for. Now he was finding out that she held out on him, again! He was disappointed that she kept crazy, yet pertinent information from him and didn’t seem to have trusted him with it until now; it hurt more than anything that his lover, friend and partner would do that to him.

The fact that they were actually destined for one another, reincarnation existed and they were living proof of it; it all seemed to take things a little too far for him. But the evidence seemed to be gently glowing in pink right across from his own glowing green form. While the light was there, it didn’t reveal them or their features, so to a point he was glad of it. He had decided a long time ago that he wouldn’t allow himself to hide his displeasure when she did something he didn’t like, especially things like this.

“Is there anything else you’re hiding from me?” he seethed. “Anything that I should know about? I’m sick of being left outta the loop here.”

“I’m not trying to hide anything from you,” she whispered.

“I don’t believe you,” he spat.

“Look! I told you before, I didn’t bring it up because we weren’t together at the time, when I found this out I’d been pining for someone else. I didn’t want to believe it because then that would mean he and I would never be together, that we weren’t meant to be like I had hoped. So, I denied it, eventually forgetting about it until now!”

When she realized what she had said she gasped, her hands flying to her mouth, turning her head away. Adrien froze, his mouth forming an ‘o’. When he went to reach for her, he felt her move away, like she was moving off the bed. Not wanting her to run away; he grabbed her from behind, pulled her back onto the bed, and held her spooning their bodies on the mattress. The model felt warm wetness flowing down his arm, her body shaking from trying to breathe normally, holding back her cries. He squeezed her body to his, wanting her to know that it was ok without words, that even though she’d hurt him he was there for her, that he still loved her. After a while, she calmed down, her body going pliant against his, her hands squeezing his forearms.

Feeling drained from what had just transpired, he whispered, “I’m done.”

She stiffened in his arms, he moved them when he felt her squirming to try and turn around.

“I’m done with being left out, I’m done with not even being able to go out on a real date with my girlfriend, and I am SO done with the secret identities thing.” His voice was devoid of almost any emotion other than exhaustion. “Please, tell me this: how long did you like him and who's this guy that you were so hung up on?”

Taking a deep breath she sighed before answering, “I’ve known Adrien Agreste almost as long I’ve known you, mon chaton. He just never saw me, the girl the behind the mask that was one of his ‘really good friends.’”

For a moment, silence greeted her and she thought he was angry again as his body had stiffened at the name. She half expected him to just get up, let go, and walk away; but she hoped that he wouldn’t, that he’d stay and work things out with her. Instead, she suddenly felt warm lips peppering her face with kisses, her body being squeezed tightly to him. When he pulled away he was above her on his hands and knees with her splayed under him and over the bed.

“M’Lady,” he started excitedly. “I know I’ve asked this SO many times but could we please reveal ourselves? Please, _Buginette_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write a full blown smut and I had to do it as a soulmate piece, they were my big goals for this final prompt, going out with a bang! ;) Hopefully, I succeeded and you all had fun reading this roller coaster of a prompt. This is not my first rodeo with smut but it is with writing a soulmate piece. Let me tell you, it's HARD writing this subject because there are so many different takes on the subject, not just for Miraculous Ladybug, but for other stories both fanfiction and not out there.
> 
> This is the final Chapter for "Purrrfect for You," so if you were hoping for more, sorry to disappoint. I was just late in posting my part, which I deeply apologize for. We as a group hope you all enjoyed each of our contributions to Fluff Month, all of us worked hard and had fun writing each of these prompts with our own unique take and writing styles. At the moment, it's unclear if we will be doing this again anytime soon but we will be happy answer some of your questions when we're able. Again, thank you for reading, au revoir!


End file.
